Child of Memories
by Eizoku
Summary: Sev's 7-yr-old niece has been left in his care after her parents are killed. He soon finds out that this little girl is much different than his students at Hogwarts. PG-13 in places.
1. Music in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: This takes place during the summer after Harry's fourth year and during his fifth school year (June 1995 -June 1996). I plan on finishing this whole story by the 20th of June, by the latest, 'cause I don't want to get all messed up by reading the 5th book (which I can't wait to get).  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 1: Music in the Night  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. What had woken me, I wondered. Then I heard it: the trickling notes of a piano. They floated into my room, teasing me by growing softer and then louder. I rose from my bed, shedding the warm covers. My bare feet stepped down to the cold floor. As I lifted a soft blood-red blanket and carefully wrapped it around my shoulders, I walked to my door. Turning the cool handle that was level with the middle of my small neck, I stepped into the corridor. I didn't bother closing the door behind me. I paused, listening. The music seemed to be coming from my right, toward the lowers levels. I set off down the corridor quietly, my feet beginning to numb.  
  
Who could be playing that music? My uncle hated music, I was sure. He had snapped at me when I was humming on the drive here. Just as he didn't seem to like the fact that my favorite color was red (I discovered that when we were setting up my room).  
  
I am not quite sure why, but I desperately wanted to find the source of the beautiful music. Beautiful, yet sorrowful, I realized. Not all of it was sad though. As I started down the stone stairs, there were tiny bursts of happiness, but they were soon swallowed in anger. My right first toe touched the floor at the bottom, and the anger melted into sadness once more. The air was colder here. My breath rose in a small cloud before me, which amazed me somewhat, because it was the end of June. I clutched the blanket closer to me with my left hand, my right hand skimming over the smooth, icy wall.  
  
I had no thoughts of what I would do once I found what I was looking for. The music was drawing me closer; I was almost upon it. There was a sliver of yellow light ahead on the floor. I stopped as I reached the light. It was coming from under a door that was slightly ajar. The light flickered, and I realized it was from a flame. I leaned forward and peered through the opening. Inside was a room I had never seen before (Though that wasn't saying much, as I had been in this manor for only night).  
  
In the wall opposite the door, there was a large fireplace with a crackling fire in its grate. Above the fireplace was a mantle on which a long silver and jeweled sword lay on a black velvet cushion. Also in my view from the small opening, I could see that in the center (or what I assumed was the center) of the room was a beautiful, glossy black baby grand piano. It was turned three-fourths of the way away from me. The music was still playing, but I couldn't see who was playing it. I gently nudged the door open a bit wider and stepped into the room.  
  
Sitting at the ebony-colored wooden piano bench was a young man - probably about sixteen or seventeen from his looks - all in black. He seemed swathed in darkness - all but his face and hands, which were very pale. His turtle- necked sweater strongly contrasted with his hair, which was the color of the very center of a candle flame and hung loosely, just barely touching the neck of the sweater. His eyes were closed, yet his fingers danced over the keys without error. I realized with a start that he was making the music up as he played! I couldn't believe it; how could anyone do that?  
  
Suddenly his brow furrowed as he frowned, and he stopped playing. Before I could react, his eyes snapped open, and he turned to look at me. For a moment, he just stared. The only sound in the room was the snapping and hissing of the fire as it swallowed logs.  
  
He was the first to find his voice, his misty gray eyes questioning. "Who are you?"  
  
"I -" I didn't know what to say.  
  
He seemed to find this amusing. "Well if you don't give me your name, then I shall give you one. Kage," he replied before my brain could respond.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kage. Shadow. It's Japanese," he added.  
  
"Oh. Why 'shadow' though?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "You snuck up on me like a shadow."  
  
I bit my lip. Was he going to get angry with me? That's what my uncle would do, I would soon find out. He wouldn't yell, but his voice would get fiercely quiet, and his dark eyes would blaze. "Um. so what is your name?" I didn't want it to be quiet again; I don't like silence, for it makes me uncomfortable.  
  
"Taliesin." He paused. "What are you doing here?" He didn't seem irritated in any way, only mildly curious.  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. I must have looked similar to a rabbit that has just realized its foot is caught in a snare. "The - the piano woke me up. I, er, wanted to find out where it was coming from."  
  
For some reason, he looked surprised. "I woke you?"  
  
"Don't worry; I don't mind." Then I added shyly, "It sounded pretty."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He stood up.  
  
I hesitantly stepped back. Though he hadn't moved any closer, he still towered over me. I had to tilt my head up slightly to look at him. I was only three-foot ten, and he must have been about two feet taller than me. Trembling, I watched as he seemed to realize something. He also took a step back, but then he turned and walked over to a large and soft-looking crimson armchair to the right of the fire and sat down in it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Who exactly is Taliesin? Don't worry, you'll find out eventually. Don't forget to review! (I'll try to answer questions, as long as they don't give important things away!) 


	2. Questions and Uncle Severus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a bit longer that the first. I am trying not to have really short chapters, but I don't want to have really long ones either.  
  
Jen - Yay! You read my story! You'll find out who Kage is in this chapter!  
  
Sageheart86 - *sticks tongue out* Well, you'll have to read now, cuz I changed some things!  
  
Chibi Kawaii Maccis - Thanks! Hehe! Kage (kah-jay) is a girl! But don't worry; one of my friends thought so too. I think it's a bit easier in this chapter to tell her gender. Lol!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 2: Questions and. Uncle Severus  
  
I carefully walked toward the fire. "How come no one has told me about you?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me. This happened to me often, and I usually got into trouble for it. I was standing in front of him now, and I wasn't felling as nervous now that I was eye level with him. He looked up at me and then turned away toward the fire.  
  
"I play every night. Why have you not come before?" he answered with a question of his own. I find it so annoying how people do that, and yet I always seem to fall for it.  
  
My feet had been growing increasingly numb, so I sat down on the furry rug by the fire, curling my toes under me and wrapping my blanket more tightly around my shoulders. I stroked the fur with my fingers. "I just came here," I replied. "I had been living with my mum and dad." my voice became hushed, and I struggled to keep a hold of myself. ".but then, a-about a week ago - while I was in school - they. were killed."  
  
"Killed?" he asked sharply. I could feel his eyes on me now.  
  
"I. I'm not sure what happened. The police came and took me out of school."  
  
"But why would anyone want to do that to your mother and father, Kage?"  
  
I started at the use of my 'name.' "I don't know. I think it had something to do with my dad's job. He was - well, at least I think he was - a spy or detective of some sort. He always kept his job very secret, and didn't tell me anything."  
  
"Ah. So what happened after you were taken out of school?"  
  
"I was brought to the police station, where they told me. what happened." I had stopped playing with the rug by now. I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them, hugging my legs. "I was in shock. No one knew what to do for me, I think. They just kept saying, 'I'm sorry. There wasn't anything we could have done.' I think they were scared, because the situation was so strange."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you see, I wasn't allowed to see my mum or dad's. erm. bodies. But the police told me that they seemed to be in perfect health, other than the fact that they weren't alive and that they had terrified expressions upon their faces. It was too strange." I felt Taliesin tense beside me, but I paid him no heed. "I don't believe I talked at all, and I bet they thought I had lost it." I sighed a big sigh for a seven-year-old and let my ebony-black hair fall over my pale face.  
  
"Then, after about an hour of nothing, I asked, 'What's going to happen to me?' They panicked for a bit and then began to search for my parent's will, to see if it said anything about me in it. I had to stay at my best friend's house for three days, when they finally found it."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"It said that if anything was to happen to my mum and dad, I was to live with my uncle - my dad's older brother. I had never met him before in my life! At the time, I couldn't understand why he would be the one who would have to take care of me. In fact, I still don't get why, because he doesn't seem to like children very much."  
  
"And then you came here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked up. He had a puzzled expression on his face. "They had to search for my uncle. No one seemed to know where he was, or even who he was. It's a good thing it was the last week of school, because I wasn't concentrating very well. All of my friends were avoiding me; afraid I would start crying any minute. But I didn't. I didn't cry at all.  
  
"Then they came across a phone number. They called and had to leave a message. It was the last day of school. The next day - or, rather, today - he called back and they explained everything to him. Towards the evening, he came to get me. It took awhile, probably a couple hours or so, because there were a lot of papers that he had to fill out. Then we went to my old home and got all of my things to bring here."  
  
Taliesin had successfully made me forget the question I had asked him. Though I would remember it later. After awhile, he began to play the piano again, and I sleepily walked back to my room. However, I didn't quite make it. Halfway down a corridor, I slumped down against a wall and curled up with my blanket and fell asleep. My dreams were haunted with screams and green light, and dark cloaked figures. One of the dark figures drew closer to me and then leaned over me.  
  
"Miette?" I was being gently shaken. "Miette?" the voice questioned once more. "Miette!"  
  
I jerked awake, saw a dark figure leaning over me with its hands on my shoulders, and screamed. I scrambled away from my started uncle and pressed myself against the wall, whimpering.  
  
"Miette? Are you all right? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."  
  
I slowly looked up. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" It was the 'oath' that my friends and I used to take in school whenever we wanted to keep a secret.  
  
"What?" He must have not heard that one before.  
  
My stomach gave a little growl. "I'm hungry," I moaned.  
  
He sighed. "Alright. You go get dressed, and I'll get something for you to eat." He stood up and left, most likely for the kitchen.  
  
As I pulled on some cream-colored leggings and a long-sleeved red dress that went to just below my knees with gold embroidered vines on the hems and collar, I wondered about my strange uncle. For he was very strange indeed. He wasn't like anyone I had ever met before. His black hair was long enough to touch his shoulders, and it was greasy. I shuddered. Doesn't he ever wash his hair? He looked like he was normally sour and unpleasant, and strict. However, those things weren't what caused me to think of him as strange.  
  
One of the things that did, though, was the way he dressed. He only wore black, and his clothes were old-fashioned; well I couldn't really think of any other way of describing them. He wore a long button-down jacket-tunic over pants, and then pair of rather dirty leather shoes. Also, he seemed very uneasy with me, as though I was an alien that he didn't know how he was supposed to act like around. Maybe he just wasn't used to children? I suppose that could be it.  
  
I yanked on my white kitten slippers and ran out of my room, managing to remember to close my door in the process. I skipped down the stairs toward the delicious smell of bacon and toast that had wafted upwards. It's a very good thing he can cook, because my stomach is a bottomless pit.  
  
I skipped into the kitchen, squealing, "Food, food, food!" over and over again. The 'food, food, food' was not ready yet. Not put out at all by this, I resorted to dancing in circles around him while he cooked, singing, "Uncle Severus! I'm hungry, hungry, hungry! Food, food, food!"  
  
"Miette, why don't you go sit down in the dining room while I finish?" Uncle Severus suggested calmly.  
  
"But, but, but! I always watched mum make breakfast!"  
  
"Were you as annoying to her as you are now?" he snapped.  
  
I stopped dancing. Shocked that anyone could be so mean, I burst into tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hehe! Tortuous little kids! I was sooo hyper while writing the end of this chapter! . and hungry too. Hmmm. Chocolate sounds good about now! By the way, if you haven't figured it out by now, Miette is her real name. Miette is a Muggle. Her dad was a wizard, and her mum was a Muggle. Miette doesn't know about magic yet, 'cause she hasn't shown any signs of it yet. Review! 


	3. Breakfast, and the Confusion that Ensued

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter three! I had fun writing this one - wait a sec - I have fun writing all of these chapters. *bonks self on head* Silly me.  
  
twinangels - Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter is as good as the last.  
  
Chapter 3: Breakfast, and the Confusion that Ensued  
  
It was then, I believe, when everything finally hit me. I had been silent for the past week, and I hadn't shed a singer tear. Now they flowed freely. I sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor, tears blinding me as they streamed down my face. I heard him say a bad word - one that my dad had once scolded me for saying - and a crash as a pan was thrown back on the stove.  
  
"Miette, stop it." Uncle Severus's voice sounded uncomfortable.  
  
"No!" I cried. "Nobody loves me anymore! And now I hafta live with you, and you hate me!"  
  
He crouched down beside me. "I do not hate you," he said firmly. "I just have never had to deal with Mug-" he stopped abruptly, as though catching himself from saying something he shouldn't, "er - children," he finished quickly.  
  
"You're lying!" I yelled, angry for some reason. "You hate me! You do!"  
  
"Miette," he started softly (I had a feeling that he was trying to restrain himself from doing something he'd regret), putting a hand on the top of my head, "you really need to stop crying."  
  
I whimpered and curled up into a ball. "I want my mummy and daddy," I sniffed. "What happened to them? Why'd they have to disappear?" I looked up at Uncle Severus, sniffling. "The police said they didn't even look hurt, only scared."  
  
His face seemed to pale. "Why don't-" he started suddenly, "why don't you go to the table and I'll get your breakfast?"  
  
I looked at him for a moment, a little confused. But then I slowly stood up and wordlessly walked into the dining room. The dining room was large, but not so large that it was scary. Though if there hadn't been a big window in the west wall, overlooking the moor and then the ocean, it would have been a lot gloomier.  
  
In the center of the room was a long wooden table. The table was stained so darkly that it was almost black, but it shone a beautiful reddish-mahogany color where the light hit it. Eight tall-backed chairs were arranged around the table, three along each side and one at each end. Their stain matched the table. The chairs each had a shiny black leather cushion on the seat, in the back, and as a headrest. On the table, there were two clawed pewter candelabras that held three cream-colored candles each. As I had walked into the room, a huge chandelier had lit up, the fragile crystals glowing from within. It looked magical.  
  
"Wow," I whispered to myself.  
  
Along the east wall, there was a buffet and a bookcase beside one another. Behind its glass doors, the buffet held crystal glasses and vials, and many goblets of different metals. The bookcase had many old thick books in it. Most of the titles were in a different language or too faded for me to be able to read.  
  
Uncle Severus came in then with breakfast. He set the plates down near the end of the table that was farthest from the kitchen door, and then he sat down at the end. I walked over and climbed up into the chair at his right that faced the window. I began to gobble down food immediately. He raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to his own plate and began to quietly eat.  
  
After awhile, I realized something. ""why isn't Taliesin having breakfast with us?" I asked.  
  
Uncle Severus looked at me sharply. "Who?"  
  
I blinked. I had not been expecting that answer. "What do you mean 'who'?" I asked, quickly recovering myself.  
  
"Who is Taliesin?" he replied, emphasizing the 'who.'  
  
I dropped my fork. "You. you mean you don't know who he is?" I asked, astonished.  
  
"No," he retorted, "I don't. Would you mind enlightening me?"  
  
I stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as if he had grown a second head. Then I stammered, "But. but Uncle Severus, I saw him last night in one of the rooms."  
  
"You what?"  
  
I explained to him about my finding of the piano player in the night. I told him everything I could remember, and when I finished, he stood up. I looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"Show me," he ordered. "Show me where this room was."  
  
I had no idea where the room was in relation to the dining room, so he had me start from my bedroom door and lead him from there. I followed the same path as I had last night, and we finally arrived at the door of Taliesin's room. It was closed.  
  
As Uncle Severus reached for the handle, I said, "Shouldn't you knock first?"  
  
He ignored me and flung the door open. The room was dark, until a light somewhere flickered on. I had no time to wonder if all of the lights in Uncle Severus's manor were motion-censored, because the sight that met my eyes was much too shocking. The room looked as if it had been ransacked. The chair in which Taliesin had been sitting was missing a leg and had many tears in its once-beautiful fabric. The rug was also torn, and pieces of it littered the floor. The piano bench was on its side, while the piano had some loose keys and broken strings. The silver jeweled sword was missing from the mantle, while the velvet cushion was half-burnt in the fireplace.  
  
Not only were these things surprising, but the whole room was musty and was covered in a thin layer of dust and cobwebs. The room looked as if it hadn't been disturbed for a very long time. I could not believe it. After all, hadn't I been here only last night?  
  
"What happened?" I gasped.  
  
"This room has been like this for years. Though. I have never seen it before," Uncle Severus replied.  
  
"But - I was here last night!" I walked over to the fireplace, and then turned back to look at my uncle, who was still standing in the doorway. "I was sitting right here." I pointed to the floor where the pieces of the rug were scattered. "Taliesin was sitting there." I pointed to the now lopsided chair.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream! It was real!" I burst out angrily (I have terrible temper flashes). "That's why you found me in the corridor this morning. It wasn't a dream," I repeated quietly now. "The cloaked figures were a dream, though. Only a dream. Not real." I walked back to the door, only looking back once, and then Uncle Severus closed the door behind me.  
  
"What cloaked figures?" I guess he has better hearing than I thought. I told him about the dream I had had just before he woke me up.  
  
He was silent for awhile after I finished, but then he said sharply and suddenly, "It was just a dream. You forget about that dream."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hehe! I had fun designing the dining room, but I didn't like tearing apart Tal's room. It was so beautiful! And now.and now it's all ruined! *growls* Who did that to his room? Oh, I'm gonna get them! Lol! So, is this a horrible story? I sure hope not. There are future scenes that are hilarious, so pleeeeease don't ditch me! 


	4. An Outing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: What?! Only ONE review for my last chapter! *wails* I feel so unloved! But thankyouthankyouthankyou to that one reviewer! To everyone else - Read and Review!  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Yay! You don't think it's horrible! No, Tal is in no way even connected to Draco Malfoy; I just felt like that was how he should look. Besides, you have to remember that Rowling always seemed to mention that he had a pointed face, yet I never mentioned that. You'll find out why Tal is in Snape's manor in a future chapter that isn't too far away!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 4: An Outing  
  
"I'm so bored!" I moaned a few days later. It was late morning and, after exploring my uncle's manor (or at least the rooms I was allowed in; there were many "off-limits" rooms), I was convinced that there wasn't a single thing to do.  
  
"Would you stop whining?" Uncle Severus asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"But there's nothing to do!" I cried, dramatically throwing my hands into the air and then falling onto the seat of a chair that was in Uncle Severus's study. He had reluctantly shown me where it was, in case there was an "emergency" and I had to find him. Well, this was an emergency, right?  
  
"Can't we do something?" I moaned, now sprawled upside-down across the chair's seat. I tried to give Uncle Severus my puppy-dog-eyes (which have always worked very well for me) while staring at him upside-down. I wasn't very successful though, because he looked so funny upside-down that I broke into giggles. Then, at the random thought of him trying to stand upside- down, I toppled off of the chair and onto the floor, laughing hysterically. Uncle Severus probably thought that I had gone insane.  
  
I tried to stop laughing, because my stomach was beginning to hurt. As I began to regain my composure, Uncle Severus said, "Well, what do you propose we do?"  
  
I thought for a second. "I wanna go somewhere," I said. "And can we also get other things for me to do for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"I. suppose we could do that." He hesitated before adding, "I assume you are wanting to go right now?"  
  
I grinned. "Yep!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Yay!" I bounded out of the room before he could say anything. I ran all the way up to my room and got ready. I looked all over room and, after a frantic search, found my sandals. They matched my pale blue sleeveless sundress. The dress was a mixture of different values of pale blue that misted together so well that it was hard to tell when one shade ended and another began. It fell to my knees. Resting on my collarbone was a blue crystal lotus blossom on a thin, sterling silver chain. The lotus was two centimeters in diameter. It had been an Easter gift from my mum this year. I wore it almost all of the time now.  
  
As soon as I had my sandals on, I skipped back downstairs to find Uncle Severus on his way up to get me. "Ready?" he asked curtly. I nodded. "Good. I called a taxi. We'll wait outside for it."  
  
"Don't you have a car?"  
  
"Not currently. I. usually get a ride. I don't really need a car, what with my job and all."  
  
"Your job? What do you do? I thought you didn't have a job 'cause you are already rich."  
  
"I am a teacher."  
  
"A teacher?! Ugh!" I made a face. "But don't you need to drive there everyday?"  
  
"It is a. a private school. A boarding school of a sort."  
  
I wrinkled my nose. "Ick. A boarding school. That's even worse. I'm glad mummy an' daddy let me go to a public school; I've heard boarding schools are awful, and you can't ever see your parents." Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Am I gonna have to go there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's good. Why not?" I added.  
  
"You're - not old enough."  
  
"Oh." We were both silent for a few minutes, feeling the warm summer breeze swirl around. Then I said suddenly, "So is 'Mr. Snape' nice, or does he give lots of homework?" I giggled at the thought of Uncle Severus standing at the front of a classroom, teaching English and waving a piece of chalk around wildly, the way my first grade teacher did.  
  
"Actually, it is 'Professor' Snape. I take it that if I give a lot of homework, then I am not 'nice.'"  
  
"You mean you do?" I gasped. "That's awful!"  
  
"Thank you," he replied, unfazed.  
  
"Watcha teach?"  
  
He hesitated, before replying, "Chemistry."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Huh? What's that?"  
  
"I'll just confuse you if I try to explain." At that moment, a green car pulled onto the pavement in front of the door. Uncle Severus stood up, and I followed suit.  
  
"That's the taxi?" I questioned.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he ordered quietly, "Come," and began to walk toward the car.  
  
"Severus. How are you?" The driver had gotten out of the car. He and Uncle Severus shook hands.  
  
"Just fine," he replied. "I need a ride into town."  
  
The man looked a little confused. "Why can't you just-"  
  
Uncle Severus hissed, silencing him. Then he whispered something so quietly to the man that I couldn't hear. I glanced between the two, puzzled and a bit uneasy. What were they talking about? I saw shock come over the driver's face, and he looked at me sharply.  
  
"Now." Uncle Severus's voice had returned to a normal volume. "Are we going anywhere, or are you planning on having us stand here all day?" His voice was cold, and it gave me the shivers. The driver returned to the front of the car while Uncle Severus and I got into the back, and then we began down the road.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: The driver works for the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't told why he was supposed to go to Snape's manor. I looked in the 3rd book, and the Ministry cars were green, so I decided this one would be also. I have a feeling that I will be looking back into the books a lot more often as more of the book characters come in to the story. (I am trying to keep everyone in character as well as I can, because for some weird reason it is very important to me that I do so. - Don't ask, cuz I have no idea why.) Lol. 


	5. Art and Antiques

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a bit short, so I hope it will suffice. Read and Review!  
  
SnOwAnGeL - *blushes* Thanks! That makes me so happy! By the way, Draco will be in the story, but not until it's almost September. And, I'm sorry to say, but he is not a good person in this story.  
  
Beefywpac - Hehe! I'm happy that I "crafted him nicely!" Lol. I was a bit worried he would be too OOC, because it's hard to figure out how he'd react in these kinds of situations! And don't worry; I have lots of things planned for Taliesin in the future!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 5: Art and Antiques  
  
The town was a small one. Many people just walked instead of driving. We pulled up in front of a white building - the bank. As Uncle Severus opened his door, he said, "Elliot, watch Miette while I go into the bank."  
  
"Sure," Elliot replied, at the same time that I said, "Why can't I come?"  
  
Uncle Severus turned to me. "I have to exchange my money so I can buy things here."  
  
"How come you don't have the right kind?"  
  
Uncle Severus didn't answer. He just started up the steps and walked into the bank. I huffed and sat back in my seat with my arms crossed. "He's so weird."  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I decided to try talking to Elliot. "So - Mr. Elliot, are you friends with Uncle Severus or something?"  
  
Elliot jumped. "Oh. I guess; I know him from work."  
  
"Are you a teacher during the year, too?"  
  
"No, but I knew him before he became a teacher. By the way, I am sorry about your parents. I knew Auden well; he was a great man."  
  
"Is that what you and him were talking about?"  
  
"He mentioned it, yeah."  
  
"Wait. You knew my daddy?" I asked quietly.  
  
Elliot nodded and looked through the rear-view mirror at me. "I never got a chance to meet you mother, though." Elliot stopped talking, because at that moment, Uncle Severus came back.  
  
"I'll contact you when we're ready to leave," Uncle Severus told Elliot as I got out of the hot car.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Elliot," I waved as he started the engine.  
  
He smiled. "Bye, Miss Snape." He drove off.  
  
"Alright. Where do you want to go first?" Uncle Severus asked me.  
  
"Lunch!" We went to a diner to eat lunch, during which Uncle Severus asked me incredulously, "Where do you put all of that?" - to which I replied, "My other uncle used to say that my tummy was a black hole."  
  
After lunch, we went into an art store, and Uncle Severus bought me a black leather drawing journal with a silver dragon design on the front. Then he got me some crayons, pencils and, after much begging, some watercolor paint. I love to make picture of things.  
  
I dragged Uncle Severus into an antique shop. Once inside, I immediately went over to the jewelry case. There was a beautiful necklace that had a jade fang pendant on a silver chain. Uncle Severus agreed to buy it for me, and we were on our way out of the shop when something caught my eye.  
  
It was another necklace. Its sterling silver pendant was a tree whose branches and roots were interlaced, forming an intricately knotted ring around the tree. It was three centimeters in diameter. I grabbed Uncle Severus's hand and tugged him back.  
  
He frowned at the necklace. "I don't know, Mi. I don't like the feeling of that pendant."  
  
I laughed. "Silly, it's just a necklace; what could it do? Strangle me?"  
  
The shop owner noticed us and came over. "Ah, yes," he said as he saw what we were looking at. "The Tree of Life." He opened the case and took it out to show us. "The interlacing branches symbolize the Celtic belief in the Continuity of Life. Quite lovely, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, still staring at the necklace. "Ooh, can I get that, please?" I asked my uncle.  
  
Instead of answering me, he asked the owner, "Have you heard of a man named Dumbledore?"  
  
The man looked confused. "No, I haven't. Why?"  
  
Uncle Severus seemed to like that answer. "Oh, no reason," he replied casually, "He's just someone I know who is interested in these kinds of things. Anyway, we'll take it."  
  
I looked at Uncle Severus, shocked. Then I cried happily, "Yay! Can I put it on now?" Uncle Severus took the necklace from the man and clasped the eighteen-inch, sterling silver chain around my neck. It hung a few inches below my lotus blossom.  
  
"Let's go, Miette," he snapped. "I am not buying the whole shop." I took his hand and walked out of the store, thanking the owner on the way. Outside, we were greeted by the searing sun. I groaned and complained about the temperature. "Don't worry; we only have one stop before we go home," he assured me.  
  
"Home?" I whispered. I stopped walking, and Uncle Severus was forced to do the same.  
  
"What's the matter?" he turned to me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hehe! A cliffie! Don't worry! I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter (it'll be posted in another day or so). So, why do you think Snape didn't like the "feeling" of that necklace? Hmmm. Lol. You'll find out (much) later! 


	6. No! Not That Name!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Wow. I have long responds to your reviews today! Oh, well. It's fun to write answers to your questions! The is one big purchase in this chapter, and Snape regrets it almost as soon as it is made! (And I mean regrets it big time!) Lol!  
  
Jen - *grins guiltily* Yeah, I noticed that too. I know Snape wouldn't buy that much, but there were things she needed to have (for the plot), and the art things were bought because she had to leave a lot of things at home. She needs things to do, because I would guess that Snape's house would be pretty boring for a seven-year-old. And about the Dumbledore thing, that was just an excuse Snape made up to explain his strange question. The real reason he asked was to find out if the owner was a wizard. If the man was a wizard, then he wouldn't have bought the necklace because it could have been cursed. Remember how he said it didn't feel right?  
  
SnOwAnGeL - *laughs* Yes, Miette's going to be a witch. He father was a wizard. However, Snape wasn't too sure, because he was taking into account the fact that her mother was a Muggle. Basically, he's just waiting for her to give any sign of magic. *grins* Yep, your going to be seeing Tal again! You'll just have to wait! He will become rather important in the story, but Miette is still the only one who can see him.  
  
sageheart86 - That's okay, Euru-chan! I'm just glad you got a chance to read it! I hope this chapter's as good as before!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 6: No! Not That Name!  
  
"Home?" I repeated.  
  
"Yes. We can't stay here forever, you know." He obviously didn't understand what I was talking about.  
  
"Home, I said again. "Where is my home?"  
  
He finally understood, his face becoming grave. "Miette, your home is with me now. I know it is hard for you. My mother and father died when I was young as well."  
  
I sniffed. "I know. D-Daddy told me."  
  
Uncle Severus sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on," he said. "I think our last stop will cheer you up a bit."  
  
"Okay." He led me down the sidewalk and across the street. We stopped in front of a. pet shop. My eyes widened, and I turned to Uncle Severus. "Is this our last stop?"  
  
"As much as it pains me, yes." He pulled open the door and let me walk in before him. I wandered around the shop, stopping to pet the bunnies and guinea pigs. Then I walked over to the puppies, where Uncle Severus was standing.  
  
"Puppies!" I cried, looking in all of the windows at them and cooing at the cutest ones. In on of the windows was a black lab puppy, fast asleep. "Oh! It's so adorable! I exclaimed. If I had been looking at Uncle Severus at that moment, I would have seen him wince at my high-pitched voice.  
  
"Miette, I was thinking," Uncle Severus started slowly, "that perhaps we could get a dog to keep you company while I am busy. However, it will be a big responsibility, because you will be taking care if it."  
  
My jaw dropped open. "Seriously?!" I goggled at him for a second before squealing with glee and hugging him around his waist. Then I grabbed his arm and showed him the one I wanted: the black lab.  
  
"That one?" he asked faintly. "But it's not even doing anything. It's asleep."  
  
"That's only because she has been jumping around and barking wildly all morning. She tired herself out." A woman who worked in the pet shop had come up behind us, making me jump. "Oh, I'm sorry, child; I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
I smiled shyly and hid behind Uncle Severus. I tugged at his sleeve and pointed at the puppy. "Ah, yes. My niece here would like this black lab," he told the woman.  
  
She unlocked the door and carefully lifted the puppy out of the cage. It gave a little whimper and opened it eyes. They were a beautiful golden- brown. "Can I hold her?" I asked quietly.  
  
The woman smiled at me. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, dear. She might ruin your pretty dress."  
  
"Then can I pet her?"  
  
"Of course." She bent down so I could reach, and I stroked the puppy's fur. It turned and licked my face.  
  
I giggled. "She likes me!"  
  
The woman stood up. "So you would like this one?" Uncle Severus nodded. Once all of the papers were filled out and the necessities purchased, we walked out of the pet shop. Uncle Severus was holding everything but the puppy, which was in an open cardboard box that I had wrapped my arms around.  
  
We walked over to a bench and sat down. I placed the puppy's box on my lap. Uncle Severus took out a little black box and pressed a couple of buttons on it. "Well, now all we have to do is wait for him to show up." I knew he was talking about Elliot. "You had better be grateful for that dog, because I am not normally this generous. You won't be getting anything else for a while."  
  
"You know what, Uncle Severus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna name her Sirius."  
  
I felt him tense beside me, and he repeated sharply, "Sirius?" I glanced up at him. He looked horrified for some reason. I decided to ignore that (I have begun ignoring him whenever he acts weird, because it happens so often).  
  
"Yeah! It's my favorite constellation. Mum taught me all about the constellations, and that one's the best, I think. Why?"  
  
"Oh." He looked like he was trying to restrain himself from doing or saying something. "I just. don't think that would be a very good name for her. And besides," he added, "isn't 'Sirius' a boy's name?"  
  
"Is not! I don't know anybody named Sirius, so it can't be."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Well, I'm naming her, and you're not, so there! Ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. Uncle Severus growled in frustration - which caused me to laugh even more.  
  
A car honked, and we both looked up. "Mr. Elliot!" I cried, "Look at what I got!" I showed him Sirius.  
  
"She's lovely. What did you name her?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Uncle Severus said sharply before I could say anything.  
  
I glared at him and stuck out my tongue again. "Yes, he does," I countered. Then I proclaimed, "Her name is Sirius."  
  
Elliot's eyes widened. "I told you he didn't want to know, Miette," Uncle Severus said.  
  
"Humph. What is wrong with that name? I like it." We got into the car. The drive "home" was uneventful, but awkwardly quiet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I don't think Snape likes that name very much! I wonder why? Hehe! *thought hits me in the head* Sirius is a girl! Aaaaaahahahahahaha! *cough* erm, I'm okay! Because I can't be, you be Sirius, and Review! (Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad joke. But I'm hyper, so I can do anything I want! *uh oh*) 


	7. A Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Yay! I have 15 reviews! Yeah, yeah, I know. There are stories out there with hundreds of reviews- I only have a mere 15! *scrunches up nose* Ahh, shove off. I can think I'm special, right? Anyway, back to what I'm supposed to be talking about.  
  
There are occasionally going to be sections where it is open P.O.V. they will be announced by this: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ . The first time I will have parenthesis, but after that, I am going to trust you to figure it out, so I will not bother with parenthesis. The only reason that I am starting them in this chapter is because there was no reason for them before. I hope that they don't throw you off or anything.  
  
twinangels - Well, that's good, 'cause I love the Sirius part too! And don't worry; I will.  
  
alexgray - I agree whole heartedly with you about the 'keeping the characters true' thing. I hope I am keeping "Rowling's toys" true. Thanks! And don't you think Snape needs to lighten up a bit anyway? Lol!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 7: A Phone Call  
  
As soon as we pulled up in the driveway half an hour later, I jumped out with Sirius and ran to the door. "Hurry, hurry!" I was hopping up and down and spinning, my curls bouncing and swinging along with me.  
  
"I'm coming, Miette," Uncle Severus groaned. "Stop spinning this instant. I do not need an ill dog on my hands."  
  
"Ok-kay," I replied, doing as told. However, the world was tilting back and forth now. I stumbled into Uncle Severus, falling, and Sirius's box slipped from my arms.  
  
"Watch it!" Uncle Severus exclaimed. Sirius bounded from her box and into the entrance hall, barking madly. "No!" my uncle cried angrily. He dropped everything just inside the door and bolted after Sirius, who was knocking things over as she jumped all over the place, "exploring."  
  
Tripping over the rug by the door, I joined the chase. "Come back, Sirius! Don't you want to see you new room?"  
  
A crash came from the living room, followed by a frustrated shout from my uncle. "Can't you stay in one spot for more than two seconds, you damn dog? Aargh! If you don't get over here right now, I'll hex you into oblivion!"  
  
I ran into the room. "No! Don't hurt her!" I dropped to my knees and reached for Sirius. "Come on, come here, girl," I coaxed. Sirius gave a whimper and slowly walked over to me. I stroked her fur. "You only have to be nice to her, and she'll be nice to you, Uncle Severus," I told him, as though I was explaining something to a toddler. Then I added quickly, because I was worried he would get mad again, "Can you help me bring everything to my room?"  
  
He nodded, and together we carried everything upstairs. I placed Sirius's wicker basket-and-cushion doggie bed by my bed, under the window that faced the east and looked over the woods. Uncle Severus stacked my art supplies on my desk, which was on the other side of Sirius's bed.  
  
We were on our way out of my room when a telephone downstairs began to ring. Both Uncle Severus and I jumped. "The phone's ringing! I wanna answer it!" I cried, running into the corridor. "Where is it?" I asked, pausing. He told me, and I ran down the stairs into the room where it was. I grabbed it as it rang for the fourth time. "Snape Residence, may I ask who is speaking?" I answered the way my mum taught me to, only forgetting a few things I was supposed to say (like "Hello?"), in my excitement of answering the telephone.  
  
"Could you get your uncle on the phone, child?" a man's voice replied.  
  
"Uh. sure. Uncle Severus!" I turned to him. "It's for you."  
  
He took the phone from me. "I rather thought so." He rolled his eyes. "Hello, this is Severus Snape. Who-" he stopped, no doubt because the man had interrupted him. I had thought he sounded rude. Then I noticed that Uncle Severus's face had become grave. "Yes. yes, I understand. where?. Alright. Thank you." He hung the telephone up.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
He turned toward me. "Next Sunday - the ninth - is Auden and Lynn's funeral."  
  
My eyes widened. "Oh." My voice was barely audible. "Will I. will I be able to see them again?"  
  
"I assume so. Miette-" He bent down to look at me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I shrugged it off. "No," I said softly. "No. Leave me alone." I pushed past him and ran up into my room, with Sirius galloping along behind me. I slammed the door and locked it. A second later, there was a knock and Uncle Severus's voice trying to make me unlock the door. "Go away!" I exclaimed, climbing onto my bed with Sirius in my arms. I cuddled against her soft fur, weeping. She whimpered and licked my face.  
  
"Mummy. Daddy," I sniffed. Soon I fell asleep. Uncle Severus was still at my door.  
  
Once again, there were the figures in black. They were approaching a house. My house. The street was quiet in the warm, early summer day. Then there were blasts of green light and screams.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ (Open P.O.V.)  
  
Severus sighed in frustration. I'll never understand her, he thought. He noticed it was rather quiet on the other side of the locked door. "Miette?" He knocked softly on the door. Nothing. But then he thought he heard something. He leaned closer to the door, and he heard Miette scream. His eyes widened. Sirius yelped inside the room. "Miette!" he cried out. He pulled out a rod of wood from his sleeve. "Alohomora." There was a click as the door unlocked, and Severus opened the door as he put his wand back in his sleeve.  
  
Miette was on her bed asleep, but she was flailing about, crying.  
  
"Mummy! Daddy! No!"  
  
Severus grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "Miette! Miette, wake up!" She started and stared at him, hiccupping through her sobs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ahh. Snape was worried about her! Don't worry; he won't soften up too quickly! (I'm yelling at myself whenever I do that, so you don't have to yell at me!) Review! (Maybe I'll get thousands of reviews eventually! *rolls eyes and talks to self* Yeah, you wish, Eizoku. As if anyone would do that for you!) 


	8. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Just to warn you beforehand, I have never been to a funeral, so I don't really know what goes on at one. Therefore, I am not focusing much on 'the funeral' as much as on Miette and Snape.  
  
Euru - Eeek! Don't shout! Ya need a little more patience, girl. Hehe. Don't panic! I will POSTPOSTPOSTPOST, etc., etc., etc.! Lay off the sugar I know you have! And if you are still hyper by the time you finish this chapter, there is something seriously wrong with you.  
  
vicki - I'm glad you're reading this even though it wasn't what you were looking for! And yes, the story will carry on into the school year. The story will end at the end of the school year.  
  
beefywpac - Wow. I feel so loved! Would you really?! Thank you soooooooooooo much!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 8: The Funeral  
  
Over the next three days, the manor was very quiet. Except for the occasional barking of Sirius, not much happened. I began drawing in my dragon journal, but the drawings never seemed very happy. The woodland faeries mourned on their water colored mossy rocks, underneath gnarled trees. Even my rough sketch of Taliesin playing his piano seemed sad. Uncle Severus wasn't helping either. He was constantly in a bad mood, muttering under his breath and glaring at things. He seemed to quite enjoy glaring at Sirius.  
  
Every night, I had nightmares about my parents. I would wake up screaming, with Uncle Severus sitting beside me. Finally, on Saturday night as I was climbing into bed, I turned to my uncle, pleading, "Make them go away. I'm too scared to sleep. I don't want to see my dreams anymore. Make them go away."  
  
"Stay here. I have something that I think might help a little." He left and came back a few minutes later with a bottle and a small cup. He poured some of the purple liquid into the cup and handed it to me.  
  
"What is that?" I didn't take the cup.  
  
"It is a dreamless sleep. medicine. You won't have any nightmares tonight." He brandished the cup in front of my face again. "Drink it."  
  
I took the cup from him. "Does it taste gross?"  
  
"It has no taste."  
  
I drank the cup, and almost immediately, my eyes began to flutter closed. I drowsily wondered what was in the medicine before I lost consciousness.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miette fell backward onto her bed as the potion took effect, the cup dropping to the floor as her hand became limp along with the rest of her body. Severus lifted her and then slid her underneath her blankets. Picking up the dropped cup, he silently left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In the morning, I woke up refreshed. Then I remembered what day it was: Sunday. Even the bright sun in a peach colored sky outside my window couldn't cheer me up. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, but then decided to put on my black dress. It had short, somewhat puffy sleeves, and an empire waist. It reached just below my knees. Then I went down to breakfast.  
  
The day passed by very slowly. Then, a little after two, we took a regular taxi (like the one that had brought me to Uncle Severus's manor in the first place) back into London. At a small flower shop, I bought some white lilies.  
  
At the service in the cemetery, many people were crying. Others were just staring at the caskets that held my mother and father. Uncle Severus was very quiet. Before the lids were closed, I walked forward and lay some lilies in each, lightly placing them on their still chests. I held Uncle Severus's hand for most of the time, but I was gripping it rather tightly as I blinked away tears. How could they? How could they? Why? A choked sob broke out of me. No. I didn't want to cry. I was squeezing Uncle Severus's hand so tightly that I must have been cutting off his circulation. He was twisting his hand in my strong grip.  
  
"Miette-"  
  
Somehow that one word broke me. I collapsed, sobbing, but I still held his hand prisoner. He bent down and pried his hand free before he scooped me up off the grass.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miette was shaking in Severus's arms, wracked with sobs that were beginning to turn into hiccups. He just held her, not really knowing what else to do. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and he was rather uneasy. He wasn't used to being this close to people. Miette was slowly calming down. She shuddered and placed her chin on his right shoulder, unconsciously staying away from his hair. She occasionally jerked as she hiccupped, but they soon subsided.  
  
Severus tensed as he felt Miette go limp in his arms. Her chin was still propped up on his shoulder, but her arms had dropped and now hung at her sides, her left arm draped over his right arm. Then he heard her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. Does she always get this exhausted when she's upset? he wondered.  
  
He looked over to the other side of the small group of people gathered in the cemetery and noticed some people huddled together a little separated from the rest. One of the people in the group - a middle-aged woman - looked up and saw Severus. Her eyes widened in surprise. She nudged the man next to her, and the two carefully walked over to Severus.  
  
"Severus," the man greeted.  
  
Hello, Mr. Avny, Mrs. Lowe."  
  
"I'm sorry about Auden," Mrs. Lowe said. "He was always so cheerful. Was - was it them?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Severus sighed. "Yes. But - there was no Dark Mark over the house."  
  
Mr. Avny shivered, though it was a very hot day. "There are dark days ahead, I can tell."  
  
"Is that their daughter?" Mrs. Lowe asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. She was left in my care."  
  
Mrs. Lowe smiled. "She looks like a little angel."  
  
Severus gave a small snort. "That," he said, "is highly unlikely. She is quite wild sometimes."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"She almost attacked me the first day at my manor when I mentioned the word 'breakfast.'"  
  
Mr. Avny grinned. "Sounds sort of like my two boys at home. They'd inhale the whole kitchen if we let them."  
  
"So, is she a-" Mrs. Lowe began.  
  
"She hasn't shown any signs yet. It is possible she could be all Muggle. I don't plan on telling her anything until I know for sure," Severus answered. "I put away all of my photographs and paintings, and I have made sure the house elves understand how important it is that they aren't seen."  
  
After awhile, Mr. Avny and Mrs. Lowe went back to the other group, leaving Severus alone with Miette. A minute later, a little girl with light brown hair walked up to Severus. She was holding something behind her back. He looked down at her.  
  
"Yes?" he inquired.  
  
"Uh-" she stammered, looking up at him with frightened brown eyes. Severus was dark and scary to her. "Are you Mi's uncle?"  
  
Severus looked puzzled for a second. "'Mi'? As in 'Miette'?" The girl nodded. "Yes, I am. What is it you want?"  
  
The girl pulled her hands from behind her back, revealing a large envelope. She held it out to Severus. He shifted Miette's weight and then took the envelope from the girl. He stared at it for a second before looking back down at the girl.  
  
"Could you. do you think you could give that to her when she wakes up?" she requested, referring to Miette. Severus nodded. "Thank you." The girl left.  
  
Before leaving the cemetery, Severus muttered, glancing at one of the caskets, "What happened, Auden? How did he get you?" He woke Miette, and they had a quiet dinner at a diner - something Severus thought would never do again, but he was too tired to really care.  
  
While they were waiting for their food, Severus took out the envelope and handed it to Miette. "A girl with brown hair wanted me to give this to you," he told her. She took the envelope and looked at it. The words, 'To Miette Snape' were written across it in a child's handwriting. Miette carefully opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper. On one there was a letter, the other, a collage of photographs of Miette and her friends.  
  
She glanced at the letter, but then handed it to Severus. "Can you read it to me?" she asked, staring at the collage.  
  
Severus took the letter. "'Dear Mi,'" he read in a monotonous voice, "'I miss you so much! Will we ever see each other again? Is your uncle nice?'" At this point, he raised an eyebrow. "'I sure hope so! I'm really sorry about your mummy and daddy. They were so nice whenever I was over. Can we still write to each other? My mummy said I could if it was okay with your uncle. Love, Your Best Friend Always, Reiley.'" He finished and looked up at Miette. She was still looking at the collage. "Here." He handed back the letter.  
  
Miette looked up as she took the piece of paper. "Can I?"  
  
"Can you what?"  
  
"Write to her." Severus nodded. The food came.  
  
As they sat in the booth, Severus watched Miette silently eat. I hope she cheers up soon, because otherwise I'll have to do something about it, he thought. If she gets all depressed, she might turn out like me. And I'd rather if that didn't happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Haha. Snape doesn't want her to turn out like him! Urgh! You know what? I'm getting sick of referring to him as Snape in the author notes, because he is never referred to as 'Snape' in the story. So from now on, he's 'Severus.' *sigh* Now that that is out of my hair, I'd like to tell you that I own both Mr. Avny and Mrs. Lowe. Yes, they are wizard and witch. And random ones at that. Lol. Review! 


	9. Why Can't I Be Merlin?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Hehe! This chapter's gonna be funny! (Or at least I hope so!) I bet your already wondering about the chapter title. Well. read and find out.. And don't forget to review! Arigatou!  
  
beefywpac - Thank you very much. I actually had a very hard time writing that chapter because I would get all depressed and kept taking breaks. I don't like writing sad chapters, but sometimes, they are essential, don't you think? Miette is pronounced: Mee-et (or at least that's how I pronounce it.) It was the name of a little girl in a French movie that I have. The girl looked almost exactly like how I imagined Miette, so I named her after the girl. (btw, the movie is called "The City of Lost Children," and is all in French.) I was considering having an appendix at the end so that people could see how everything is pronounced, but then I figured I would just wait to see if you guys were wondering about anything, and I'd tell you. It's much easier this way, and the people who don't care don't have to bother with anything.  
  
Euru - Yes, this will definitely be happier. In fact, I believe you already know what this'll be about! Oh, well. I hope you read anyway!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 9: "Why Can't I Be Merlin?"  
  
The next day, while I was playing with Sirius, Uncle Severus walked into the room. "Uncle Severus?" I started, looking up, "I wanna play a game."  
  
"Then go play a game," he replied, raising his eyebrows. "You don't need to ask for that."  
  
I shifted into a cross-legged position on the rug and looked up at him. "Well, I would, but," I trailed off.  
  
"Oh? And why can't you?"  
  
I sighed. "There aren't enough people to play. Don't any other kids live around here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Er - would you play with me?" I looked up hopefully. "I mean, if you played, then I could get some of my stuffed animals, and then there'd be enough people!" Yes, I admit, I could have just played the game with only my stuffed animals and I, but I had been so lonely lately, and before, Reiley and I had always played it together at my house. Plus, it was always more fun with two people.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus looked down at Miette, calculatingly. Miette had on an expression of pure innocence and hope. Inwardly he grimaced. He had a very bad feeling about this. But. perhaps she would begin to act like normally again, not all hushed and sad looking. He sighed. "Oh. alright." Ugh. I cannot believe I'm doing this, he thought.  
  
Miette's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Apparently, she hadn't been expecting that answer and had prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"Y-yes." Oh, he was in for it now.  
  
"Yippy!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him around the middle. "I'll go get everything! Come on, Sirius!"  
  
Severus was left standing in the middle of the living room, staring at her retreating back before it disappeared around the corner. He groaned and sank down onto the couch. "What am I getting myself into?" he asked no one in particular, letting his head fall back against the back cushion of the couch and staring at the ceiling while he waited.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I ran upstairs into my room and rummaged through my things. I found my play clothes box and pulled out a plastic crown with plastic rubies in it, and a purple witch hat with glitter all over it. Then I tugged out a rose-colored satin lounge robe that used to be my mum's. I also took out a wide, aqua-green silk sash and a plastic sword that had a gold hilt with "sapphires" and a silver blade that had notches in it. Running over to a shelf, I grabbed one of my stuffed animals. It was a koala, but it looked rather distorted and was blue. ((A/N: Think "Stitch," in "dog" form. If this story was in current times, I would just say it was Stitch, but he didn't exist in 1995. Oh, by the way-I don't own Stitch. too bad, he looks really cuddly!)) His name was Jo. I picked up said items and bounded out of my room with Sirius at my heels.  
  
When I came into the living room, I found Uncle Severus on the couch with his head flopped back, his eyes directed unblinkingly at the ceiling. I stopped in my tracks and shrieked, "Ohmygod!! He's DEAD!"  
  
Uncle Severus jumped, and looked at me. "I am not dead. At least not yet," he added, "Though I might become so if you give me a heart attack." He voice was rather cold.  
  
My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. Then I shrieked again, "You're ALIVE!"  
  
"Well, last time I checked, I was," he replied sarcastically.  
  
I glared at him. "Don't do that! You scared me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What's all that for?" he added suddenly, noticing the things I had dropped in my fright.  
  
"They're props." I began to pull the robe over my yellow t-shirt. The sleeves were too long, so my hands disappeared. I picked up the sash with my hands still lost in my sleeves and struggled to wrap it around my waist. "Uncle Severus," I whined, "aren't you going to help me?"  
  
He looked confused. "With what?"  
  
"I can't tie this!" I said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh." He got up and wrapped it around my middle before tying it in a bow behind me. I picked up the crown and tried placing it on Sirius's head. Miraculously, it stayed.  
  
"What exactly are we 'playing'?"  
  
"I am Lady Miette, a magical elf knight," I explained. "I have to defeat an Evil Bad Wizard-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"An Evil Bad Wizard."  
  
"Yes, I heard you the first time."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Doesn't 'evil' qualify as 'bad'?"  
  
"Yeah - what's your point?"  
  
He sighed. "Never mind."  
  
"Aaaanyway, I have to defeat an Evil Bad Wizard-"  
  
"You said that already, Lady Miette."  
  
"-who has kidnapped King Arthur. He is trying to get rid of him. So me an' Merlin team up in order to get the Evil Bad Wizard. Got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Sirius is King Arthur-"  
  
"But she's a girl, and King Arthur was - obviously - a man."  
  
"So? She wants to be King Arthur, so I'm letting her." Uncle Severus glanced quickly at Sirius and back at me, but he didn't say anything. "You are the Evil Bad Wizard."  
  
"What?! Why can't I be Merlin?"  
  
"Because you don't looked nice enough. You look more like what an evil wizard would look like."  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome!" I replied cheerfully. "Jo is Merlin." I showed him my koala.  
  
Uncle Severus looked horrified, and moaned softly, "Poor Merlin. He's probably rolling in his grave right now."  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot." I picked up the witch hat. "Here's your hat, Mr. Evil Bad Wizard."  
  
"I am not wearing that."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hrmph. You're no fun. Fine then. Merlin can wear it." I shoved the hat onto Jo's head. Uncle Severus seemed very pleased with himself for getting his way. I'll show him.  
  
The game went rather smoothly, if you discounted how Uncle Severus's voice was constantly in monotone. Sometimes I felt like a director trying to get an extremely dull actor to be more exciting. The most emotion-filled thing he said the whole time was when he snapped: "Watch where you wave that sword, young lady! You could take someone's eye out! Namely mine!"  
  
Towards the end of the game, Merlin and I managed to corner and capture Uncle Severus. "Take that, Mr. Evil Bad Wizard!" I shouted, bopping him on the head with Merlin (whose hat was long gone by now). "Run for it, Sirius - I mean, King Arthur!" Sirius began running around the dining room (that's where we captured Uncle Severus), barking, her crown also missing. I grabbed Uncle Severus's wrist and dragged him over to his chair at the table. "Hold on! I have to get something!" I ran upstairs, and a second later was back with an armful of long sashes. I threw them all on the table, and then I began to tie Uncle Severus's hands behind his back with a dark turquoise sash so that he was attached to the chair.  
  
"What?! What are you doing, Mi-" but he was cut off as I tied a short, shiny magenta sash around his mouth, gagging him. Then I proceeded to wrap a very long, multi-colored sash around him and the chair. I danced around him, waving my sword about in the air.  
  
I was about to continue bopping him on the head with Jo, when his eyes widened and he jerked in his seat. Suddenly he wrenched his arms apart, causing one of the sashes to rip and the others to become untied. He tore off the gag.  
  
"Miette," he hissed, "go to your room. I have to leave. I don't know when I'll be back"  
  
"But. Mum and Dad never left me home alone."  
  
"You'll be fine. Now go to your room!"  
  
I hung my head. "Yes, sir." As I walked up to my room, I glanced back at Uncle Severus. He was clutching his left forearm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Now, what's going on here? Can you believe it?! He actually had the gall to ruin one of her lovely sashes! AND it was the prettiest, multi-colored one! Grrr. Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we? *Severus barges into the room* "What the hell are you talking about?! It wasn't my fault! You'd do the same thing if you felt like someone just pressed a white-hot knife to your arm!" Ooh. Touchy, touchy. But. what is he talking about? Hmmm. I think I'll let you find out. Mwahahahahaha! Review! Or I will set Mr. Evil Bad Wizard on you! (and he doesn't look too happy right now.) 


	10. Dark Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Hi. I hope you didn't lose any interest in the last few days. I had to force myself to type this up on the computer today, because I really didn't want to. I am sick right now (I came home early from school on the 14th with a 100.0 temperature, a sore throat, and a really bad headache!).  
  
snapefan51 - Hehe! Yes, I think it's cute too! My theory is that Severus actually wants her to be happy, and he doesn't want her to turn out like he did. He had a rough early life, and he has always been bitter about it since he "saw the light" so to speak.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Yeah! You're back! Don't worry; I know how it is to have so much to do like that (Although it's probably all my fault that I have so many stories I want to read!). Oh, and about the "spying for Voldie" thing: yes, he is. Severus is a good guy, remember?  
  
Evil Kawaii Maccis - *grins* Yep, Sirius! Severus will become nicer to Miette, I promise. I mean, he cares about her already, but he doesn't know how to show that. Lol! Can you imagine Severus wanting anyone to see him being nice to anybody else? Nope, didn't think so. After all, it'd ruin his image as the "baddie"! Yes, Tal is real. You'll see him VERY soon!  
  
gusha - Thanks! That's what I was thinking when I was writing that scene! Hmm. maybe I'll check your story out!  
  
beefywpac - lol! I know what you mean. I love to know how to say the words the right way as well, that way I can tell someone something and not get it all screwed up.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 10: Dark Happenings  
  
I stayed in my room for a while, sulking and petting Sirius. Then I cautiously opened my door and peeked out. Then I went downstairs. The manor was very quiet, and it was spooky. Figuring that I would have to do it anyway, I gathered up all of my playthings left over from our game. I wasn't too happy about Uncle Severus ripping one of my sashes.  
  
After putting everything away, I wandered into the kitchen because I was hungry. On one of the counters, there was a note. I picked it up. "'Miette - There are some biscuits on a plate by the stove that you can have. There is also some of your cereal in the cabinet by the refrigerator, and milk on the top shelf in the refrigerator. - Your Uncle.'" I slowly read it aloud, struggling to decipher the spidery script; I am not very good at reading cursive yet.  
  
Once I finished my 'dinner,' I went back to my room, because it was too spooky downstairs. Like I have said before, I do not like absolute silence. In my room, I pulled on a pair of pajamas that consisted of a pale pink, long-sleeved flannel shirt and matching pants. The nights are colder here than in London. I suppose that had something to do with the fact that we are closer to the coast.  
  
I climbed into my bed, curling up underneath the covers. Sirius had gotten into her bed and already was asleep. I tossed and turned for a while, but finally fell asleep. However, that would not be a good thing tonight.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Two dark, cloaked figures were standing in the center of a clearing in a forest. The only light was the light of the almost-full moon. The taller figure pressed a long white finger to a strange tattoo on the second figure's left forearm. The second man yelled in pain. After a few seconds, the finger was removed.  
  
"Cease your whining, Wormtail," the tall figure hissed sharply. Wormtail immediately stopped, but he still whimpered quietly. A moment later there was a swishing of cloaks as more people appeared suddenly in the clearing, popping out of thin air. One by one, they approached the tall figure on their knees and kissed the hem of his robes before backing away, standing up, and forming a circle around him. Once the circle was complete, he looked at each person as though surveying him or her. He spent longer surveying certain people than he did for others. Some he simply passed by, nodding.  
  
Finally he said, "So. How was your first night of Muggle torture in thirteen years?" he paused. "Fun, was it not? Yes, I can tell that most of you missed the _wonderful_ screams of the pitiful Muggles as much as I. Yet- " again, he paused, staring down all of the cloaked and masked people standing around him, "yet, I see that a few of you were - how should I put this - less amused than your fellows. This, does not please me." His red eyes glowed. "Are any of you having SECOND THOUGHTS?" No one answered, though a shiver ran through the group. "It should be an _honor_ to be in the service of Lord Voldemort!" he spat, hissing at them. "Tell me: What is it that you didn't enjoy?"  
  
Voldemort whirled around and faced one of the figures. "Step forward," he ordered. The person obeyed, thus separating itself from the circle.  
  
"Yes, master?" a silky voice emerged from behind the mask.  
  
"Severus," Voldemort began slowly, watching the man before him very carefully. "I believe _you_ are one of the people I was speaking of. Your actions so far have been most displeasing. First you did not appear when I summoned you all at the end of the school year, and now. now you aren't taking pleasure in the pain of Muggles? _Don't_ tell me you have become soft in the past thirteen years."  
  
"Master, I-" He stopped as he saw Voldemort pointing his wand at him.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort sneered.  
  
Immediately, Severus's screams pierced the night air. He collapsed to the ground, writhing and shaking. If his mask had been removed, tears of pain would be seen, his face contorted in agony. After a minute, Voldemort lifted his wand. Severus's screams instantly ended, and he shakily stood up.  
  
"I was right," Voldemort said icily. "You have become soft. You used to be able to handle that. I expect more from you next time. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, mast-"  
  
"Crucio." Once again Severus was subjected to the torture curse, though he tried to limit his cries of pain. "Fool, Voldemort said softly, "I will see to it that you don't do anything like that again."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I jolted up in my bed, shaking terribly. My cheeks were wet from tears. For a minute I sat there, staring straight ahead. Then my fright took over, and I broke into fresh sobs. Then, clutching my red blanket to my chest, I slowly stepped down to the floor and walked to my door. I went into the corridor and paused; I had no idea of where my uncle's bedroom was - in fact, I sometimes wondered if he slept at all.  
  
I decided to see if he was downstairs first, so I turned left, heading for the entrance hall staircase. Sniffling and dragging my blanket behind me, I made my way down the stairs, one step at a time. Occasionally I would wipe a tear away with a sleeve of my pajamas. As I came down the stairs, I thought I heard the front doors open and then close again. A gust of cool summer air washed over me, and I shivered. I stepped down onto the last stair. I looked up into the pale light and saw my uncle, standing a few feet away from the doors. He seemed hunched, and he was clutching his left forearm again. He was staring at the ground.  
  
I stepped off of the stairs, sniffling with tears streaming down my face. His head jerked up. "Uncle Severus," I whimpered, "I had a scary dream again."  
  
Uncle Severus didn't say anything. He took a step forward and stumbled, but steadied himself before he fell. Then, though his unreadable expression didn't change, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed to the floor, lying face down.  
  
I cried out and stood petrified, staring at him. He lay in a crumpled heap five feet away from me. Then, breaking out of my stupor, I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. Using all of my strength, I pushed him over so he was lying on his back instead of on his stomach. His eyes were closed, as if he were asleep.  
  
I shook him gently. "Uncle Severus, please wake up," I moaned. "You have _got_ to wake up." I whimpered and began sobbing again. I sat there next to him for a while, but my exhaustion overcame my panic, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
About an hour after Miette fell asleep, Severus groaned and opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling of the entrance hall for a brief second as he tried to figure out why he was lying on the floor. Then he realized that there was something warm and heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw a small head of slightly tangled black hair: Miette. She was fast asleep and curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. He noticed tear streaks on her face and that she was clutching her favorite red blanket in one hand.  
  
Severus carefully sat up, making sure Miette didn't get thrown to the floor. Only as he was sitting up did he realize that his body ached all over, and he remembered the meeting. He shuddered. He was, once again, starting to regret getting mixed up with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He stood and scooped up Miette. He sighed and glanced outside. It was light. Foggy and gray, but still light. He wondered how long he had been unconscious.  
  
He turned and walked up the stairs to Miette's room. Once there, he tucked her back into her bed. She still hadn't let go of her blanket, so he left it underneath the covers. Looking out of her window, he could see the sun rising over the trees, cutting through the fog. Just below the window sill, at his feet, was Sirius, asleep in her basket. He gave the puppy a glare and then walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I tried to keep the 'meeting' as book-like as possible, but I had a difficult time with it. I will try to write more as soon as possible, but it is rather hard to write when you don't feel well, so who knows. P.S. If you ever think that I need to change the rating, tell me, and I will. I am not very good at figuring that out for myself. So far I think it is still PG 'cause there's no blood and gore, but I could be wrong. 


	11. Memory Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I do own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: This chapter's much longer than usual, because a lot of things were supposed to happen, and I didn't want to split it into two chapters, which was what I was considering doing at first. The next chapters will probably be back to normal length.  
  
beefywpac - Brrr! Ice cream?! I don't think I could stand that right now with all of the snow here right now! I'm pleased that you think it was J.K. Rowling-ish! Don't worry; I won't change the rating if it means you won't be able to read it! I don't want to lose one of my best reviewers!  
  
Euru - Hehe. I hope you didn't run out of tears, there. I don't believe that I sympathize with Wormtail at all. I thought he was much too evil in the books. The dirty, fat rat! Thanks, I think I'm getting much better! (Only have the cough and the sniffles left! Yay!)  
  
Maccis Fox - Yep, she saw it in a dream. Ever wondered why I have the title, "Child of Memories"? Lol. I'm not telling you 'why' just yet! *grins* That's later! Severus is fine, just a bit - sore. I can only imagine how much that curse hurts. He's still himself; he can still glare at that poor, defenseless, adorable, (and so on and so forth) puppy that we all love!  
  
Lady Lestrange - Wow, thanks. I got a new reviewer just by reviewing someone else's story! Isn't it great the way that works out? You review was very helpful! Lol. I was going to respond to you here, but there was too much to write, so I just emailed you (I hope you got the email and read it before reading this).  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 11: Memory Friend  
  
Bark. Bark. Bark, bark, bark!  
  
I groaned and rolled over in bed.  
  
Bark!  
  
Groan. "Will you _please_ be quiet? I'm tired, Sirius!" Sirius jumped onto my stomach and tried nuzzling my face. "Umph! Hey! Sirius!" I pulled back the covers and opened my eyes. "Aahh! Bright light! My eyes!" I grabbed red blanket and tried covering my face up again. However, since I was already tangled in the blanket I only succeeded in twisting my body around with so much force that I was thrown off of the bed and onto the hard floor. "Ow! Thanks a lot, Sirius," I grumbled.  
  
There was a knock on my door. "Miette? Are you up yet?" Uncle Severus opened my door and then stopped. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Fell out of bed," I mumbled into the blankets that were covering my face.  
  
"What?" He walked into the room and bent down by me. "Didn't quite catch that." He yanked the blankets off of my head.  
  
"I fell out of bed," I repeated. As he helped me to my feet, I asked, "U - Uncle Severus," I paused, "why did you fall down last night?"  
  
He froze. "What?"  
  
"Last night. Don't you rememeber?"  
  
"Oh. I.I was just really tired."  
  
I squinted up at him. "You sure? You don't think you're coming down with something?"  
  
"I'm fine," he snorted, and he walked out of my room, shutting the door. I raised both my eyebrows because I couldn't quite only raise one of them, and then I began to get dressed.  
  
A little after breakfast, I asked if I could play outside. Uncle Severus narrowed his eyes and seemed to be doing some serious thinking. Because I wasn't in the greatest of moods, I dully wondered if it hurt. Finally he said, "Alright. You may go into the back, as long as you stay where I can see you from my study window. _Don't_ go into the woods."  
  
"Can I take Sirius?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Then he mumbled, "If she runs away, there's one less thing for me to worry about."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
As soon as Uncle Severus opened the door for me, Sirius and I both pushed past him and ran outside. "Yay!" I cried, twirling about with my baby doll that I had decided to bring along. "Fresh air at last!" I laughed and fell onto my back as I lost my balance. I tilted my head and saw that Uncle Severus was still watching at the door. I giggled and blew him a kiss. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Then he waved dismissively and went back into the house.  
  
The moment he was gone, I got up off the grass and began to walk away from the house. At a safe distance (where Uncle Severus could still see me), I plopped down in a sunny spot of soft grass. While I was playing, Sirius lay down beside me and sunbathed herself. After some time, I suddenly stood up, holding my doll by one arm. I stared at the woods. Sirius's head perked up, and she looked at me in confusion. I could have sworn I'd heard something. I dropped the doll and, completely forgetting my uncle's warning, ran toward the woods. Sirius jumped up and followed.  
  
The woods weren't thick at all, and it was still sunny beneath the lush trees. It was more like a grove than anything else. It was very quiet and peaceful. The air was cool, yet warm at the same time. I walked for a few minutes, when I spotted someone. I hesitantly stepped up to the person.  
  
"Taliesin?"  
  
He looked up from where he was kneeling beside a tree, pulling weeds from the ground. He brushed some of his light hair away from his eyes. He smiled kindly. "Kage. How are you?"  
  
Before I could answer him, Sirius began to growl. I turned to her. She looked scared for some reason. "What's the matter, Sirius?" I asked. She kept growling, with an occasional whimper. She tried tugging on my shorts to make me go back. "Sirius, stop it. What's wrong with you?"  
  
I heard Taliesin sigh. "She doesn't trust me," he replied, standing up. I looked back at him, and I noticed that the sword from the mantle was sheathed and belted around his waist. He was also wearing a long black leather coat - though it was very warm outside - over the same clothes from the first night I met him. He didn't even have shoes on over his black socks.  
  
"But why doesn't she?" Suddenly Sirius gave a little yelp and dashed away. "No! Sirius, come back!"  
  
"Don't worry about her; she'll find her way back to the house."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She has nowhere else to run."  
  
"Are. are you sure? I don't wanna lose her."  
  
Taliesin smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You won't."  
  
"Why doesn't she trust you?"  
  
He sucked in his breath. "Because she can't see me."  
  
My mouth dropped open. "What?"  
  
"You see this tree?" He gestured to the tree he had been kneeling by when I had found him. I realized that his hands were perfectly clean, even though he had just been pulling weeds with his bare hands.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look closer." He pushed aside some of the hanging leaves, and I gasped.  
  
"It's - a lady?"  
  
"She was once." He sat down by the trunk. I stayed standing and gazed at the strange tree.  
  
It seemed to be part-young woman, part-tree. The roots going into the ground were rough - it wasn't the kind of bark that you would want to run your hand along. The bottom-half of the trunk had that rough bark, which twisted around where the woman's legs must have been once. At her hip, the bark melted into smooth, green wood where her torso was. She was humanoid up to her elbows, where her arms began to look less like arms and more like branches. She was hunched with her head hanging as if in sadness. Her hair, which hung down to her stomach in front of her, was made of very stringy wood that was as flexible as real hair. One thing that confused me however was that she seemed to have wing-branches sprouting out of her shoulder blades in her back. All of her branches were covered in drooping leaves that veiled her top half from sight.  
  
"How did she become a tree?" I sat down on the grass next to Taliesin.  
  
"A long, long time ago, she was a human. She seemed pretty happy; yet she wanted more. In her time, we hadn't discovered the art of flying yet. There were tales and theories of it, though nothing more. She wanted to get off of the ground.  
  
"Finally, one day, she found a way. She took a potion, and she grew wings onto her back. Great white and gray wings, they were, and very strong as well. She was exhilarated on her first flight. However," Taliesin paused, "the earth wasn't ready for us to leave the ground. So to punish her, roots came out of the ground and pulled her back down, binding her to the earth forever."  
  
I had a mental image of a woman with dark brown hair with large wings high in the air, wearing a very pale blue dress with a faded brown bodice. Underneath her long sleeves were tight gray sleeves that were attached to her middle fingers. She had bare feet. As she was in the air, dark roots shot out of the earth and twisted themselves around her legs. They began to pull her back down to the ground, with her struggling and screaming. Her wings flapped helplessly.  
  
As soon as her toes met the ground, a dusty wind blew from all around. The roots squeezed her and then melded into her. Her arms were outstretched above her head. Her face went a pasty color, and then her eyes rolled and closed, and her head flopped down. Her body went stiff and turned into green wood.  
  
I blinked. Taliesin was staring at me. "Did you see her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He stood up once more. "Normally, your eyes are hazel. They are golden towards the pupil, and green at the edge. Just now, they turned white. Like a white marble."  
  
"Wow. Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So. she has been like this ever since?"  
  
Taliesin nodded. "She is only a memory now. Much like myself."  
  
"What? Yourself?"  
  
"Kage, I lived many years ago. I am simply a memory, no more."  
  
I frowned, my young brain not understanding. "You mean, like a ghost?"  
  
He sighed. "No. You'll understand someday." Suddenly he sadi, "Someone's coming."  
  
I turned, but there wasn't anything. "I don't hear anything, Taliesin," I replied, looking back at him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ (a minute after Sirius ran off)  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk in his study, reading. He sighed. "I guess I should check on her again," he mumbled. He looked up and out of the window. "What the-!" He stood up quickly and swept over to the window. No one was outside.  
  
He burst out of the door and walked over to where Miette had been playing with her doll. The doll was lying facedown on the grass, and he picked it up. "Where is she?" He looked around for a brief minute before he took the doll inside. As he was placing the toy on his desk, he heard barking. He rushed back outside in time for him to see Sirius come running out of the woods.  
  
Severus groaned. "_Why_ do children always have to do the _exact_ thing that they are told _not_ to do?" As Sirius ran over to him, obviously distressed, he waited for Miette to come out. Then he realized that Sirius was alone, and Miette wasn't going to come. He swore and started into the woods, vaguely wondering why Sirius was upset. She was now leading Severus through the trees.  
  
After a while, he thought he heard a voice. He paused, trying to listen.  
  
"..like this ever since?" It was Miette's voice. She was talking to someone, but Severus couldn't hear the other person. As he started moving again, he heard: "What? Yourself?" Then a pause of silence, before Miette spoke again, sounding confused: "You mean, like a ghost?" There was another gap in the conversation, before: "I don't hear anything, Taliesin."  
  
Severus's eyes widened. It was the name of the boy Miette had told him about days ago! He pushed past a tree and spotted her. She was facing away from him, talking to thin air.  
  
"Are you sure you heard someone, 'cause-" she stopped mid sentence, as if she had been interrupted. Then she turned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Are you sure you heard someone, cause-"  
  
"Look behind you," Taliesin said softly, stepping closer to me.  
  
I turned, and my eyes widened. "Uncle Severus!"  
  
When he replied, his voice was fiercely quiet, and his eyes were blazing. "What. Do you think you were _doing_? I told you not to go into the woods."  
  
I swallowed. "But."  
  
"No buts. Come on, missy."  
  
I looked back at Taliesin for help - but he was gone. "No! Taliesin! Where did you go?"  
  
Uncle Severus growled. "That boy is a figment of your imagination. I don't want you speaking of him again. And if you ever see him again, you had better ignore him."  
  
"What?!" I cried indignantly. "I can't do that! And he is _not_ a. a figment of my imagination."  
  
"Oh? Then what is he?" Uncle Severus challenged, while dragging me out of the woods.  
  
"A memory. He said he's a memory. I thought he meant something like a ghost, but he says it isn't, and that I'll understand someday."  
  
"He actually told you that?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"If someone's memory stays in this world, it always has only one purpose for being here. Usually those purposes aren't pure."  
  
"Taliesin wouldn't hurt me!"  
  
"Oh, I'd find that hard to prove. Now, when we get inside, you are going _straight_ into the chair in my study for Time-out."  
  
"For what?!" I choked in surprise.  
  
"For disobeying my orders. You will never do that again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: It was fun describing the tree, because it and the woman are two actual drawings/paintings that I made. I hope I did a good job at describing it! (btw, the 'real' story about the tree also involves some controversy and wizards causing the roots to get the woman, but I had Taliesin tell Miette the 'nice' story. Oh, and this is all made up by me! So don't go looking it up in some mythology book, cuz it won't be there.)  
  
I bet you want to know what Taliesin's "purpose" is! Hmm. Do you think it is: (a) to be best friends with Miette, (b) to pretend to be friends while slowly sucking her energy (kind of reminiscent of our dear Tom, don't you think?), (c) to protect Miette, or finally, (d) get close enough to Miette to chop her darling lil head off!? Review! (Maybe I'll tell you next chapter!) 


	12. An Uneventful Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: *sigh* I only received one review for chapter eleven! Only one! (Thank you Bunny for that review) Oh well! Maybe this chapter will be more popular! Pshaw. I highly doubt that, cuz I like last chapter a lot better than this one! Hehe. Just read it already! Why are you reading the ramble up here?  
  
Bunny - Thanks. I'm glad you thought so.  
  
Jen - Hey, I noticed that you stopped on chapter nine. Did the tenth and eleventh chapters not show up for you? It does that to me sometimes. Remember to let me know if that happens. That's part of the reason why I say what chapter is being updated in the e-mail's subject when I inform you. Anyway, I think it's funny that you were picturing that drawing I did while reading chapter nine. *sigh* I _still_ need to finish coloring that picture!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 12: An Uneventful Afternoon  
  
Days later, I could be found sitting in Uncle Severus's study with him at his desk. He didn't trust me to stay still and out of trouble, so I had my drawing journal and a pencil, along with a bunch of crayons, set out before me on his large desk. There was nowhere else for my to sit. I was currently drawing to keep myself busy while he worked. I think he was grading papers, but I couldn't understand _why_ he would; after all, it's summer!  
  
I reached for the orange crayon, and it rolled across the desk onto the pile of papers in front of Uncle Severus. He picked it up and dropped it into my outstretched hand. I took the crayon and continued coloring my phoenix's wings, scribbling orange over the red that was already there. As I colored the fire that surrounded the bird, I commented to him, "Wouldn't it be so cool if magic were real?"  
  
"Mm hmm," Uncle Severus mumbled and nodded while reading his papers, clearly not paying attention to a word I was saying. I sighed and finished coloring my picture.  
  
When I was done with that one, I turned the page and picked up a gray crayon. I began to draw a wolf howling at a full moon. When I finished coloring the dark green grass and was starting on the gray, blackish-blue sky, Uncle Severus glanced at my drawing and noticed what I was doing for the first time. However, I didn't quite receive the reaction I would have liked.  
  
"What do you think you are drawing?" he frowned at my picture.  
  
"A wolf," I replied, tilting my head a bit as I carefully colored around the wisps of gray clouds.  
  
"A wolf," he repeated dully. "Why in the world would anyone _want_ to draw a wolf?"  
  
"Wolves are cool."  
  
"They are horrid creatures."  
  
"What?! No they're not!"  
  
"Yes. They're dangerous monsters that shouldn't be trusted," he said angrily.  
  
"Whoa. Hold on. Are you sure we're talking about the same animals here? I mean, have you even met one?"  
  
"Yes," Uncle Severus growled, "I have. I was almost killed by one when I was sixteen."  
  
I gasped. "Really? That is so cool! Er, I mean, you know, how you got to meet one.." I stammered as he shot me a strange look.  
  
I went back to coloring the night sky, and Uncle Severus let his attention return to his boring-looking papers. Very soon, I was finished with my drawing. I didn't feel like doing another, so I looked around. Closing my drawing journal, I got up and began poking around the shelves along the walls.  
  
I noticed many strange things on those shelves. I found a smoky sphere that looked like there was a fine greenish brown powder inside. How in the world did he get that stuff inside? And what was it for? Perhaps a paperweight? On one of the book shelves, I discovered a strange looking book, but I couldn't read the whole title because a few of the silver letters were peeled or faded away. I twisted my head and read: "___ical Drafts _nd Potions, by Arsenius Jigger." I frowned. Potions? Maybe that's what the students learned about in Chemistry? I guessed that the second unfinished word was 'and,' but what could the first word be? 'Medical,' perhaps? It sounded like the most logical answer. The other idea that popped into my head was 'Magical,' but I quickly dismissed _that_; after all, I don't think that Uncle Severus would teach something that didn't exist to his students, and there is no such thing as magic.  
  
I was about to pull the large volume out of the shelf to look inside to answer my question, when my uncle's sharp voice suddenly snapped, "What are you doing?"  
  
I quickly shoved the book back.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't get into all of my things as if you were an irritating little spider," Uncle Severus groaned.  
  
"I made friends with a spider once," I said randomly, voicing the thought that was suddenly remembered at the word.  
  
"What?"  
  
I laughed silently. I had actually confused him!  
  
I decided to explain. "A few years ago, there was a little jumping spider," here I showed him the space between my thumb and forefinger to demonstrate the size of the spider (about a centimeter), "got stuck in between the storm window and regular window during the winter. I made friends with it."  
  
"How can you be friends with a spider?"  
  
"I talked to it almost every day." Then, seeing the look he was giving me, I exclaimed, "Hey, I was little!"  
  
"Indeed. So now I have a Little Spider on my hands." He sighed. "What is the world coming to?"  
  
A little while later, when Uncle Severus was back to his work, I snuck out of the study. I was thirsty, and I didn't feel like bothering him just to get something to drink. I walked into the kitchen, humming "My Favorite Things" from "The Sound of Music."  
  
I pulled out a pitcher of something from the refrigerator. I looked into it. "Ooh! Orange juice!" I exclaimed, before resuming my humming. I got a cup and poured some for myself. As I was putting the pitcher back, Uncle Severus walked into the kitchen. "Hullo." I once again broke the flow of my humming.  
  
"What are you doing?" There was suspicion in his tone.  
  
"Getting a drink." I took a big swig of my juice- and promptly spit it all over my uncle. "Ulck!" I cried. "Disgusting! What _is_ that? Are you trying to _poison_ me?"  
  
"Miette," Uncle Severus hissed, "There was no reason to spray pumpkin juice all over me."  
  
I gave him a revolted look. "Pumpkin juice? Why would anyone drink that stuff?"  
  
"Many people actually prefer it, child. Why don't you get something else to drink instead?"  
  
"How come you don't have any orange juice?"  
  
"If I were to get some, would you drink it," he asked, sounding exasperated, "without complaining?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then. I will have to remember next time I get supplies." He left, no doubt to get cleaned up. I went back to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of milk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: The next time I will probably update is this upcoming Friday (the 28th) or Saturday (the 1st). I won't get a chance anytime between now and then, so you don't have to check until then! (Just thought I'd give you one less thing to worry about! *grins*) Review! (pretty, pretty please!) It makes me so happy to know that people are actually reading my story! 


	13. A Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Well, I told you that I would answer the multiple choice in chapter 12, but I completely forgot (I have been way out of it lately) so I will now! The answer was: (c) to protect her. I want him to sound kind of suspicious, like being _too_ nice to her, but really, the only reason his memory is in the world is to protect her. You'll find out _how_ a memory will protect a living person later on. Hehe! I can't have Miette's head get chopped off; then whom would I write about? Wow! I got a lot of reviews this time!  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Hehe! I think it was quite fair, but it wasn't her fault, because she forgot all about him telling her not to go into the woods. *grins and shrugs* Hey, I need this story too!  
  
gusha - Very cool idea, but I love Tal too much to make him a baddie. I already have baddies ready for the story, and I don't need another one. Though, yes I believe there will be a time in the future where he puts her in danger, though it is unintentional. He is kind of like a big brother/guardian of her (and not the kind of guardian that Severus is too her, but a protector-type-guy) Oh, and Severus did not need to be healed. Remember how Harry didn't need to be healed from the Cruciatus curse? Anyway, Miette's powers aren't like that. She has a special relationship with animals, and she has 'memories,' (and one more thing you'll find out later), but she doesn't have any healing powers. (Sorry) Lol. If you _must_ know, in about three chapters' time (I think) they'll be at Hogwarts, so don't get too impatient. (I'm getting tired of Severus's house myself!) I can't remember if I have checked out your other story or not. If I haven't, I'll see if I can have a look.  
  
beefywpac - Thank you! I was staring at my pictures while I was writing, so I hope that helped a bit! Yes, she would get confused about the potions thing, but I think that at her age, she would think that anything that is mixed up is a potion. (I did when I was little) You have to remember the way kids think, and sometimes they don't make the same connections we do. Ooh, and you're welcome! (btw, I have been reading all of the chapters to my nine-year-old brother before I post them, so I know that they are appropriate for him at least.)  
  
Maccis Fox - Thanks! She'll find out soon (in a couple chapters' time)! And she finds out about Severus at the same time he finds out about her. It's going to be a rather funny scene, actually.  
  
Jen - I know, but what if it is one of those things that wizards and witches are used to, and not Muggles? Also, remember that she was expecting orange juice, not pumpkin juice. I probably would have done the same thing if I took a drink of something and it wasn't what I was expecting it to be. Yes, the way she drew the wolf looked like a werewolf to him, because I don't think she could have drawn it perfectly. My dad told me that there aren't any wolves in England anymore, so she only has seen pictures of them in books. The necklace (the tree one, not the fang one, b/c that one is normal) is going to "come into play" when they get to Hogwarts, and someone notices and recognizes it. Sorry to have it take so long.  
  
Bunny - Thanks!  
  
arcee - She's seven. Good suggestion, but I am not going to have him test her, because I figure he's a man of patience (except when it comes to people he doesn't like).  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 13: A Murder  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The door opened, and Taliesin stepped into the room, his eyes flicking to the piano as if in habit as he slipped off his leather coat. As he shook some snow off of the coat, a plain black turtle-necked sweater and pant with black socks could now be seen on him. He walked over to the chair by the fire. After standing there for a moment, staring at the fire, he sat down in the soft chair and picked up a book that was lying on the small table beside the chair. He began to read.  
  
Taliesin seemed uneasy. Every once and a while, he would glance up from his book, his eyes darting around the room before resting on the door, and then going back to the pages of his book. During one of the intervals when he was reading, there was a sound out in the corridor and suddenly the door burst open. Taliesin stood and dropped the book as three people in black cloaks and masks intruded into the peaceful room.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Taliesin demanded, his tone hard.  
  
One of the figures laughed a deep-throated chuckle. The man raised his wand and shot a spell at Taliesin. Taliesin grabbed the small table where his book had been lying and heaved it at the man. The spell hit the table, and the table exploded, sending sharp wood fragments everywhere.  
  
"It is useless to fight, boy; your mother and father are already gone! I suppose it you'll be gladdened to hear their last sights were their favorite rooms," one of the other men said.  
  
Taliesin's eyes widened. He knew what rooms the man was speaking of: his father's study and his mother's private parlor, where she loved to paint the Muggle way. He made a choking noise and lunged for the sword on the mantle, completely forgetting about his own wand. His own mother and father, dead. Why hadn't he foreseen it?  
  
Another spell was thrown at him, but he shielded himself with the sword, its magic knocking the attack away and scattering the curse all over the room. All three figures were now attacking, and as Taliesin dodged knives of light, they hit the chair instead, slicing off a leg and tearing into the fabric. As more hexes were thrown, Taliesin fell against the mantle, knocking the velvet cushion into the fire. The rug received the curse. Taliesin pushed himself away from the fire as it roared, feeding on its extra fuel.  
  
The moment Taliesin let his guard down, the cloaked men took their chance and subjected him to a barrage of curses that sliced through the air, giving off an eerie green light.  
  
He cried out as the blades of green light cut into him and he dropped the sword. He stumbled into the piano and grasped it for support. Blood dripped onto its glossy surface and white keys. He shuddered and looked up at his attackers. One of them, the third one who hadn't spoken yet, stepped forward with his wand raised. A blast of freezing cold air hit Taliesin with so much force that he smashed into the piano and overturned the bench. Some blood tricked from his mouth.  
  
"There, there, Taliesin - old _friend_." This figure's voice was much younger than that of his companions'. Taliesin's eyes once again widened, but this time it was with shock and a bit of anger, instead of the crushing sadness that had caused the same response before. "I won't let you _suffer_." The young man's wand tip was inches away from Taliesin's neck, just above a bloody gash on his collarbone.  
  
Taliesin was shaking with anger and fright, but was too weak to move away from the piano that he was pressed up against. "T-" He choked, making a gagging sound, before he forced out one word. "Tom."  
  
"Avada kedavra!" the figure snarled, his voice almost a hiss.  
  
Taliesin jerked back and crumpled onto the piano, his body suddenly limp. His eyes were still wide open with a shocked expression on his frozen face as his body slid to the ground and lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
The figure kicked Taliesin once, knocking him over again. "Good riddance."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
My eyes snapped open, and I jumped out of bed. I shoved open my door and ran into the corridor. I turned right, and after a while, started down the stairs. I almost lost my footing as I hit the landing, but I made it to his door. It was closed. I knocked on it and then turned the knob. Warm light met my eyes, and I saw Taliesin stand up from his red chair.  
  
"Kage? What's the matter?" he asked, concern etched on his face.  
  
I ran across the room and threw myself at him. "I - I saw you die," I cried into his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that." He sat back down in the chair, bringing me with him.  
  
"There was one thing I didn't understand though, I began. "The bad people in my dream had wands - just like the dream I had of the circle of people." I didn't bother telling him what the other dram I was talking about was, but I had a feeling that he already knew.  
  
"Just forget about it, child," he said softly, stroking my hair. "Sleep." Soon I did, curled up against him with his arms wrapped protectively around me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As 9:30 am on the twenty-sixth of July rolled around, Severus could be seen sitting at the breakfast table tapping his fingers on the wood before him. Finally he angrily pushed back his chair and stormed out of the dining room, into the entrance hall, and up the stairs. "What is taking her so long?" As he got to her room, he threw the door open. He was met by a barking puppy, which was jumping all over the room in anxiety. Miette's bed was empty.  
  
"Ohh, Merlin."  
  
Sirius ran out of the room and into the corridor. Severus followed. A second later, as Sirius ran down some stairs, he realized where they were headed. He quickened his pace. On the bottom step, Sirius gave a yelp and bounded back up the stairs. Severus, however, went all of the way down and stopped at the door that was open. As he walked in, the light flickered on. He saw Miette curled up on the floor in a little ball next to the three- legged chair.  
  
He swept over to her and began to shake her. "Miette, come on; wake up." Her head flopped back, and her eyes slowly opened. "Miette, what are you doing here? I told you to ignore that boy."  
  
Instead of answering, she outstretched her small arms and said, "Carry me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Oh, I have question for you all: about my responses to your reviews, are they taking up too much space in the chapter? Because if they are, and you don't like scrolling over them, I could have an extra "chapter" after the new updates that is completely devoted to responding to your reviews. However, if it isn't a bother for you, I would also like to know, because it is much easier to just do this. Plus, I _know_ that there are people out there who are reading this and not reviewing. I don't mind, but I have no way of knowing if they are irritated by the way that I am talking to people before they can get to the chapter. I am open to suggestions! Next chapter will come soon! 


	14. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Thank you, all of my reviewers! Since so many of you don't mind where the reviews are, I will keep putting them at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Gusha - About your question on chapter 12, no, the spider didn't talk back to her. Personally, I have this thing against talking animals. It creeps me out, so I never have the animals in my stories talk. The idea of making friends with a spider in the window actually is a true story - from my life. I did that when I was little (probably about the age she was, actually), and I have basing her character a lot on myself. At first it was unintentional, but when I realized how similar she was to myself, I decided to just go with it. Now, onto chapter 13; yes, he did know Voldie when he was "Tom." I won't tell you anything else about that now, because I don't want to give away what you will learn later in the story. Ah. Thank you very much for the info on pumpkin juice. It clears things up for me much more. I think I will have Miette try to get used to it later on in the story, you know; like an acquired taste.  
  
Kranberries - Thank you!  
  
beefywpac - I know; I love her personality too! Lol. I feel that way when I see my name on other people's stories as well. It makes me feel good to know that others are actually taking the time to talk to me.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Hehe! I know what you are talking about, but she was sleep at the moment, and she doesn't know about how he acts at school. She just thinks of him as a weird uncle. Remember in the chapter about the funeral, and he was holding her? I mentioned that she unconsciously stayed away from his hair when she put her chin on his shoulder, so even she doesn't want to be near him that much! However, sometimes we all just need to be comforted, and that was on of those times.  
  
Maccis Fox - Yes he was. You'll find out more later, as I told Gusha. Lol! Yes, he does carry her, but you don't get to see it. It's one of those things that happen between scenes. He carries her to her room, and then leaves her there to get dressed.  
  
sadilou - *grins* Wow, I'm being advertised! Yep, she kind of like a seer, only she mostly sees memories (hence the title), and only occasionally the future. *blinks* To tell you the truth, I had only come across the name Taliesin while looking at a piece of Celtic artwork and liked the title of the piece. I had no idea that there was an actual story about a Taliesin. It is a complete coincidence that he is a musician as well; I felt his character should be musical, and an image of him playing a piano popped into my head (I have a big imagination). Also, about the friends-with-Tom thing, I don't want to give anything away just yet, but I must say that they didn't know each other very well. Kind of like how you could go to the same school as someone else does for years and never have a conversation with them. It is rather difficult to explain without giving anything away. And, yes, he was one of the first to fall to Voldemort. You'll also find out more about her father later on, and it is somewhat connected to Miette's mother as well, but it's not that dramatic of a reason. I hope things get cleared up for you as the story goes on.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 14: Discovery  
  
By the time I actually was dressed, it was late in the morning. I was dragging my feet the whole time, and I put my clothes on wrong parts of my body a few times before I got it right. I don't know if it was because it had been exactly one month since my parents died, or if it was, as my uncle believed was the reason, because I "fell asleep in the arms of a memory," which were Uncle Severus's words. As he carried me back to my room, he scolded me because he said that if someone does that, the memory will be absorbed into the person. He said that he wouldn't be surprised if I began to hear Taliesin's voice in my head, trying to make me do things. Sounds like a bunch of superstition to me.  
  
Since it was so late, I decided to skip breakfast and just wait for lunch. I was of course told off for that, but he didn't do anything about it. As noon rolled around, I followed my uncle into the kitchen and helped him get lunch ready.  
  
"Miette," Uncle Severus began as he picked up the pitcher of orange juice (he now had plenty of that in addition to his supply of pumpkin juice).  
  
"What?" I had a bad feeling about his tone of voice. It sounded as though he was about to scold me for something. Probably about Taliesin, I thought irritably.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to figure out what to do about your education. I don't want to wait until the last minute to find a school for you." I nodded to this, understanding. "It is mostly likely that you will have to go to a boarding school, because I cannot stay with you here during the year. As you know, I am a teacher at a school that requires me to be at the school for the whole term, so-"  
  
But he didn't father than that, because at that point I had just reached the limit of my temper. The day hadn't gone well so far, and it was a dull, humid, rainy day. I was bored, hungry, and _not_ in a good mood. So, hearing the words "boarding school" broke the fine string that was holding me back.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed, indignant. "You're sending me away to BOARDING SCHOOL?!" My fists were clenched in anger. How dare he _send me away_? I thought he cared about me - his "Little Spider," which he had occasionally been calling me over the past week as if he was teasing me. Apparently not.  
  
Suddenly, the pewter pitcher of juice exploded in Uncle Severus's hands, which had been loosely holding it. The metal shards scattered all over the floor, while Uncle Severus got drenched in orange juice. I stared at him in shock. Juice was dripping from his hair and face. It would have been quite funny if it hadn't been such a strange situation.  
  
Forgetting my anger for a moment, I cried, "What did you _do_?!" at the same instant as he demanded the same thing of _me_.  
  
"What did _I_ do? What did _you_ do?!" we exclaimed at the same time once again.  
  
Suddenly, realization of _some_ fact seemed to pass over Uncle Severus's soaked features. "You - you're a _witch_!" he sputtered.  
  
"Am not!" I shouted, enraged once more. So now he was calling me _names_? Stupid git.  
  
"No, no, no. That isn't an insult," he shook his head as he corrected me. He took a thin stick of smooth, dark wood from inside his sleeve. He gave it a wave, and he was suddenly juice-free. He waved it again; saying, "Reparo," and the pieces of the pitcher flew together, making it look exactly as it did before it exploded.  
  
I gave a yelp and backed away from him.  
  
He groaned and put his wand away. "Miette, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"But, but you're," I hesitated, then whispered, "magical."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you see what happened to the pitcher? You did that."  
  
"I. did?"  
  
"Yes." He rubbed his temples. "Look, let's have lunch - I know you are probably starving - and then afterwards I will explain everything to you." I readily agreed to this, because my stomach was twisting horribly inside me.  
  
I practically inhaled my chicken sandwiches as I was sitting at the dining table with Uncle Severus. When I was pouring orange juice for myself, I loosely examined the pitcher to find any cracks it its surface, but there was nothing - not one scratch. As soon as I swallowed the last bite of my lunch, I pushed my plate toward the middle of the table and placed my elbows on the table, my chin in my hands.  
  
"Alright," I announced. "I'm done. Explain."  
  
Uncle Severus looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "Well, you may be finished, young lady, but I am not."  
  
"You eat too slowly!" In fact, I believe that he was eating slowly just to annoy me.  
  
When he finally finished, he stood up and beckoned me to follow him out of the dining room. He led me right to one of the forbidden rooms. I gasped as we walked in. There were paintings on many of the walls, and they were _moving_. It was like there was a tv in each of the frames. We walked over to a desk, and Uncle Severus sat down as he looked through the drawers for something. I went and stood next to him.  
  
"First of all," he said suddenly, startling me, "your father was a wizard as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Finally he found what he was looking for, and he held it out for me to see.  
  
It was a photograph in a dark pewter frame. The photo was of two young boys standing together, holding hands. The younger one, who was a little more than a head shorter than the other, was smiling happily with short, soft-looking black hair. He was wearing a dark, navy blue long- sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and gray Velcro sneakers. The older boy, on the other hand, seemed to be pouting and fidgeting, and every once and a while he glanced down with a glare at the little boy beside him. His black hair was slightly ragged and hung about an inch and a half below his chin. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a tunic neckline, a pair of dark, cedar green jeans and black shoes.  
  
"This is Auden and I when we were young. I believe I was nine, and he was six," Uncle Severus told me.  
  
"Aww! Daddy was so adorable! Why're you so sour-looking?"  
  
His lips quirked a bit. "Our mother and father had forced us to hold hands for the photograph."  
  
I watched as Uncle Severus's younger self twisted his wrist in my daddy's grip and tried edging away from him. "Did Grandma or Grandpa take the picture?"  
  
"Oh. I believe it was a photographer. My mother and father didn't quite know how to work a camera."  
  
I was stunned at this little bit of information but decided to not ask. Instead, I let Uncle Severus continue to explain.  
  
"There is a whole world that you don't know about, Mi. The world you have known is the Muggle world. Your mother belonged to the Muggle world."  
  
"Muggle? What's that?"  
  
"'Muggle' is the wizard term for a non-magic person."  
  
"So Mummy wasn't magical, but Daddy was?"  
  
He nodded. "Auden met Lynn after he graduated from school, and they got married."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you remember me telling you that I am a teacher?"  
  
Sure I remembered - it was the whole cause of this. "Yep, a. chemistry teacher at a boarding school?"  
  
"That is a Muggle job. I am the Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"There is actually a school for witches and wizards?"  
  
"Yes, and there are many more all over the world. But Hogwarts is run by one of the greatest wizards in the world: Albus Dumbledore."  
  
I suddenly remembered something. "Isn't that the name you asked about when we went to that antique shop where I got my necklaces?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I was asking because if the man was a wizard, he would know who I was speaking of. Since he did not, I knew he was a Muggle."  
  
"But why would you care?"  
  
"I had felt a strange energy surrounding that necklace, and if he was a wizard, there could have been a chance that he had cursed it. That happens a lot; unsuspecting Muggles buy enchanted items and usually suffer because of it." He frowned. "Speaking of which, what did you do with that necklace?"  
  
I pulled the long chain with the 'Tree of Life' from under my shirt and showed him. "I wear it all of the time. Except when I'm sleeping or taking a bath," I added as a second thought.  
  
"And what about that other one - what was it again? A claw, was it?"  
  
"A fang," I reminded him.  
  
"Hmm. Yes - well? Do you wear that one all of the time?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nah, only sometimes. I like this one much better." When he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, I decided to change the subject.  
  
"So - what do they teach at that school?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, the students learn spells, and how to use their powers properly; keep them in check, so to speak. They also learn how to make potions, the ingredients' properties, and what they are used for. Then, as they get older, there are many more choices so as to prepare them for their career. Nothing you need to worry about just yet. You'll go when you're about eleven years old."  
  
I sighed in relief. "That's good. It all sounds so neat, but hard, too."  
  
"I should hope so; it isn't supposed to be easy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hehe! Sorry to any of you who happen to go to a boarding school and like it, but that is just the personal opinion of Miette. (So there! *evil grin*) Wow. This was much longer than usual. It was very hard trying to figure out where he should start with explaining about the wizarding world. I hope the way I did it was satisfying enough for you. Review, please! (Hehe. Sugar, please!) 


	15. A Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: WOW!!! I got a lot of reviews last chapter! *smiles very happily* I feel so special! Thank you sooooo much! *munches on a mozzarella stick* Mmm mm, delicious! Enjoy the story!  
  
sailorsapphire - Just wondering: are you saying that the chapters are too short, or the story is too short - because I have explanations for both. I don't know what you consider to be "too short" or "just right," but I have been typing chapters that are anywhere from two pages typed to four pages typed. I don't have time to write extra long chapters, and I figure that the sum of the whole story means more than how I divided it up. Also, some people get tired of reading pages and pages of stuff, or just don't have the time to. As for "is the story too short" - the story's not finished! We still have to get to June of 1996! (According to this chapter, it is currently early August of 1995.)  
  
scubatrex - That's great, and I will enlarge the break at the end a little more so that you are less confused. I have run across stories that have no break between A/N's and I know how you feel, so I will fix that little problem! Also, you will always know that it is the end of the chapter when you see a plain line of little star-thingies (aka: asterisks)!  
  
Littletiger - Lol. Yep! After all, her dad was a wizard! *grins* If she was a Muggle, I wouldn't be writing this story about her, because she wouldn't have the magical powers that are the whole point of this story.  
  
Maccis Fox - Yaaaayy! Hmm. You'll find out in this chapter!  
  
Gusha - Hehe! I really should stop dumping juice all over Severus! *laughs* Ooh, yes, one of the pendants is important, but the other is just a normal, pretty necklace (lol, I actually own both of those necklaces, and I like the Tree of Life one better as well! *eyes widen* Ohh, do you think it's taking over my mind?!). Hmm. Sugar and cinnamon, huh? Maybe I'll have her try that some time! Thanks for the tip! Lol. You and your sibling are very helpful reviewers!  
  
muggleperson - I am encouraged to know that my story is unique. With all those stories out there, I was afraid mine would be not as good, because there are some _really_ good stories out there. (They make me jealous! *silly grin*) Ahh, yes. About the news of her powers - I will get more into that in this chapter so don't think that she's the kind of kid who takes all weird information calmly.  
  
beefywpac - Mwahahahahaha! I am so evil, aren't I ? I could picture it perfectly too when I was writing it, and I believe that I succeeded in annoying my younger brother with my laughing. (He has to deal with it every time there is something funny in a chapter, because I read them all to him!)  
  
Euru - Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello again! Yes, I love his attitude too! You know what? I was looking through the second HP book, and he was described as "Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house.." Lol! I'll have to work on him being more cruel and sarcastic when they get to school! *sighs happily before breaking into an evil smirk* That is going to be sooooooooooooooooooo much fun! Hehe. Did you mean "ass," or "arse?" *raises eyebrow* Coming from you, I'd assume that's a good thing right? However, I _am_ just a bit curious: why is she?  
  
huldufolknr1 - Thank you! I can't wait to tell you guys more about Taliesin as well. Hogwarts is going to be so much fun! Yeah, I like keeping him in character, because when he's not, it's like; why do you even bother still calling him Severus Snape?  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 15: A Decision  
  
Over the next two weeks I found out many things about the manor. Probably the most exciting thing was that there were _house elves_ in it! Uncle Severus brought me to the "real kitchen," and there were three house elves. As soon as we entered the kitchen they came over and they bowed (or curtsied, in one of the elves' case).  
  
"What may we do for Master Snape and Miss Miette?" they asked in cheerful, high-pitched voices.  
  
"Nothing at the moment," Uncle Severus replied. "Miette simply wanted to see you."  
  
The only thing that I found a bit annoying was that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do any more magic. When Uncle Severus came upon me once while I was trying to turn one of my plastic figurines into a swallow, he told me it was no use. I wouldn't be able to control my magic until I was older and had a wand.  
  
"Can I get a wand now?"  
  
"No. It is illegal for witches and wizards to own a wand before they receive their letter of acceptance into Hogwarts."  
  
"That's no fair," I grumbled.  
  
"It is very fair," he corrected sternly, "because a wand can be a very dangerous weapon in the wrong hands, or even just the hands of someone who doesn't know how to use it correctly."  
  
"What kinds of things do 'Abra Kedabra,' 'Hocus pocus,' and 'Bibbity bobbity boo' do?" I asked, thinking of the incantations from the stories.  
  
"Those are Muggle-invented words," he said. "They don't do anything."  
  
"Oh. That stinks."  
  
Another thing I noticed was that Uncle Severus seemed very restless and irritable. He frequently caught himself just as he was about to snap at me. I also had a feeling that he was going out more at night. One morning I had come down for breakfast, and he wasn't there. The house elves fixed me some pancakes, only saying that he was "out." They didn't meet my eyes.  
  
A little after breakfast, he came in the front door (though I didn't see any car pull up in the driveway). He didn't even say "Hello;" he just called one of the elves and told him to watch me. I inwardly frowned at this: they were already watching me. He said he didn't want to be disturbed, and then he went and locked himself in his study.  
  
The elf and I played with Sirius. Sirius seemed to really like the elf, but she still would only listen to me. I wanted to go outside, but the elf would not let me; saying that Uncle Severus didn't give his permission for me to do so.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus took some pale blue powder from a vase on the mantle and threw it into the fire. "Albus Dumbledore," he said clearly to the fire. A second later, the head of an old man with a very long, white beard and hair popped into the fire, floating in the flames.  
  
"You called, Severus? Is something wrong?" The man's pale blue eyes looked up at Severus with concern from behind half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Headmaster, the summoning has become more frequent lately, and keeping me out for longer periods of time. I don't like leaving Miette alone so much, even if she usually doesn't know I am gone."  
  
"I understand. How is she doing, by the way?"  
  
Severus waved his hand dismissively. "She's fine. She and that mutt of hers are playing with one of the house elves right now. She has been taking the news of our world rather well."  
  
"That is good. Now. What do you want to do about this problem?"  
  
Severus crossed his arms as he paced. "That's just it, Albus. I would get someone to watch her, but there isn't anyone near here whom I trust enough to leave Miette with while I am at the meetings. The person undoubtedly would get suspicious and turn me in. I thought you might have an idea."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly. "The only other possibility I can think of is to bring her to Hogwarts, and I would take care of her. I've always liked children," he added with a smile.  
  
Severus stopped pacing and uncrossed his arms. "Are you sure that is wise, sir?"  
  
"Oh course, Severus. There are a few teachers also staying here for the summer holiday, as well as Hagrid, of course. I could be ready for you two as soon as tomorrow, if you'd like."  
  
"Tomorrow? I. suppose I could get her ready by then. But what shall I do about all of her things? I know she'll put up a fuss that I don't want to deal with if she has to leave everything here. And where will she stay?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I will send some house elves to collect her belongings. Tell her to choose only the things she _really_ wants to keep with her; we can't have her bring her whole room to Hogwarts! As for where she will stay; I will set up a room in your chambers in the dungeons. That way she won't be too far away from you when you _are_ around."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "What about transportation? It isn't possible to Apperate with another person; not to mention that I can't Apperate onto the grounds or Disapperate from within my manor. I don't like the idea of a Portkey - she might not grab it in time, and be left behind."  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted sharply. "I am aware of all these problems. Though I may suggest Flooing into Hogsmeade Station."  
  
"I don't trust her to end up in the right grate," Severus objected.  
  
"Yes, I understand that, but she is small enough that you could travel together. If you did that, she wouldn't pop out of the wrong fireplace."  
  
"Are you sure that it will work?"  
  
"It works when a parent carries their infant or toddler through the Floo," he reasoned.  
  
"Alright. We will be there by tomorrow morning - how does eleven sound?"  
  
"Perfect. I will be waiting for you at the station." There was a 'pop,' and his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
About twenty minutes after Uncle Severus shut himself in his stydy, he came out. I looked up at him, wondering what kind of mood he was in.  
  
"Miette," he said slowly, as though he was still thinking about what he was about to say to me, "how would you like to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer?"  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Seriously? You mean the magical school you teach at?" He nodded. "Yes! I want to go!"  
  
"That's good. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so today you can pick out a few things you want to take, and have one of the house elves help you pack your clothes. You should take all of you clothes, because I have a feeling that you will most likely need them all."  
  
"We're going _tomorrow_? Yay!" I ran up to my room to get ready. A minute later, a house elf came up to help me, popping into my room. I piled all of Sirius's things into the middle of my floor, and she sniffed the pile, trying to figure out why I had moved everything. Then I went through my playthings, picking out the items that meant the most to me: my drawing journal and art supplies, Jo, my red blanket, some of my favorite books, and a few of my play clothes.  
  
As we began to pack my clothes, the house elf said, "Miss Miette should choose what she will wear tonight and tomorrow, and put them aside." The moment everything was ready, the house elf disappeared with another 'pop,' and with her went all of my things.  
  
I ran out of my room and downstairs, where I found Uncle Severus standing next to all of my belongings. "That was so cool!"  
  
Uncle Severus cocked an eyebrow. "We're not leaving until tomorrow - needn't have rushed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, now you won't have anything to do for the rest of the day."  
  
"I can still play with Sirius," I pointed out. "Can we go outside?"  
  
The next day, which was the tenth of August, I woke up late because I had been too excited the night before. I hadn't gotten to sleep until very late, and now I was very sleepy. I kept yawning all throughout breakfast, and found it very hard to be as hyper as I was the previous day. I was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but I was simply too tired to show my enthusiasm.  
  
Around ten forty-five, four house elves popped into the entrance hall. "We is here to take Miss Snape's belongings now," one of them explained to Uncle Severus. "The puppy will be taken to Mr. Hagrid's cottage, where you can pick her up once you get to Hogwarts."  
  
I managed to get Sirius into her carrier, and then carefully handed it to one of the elves. "Please be careful; she doesn't like to be joggled," I told him.  
  
"Of course, Miss Snape!" They popped out of the house with all of my things.  
  
At eleven, we were standing in front of the fireplace in Uncle Severus's study. Uncle Severus took a handful of green powder from a glossy gray-blue container on the mantle and threw it into the fire. The fire roared high and turned bright green. Then he picked me up and stepped right into the fire. Though I didn't feel any pain from the flames, the soot and ash immediately got in my eyes, nose and mouth, so I buried my face in his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Hogsmeade Station," Uncle Severus said loudly and clearly.  
  
A split-second later, I felt as though we were spinning very quickly, and the unsteady flickering of light I sensed through my closed eyelids told me that we were passing openings in what I guessed were other fireplaces. I tried to ignore my churning stomach.  
  
Suddenly we stopped.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Did I keep Dumbledore in character? I sure hope so - he is an important character in the books, and I don't want to make him to carefree or too serious. I respect his personality and think he's a great character, so I didn't want to exaggerate anything about him. I will try to update as soon as possible, but it is hard to tell when I will get the time. I won't let you hang too long though!  
  
Lol. I know this question has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, but I have an "urgent" needing-to-know issue about something that I realized that I am not sure about: Did Fred and George Weasley graduate in the fourth book, or not? I thought they did, but then I thought that they were in third year in the first book, so how is that possible? (After all, for them it would be: Book 1=yr3, B.2=yr4, B.3=yr5, and B.4=yr6) I need to know this information before I start writing the chapters for the school year, because if they _are_ still in school, I can't just ignore their characters, because they are pretty difficult people to ignore. (Hehe.) A friend of mine brought this information to my attention, and now I'm all confused! *wails* Please help me! (If it is possible, a page of the book where the story happens to say something about their year would be great.) I don't need their ages though, because I already found that out on my own. 


	16. We're going to a castle?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: You all are so wonderful!  
  
alexgray - Hehe! Great to hear from you again! Thank you! But now I have to figure out what I'm going to do about them! *grins* When I started this story, and was planning about Hogwarts, I still thought that they had graduated in the fourth book. I suppose that might have had something to do with Harry giving them the money, and I figured that they would be starting their career over the summer. *shrugs* I don't know. Lol. Perhaps they will confuse her by telling her that they are Gred and Forge! (I bet Severus would get pretty mad at them for "influencing his niece!" (Hmmm... I think I might use that line... *gets totally lost in own world, thinking up the "possibilities"*  
  
Maccis Fox - Yay! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Lol, I felt like doing that. *looks affronted* Of COURSE I'll continue, silly! *shakes head disbelieving* The mere suggestion that I wouldn't.. hey, I wanna see want happens just as badly as you do!  
  
Paul - Thanks! It helps that I have a big imagination, because I always want to be able to "see" the things I write about, and I try to make them keep up to my expectations. (I don't know, but I think that sentence was a bit confusing! Lol.) I hope you know what I'm talking about, anyway. I am happy that Severus's character is enjoyable! He is so much fun to write about, because we know hardly anything about him from the books.  
  
Euru - *growls* I _know_ that! But for some reason I thought that they had graduated. Read what I said to alexgray, because I really don't feel like typing my answer all over again. *grins* Yes, I think you did lose a "marble or two," Euru-chan! Lol. Don't worry; I will keep an eye on him in the future!  
  
Kranberries - I know what you mean; that's what I had to do when I went into kindergarten, because my birthday is in November. Lol. I hope the kid(s) you babysat weren't too awful!  
  
GrayFox - Lol! It's kind of funny that you mention that, because that's what I was just thinking about! Hehe. I've been trying to go back and read the books so I can remember everything for 1) this story, and 2) when I read the fifth book. Fred and George aren't going to come into the story much, but they will show up every once and a while.  
  
Gusha - You are absolutely right about everyone making a fuss. Miette's room will be in the dungeons, but she is only going to be in there when she sleeps. She isn't the kind of little girl that sits in her room all day doing nothing, when there are obviously exciting things to do. *grins* Yes, there will be scenes in the Forest, but you'll have to wait to find out what they are! I have a bunch of future scenes all planned out! Hehe. Sometimes my imagination is too fast for the story; I can't write fast enough! That's why, whenever I have an idea, I write it down, and when I get to that part in the story, I put it in!  
  
Jen - Lol. You're the one who started this! If you hadn't mentioned it on the bus ride home after school, there probably wouldn't be any Fred or George in the story! *laughs* Yeah, I liked the Floo too, but don't you think it would make you really dizzy? Ugh. I remember in the book, it described a spinning sensation.  
  
huldufolknr1 - I'm sorry you think the chapter was short. I actually thought it was one of the longer ones. It was, according to the pages in my journal where I am writing it! Yes, thank your answer to my question. Lol. I feel really stupid now after all of the responses that I have gotten to it.  
  
Lady Lestrange - Thanks! Yeah, the whole point of this story isn't supposed to be centered on those things; they are basically just a comic relief from the rest of the story. The story will be getting more serious later on, so sometimes life needs some humor. Thank you for the reference; I looked it up to read the rest of the context, and it is very helpful, because now I know that they are supposed to be at Hogwarts still. I think that when I was reading the book, I misinterpreted that sentence.  
  
beefywpac - Lol. You didn't have to wait very long, did you?  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 16: "We're going to a castle?"  
  
I opened my eyes as Uncle Severus stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off of himself and me. "U-Uncle Severus," I moaned unhappily, my motion-sickness getting to me, "my tummy feels icky." I clamped a hand over my mouth hastily, feeling my stomach lurch.  
  
"Let me take care of that, child," a friendly voice interrupted. I looked up at a tall man with a very long white beard (it fell all of the way to his waist) and white hair that was just as long. He wore long robes and a purple cloak. His blue eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses. He took out a wand and pointed it at me. Uncle Severus shifted me in his arms so that the man could see me better. The man gently touched the tip of his wand to my stomach, and a warm feeling washed through it, calming my stomach. I took my hand away from my mouth. "Is that better?" he asked.  
  
I nodded shyly. "Who are y-y-you?" A yawn broke into my sentence, and I leaned back against Uncle Severus again.  
  
The man chuckled. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. You seem to be rather sleepy, Miss Snape."  
  
"She didn't sleep very much last night," Uncle Severus supplied.  
  
"Ah. Bad dreams?"  
  
"No; she was bouncing off the walls - not literally, of course. Let's start up to the castle, shall we?"  
  
My head jerked up. "Castle?" I exclaimed. "We're going to a castle?"  
  
"Yes, Miette, we are going to a castle," said Uncle Severus in a bored tone.  
  
"I've never been to a real castle before!"  
  
"I think you'll like this one," Dumbledore told me.  
  
It was rather strange looking at him, because him looked _exactly_ like a picture of the storybook wizard, Merlin, that I had seen in one of my King Arthur books. I wondered if he was as powerful and as wise as Merlin was in the books.  
  
We were following a steep, narrow path, with thick trees on either side of us. I fearfully hoped that nothing would jump out at us from the bushes. These woods looked rather unfriendly - the complete opposite feeling of the grove by the Snape Manor.  
  
As we were walking, Uncle Severus asked, "Headmaster, is there a specific reason why we are taking the long way to the castle? Couldn't we have just followed the road through the gates?" I suppose he was talking about the huge iron gates that were flanked by stone columns topped with winged boars.  
  
"Well, Severus, I thought that perhaps Miette would like to see the lovely view of the grounds, as the first years get to."  
  
Uncle Severus didn't seem to think much of this reason; as we turned a bend and the path opened to the edge of a large blue lake, I heard him mutter softly, "There's nothing exciting about it."  
  
I gasped. Across the lake was a mountain with a magnificent castle on it. On the other side of the lake, I could also see a dirt road leading up to the castle. "That's the school?" I asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"It is," was Dumbledore's reply.  
  
I noticed some small boats by the shore. "We - we're not going to go across the lake, are we?" I said sharply, tensing against Uncle Severus. "I won't go. You can't make me."  
  
"Of course we are not, dear; I don't believe that your uncle would appreciate that very much. But, may I ask what is so frightening about them?"  
  
I suddenly felt a little embarrassed, and hid my face against Uncle Severus as I mumbled, "I'm afraid of deep water. I almost drowned once when we were at a public pool, and so when I tried taking swimming lessons, I was afraid to put my face in the water. I failed my lessons."  
  
"Do you mean to say that you cannot swim?" Uncle Severus cut in abruptly.  
  
I nodded, ashamed. All of the other children my age at school could swim.  
  
Dumbledore tried to brighten the mood a bit. "Well, you won't have to worry about that, because nothing here requires you to swim!" He smiled reassuringly at me.  
  
We continued on up to the castle. At one point, I had Uncle Severus put me back down so I could walk. He seemed relieved; after all, he had been carrying me for a while. After about ten minutes, we arrived at the stone steps. I asked when I'd get Sirius back, and Uncle Severus replied irritably that we'd get her back from Hagrid once I was settled.  
  
As we entered the Entrance Hall, a scruffy-looking old man walked up to us. He was holding an envelope in his hand. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, you received an owl a minute ago. I believe it is from the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Dumbledore took the letter and opened it. "Thank you, Argus. Severus," he added once he had read a few lines, "I must go. I trust you can show Miette around without me? You may go to see her room - I am sure that you will be able to find in your chambers. Come to my office a little later; I need to speak with you."  
  
"Yes, sir; I will be there."  
  
Dumbledore walked away, and Uncle Severus led me out of the hall and down a narrow staircase. I had a feeling that we were in the dungeons. Halfway down a cool corridor, he stopped at a door and walked in. Since it was dark inside, he lit a few torches with hi wand. Immediately I made a sickened sound,  
  
Lining all of the walls were shelves of large glass jars with really disgusting-looking things floating inside them. I quickly took my eyes off of them and looked back at my uncle, who opened a door that was towards the back of his office. I hadn't noticed the door before he opened it.  
  
"Why do you have all of those icky things everywhere?" I asked him.  
  
"Two reasons," He said as we walked through the door, "the first - they are ingredients for potions; the second - it discourages students from sneaking into my office."  
  
The room we entered was somewhat like a living room, but it was a lot like Uncle Severus's study at home. There was a fireplace - identical to the one in his office - and some chairs by the fireplace, with a dark, forest green rug in between the chairs and the grate. There was a large window opposite from the fireplace, and it looked over the lake. I assumed that we were somewhere on the side of the mountain. There were three other doors leading out of the room. The farthest one was Uncle Severus's room. The door halfway between the other door and his room was the bathroom - though it would be more like my own bathroom because there was one in Uncle Severus's room. Dumbledore had added this new one for me. And the last door - which really was the first - was my room. My room was almost exactly the same as my room at home, but it felt a lot drearier.  
  
As I noticed a strange little door next to Sirius's bed, a house elf appeared in the room to check on how we were doing.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the door.  
  
The elf opened the door, and it magically expanded enough so that I could walk upright through it. On the other side was a small yard. The elf explained that it was for when Sirius was bored and wanted to run around.  
  
As noon came, Uncle Severus took me up to the Great Hall - as he called it - for lunch. There were three people already sitting at a long table at the front of hall. Separated from the other two sat the man I remembered as Argus, while the other two were talking quietly together. One was a stern- looking woman with her black hair pulled into a tight bun at her neck. The other person was. well; lets just say that he was a bit of a shock. He must have been twice as tall as a man, and three times as wide. He had wild black hair and a beard. The man stood up when he saw us enter and came over to us.  
  
"I believe I've somethin' that belong ter you, miss," he said to me. I realized that he was holding a small, squirming, and now barking puppy: Sirius.  
  
I squealed happily as he set her down on the floor. She ran around in a circle, wagging her tail in excitement. Apparently she liked this new place. I bent down to pet her. "Sirius, sweetie! Did you have a fun trip? Mine was icky." Sirius barked and began to run around the hall.  
  
"Shouldn' we put a barrier up er somethin'?" the great man asked nobody in particular.  
  
"There's no need, Hagrid," Uncle Severus replied. "And besides, I would not mind her running off. A bothersome one, that is."  
  
"Uncle Severus! Stop being so mean to her!" I tugged at his sleeve. "Come _on_! I'm hungry!"  
  
We walked over to the table, and Uncle Severus introduced me to Rubeus Hagrid, the giant-like man, Argus Filch - the grouchy-looking man who had brought Dumbledore his letter, and Minerva McGonagall - the black-haired woman.  
  
"I thought I'd stay here for the break to help Albus deal with some of the problems the Ministry has heaped on his shoulders. The Minister is acting like such a fool these days," McGonagall replied when Uncle Severus inquired why she was here. "Remus is also here, but he is indisposed at the moment."  
  
Uncle Severus's fork paused halfway to his mouth. "_What_ did you just say? Why the -" he caught himself, remembering that I was sitting right beside him. "Why is _Lupin_ here?" He looked quite scary, glaring like that. I knew that I never wanted to be the object of that look. I'd probably break down completely. He looked murderous, as though he'd just _love_ to strangle the person of discussion.  
  
McGonagall frowned at him. "Really, Severus. I cannot believe you still hold a grudge against the poor man after all of these years. I would have thought you'd have grown up by now, instead of acting so childish."  
  
I couldn't help it. I giggled.  
  
He instantly turned to me. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"When she said that you are acting childish, I imagined that picture of you that showed me and let me keep. I was picturing you to glare like you just were - in addition to the sour look you were giving Daddy. It looked silly." I grinned cautiously, withering under his stare.  
  
"Indeed. Well, I plan on finding out exactly what he is doing here as soon as Dumbledore gets back. I seem to recall that he was supposed to be dealing with some business right now. Whatever the reason, I am sure I will not approve; of course, that won't change a thing."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *sighs* I reeeeeeeeeeeeeaally wanted to bring Lupin into this chapter, but it didn't work out! *wails* I guess we'll have to wait until he gets better. *wink wink* Hey, guess what! August 10th, 1995 _was_ a full moon: go ahead; look it up somewhere online to tell me I'm wrong. I have a calendar of all of the full moons of the timeline of this story, so I won't have to make it up. Hehe. That's a bunch of confusing work out of my hands! Review! 


	17. Much Bickering

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Ahh! My schedule for this story has been thrown off lately! First I wanted to post on Monday, but ended up doing that on Wednesday, and then I had planned on posting yesterday, but didn't have the chapter finished! I hope to get back to my original schedule so that I don't confuse myself so much.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - I'm sorry there wasn't response to your review last chapter. I didn't get the 'review alert' until just after I posted chapter 16. Lol. There will be more names coming up in the story, so enjoy. I love calling him names! You don't like the idea of the necklaces?! I feel insulted! (Hehe. Just kidding; I am not insulted in _any_ way!) You'll have to read to find out more about that one necklace. Not in this chapter though.  
  
Maccis Sword - Lol. You're thinking along the same lines I am! However, there are still a few weeks left of summer! Sirius (Black) finds out about Sirius (puppy) in this chapter! Oi! Confusing-ness!  
  
huldufolknr1 - Yes, and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are my all-time favorite characters from the books! I got Taliesin (Tal-ee-es-in)'s name from when I was searching Google for Celtic art work and designs. One of the titles of the piece was "Taliesin." I can't _quite_ remember, but I think there were people dancing and playing flutes in the picture. Apparently, Taliesin was a Celtic bard or something. I bet if you looked it up, you'd find stuff on him. I found out most of this from another of my reviewers who knew about Taliesin.  
  
mika - Thanks!  
  
emma - Uhh... how so? If you tell me, maybe I can fix it. I have been trying to remember how I acted when I was seven, but it is rather hard, because all of the other years get smushed together. Anyway, I am glad you like the story even though you don't think she acts the way she should.  
  
Lady Lestrange - Thanks. That's what I was asking myself when I was writing the scene. Lol. I had always imagined Professor McGonagall to be one of those "I don't take any crap from _anybody_" person, so I figured that a seven-year-old would be a little intimidated by that. She will soon find out that Severus is very strict as well. At his home, he never really knew how to act like around her, but now that they are back at Hogwarts, we will be seeing more of the old "greasy git" come into play. Now I have a question: why is it that everybody seems to think the only Houses that any characters are allowed to be in are Gryffindor or Slytherin? There _are_ four Houses, after all. You'll find out this chapter what House Miette's father was in. You'll never get to see it, but in my mind I imagined Miette following her father's footsteps; not Severus's. She isn't similar to him much at all.  
  
Jen - Very good point. He did, and that comes into play in this chapter. However, I don't think Severus has talked to Lupin since the third book, so I don't see how he could have. Yes, I will mention why he goes away sometime soon. Basically, as Voldemort gets stronger, he gains more confidence, and he doesn't feel like having the Death Eater raids - or whatever you want to call them - only at night. Severus didn't go away during the fourth book, because he stayed with Dumbledore when he was summoned during the Third Task. However, now that I think about it, didn't he immediately leave when Dumbledore said that he "knew what to do"? Oh, well.  
  
beefywpac - Lol. No offense taken! I had a very hard time writing that chapter because I kept zoning out instead. However, it _was_ one of those "has-to-be-in-the-story" scenes. This chapter is much better, in my opinion.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 17: Much Bickering  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was much later in the day of the tenth, and Severus was standing in front of a stone gargoyle while Miette was being shown around the grounds by Hagrid. She seemed to have taken a liking to the half-giant.  
  
"Pumpkin pasties."  
  
The gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a staircase that began to move upward as Severus stepped onto the first stone step. Once he was on the landing, he knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore's voice answered from behind the door.  
  
As Severus entered, he was bid to take seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He took the seat on the right, but some movement from the other chair caught his eye and he scowled. He had looked over in time to see a large, shaggy black dog that was sitting on the chair morph into a human. The human was a rather skinny middle-aged man. He had long, straight black hair that fell to his shoulder blades and a clean-shaven face. His dark blue eyes regarded Severus with the same dislike - or rather, _loathing_ - as Severus had on his face.  
  
"_Black_!" Severus snarled. He turned to face Dumbledore. "What's the meaning of this, Albus? First I find out from Minerva that the _wolf_ is here, and _now_.." He bristled. "Now _he's_ here?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I thought you had both put aside your differences at the end of the term. I need your cooperation-"  
  
"The world is against me! _Death_ Eaters, little _girls_, and _mutts_!" Severus slouched back in his chair with his hand pressing his temple.  
  
"_Severus_! Get a hold of yourself," Dumbledore ordered sternly.  
  
The other man had raised an eyebrow at Severus. "Albus," he began slowly, "I think Snape's finally lost it." He let a small, evil grin show on his lips. "I always wanted to be there when he cracked. Too bad Remus isn't here to see it," he added in mock-sadness.  
  
"Sirius, Severus has not 'lost it.' He is simply. overwhelmed. Now - may we get to business?" He sounded a bit irritated.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening," Severus replied smoothly.  
  
"Good. Now, Severus, did you have any reasonable questions for me?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he answered in annoyance. "Why are Lupin and Black here? I thought you had sent Black to inform people of Voldemort's rise, then stay at Lupin's?"  
  
"I did, and he did. However, Remus will be assisting Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures class this year. If there is ever an occasion when Hagrid has to leave to talk with the giants, I know there is a trusted and capable teacher available. Though right now he is probably trying to tear up his office, where we had to lock him up. He doesn't have his own supply of Wolfsbane Potion, so I warded his office to keep him inside and others out. I also shielded all of his belongings so he doesn't ruin them. Sirius is staying here because he has nowhere else to go, and he will be able to keep a closer watch on Mr. Potter once school starts. I don't think it is a good idea for him to stay in a cave again this year."  
  
Severus smirked. "You stayed in a cave, Black?"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore warned and then continued. "Sirius is under the disguise of 'Snuffles,' a stray dog that Remus took in."  
  
Severus snickered. "'Snuffles'! That is priceless."  
  
Sirius growled at him.  
  
"Watch it Black. You've been in your Animagus from so long that you're turning into a dog."  
  
"Gentlemen! Please! This is serious business!" Both men sobered quickly. "That's better. The only people currently in the castle who know about Sirius are Remus and ourselves. I don't believe Minerva _needs_ to know, but if she finds out some way, we can trust her." He paused. "Now that Severus's questions are answered; Sirius, do you have any?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering why Snape is here. I know that he is doing spying for you, but couldn't he have stayed at his house?" Sirius's voice had the roughness of someone who hadn't spoken for a very long period of time and was still getting used to talking again.  
  
"Severus recently became the guardian of his young niece. His younger brother and sister-in-law were killed by Death Eaters at the end of June, and their daughter was placed in Severus's care."  
  
"Wait a second," Sirius interrupted, holding up a hand. He turned to Severus. "You have a brother?"  
  
Severus glared at him. "_Had_. He was three years younger than I."  
  
Sirius frowned and appeared to be trying to find something in the back of his mind. "How come I don't remember him being sorted? I'd think that I would have noticed if the hat called out another Snape."  
  
Dumbledore broke in. "I believe that was the year when you got into trouble on the train and missed the Sorting Ceremony while you and James were being reprimanded."  
  
"Ahh." Sirius nodded. "I remember that - awful detention we got. So what House was he in?"  
  
Severus answered, "Auden was placed in Ravenclaw. Our parents were severely disappointed, but Mother figured it was better that being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." He laughed humorlessly. "I don't believe I was very surprised though. He was the odd one in the family - he didn't have the attitude to be in Slyth - why am I telling _you_ this?" he suddenly snapped, irritated with himself. "You don't need to know."  
  
"Severus, he was only curious; there is no need to get angry." Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Voldemort's summoning has become more frequent and is lasting longer. Naturally, Severus thought it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone for long periods of time, so I suggested that they stay for the rest of August."  
  
"Understandable. I wouldn't want to leave a child unattended with Death Eaters on the loose again. I worry enough about Harry, and he has more than a dozen people around him to protect him."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When I walked into the Great Hall for lunch the next day carrying Sirius, I noticed a new person sitting at the table who hadn't been there yesterday or this morning. He was probably middle-aged and had light brown hair that hung limply around his ears; a few locks were pushed carelessly behind his ears. There were flecks of gray in his hair. He didn't look up as I walked over to the table. He looked exhausted as he slowly ate the soup in front of him, sitting to the left of Dumbledore. I sat down between Uncle Severus and Dumbledore on the other side.  
  
Uncle Severus frowned at me.  
  
"No dogs at the table, young lady," he scolded.  
  
Dumbledore turned to me. "Ah! Is this the little miss Sirius you were complaining to me about, Severus?" he asked as he took Sirius from me to hold.  
  
The second he said Sirius's name, the tire-looking man who had been sitting on the other side of Dumbledore had spit out the mouthful of tea he had just drank out of. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong with your _tea_, Lupin?" Uncle Severus asked him with a sneer.  
  
Lupin blinked his blue-gray eyes and sputtered, "'_Miss_ Sirius'?"  
  
"Her name is Sirius," I explained. "Uncle Severus got her for me, and I named her myself!"  
  
Lupin smiled kindly at me. "Did you name her after the star, dear?"  
  
I nodded, happy that someone (for once) liked the name. "My mum taught me all about the constellations." Then, just to assure myself, I asked, "Do you think it's a good name? Uncle Severus hates it for some stupid reason," I added, turning for a second to glare at said person.  
  
"I think it is a wonderful name." Suddenly he grinned, making himself look much younger. He glanced down at the floor by his chair, where I realized that there was a great, shaggy-haired black dog lying by the chair legs. "Don't you think so, Snuffles?"  
  
Snuffles lifted his head from his paws and growled at Lupin, but that just caused Lupin to laugh.  
  
"_Ooh_! You have a pretty doggie!" I exclaimed in a childishly happy manner, jumping out of my chair and running over to Lupin's. "Can I pet him, Mr. Lupin?!"  
  
Lupin chuckled. "If he lets you. But don't worry;" he added when I jerked my hand back, "he'd never bite you.  
  
I cautiously put my hand out. Snuffles stood up and smartly put his head under my hand. Now knowing that he wouldn't hurt me, I gladly stroked his long, soft fur. Snuffles lifted his head and began to lick my face, and I laughed.  
  
"Ugh! That is disgusting," Uncle Severus said suddenly. "Get away from him, Miette." In a second he had stood up, walked over to where I was kneeling, and pulled me roughly away from Snuffles.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Keep your _dog_ away from my niece, Lupin," he spat fiercely.  
  
"Severus. Remember what I spoke to you about yesterday," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
As Uncle Severus plopped me into my chair like a little toddler, I crossed my arms and pronounced, " You are the meanest uncle I have ever met! My other uncles are so much nicer!"  
  
"Eat your lunch."  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
"Yes, you are. And if you don't eat, I will make you give Sirius to Hagrid tonight."  
  
My eyes widened. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" I quickly took Sirius from Dumbledore and held her protectively, though she squirmed, wanting to get down and run around.  
  
Uncle Severus's eyes glinted. "Try me."  
  
I gulped and put Sirius down on the floor, and then began to eat.  
  
Not five minutes later, Uncle Severus dropped his fork in surprise. "Albus," he urgently hissed over my head to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and gave Uncle Severus a worried glance. "Go," he said softly. "I will keep an eye on Miette."  
  
"Thank you." Uncle Severus gave my shoulder a small squeeze and then stood up. He walked quickly from the hall.  
  
I stared after him in confusion. "Mr. Dumbledore, where is he going?"  
  
"He had an appointment to go to, and he just remembered it," he answered smoothly. "Don't fret, child."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "I wasn't." Why does everyone act so weird here? I wondered. And what kind of 'appointment' was Uncle Severus going to? He looked paler than usual, and he never showed any affection for me like he did just now.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I hope that satisfied all of you readers out there. I am so happy that both of my favorite characters are in the story now. *sigh* I can't wait for the chapter after next (I think) because I love that one so much! (I have part of it written already, but I still have to write all of chapter 18) Soooooooooooooo! What did you think?! Review, please! 


	18. Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm! CoffeeCoffeeCoffeeCoffee! Delicious Starbucks frappachino! *sigh* I love the warm weather we've been getting over here in New England! (Lol. That almost guarantees that it will get cold again! *groan*)  
  
sailorsapphire - Ah. Thank you for the confirmation. I'm glad to hear from you again. I love it when people come back to read my story even when I haven't heard from them in a while. Lol. "Chapter 18?" _This_ is chapter 18!  
  
luna699 - Thanks for letting me know. Do you think that perhaps I should keep the official rating as PG, but let the readers know in the summary that in some parts it is PG-13? Because I don't think that there is enough for the whole story to be rated that. I've noticed that some authors rate their stories PG-13, but when I read them, there isn't anything "PG-13-ish" about them. Wow! I felt so happy when you compared me to the books! I love writing very much, and it's good to know that I am not doing a terrible job at it. (Wouldn't it be awful if you thought you wrote great, but everyone thought it stunk? *shudder* I don't think I would take that very well.) Well, now. You had many questions in your other review, didn't you? Let's see what I can do for you. Okay. The answers are: Eventually, Eventually, Kind of, Yes, No, and No - I don't think so, but I am not quite sure what "like Hermione" meant. (You should probably check back at your review so you don't get confused with that answer, but I didn't want to take up _tons_ of space.) (P.S. I love strawberries! I love cherries too! Hmm. Maybe I'll take both!)  
  
white owl - Yay! A new reviewer! I have no problem with the amount of reviews I'm getting; it would be awfully hard to respond to hundreds of people, after all. Yes, they will _try_ to come up with a better excuse, but she kind of figures it out before then (because of her dreams).  
  
Maccis Sword - Hehe. I think I have a problem with people spitting their drinks all over the place, but it seemed the appropriate thing that he would do. I'm just glad I didn't have him spill it on himself and get burnt. (Ow.) *sigh* Poor Remus; he had to go two years without that potion to help him during full moons. Remember how he said in the third book that he isn't very good at potions? Well, I assumed that you couldn't buy the potion just anywhere, and it probably costs a lot. From what I've heard, Remus doesn't have a ton of money to spend. Lol. I had fun with that scene, but I had to explain to my younger brother why Snuffles growled at Remus. Basically, I told him that Remus was making fun of Sirius; what he was _really_ asking Sirius was, "Don't you think Sirius is a wonderful name for a _girl_, Sirius?" So, obviously, Sirius having grown up around jokesters, he caught the tease and didn't like it. That's also why Remus laughed at him. I hope that the other readers caught the joke.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Continues chant: "Lupin's back!" Hey! Don't hurt the characters! Lol. "Yay!" for Lupin and Snuffles!  
  
Gusha -Hehe. I do too! I tried desperately to keep them in character during the talk (AKA: bicker fest). I also figured that Sirius would want to be friendly to a little girl, and since he is a dog (no pun intended, please!), he simply started licking her face - as a dog would (*laughs* that is actually the one thing I don't like about dogs! *shudders* Iiiicky drool). Of course, Severus saw it all in a different light, shall we say? And he didn't want Sirius that close to him niece! Lol. Trouble is gooood! *gasps* What a coincidence! This chapter will answer your last question!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 18: Stormy Night  
  
That evening Uncle Severus still wasn't back. I kept asking Dumbledore when he would get back, but he always seemed to dodge the question so skillfully that I didn't realize he had changed the direction of the conversation until afterward. I was beginning to suspect something was up, but I couldn't do anything about it. At dinner I sat between Dumbledore and Lupin while we ate. Though I didn't really know him very well, Lupin seemed very kind, and I felt safe around him. I wanted to be friends with him, even though I had a feeling that Uncle Severus hated him.  
  
Looking up, I could see gathering clouds through the enchanted ceiling. They promised for a storm later that night. I could hear the wind starting to howl as it picked up speed outside. I loved storms during the day in the summer, but I hated storms at night. I don't like the dark or startling noises; a storm at night pretty much sums those up in one.  
  
A few hours after dinner, Dumbledore walked me to my room. "Now, Miette, a house elf will be checking up on you occasionally during the night, to make sure you are alright. If you wake up sometime and need something, just call for one of the house elves, and they will hear you. Does that sound good to you?" he asked as he tucked me into my bed.  
  
The storm began shortly after he left. The wind shrieked and wailed as the rain pounded down. I shuddered and curled up with my blanket, covering my ears in an attempt to block out the roaring thunder. It didn't work, but I did eventually fall asleep. A very fitful sleep.  
  
My dreams that night were confusing and disturbing. There were dark figures everywhere, struggling in the storm, though I had a feeling that they weren't suppose to show any weaknesses. Whenever the lightning flashed, I could see that they were surrounding a few buildings on a street. I could see that the building in the center was an orphanage. One of the dark figures stepped up to the entrance and blasted the door off its hinges. He and a few others entered the building. Screams cut through the air, and there was a flare of green light from the bottom story of the orphanage. Confusion and chaos broke out, and many of the figures rushed into the building. My view followed closely with one of the cloaked people, though I couldn't tell any difference between him and the others; they were all wearing black cloaks and the same white masks.  
  
I noticed that he seemed to be a bit frantic as he forced his way inside. In the confusion of children crying and screaming, he grabbed two small children and beckoned to a few others. "Get out of here!" I heard him shout, though I was sure that the only people who actually heard him were some of the children. He smashed a window and disposed the two children safely on the ground below. He stepped out of the way so the older children could climb out. "_Run_! Get away from here as _fast_ as possible! Stay away from all of the other masked people!" The children looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. "_Go_, dammit! Or they'll find you!" He disappeared into the building to look for more children, and the ones outside dashed away.  
  
There was still chaos inside. The man found a child huddled by the body of her friend, sobbing and ignoring everything. He snatched her up and carried her to the window with her screaming and kicking. There were several other children by the window, and he handed the distraught girl to them.  
  
Abruptly the dream changed. It was a sunny but windy and cool day with few clouds in the sky. There was a dreary-looking island in the sea with an old fortress covering it. There were high cliffs on all sides of the island, so the only way to escape would be to jump more than a hundred feet into the icy water below. There were wraith-like black figures surrounding the fortress by the cliffs and on the walls of the fortress. It seemed to be an old-fashioned prison.  
  
My view of the fortress rapidly zoomed in, and the air was suddenly full of swishing black cloaks. All of the figures had appeared on the small stretch of land in front of the gates. A few of the wraith-beings approached the leader of the group. I assumed he was the same leader from before: Voldemort. He spoke briefly to the wraith. It didn't speak, but I had a horrid feeling that the. thing was on Voldemort's side. A second later my worry was confirmed.  
  
Voldemort turned to the rest and announced loudly, "We have been joined by the Dementors! Now let us free my faithful ones!" He whirled back around to face the gate. He blasted the gates open with so much force that they were wrenched from their great hinges and crashed to the ground on either side of the opening.  
  
I began to shake violently, and I felt like I was choking. I began to fall. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear thunder and howling wind. The fortress that was being stormed began to fade into cloudy darkness. Everything was black now. In my dream, I felt someone's fingers running through my hair in a soothing manner. As the hand gently brushed a lock of a hair behind my ear, I stirred and opened my eyes.  
  
Taliesin was sitting beside me on the edge of my bed, his right hand resting on my head. He smiled reassuringly at me when some thunder cracked over our heads, causing me to jump and start shaking again. "My hands felt clammy as they clutched my blanket tightly, my knuckles turning white. There was cold sweat on my face and neck.  
  
"It's alright, Kage; it's only a storm. It won't hurt you."  
  
I sat up. "Taliesin! How did you get to Hogwarts? I thought you could only appear at home?"  
  
"Kage, do you remember what your uncle told you about me?"  
  
"You mean about how you being absorbed into me and me hearing your voi- wait; how do you know about that?"  
  
"He was mostly right, your uncle. When you fell asleep, I _was_ absorbed into your body. I knew that you would soon be leaving, and I knew I would have to go with you. Times are dark right now, Kage. The world is more dangerous than ever now." There was another crash of thunder, and I jumped.  
  
"Please; you are scaring me. I am all alone, and I don't like thunder. I don't mind lightning, but I can't stand thunder."  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. And you do know that thunder is only the sound of the lightning? It does a lot less damage than lightning."  
  
"But it sounds so angry, and it is scary when I am alone."  
  
"But you aren't alone. People will soon need you; I am here to make sure you stay out of harm. As long as I can be here, you won't die. And whenever I am not around for you, never take that necklace off."  
  
"Does this mean I will never die?"  
  
He smiled. "No. Everyone must die sometime. I know I would become very miserable if I lived forever and had to watch everyone I loved die." Though he was smiling, his tone was very sorrowful.  
  
I picked up the Tree of Life necklace from my bedside table. "Why shouldn't I take this off?"  
  
Taliesin stood up, as if he hadn't heard me, and he walked out of my room into the living room. I got out of bed and followed him. When I entered the living room, I got a bit of a shock. It wasn't the living room anymore - it was Taliesin's room. Instead of the two chairs by the fireplace, there was the red chair. On the mantle was the cushion and sword. The fur rug replaced the green rug. The window was still there though, and by it was the piano. Taliesin sat down at the piano and began to play a soft melody. The storm still raged outside.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Two house elves suddenly appeared in Dumbledore's chambers. He was sitting before his fire, staring into its depths.  
  
"Master Dumbledore, sir!" one of the elves cried in a panicked voice.  
  
Dumbledore turned around. "What is the matter?" he asked of the two creatures before him.  
  
The other elf answered, "We can't get into Miss Snape's room! We were going to check on her just now because of the storm, and something is stopping us from popping into her room - or even Professor Snape's chambers!"  
  
"We were able to get in before, and she was sleeping, but now we can't!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up quickly. "Thank you. I will go and see what is wrong," he dismissed the elves and proceeded out of his chambers as the elves disappeared into thin air. Ten minutes later, he was inside Severus's office and was about to open the door to Severus's private chambers. He opened the door and saw Miette sitting on the green rug, her head cocked as if listening to something besides the storm. She was facing the window and was stroking the rug absentmindedly as if it were made of fur instead of soft wool.  
  
She turned toward him as he stepped into the room, and he saw surprise on her face. But it was soon replaced by disappointment as she looked back to where she had been staring before. He heard her sigh.  
  
"Not again. Why do you always leave when someone comes, Taliesin?" she asked the air. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, and he stepped forward. "Did you just say '_Taliesin_,' Miette?"  
  
She turned back to face him and frowned. "Yes. Why?" Suddenly her eyes narrowed suspiciously, giving her the look that was often on Severus's face. "You're not going to tell me to stay away from him like Uncle Severus did, are you? 'Cause I won't listen. He's my _friend_! And he says he's gonna protect me!"  
  
"Shh, child," he said softly. "I merely asked because I knew a Taliesin many, many years ago."  
  
Miette's jaw dropped open. "You _knew_ him?! Did the Taliesin you knew have blond hair, and was he this-" she stood on her toes and reached her hand high over her head, "-tall?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and walked over to one of the chairs by the empty fireplace. "Yes, he was, last I saw him."  
  
"I - I know how he died; I saw it in a dream."  
  
He looked up sharply at her as she climbed into the other chair. "You. did?"  
  
"Yes." She looked him in the eyes solemnly, looking wise for her age. ""Three people in black cloaks and masks came to his home. Our home now - Uncle Severus's and mine. Taliesin, he - he was. killed by a person that I think he knew. Right before he. died, he said a name."  
  
"What was it?" Dumbledore's voice was tense.  
  
"Tom."  
  
He sucked in his breath. "It is as I feared, then. There is something I must tell you so you understand things a bit better. I don't think your uncle will approve, but you need to know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ooooh! You are gonna finally find out who Taliesin was! *mocks a TV broadcaster* Tune in next - *checks calendar* Friday! Yes, yes, that sounds good! This Friday it shall be! Now review! *laughs* 


	19. Awareness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Just a note for all of you who were possibly wondering and didn't ask; the attack on the orphanage was not just some random idea. I figured that Voldemort would want to get rid of the Muggle orphans because he would have thought them unworthy to live. Also, he probably has bad memories from when he stayed in an orphanage. We never found out if it was a wizard or Muggle one, but I suspect it was Muggle.  
  
Ooh! Guess what! We're having a thunderstorm! I really don't like the thunder this late at night (it is about nine fifty-something pm on Friday (New England Time, or whatever the zone is called) at this very second). I thought it was funny when I realized that most of this chapter takes place during a thunderstorm.  
  
Gusha - Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I didn't really want to continue with the chapter, because then I would want the rest of my chapters to be as long, and that simply is not possible with my school schedule. Yes, that was Severus. Since Miette is related to him, she is connected to him, so her vision followed him. By the way, on the timeline of the story, the storming of Azkaban hasn't actually happened yet. It will happen in a few days, or the very next day; I am not totally sure. That was her first future-related vision. Ah. I don't believe the Dementors were ever on the light side. They were just "working." Wow. You know, I've never thought of that. Perhaps they could, although Harry only dreams of the present time happenings. If they did, I personally don't think they would see/sense each other. Just like when you are in the same big room with another person, you don't always know they are there, because there is too much else on you mind to notice them. At least that is my theory.  
  
kittydopter - Thanks!  
  
snapefan51 - Yay! I'm so happy to hear from you again. *shakes head in amazement* I can't believe I can remember people who reviewed before so easily, what with all the reviews I'm getting. *is further amazed* Well, you'll just have to wait to find out when she knows the truth. Lol.  
  
Maccis Starz - Hehe! You're gonna find out in this chapter! Just remember; Tal was one of the first people that Tom killed. (Myrtle was the first, his dad and grandparents were probably the "second," and Tal was the "third.") No, Tal doesn't have any relation to Severus, he just happened to lived there before Severus did. Basically, the Snapes moved in after Tal's family died. Sometime after 1945 (probably in the early or later fifties; a bit before Severus was born), Severus's parents moved into it as newly-weds, and they left the house to him because he was their first-born son. Lol. You can pretend that it is fate that brought Miette to live in that house.  
  
Jen - About chapter 17; I remember Dumbledore saying that, but he wasn't really lying. After all - in a twisted sort of way - Severus _was_ going to an appointment. Just not the kind we'd think of when hearing that word. I don't think I need to explain here about your questions about chapter 18, because I did in school!  
  
beefywpac - Miette is the main character of the story, but sometimes there are things that she doesn't know about that actually move the plot along. Also, there are times when she is just too distressed to tell the story. If she is freaking out, it is rather difficult to get what is going on across to the audience. It would be tangled up and be way too confusing. However, when it is open P.O.V. and there are many people in the scene, usually it is in Severus's P.O.V.  
  
huldufolknr1 - Those other two people were basically people he was working with. They weren't his followers yet, because he wasn't enormously strong yet. He was only eighteen. And no, they don't have a role in this story. Remember how they were older than Tom? Well, by now, they would either be pretty old (70's or 80's), or they would be dead from the previous war. You'll have to wait to find out about your last question; I still need to figure that out.  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - Hehe! I love Sirius too! Severus's expression was most definitely priceless; I could picture it in my head almost perfectly, and I hope you could too. Lol. I should have had her only get one necklace; everyone seems to think both of them are special. But that's not true. _Only_ the Tree of Life on is. The other one was just a normal one that she liked. And to answer your "wondering," it will come into play sometime in the fall. You'll see. Thank you for all of the "Yays!"  
  
Callie Anne - I love your enthusiasm!  
  
luna699 - Lmao! I wonder if anyone has actually tried sending ice cream in the mail? I wouldn't want to be the mail person (especially if it is during the summer with all of the bees! (Sorry for the bad switch to the funny situation, but I am not thinking lovely thoughts right now; I have been in a tired mood all day in school.)  
  
Kranberries - Ooh, you sing too?! I'm only in the chorus at my high school, but I love singing! I hope your trip was fun. Lol. Yesterday wasn't Friday - today is! Hehe. Yes, you'll be seeing more of Sirius and Remus later on. It was actually quite funny, because I desperately wanted to have Remus in the story, so I made up what I think is a plausible excuse for him being at Hogwarts again. He couldn't be back for DADA, b/c JK said that the teacher would be female.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 19: Awareness  
  
My eyes widened. "W-what?" I looked closely at Dumbledore. All of his cheerfulness was gone; his expression was that of someone who had the job of telling an innocent person that all of their family and friends were dead and their deaths were blamed on that one person. I prepared myself for some grim news, not knowing what to expect at all.  
  
"The world - both the magic and Muggle world - is in considerable danger currently. At the end of June, a dark wizard came back into our midst. He was thought to have been defeated almost fourteen years ago. But he lived."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He tried to murder someone, but the curse rebounded back at him. He should have died. However, he became something like a wraith instead. He managed to get back his body at the end of the school year."  
  
I sucked in my breath. Was this a coincidence that my parents were killed at the same time? I remembered the dream of the people on my street and then at my house. They were the same people in all of my other dreams. Was Voldemort the dark wizard Dumbledore was talking about?  
  
"The wizard despises all Muggles and anyone who has connections to them."  
  
I whimpered. "Voldemort," I whispered.  
  
Dumbledore looked sharply at me. "How did you know his name? I know Severus didn't tell you it." He didn't sound suspicious, or even angry; just shocked and curious.  
  
"Dreams. Bad ones."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be making some connections in his head that I had no idea about.  
  
"Before ask about your dreams, I think it is best that I finish what I was telling you."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Voldemort has many followers. They call themselves Death Eaters."  
  
So _that's_ what those masked people are, I thought.  
  
"The Death Eaters assist Voldemort in carrying out any plans."  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, what does this have to do with Taliesin?"  
  
"Patience, dear. Now, 'Voldemort' is not the wizard's true name. He made that one up. His given name was Tom Riddle when he was here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Tom?!" I remembered Taliesin's murderer.  
  
"Yes. He was very talented. When he was in his later years of school, he was a Prefect and then Head Boy in his last year."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that he had certain responsibilities that some other students with lower grades did not have. His jobs were to help out younger students when they needed it, and also to discipline them by taking away House points when younger students misbehaved. He appeared to be a very promising student, with high grades and good manners.  
  
"Taliesin was killed almost exactly fifty years ago, later in the year of 1945. He was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and he had gone home for the Christmas holiday break. His parents were killed that same day he was. He never got to finish his term. He was Head Boy the year after Tom Riddle was. When Tom was Head Boy, Taliesin was a Prefect. Taliesin was never a friend with Tom - he avoided Tom as much as possible without making it too noticed. He once told me he felt that Tom would be the cause of something terrible one day. How true he was."  
  
"Do you mean Taliesin somehow _knew_ what was going to happen?"  
  
"Taliesin had a bit of a gift. Occasionally he had visions of the past, present, and future."  
  
I instantly thought of my strange dreams. Did they mean something?  
  
"Sometimes he was shown something, and the event was managed to be prevented. However, more often than not the event couldn't be stopped. That happened in Taliesin's fourth year, when a secret chamber was opened by Tom, letting a monster loose in the school.  
  
"Taliesin had Seen Tom controlling the monster, and told me. However, we had no proof - other than Taliesin's word - and I was not Headmaster at the time, only the Deputy Headmaster, so I couldn't assess the situation as I could now. And because of that, a young student died, and another innocent student was expelled when Tom framed him."  
  
My head was pounding with all of the information I was taking in, but somehow I processed it in my mind without confusion. However, there were some things that still vexed me. "Mr. Dumbledore, I've been having a lot of bad dreams, and they always seem to have the same bad people in them. Do the Death Eaters wear black cloaks and white masks?"  
  
"They do. You say you've been having dreams about the Death Eaters? Tell me about them."  
  
So I did. I told him of the very first one I'd had; the one I had had when I fell asleep in the hallway and Uncle Severus found me; how the Death Eaters went to my house, and I told him about the circle and. ".there was a Death Eater that Voldemort hurt with his magic wand. I didn't see his face, but," I hesitated, "Voldemort called him 'Severus.' And right after the dream, Uncle Severus came home and fainted in the entrance hall."  
  
Before I could go on, Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Severus never told me of this," Dumbledore frowned. "He is supposed to tell me if anything happens like that."  
  
"I don't think Uncle Severus likes people to know when he doesn't feel good - er - well," I amended, remembering how my mum always corrected me. "Like when I asked the next morning if he was getting sick, he instantly denied it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Severus doesn't like pity."  
  
"I wasn't pitying him!"  
  
"I know that. But Severus is not very good at distinguishing pity from care. I believe he still thinks pity him, but I have been concerned for his well being ever since he stepped into Hogwarts a small boy. He was so thin and pale, but apparently he was just _very_ studious, and stayed indoors most of the time. But that is beside the point. I know the question to the question you were going to ask, and the answer. is yes."  
  
My stomach dropped unpleasantly, and I fell back against the chair. "But. but _why_?"  
  
"Now, now, Miette, it isn't quite that way. He is not actually one of them. He was long ago, but he is now spying for me. That is where he went for his 'appointment' I told you of earlier. What were your other dreams?"  
  
I continued on about Taliesin's death, and then about the two-part dream I just had. I found out that the Death Eater who helped the children was probably Uncle Severus, unless there was another fake Death Eater whom Dumbledore didn't know about. Dumbledore was very concerned about the second part of my dream. The fortress was a wizard prison called Azkaban, he told me. He said that Azkaban hadn't been broken into yet and that it would be a very grim situation if it came to be. He would have to inform the Minister of Magic immediately so they would be prepared. He put me back to bed and sat with me until I fell asleep again. I had completely forgotten about the necklace; it had seemed so unimportant compared to the rest of the things I learned.  
  
In the morning, the storm had dissipated. When I was waling into the living room on my way out of Uncle Severus's chambers, I noticed something strange. Actually, there were two things. The first was that Uncle Severus was still not back. The other I noticed when I glanced at the window. Hanging just outside of the window by a strong silver chain that was wrapped around the jeweled hilt, was Taliesin's sword. Every now and then when a breeze blew past, the sword swayed a little.  
  
"Is Uncle Severus not back yet?" I asked Lupin as I sat down next to him for breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
He shook his head. "No. He's not back. Albus is beginning to get worried." Suddenly he tensed and looked at my warily. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."  
  
'That's all right," I said calmly. "I know about him." Lupin seemed to relax a bit.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked into the hall. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"What happened, Albus?" McGonagall asked him. The only other people at the table this morning were Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall, and myself.  
  
" Just finished speaking with the minister. Fudge doesn't believe me. He told me that no one would dare to break into Azkaban, 'even if You-Know- Who has returned.' His words, of course," Dumbledore added. "I told Fudge that he needs to face the facts. I even showed him the article from the Muggle newspaper about the attack on the Muggle orphanage. He sided with the article, saying that it was a gas explosion. All of the surviving children's memories were wiped. He refuses to accept the fact that Voldemort has returned."  
  
McGonagall and Hagrid flinched.  
  
I picked at my oatmeal. "Mr. Dumbledore," I began fearfully, "Uncle Severus will be alright, won't he? I mean, you don't think maybe Voldemort hurt him again for helping those children?" Once again, McGonagall and Hagrid flinched. "Why do you keep doing that?" I couldn't help asking.  
  
"Many people can't stand to hear his name spoken. They refer to him as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,'" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I think that's stupid. It's only a name. And it isn't even his real name," I added.  
  
"Albus! How does she know all of this?!" Lupin demanded.  
  
"I told her some of it; she Saw the rest. I only clarified a few things."  
  
"Don't you think she's a bit young?" I could tell from his tone of voice that he wasn't implying that I was inferior, but that he was concerned.  
  
However, I decided to pretend that I had taken it the wrong way, because I wanted my questions answered. I have a lovely amount of patience, you see. "I am not too young! What about _Uncle Severus_?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I will be completely truthful with you, Miette. The answer is that _I don't know_. And, unfortunately, if Voldemort somehow found out about Severus saving those children, he was most likely punished. I sincerely hope that he wasn't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: On that grim note.. *sigh* Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I am rather tired, and I don't like typing on the computer while a storm is going on. I am hoping the next chapter will be happier, but I have noticed that a lot of my work this past week has been rather dreary. I _wonder_ why.. Ah, well. Please review so as to cheer me up! I love you all! It makes me feel so happy to know that people in different parts of the world are actually reading my story. 


	20. Picnic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Wow; a lot of you are worried about Severus! Hmm. I wonder what you would do to me if I killed him off.. *evil grin* Aww, don't worry! (At least not yet..)  
  
Maccis Starz - Lol. You'll find out what happened to Severus, don't worry.  
  
luna699 - Ah. I'm being cruel, am I? Well, I'm just happy that you are worrying about Severus. Now, as to the sword, do you remember what Taliesin used it for before he was killed?.. Lol. I have everyone wondering about the necklace! I'm not telling anyone about it until it is explained in the story. All I can say, is that every time Miette wonders about it and is a bout to ask, something comes up. (I'm doing that on purpose, you know.) I have a certain person in mind who will tell Miette about the necklace, so be patient!  
  
Kranberries - *grin* Don't feel bad; I have those kinds of days all the time! And thanks!  
  
Jen - Lol. I already told you the answers!  
  
Callie Anne - You'll find out! And about my art, there isn't currently a place where you can see it, but I am planning on making a web site that has all of the drawings and paintings that I have done for this story. However, I won't be able to do that until the last week of April, because that's when I have Spring vacation and will have enough spare time to figure out how to make a web page. (Lol. I have to get my dad to show me, I'm so ignorant about computer things like that!) I will let everyone know when the site is up (and its address, of course!).  
  
Lady Lestrange - That is lovely to hear! Hehe. I've noticed how worried everyone is! *grin* Yep, we're special, 'cause we remembered that! I haven't seen any fics with the opening of Azkaban either! Ever since I read about it, I wondered what would happen if the prison was broken into. Lol. I can't wait to read your version!  
  
Euru - Yay for Snuffles! Hehe. Intelligent response, ne?  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - *laughs* You think along the same lines as I do! Let's get rid or Uncle Severus so we can have free time to play with Snuffles and Mr. Lupin! Lol.  
  
huldufolknr1 - *sigh* It'll be hilarious (for me, at least) if once you find out what it does, you all are disappointed. I'll just warn you, it's not the most exciting thing in the whole world; just something that is rather useful. You'll find out a little after school starts.  
  
sadilou - I am happy to hear from you again. You'll find out a little more about Taliesin further on, and Miette, unfortunately, will get caught up in it. I regret to tell you that I have many grim chapters already set out in my mind for this story. Ugh. I certainly wouldn't want to be around with them on the loose. They might have me as their "food!"  
  
Gusha - Lmao! Sorry, but I actually burst out laughing! No, Miette is NOT going to grow up to be in love with Harry! *grin* Nope, not at all what I was planning. Very good point, though. (Lol, I bet everyone else who is reading this response and has no clue what we're talking about is getting all the wrong ideas in their heads!) *sigh* I don't like him spying either, but that will be taken care off SOON enough. Hehe. (Don't worry; just have patience.)  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 20: Picnic  
  
That day I hung out with Lupin and Snuffles. Snuffles seemed to really like me, and he somehow figured out the rules to Hide-and-Seek. Although he always found me quickly, it was still fun. I hadn't really played with anyone for a very long time. Lupin usually sat on the grass and watched us play. Snuffles seemed a bit wary of Sirius; Sirius was a hyperactive puppy, whereas Snuffles was usually quite calm.  
  
I managed to convince Lupin to let us have a picnic outside for lunch. Uncle Severus had never done anything outside with me, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible outdoors. It was a beautiful day outside, and wasn't too hot. The storm had taken care of the humidity and cooled the ground. We spread the sunset-yellow blanket in some shade from a tree by the lake and began to unpack the basket the house elves had prepared for us. I placed Jo - who I had brought along to play with - on one of the corners of the blanket while I helped Lupin set out all of the food. There was a jug of iced tea, some small roast beef and lettuce sandwiches, deviled eggs with paprika, and cold chicken legs for Snuffles. Apparently Snuffles was allowed to have three meals a day just like humans do, instead of just one meal at the end of the day.  
  
Sirius stole a chicken leg from Snuffles, but Snuffles just made a wuffing noise through his nose, as though he was sighing, and let her keep the leg. I thought he was a very mature dog, and said so to Lupin. Lupin seemed to think this was funny. I ended up having to play tug-of-war with Sirius to get the bone back so she wouldn't choke on it. I seemed to remember my daddy telling me that it wasn't smart to give small bones to a dog, because it would try to swallow it whole.  
  
Thinking of my daddy made me homesick for him and Mum. I sighed. Why did my life have to get ruined like this? Why couldn't it be normal like everyone else's?  
  
"It's not fair," I muttered, grabbing Jo roughly before Sirius, who had been investigating the blue stuffed animal inquisitively, could do anything to it.  
  
"What's not fair?" Lupin asked curiously.  
  
I jumped; I'd forgotten he was still there. If I had been angry a second ago, I somehow couldn't be with Lupin staring at me like that. I hugged Jo to my chest.  
  
"I miss Mummy and Daddy. Why'd they have to die? They weren't supposed to. I hate the people who killed them. And. and now they have Uncle Severus."  
  
Lupin sat down beside me. "There's still hope, Miette," he replied carefully, softly putting a hand on my shoulders.  
  
I began to sob, but I didn't have any tears left. That made it even harder for me, and I buried my face in Lupin's shoulder, shaking. He seemed a little startled at first, but then he began to try to soothe me as Taliesin had done weeks ago.  
  
Speaking of Taliesin..  
  
I calmed down a bit, and, while still leaning against Lupin, I pulled out my necklace from beneath the collar of my lavender t-shirt.  
  
"Do you know what this does?" I asked him, brandishing my necklace towards him as high as possible with it still around my neck. It reached near his chin, a few inches away.  
  
Lupin jumped back, away from the pendant and chain as soon as he saw it. I fell over with the sudden loss of a backrest. "N-no - I don't. What does it do?" He asked quickly.  
  
My face fell. "I was hoping you could tell me." Then I looked at him funnily as I pushed myself upright again. "Why did you look so afraid of it?"  
  
I saw him swallow, and his eyes gave a quick glance at Snuffles. "I- I'm allergic to.to silver."  
  
I frowned. "Really? I thought only those storybook creatures, werewolves, were allergic to silver. What does it do?"  
  
Lupin didn't seem any more reassured than he did before. "The skin it touches gets red and stings quite badly. If any of it gets under my skin somehow, I could get very sick."  
  
"Ow." I scrunched up my face in disgust.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Not fun." Suddenly he said, "I know what'll cheer you up a bit!" He went over to the picnic basket and took out a small tin. He opened it and showed me some chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Cookies!" I took one and bit into it. "It's still warm!" I cried around a mouthful of the soft cookie.  
  
Lupin chuckled. "That's because they are freshly made from the kitchens." He took one for himself and then took out another. As he held it out to Snuffles, I protested.  
  
"Don't give him that!"  
  
Lupin _and_ Snuffles turned to look at me. "Why not?"  
  
"Doggies shouldn't have chocolate - it's bad for them."  
  
Lupin grinned sheepishly. "One cookie won't hurt him, Miette."  
  
"But.." I trailed off as Snuffles suddenly snatched the cookie from Lupin's still outstretched hand, nearly biting off a few fingers in the process.  
  
"Snuffles!" Lupin cried indignantly. He swatted Snuffles on the muzzle, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. "You don't have to be so greedy!"  
  
I giggled. "But no more, Snuffles," I ordered mock-sternly. "After all, _Sirius_ was able to restrain herself; didn't you, sweetie?" I scratched behind Sirius's ears as she was lying down beside me, preparing for an afternoon nap.  
  
Lupin stretched and leaned back, butting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that puppy's name," he yawned. I supposed the sun was getting to him like it was to Sirius.  
  
I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. I wondered if the name 'Sirius' meant something to the wizard people that I didn't know about. I stared out over the lake, feeling the afternoon sun on my face. The tree was no longer shading the picnic blanket. I thought about where Uncle Severus could be. I remembered the weather from the second half of my dream and wondered if that was happening today, because the conditions seemed very similar to now, but I had no idea where on earth that island was. It could be anywhere.  
  
I turned back to Lupin to ask him, but his eyes were closed and his face relaxed. He still had his hands behind his head, and his ankles were still crossed. I crawled over to him. "Mr. Lupin?" I inquired gently. "Are you awake?" Apparently he was not. I glanced at Snuffles, who was wandering around by the edge of the lake, cooling off his paws. "Snuffles," I called, but not loud enough to wake Lupin.  
  
Snuffles stopped playing and came over to the blanket, shaking all of the water from his fur. I was amazed at how well trained he was, for a stray dog that Lupin had found and adopted, as I had found out.  
  
"Mr. Lupin's taking a nap," I told him. "do you think I should wake him?"  
  
Snuffles glanced at Lupin and then trotted over to the other side of the blanket and sat down, as though he was planning on guarding the picnic basket.  
  
"Silly doggie," I muttered, picking up Jo and sitting beside Lupin. I wondered if he was still tired from when he was sick two days ago. In fact, I had no idea how long he had been sick to begin with. I hoped I wasn't tiring him out. I knew I would feel guilty if he got sick again because I wasn't letting him get better.  
  
I lay down and curled up against him, much like I had when Uncle Severus had passed out in the entrance hall that night many weeks ago. A few minutes after I had lain down, I felt Snuffles come and sit down next to me. He nuzzled my hair before turning around in almost a complete circle and settling down with his back to mine. I smiled sleepily, wrapping my arms around Jo, and slowly drifted off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Around four o'clock, Albus Dumbledore returned to the castle. He rode in one of the horseless carriages up the dirt road to the school. A little more than halfway there, he had the carriage stop, and he got out. He had seen something by the lake and wanted to find out what it was. As he came closer, a small smile started to appear on his lips. He stopped a little more than a foot away from the yellow picnic blanket on which lay two sleeping humans and two sleeping black dogs.  
  
His shadow fell on the face of one of the humans, and Remus's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the headmaster for a moment, confused as to where he was. A second later he remembered, and almost shot up to a sitting position, but Miette shifted in her sleep, making him aware of her head resting on his chest, so he didn't want her to hit her head on the ground. Remus moved his arms so that his right arm supported her head as he slowly sat up. He looked up guiltily at Dumbledore.  
  
"Forgive me, Albus; I shouldn't have fallen asleep and left her unattended. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "That's alright, Remus. It wasn't completely your fault, after all." They both turned to regard the snoozing form of Snuffles.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes at the large dog and used his foot to give him a shove. "Wake up, you great lump of fur," he grumbled.  
  
Snuffles shot up and started to growl at Remus before he got a hold of his bearings. He shifted into his human self. "Albus-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Dumbledore interrupted sternly. "We just need to be more careful next time. Let's pack up and go inside, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sirius answered unhappily. "I can't believe we were asleep for that long," he said, glancing toward the west as he tried to pick up Sirius without waking her. However, she woke up the second he touched her. He was worried that she would make noise and he'd have to change back into his Animagus form before Miette woke up. But the puppy just wagged its tail happily and jumped around. Sirius folded the blanket and Dumbledore picked up the picnic basket. Remus was holding Miette, who was still clinging to Jo.  
  
As they entered the doors, Sirius transformed back to Snuffles and took the blanket in his mouth to carry. A moment later Remus frowned, because his shirt was starting to feel somewhat damp. He looked down and noticed that silent ears were running down Miette's pale cheeks. She gave a little moan and Jo slipped from her arms to the floor.  
  
Suddenly Miette woke up. She looked up at Remus mournfully. "I want Uncle Severus to come back," she whimpered. "Why isn't he back yet? Does he have to stay until they open the prison and let the bad people out?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Lol. I confused myself a few times when both Siriuses were together! Although that was part of the reason why I named the puppy that, though at the time I hadn't known the real Sirius would be coming back in the story. Severus comes back next chapter! He was SUPPOSED to come back this chapter, but there wasn't enough time for that. *sigh* I REALLY want summer to come; it's so much fun to write about all the fun things you can do during the summer. If everything goes to schedule in the chapters, I believe that school will begin in chapter 22. (That's two chapters from now, if you don't feel like doing the math! Lol.) However, I sometimes have no control over what goes down on the paper, so who knows. Review! 


	21. Some Unwelcome News

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter that usual, but I couldn't really think of a way to make it longer without adding completely useless information. I hope you still enjoy it though.  
  
luna699 - Thank you very much for your praise (even though you say you hate me! *grins*)  
  
huldufolknr1 - Hehe! Yes, it will! Lol. I didn't think I would. *holds forehead* I don't want to even think of the way people will react when I fulfill the "much-talked-about-death-in-the-fifth-book!" (I already know who is going to die in the story, and it isn't pleasant. But I'm not telling anyone who it is!)  
  
Maccis Starz - Don't worry! I was starting to miss his sarcastic remarks as well, so I thought I'd bring him back! Lol. Besides, I can't enjoy having Miette drive him crazy if he's not around, can I?  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - Lol. Actually, I don't, but I try to update about twice a week. I don't think that really counts as a schedule. I was talking about my regular-life schedule (you know - school work, activities - those things). Hehe. I had fun making them feel guilty. They know the risks, and yet they still fell asleep.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - That's okay. Life can be hectic sometimes, and it's hard to do everything you want. You'll have to wait for her to find out about Sirius!  
  
Euru - Lmao! That doctor was creepy, though, and Remus isn't! *sigh* I want a Snuffles/Sirius too!  
  
Gusha - I agree, but there's one problem: she doesn't know that werewolves are real, so it is kind of hard to suspect something like that if it didn't even occur to you that the creature was real. Nope, no sleeping potion, just lazy summer thing. When I think of picnics, I always think of taking a nice nap in the warm sun. Arg! I want summer to come! Also, there was that storm the night before, so maybe people were still tired. I don't think she got sunburned. (Never actually occurred to be for her to do so. Lol.) Yep, I know the sun changed angles, and that's why Sirius was looking to the west when he mentioned about how long they were asleep.  
  
Vanyaria Darkshadow - Lol. Thanks! *laughs* I loved your reviews! They had me laughing!  
  
beefywpac - *grin* I think I had people worried! Thanks!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 21: Some Unwelcome News  
  
Almost a full week went by.  
  
With no news of Uncle Severus.  
  
Taliesin had appeared a few times, whenever I had bad dreams. He explained that his sword was hanging outside to shield me from prying eyes outside. If anyone were to look in through the window, they would only see a drab-looking room. Even if I were standing on the other side staring at the person, he or she would not see me.  
  
Also, the other teachers began to come back to Hogwarts to prepare for the start of the term. I was introduced to many of them; the scariest one was Professor Trelawney, because not five minutes after being introduced to her, she told me, "Your dear uncle is doomed I am afraid to say. Not yet has he returned, you say.." However, as soon as she was out of the room, McGonagall told me to pay Trelawney no mind. I found out that Trelawney had been predicting Uncle Severus's death for _years_, and Uncle Severus never died.  
  
Midway through the week, the Daily Prophet - the wizard newspaper - had an article about the releasing of the prisoners of Azkaban Prison. Many of the teachers were becoming nervous. It seemed that the Minister of Magic had been denying the return of Voldemort, and now he had no choice but to admit to himself and the rest of the population.  
  
One evening, while I was working on my dessert after dinner, a hooded figure walked into the hall. It had no mask, but its black hood shadowed its face. The black-cloaked figure strode toward the table, and Dumbledore stood up. When the person was a little more than ten feet away from the table, it drew back its hood, revealing the tired and irritable face beneath it. I dropped my spoon with a clatter and gave a small shriek.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" I jumped up in my chair and then ran around the side of the table. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I missed you so much! Why were you gone so long?"  
  
Uncle Severus awkwardly patted the top of my head, obviously uncomfortable with my show of affection toward him. Then he looked up at Dumbledore, who had sat back down by now. "Albus, I would like to speak with you a little later.."  
  
"Of course, Severus."  
  
"Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus!" I tugged at his tunic. "I want you to try something! I made a yummy concoction and I know it'll cheer you up!" I dragged him over to my seat, pulling out the chair next to me for him. He didn't seem too pleased with the fact that Lupin sat on my other side. When he had sat down, I slid the large glass goblet in which my dessert was over to Uncle Severus.  
  
He picked up a spoon and stared doubtfully at the contents within the goblet. "It looks like vomit," he stated.  
  
A few people at the table chuckled, and I grinned.  
  
"If you don't like looking at it, then close your eyes," I advised. "That's what I did, it's really yummy and delicious!"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "I will do no such thing. And for your information, those two words mean the same thing; there is no need to use them both in one sentence." He took a spoonful of the dessert and swallowed it. He made a strange face. "What _is_ that?"  
  
"Two scoops of espresso chip ice cream, two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Cherry Coke, and maraschino cherries! Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin seemed to like it." I took back the goblet and continued eating it.  
  
He made another face and replied, "I'd much rather have a good old Firewhiskey."  
  
I swallowed my mouthful of ice cream float and cherries. "It's not good to drink, Uncle Severus! You should have ice cream!"  
  
Now both of Uncle Severus's eyebrows were raised. "Fine then. I suppose I'll have my supper instead."  
  
"You haven't eaten yet?" I asked, amazed. It was a little after eight, because we had had a late dinner.  
  
"Never got the chance. I wasn't really provided with food."  
  
After everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore and Uncle Severus left to talk in Dumbledore's office, and I was left in Lupin's care. He offered to read to me so I could get to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Albus, Voldemort is now expecting us to be with him all of the time. He said that since we are his 'army,' we should stay and be ready at any time to carry out his orders. I. I managed to convince him that I needed to stay here at Hogwarts, because you would begin to suspect me if I didn't return. He is allowing me to remain here, but I had to stay with the Death Eaters while we were preparing to let out the prisoners in Azkaban. I almost want school to start _now_, because it would give me an excuse not to go to him. After all, I can't leave in the middle of a class."  
  
"Very true, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "I am just relieved that you are back safe and sound. It has been quite difficult to keep Miette from worrying about you." He paused. "I had to tell her, Severus."  
  
Severus jumped to his feet, almost knocking over his chair. "You what?!"  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
Obeying, Severus said, "She doesn't need to know, Albus. She's only seven; I don't want her getting dragged into this." Then he added, "How much does she know?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Almost everything. She Saw you helping those children, and she Saw Azkaban fall even before the event happened."  
  
Severus made a strangled sound. "She _Saw_? Oh, Merlin help her."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
On Monday the twenty-first, I was told some unpleasant news: Uncle Severus had found a tutor for me for during the school year. I had been hoping that I wouldn't have to learn anything because I was a witch. However, Uncle Severus told me that I have to learn certain things; such as writing (both handwriting and story writing) so I could write intelligent essays once I was in Hogwarts, addition and subtraction (which, he told me, anyone with common sense and half a brain should know), reading (for obvious reasons), and spelling. In other words, I'd be learning everything I would have if I had continued on with second grade in a Muggle school, minus the fun things such as putting on plays and going on field trips.  
  
We had a short meeting with my tutor-to-be the next day. Her name was Mrs. Dagola. Dagola was an old, boring-looking witch who was on the unhealthily thin side. She had a harsh voice - quite the opposite of my uncle's, whose voice was smooth, even when he was really pissed off - and an unpleasant smile - it was more like a grimace. Her hair was a dark gray with silver strands mixed amongst the gray. One of the most disgusting things about her, though, was the fact that her nails must have been almost three centimeters long, and didn't seemed to be very well cared for. I shuddered at the thought of having to be alone with this lady for two and a half hours each weekday once school started. I halfheartedly wondered where Uncle Severus had found her.  
  
As soon as she left, I turned to Uncle Severus. "I don't like her."  
  
"What?" He frowned. "Why?"  
  
"She's scary and mean-looking."  
  
"I bet I am a _lot_ meaner than she is," he retorted.  
  
I gave him a puzzled look. "But you're not mean, Uncle Severus. Well - except for whenever you're in a bad mood," I added.  
  
He gave a humorless laugh. "Ask anyone in the student body, and then you'll know the truth, Little Spider. Half of the students are terrified of me, and the other half just plain hates me. You'll have to deal with that woman for the rest of the year, and then _perhaps_ I will consider looking for another tutor for next fall."  
  
"I probably won't be alive by then, from the way she looks," I grumbled melodramatically.  
  
"Don't even say things like that!" Uncle Severus ordered sharply, startling me by grabbing my shoulders. "I won't have you talking about that kind of thing. Understand?"  
  
I nodded, too shocked for words.  
  
"Good." He released me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hmm. I can't really think of anything that I want to tell you right now. If everything works out, next chapter will be one I have been looking forward to writing. (No, not the start of school, if that's what you're thinking. It will take place a few days before school starts.) Review, please! 


	22. The New Professor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: *guilty laugh* Okay. I am just going to warn you ahead of time that this wasn't the chapter I was telling you all about (the one I had been looking forward to), because the event in this chapter got in the way. I had fun with this one though; so don't get put down. NEXT chapter will DEFINITELY be the one I was talking about (it is already in the process of being written)!  
  
Vanyaria Darkshadow - Lol.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Oh, she will find out, but not until November, I believe. So you will just have to wait. I already have the scene all planned out, and I loved writing it!  
  
Maccis Kitten - Yes, hopefully it will be, but the chapter I was talking about will actually be NEXT chapter, because it didn't work out for this one. It takes place the same day though (Sunday, August 27). But I did enjoy writing this one, too! I loved designing "The New Professor." I have actually known what the professor would be like since before I started writing this story.  
  
beefywpac - Lol. I know what you mean, but I couldn't really think of any other way to say it. Perhaps I should have said, ".. even when he's in a really foul mood." You know, I think I will change that! I think I like this way better! *laughs* Now we'll just have to see if I remember to change it! *sigh* I probably won't.  
  
sailorsapphire - *laughs* I didn't forget about whipped cream - I just didn't think it sounded like a good thing to be on an ice cream float. I actually had "Miette's concoction" a few days before writing about it, and I didn't have any whipped cream on it. (I didn't have maraschino cherries either, but I love them so much that I decided to add them!)  
  
white owl - Yay! It makes me so happy to know that it is. And yes, there will be more visions soon (though not in this chapter).  
  
huldufolknr1 - *smug grin* Yep! I _was_ going to have him hug her back, but then I remembered that they had an audience (the teachers eating dessert) and realized that he would definitely not do that in front of the other people. He might have if it was only Dumbledore, though.  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - Yes. *laughs* And about the tutor; I realized after I started writing about her, I realized that she was being based on my Asian Studies teacher, whom I am not very fond of. (Almost everything about her appearance, except for her nails (those were just added on for creepiness), is what my teacher is like. Scary, huh?)You have the loveliest ideas! Do you mind if I borrow some? *evil grin* I agree with you about the "lap" thing; perhaps she will! Hehe! Oh, and don't worry; she'll get into LOTS of trouble once school starts and she makes some friends!  
  
luna699 - Lol. That's nice to know. Yep, I know it was short, but from now on they will hopefully all be the regular length. Hehe. Now you have to cancel your campaign to rule the world because I updated! *evil grin* I think MIETTE should take over the world! All she has to do is fire Voldie (Lol; Miette: Voldie, you're fired! I'm in control now, and everyone will serve me, because I am an adorable little seven-year-old, and you are a rotting sixty-nine-year-old!), and then she's set!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 22: The New Professor  
  
During breakfast on the morning of Sunday the twenty-seventh, another person walked into the hall. However, this one was a bit more interesting than Uncle Severus had been. This person was also wearing all black - or at least a color very similar to black - and an extraordinary amount of it as well, considering the temperature. I wondered how the person was managing to not suffocate. The stranger was wearing so many layers of loose clothes that I couldn't tell what gender the person was.  
  
"Ah. Professor Kenton," Dumbledore said suddenly, standing up.  
  
Professor? I wondered. This person was another teacher? I continued to stare at the person, trying to figure out what Kenton would teach.  
  
Kenton's black cloak - which I could now see was a very dark charcoal-gray - was calf-length and had a simple hematite clasp on the left shoulder instead of at the center of the collar. The hood was up, and a black cotton mask was covering the lower half of Kenton's face, including the nose and mouth. I couldn't see the top half at all, except for a pair of yellow- green irises, so I assumed that Kenton's skin was a darker shade. Since Kenton had his (or her) wand out to levitate two trunks alongside, I could see that Kenton was wearing a black, worn leather knee-length coat which, by the way it moved, I guessed had a split in the back of it - like a riding coat. Under the coat was a charcoal-gray army sweater. Kenton was wearing loose black-gray pants that were tucked into soft, black leather boots that reached mid-calf. There were thin, worn black leather gloves on Kenton's hands.  
  
As Kenton reached the table, he or she shook hands with Dumbledore after setting down the two trunks and putting away the wand. They each bowed their heads in respect to each other.  
  
"I am glad you made it, Professor," Dumbledore said. "I must admit that I was expecting you a bit earlier than today, and I had begun to worry that you wouldn't come."  
  
"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have cause, Headmaster," a smooth alto voice replied, alerting me to the fact that Kenton was a witch and not a wizard, "but I was delayed owing to the necessity of setting my husband and son in order before I left to come here."  
  
"All is well though, of course?"  
  
Kenton nodded briefly. She seemed like the kind of person who doesn't speak unless she absolutely had to.  
  
"That is good; I wouldn't have wished for your family to be left in confusion when you are here." Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, yes - let me introduce you to your new colleagues and one of their nieces."  
  
I saw Kenton immediately look at me, and I clutched Uncle Severus's left arm and tried hiding my face shyly.  
  
"Everyone, this is Professor Aina Kenton, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
I noticed that Uncle Severus frowned at Dumledore when he named the course Kenton was to teach. Dumbledore then introduced each of the other teachers and me to Kenton. She merely nodded at each person.  
  
"Won't you have a bite to eat, Professor? Or have you already eaten?" Dumbledore offered graciously.  
  
"'Aina' is fine, sir; and yes I have eaten at home, but I wouldn't say no to a spot of tea, if that is possible."  
  
"Of course. And you may refer to me as Albus, if that makes you more comfortable."  
  
Kenton nodded and took the empty seat next to Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, a few places away from me. Two house elves took away her trunks to bring them to her room, and Dumbledore told her that he would show her office and chambers after breakfast. Before Kenton took her cup of steaming tea, she pulled her hood back, revealing slightly wavy black hair that was pulled in a loose ponytail with a few limp strands hanging free, and slid her mask down to her neck so she could actually drink the tea.  
  
My eyes widened in shock, but I didn't gasp. Instead of a normal dark brown tone like I had been expecting, her skin was a gray-blue color. Her lips were a blackish-red, but she wasn't wearing any make-up. She must have sensed my gaze, because she turned to look at me. Her intense eyes were indeed a yellow-green, and there was a three-inch-long, pale gray scar that ran from just above the middle of her left eyebrow to just below her left eye. It looked like a cut from a blade. Kenton turned back to her tea and drew her hood back up, hiding her face in shadow once again.  
  
Great. Now Kenton probably thought I was a rude little girl.  
  
A little after breakfast, I was sitting in Uncle Severus's office in his chair at his desk. He was checking on all of the gross jars on the shelves, trying to find out what needed to be replaced or replenished for hi class. I had my drawing journal out and was trying to figure out how to use a feather quill and ink. It seemed that everyone in the magical world used them instead of pencils or pens. I, however, wasn't doing a very good job at mastering the correct way to use the quill. I kept dripping the scarlet ink on the page, the desk, and my hands. If someone were to walk in at that moment, it would have looked like my hands were covered in blood and the blood was getting onto everything. Uncle Severus didn't seem to mind my mess; every few minutes he would glance over at me, groan (or sigh), and flick his wand briefly in my direction, cleaning up any spilt or smeared ink from his desk and my hands.  
  
After a bit of time, I asked Uncle Severus, "Why is Professor Kenton's skin that color? Is she some kind of alien?"  
  
Uncle Severus didn't pause in his inspection as he answered, "I am not quite sure what an 'alien' is-"  
  
"It's a being from outer space," I provided.  
  
"What an interesting theory," he replied in a somewhat amused voice. "Well, I can assure you that she isn't an alien. Kenton is a Naiad, a race of water nymphs. Unlike a mermaid, a Naiad is able to live both in _and_ out of water. That and the color of their skin are the only things that discern the Naiades from humans."  
  
"Wow. I thought those kinds of people were only faery tales."  
  
"Where do you think the faery tales came from? There is usually some shred of truth to most tales." He sighed. "I'm going to have to make a trip to the Apothecary."  
  
"How come?" I wasn't quite sure what an apothecary was, so naturally I wondered why Uncle Severus would need to go there.  
  
"Some of these things have become useless because they have been stored too long. I need buy more for my supply."  
  
"Ooh! Can I come? Please, please, please?"  
  
"Of course you are coming; I enjoy the fact that you have been spending so much time with that wretched man Lupin."  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't be so mean to him! He's one of the nicest people I have ever met!"  
  
"What intriguing information." He headed for the door. "Come, Miette; I want to get this out of the way. And we should probably get you a winter cloak so we don't have to worry about it when the weather changes."  
  
I made a little squeal of delight as I followed him up the stairs and out of the dungeons. "I get to have a real _cloak_?!"  
  
"Yes. All of the other students have them, and don't want you sticking out like a sore thumb with your Muggle coat."  
  
I was ecstatic. I had always wanted to have even just a play cloak, but my parents never allowed me to. They didn't let me dress up as a witch for Halloween last year.  
  
In the entrance hall, we happened upon Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, tell Dumbledore that I've gone to replenish my supply of potion ingredients, will you?" It sounded more like an order than a question, and I wondered what gave Uncle Severus the right to order the giant man around, when I was sure that Hagrid was much older than Uncle Severus.  
  
"O' course, Professor Snape, sir. And yer takin' the little miss with yeh, 'm assumin'?"  
  
"Yep!" I exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna get my _own cloak_!"  
  
"'Going to,' Miette," Uncle Severus corrected. "Don't slur your words together."  
  
I giggled and stuck out my tongue at him. "Mi is gonna be talkin' the way I is wanting to! So _there_, Uncle Sillyhead!"  
  
"Would you like me to reconsider buying you that cloak?" he hissed.  
  
I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head, causing my curls to fall in my face. I was _not_ going to give up the opportunity of getting my own cloak.  
  
"Then let's get _going_. I don't fancy spending all day _shopping_. Last time I did so with you, we ended up getting that bloody dog of yours."  
  
I followed him outside, and he lifted me into a horseless carriage before climbing inside myself. As soon as we were settled, the carriage carried us down to the edge of the school grounds and through the great gates into Hogsmeade. We got out at Hogsmeade Station and headed inside. Once in the train station, we walked over to the Floo fireplace - which was lit, even though it was a warm day.  
  
Ignoring the bowl of green powder already set out on the mantle, Uncle Severus took a handful of the same kind of powder from a pouch at his waist and threw it into the fire. Lifting me up once again, he walked towards the blazing green flames. "Close your eyes, Mi."  
  
I did and also hid my face in his shoulder. I didn't want to feel sick again.  
  
Stepping into the warm flames, he ordered clearly, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yay! Next chapter they'll have some adventures in Diagon Alley! Hmm. Oh, yes. Where did I get the name Naiad? Well, I looked up 'water nymph' on Google, and (got a bunch of things I didn't want, lol) and came up with some site (of which I can't remember the address) and it had some description about what kind of names nymphs are called, and I liked this one. I made up the way they look like, and later I will make up stuff about their culture. So I own everything about them except for the name. *takes deep breath* Wow. That was a long "claimer/disclaimer"! Aaaaanyways.. Review, please! 


	23. Meeting the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Oooookay! To make up for last chapter's short length, this one will be much longer than usual! But then it's back to normal! (Hopefully) Oh. And a warning my younger readers: there is some swearing in this chapter, but not much. I know no one is as "innocent" as youths used to be, but I just thought I'd let those of you know. After all, I wouldn't want to scar your _precious_ young brains, would I? Lol. Have fun. I bet you're all curious after reading the chapter title, aren't you?  
  
Callie Anne - Thanks! Maybe I'll check the site out.  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Since I know you are going to be reading this when you are back from your dad's house, I hope you had a great vacation (you're on Spring vacation, right?). Mine's in two weeks. Yeah, I think I've heard of them before I looked them up, as well, but I don't feel like copying the way the are supposed to look and act; besides, I have way too much imagination to leave to waste on a perfect opportunity!  
  
Maccis Demon - Thanks! No, this chapter is the same day. NEXT chapter school starts! Yay!  
  
MerlinHalliewell - Thanks!  
  
Gusha - Lol. SURE she does! You know those Mother Earth places? (Ya know; where little kids can have a birthday party and "mine" for lovely rocks.) Well she probably went to one of those (if there's any in London, that is) and learned what hematite is. Yeah, I have a ring (that coincidentally I am wearing right now) that is carved from hematite, and I thought that a clasp made of hematite would be nice, and it wouldn't get messed up in the water. Hehe. She's gonna have a lovely adventure in this chapter, I ASSURE you that! (Severus: "'_Going to_!' DON'T SLUR YOUR WORDS TOGETHER!") *grin* You can just imagine Severus actually saying that!  
  
luna699 - Her legal advisor, huh? LOL! Ya know what? You're hired! *sigh* That cheered me up quite a bit (my stupid jerk of a brother just gave me a bloody nose! *growl*).  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - Hehe! Remember that story she told him when they were at home? Well he's been calling her that name ever since, but only occasionally. And he doesn't really think of it either. (So don't tell him that he's calling her a "pet name," because he might stop!) Yes, he did care about her ever since he met her. Oh, and Miette doesn't know this, but the first time he actually met her was when she was a baby. His brother must have dragged him over to his house to show Severus his "adorable baby daughter!" Aww. I just got a bunch of kawaii images in my silly head. (Severus holding a baby that is trying to grab his hair and his abnormally large nose!) *gasp* I just got an idea! But it's a secret! Yep, I will use the lap thing, but not for a while. I have a wonderful scene all set out for it later in the book. I bet that by the time I use it, you will have forgotten about it!  
  
huldufolknr1 - Yep, I love nymphs of all kinds, but water and wood are my favorite! Lol. I WONDER whom you would be thinking of when you say "wizard in Animagi form!" Nah. No more pets for her. You'll just have to see. Thank you for the praise! (now I am grinning like an idiot, so watch out)  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 23: Meeting the Malfoys  
  
The spinning sensation seemed to not last as long as it had before. I wondered if 'Diagon Alley' was closer than Snape Manor was. I shifted in Uncle Severus's arms so I could look around without feeling dizzy. I was too excited to give in to my motion sickness. I wrapped one of my arms around Uncle Severus's neck so he wouldn't put me down before I could take in my surroundings. The view is usually much better if you are at an adult's height; there aren't as many bodies blocking the way.  
  
Instead of arriving in an alley like I thought we would, we were in some kind of shabby tavern. There was a bald old man behind the counter who was serving drinks to a couple of wizards. Several people glanced up at us, but Uncle Severus managed to pull his hood up with one hand before they could get a good look at him. I wondered why he would do that; then I guessed that it had something to do with his Death Eater spying for Dumbledore. Of course, the people were even more curious as to whom "the man with the child dressed like a Muggle" was and why he didn't want to be known. Uncle Severus headed toward the back of the room, acknowledging no one.  
  
Though as we passed the counter, the old man who seemed to be in charge inquired, "Would you like something, sir?"  
  
Uncle Severus shook his head and replied, "No thank you, Tom; I am simply on Hogwarts business."  
  
Recognition flashed across Tom's features and was soon joined by confusion. "If I might ask, who is the little miss you are holding?"  
  
"No one. No one of _your_ concern, sir," he answered curtly.  
  
I opened my mouth to retort angrily to him, but before I could say anything, Uncle Severus covered my mouth with his hand.  
  
"Quiet," he hissed fiercely. "You aren't to speak unless I give you permission, understand?"  
  
I nodded with wide eyes as he took his hand away from my mouth. Tom looked even more suspicious now, but I had a feeling that he knew not to interfere with Uncle Severus.  
  
We left through a back door and entered a small, walled courtyard. The only things in it were a trash can and some weeds. Uncle Severus put me down and walked over to the back wall where the trash can stood, holding my right hand in his left. He took his wand out and tapped a certain brick three times that was a few bricks above the trash can.  
  
The brick vibrated as if it was made of Jell-O, and a small hole appeared in the middle of the brick, like one of those peepholes in motel room doors. The hole expanded and formed an archway so large that I bet that even Hagrid would be able to walk comfortably through. On the other side of the archway was a cobbled street with many stores and shops on each side.  
  
"Wow!" I gasped, clutching Uncle Severus's hand.  
  
"Our first stop is the bank," he told me, beginning to walk quickly forward. A few shops away from the archway (which had somehow turned back into a solid brick wall) was the Apothecary that I assumed we would be going into as soon as Uncle Severus went to the bank. After a while, we arrived at a tall white building with a large sign above its entrance with the words, "Gringotts" on it.  
  
We walked up the steps, where there was a creepy-looking creature in a scarlet and gold uniform standing by the bronze doors. The creature was about the same height as I was, if not an inch or two taller. I squeezed Uncle Severus's hand as it bowed and we walked through the doors.  
  
"What _was_ that?" I whispered as we approached another set of doors, but this time they were silver.  
  
"A goblin. They run Gringotts."  
  
As we neared the doors, I could see words engraved upon them:  
  
"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath these floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
This time two goblins bowed us through the doors, and we entered a huge room with _many_ more of the goblins behind a long counter. Uncle Severus gave a tiny golden key to one of the goblins, and we followed it through one of the numerous doors leading out of the room. We were now in a narrow passageway leading down for a bit before we came to a railway track. The goblin whistled and a cart shot up the tracks toward us. Uncle Severus lifted me in a then stepped in himself.  
  
Instantly the cart hurled down the tracks at a roller coaster speed. Uncle Severus grabbed my upper arm and pulled me closer to him when I tried to lean on the side of the cart to see what we were shooting past. After a long while, we stopped at a door in a wall and got out. The goblin took the key and turned it in the lock. A large cloud of green smoke poured out of the open door. As soon as it cleared, we entered the dark room.  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Treasure!" I squealed. It indeed looked that way. There were mountains of gold coins (Galleons, Uncle Severus explained to me), towers of silver coins (Sickles), and heaps of little bronze coins (Knuts).  
  
After emerging from the bank into the bright sun, we headed for the Apothecary next. The second we entered the store, my nose wrinkled. It smelled disgusting, and I didn't want to know what had died to make that smell. Above our heads hung bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and twisted claws; there were tied bunches of dried roots lying on shelves lining the walls, alongside which were jars of herbs and clear vials of vibrant powders. Large barrels of slimy substances were on the floor, arranged around a table filled with empty jars and lids of different sizes, and ladles to scoop the goop into the jars with.  
  
Many, many more things were in the interesting shop, but Uncle Severus quickly found and bought what he needed and then ushered me out. Once on the street again, he tapped the package of supplies with his wand, and it shrank to the size of a small jewelry box - the kind that would hold a ring. He placed the tiny package in another pouch that he had.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I asked in excitement.  
  
"Now we will get you a winter cloak," Uncle Severus told me, and we began down the street, heading once more in the direction we had gone to go to Gringotts. He let go of my hand and allowed me to wander a little bit to look at all of the shops, but he kept a close watch on me, and we slowly continued towards our destination - wherever that was.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ah. Severus. What a pleasant surprise." A tall man with long, silver- blond hair had come up to Severus. He had cold, gray eyes and a pointed face.  
  
Severus turned to face the man. "Lucius," he replied in greeting.  
  
"I don't believe I have ever seen you around here before - other than when we were in school together. Why the sudden decision to come to Diagon Alley?" The whole time he spoke, he kept glancing at Miette, who was running back and forth, looking around excitedly. Lucius thought her rather irritating. And she was dressed as a Muggle child would be!  
  
"I needed to pick up some last-minute items for school. I didn't really get a chance during the summer, and I don't trust the house elves to get my potion ingredients."  
  
At that point, Miette noticed that Severus was talking to Lucius, and she ran up to Severus. She grabbed his right arm but hid behind him. She had a feeling that Lucius was not a nice man.  
  
Lucius looked a little shocked that Severus would allow a Muggle- dressed child to do that. He asked sharply, "Who is _that_?"  
  
Severus moved his arm a little and placed it protectively around Miette's shoulders. Miette tried burying her face in his side so that Lucius couldn't see her, but she peeked out of one eye up at him.  
  
"My niece," Severus answered.  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed. "_Niece_?" There was a pause. "As in. _Auden's_ daughter?"  
  
Severus's grip tightened on Miette's shoulders, and he opened his mouth to reply, but just then a pale, teenage boy with similar feature to Lucius walked up.  
  
"Father," he drawled, "I've been looking all over for you." Then he noticed Severus. "Oh - hello, Professor."  
  
"Hello, Draco. Are you getting school supplies?" Severus's grip on Miette loosened; he was relieved Draco had interrupted, and was directing the topic of conversation away from Miette. It seemed to be working.  
  
"Yes. I have been _trying_ to convince Father," at this point, Lucius frowned, "to get me a new racing broom - Professor Snape, there _is_ going to be Quidditch this year, right?"  
  
"I would assume so," Severus replied tersely.  
  
"Ah. Good. Last year was so boring. What with Potter and his bloody-" Draco was distracted by the movement of Miette detaching herself from Severus's hold. Their eyes locked. and their eyes turned white for exactly one second.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Suddenly I got a flash of two of the cloaked figures from my dreams - Death Eaters - standing in a large living room. One was slightly taller than the other. Then, as one, they reached up and pulled down their hoods and masks. They were Lucius and Draco.  
  
My vision abruptly returned to the present. Draco's bored expression was now contorted into a murderous glare of cold fury. He had seen it too! I roughly pushed myself away from Uncle Severus and fled down the street as fast as my legs would carry me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A split second after Miette broke away from Severus, Draco bolted after her. "You rotten little bitch!" he cried.  
  
"What the hell?" Severus exclaimed. "What does he think he's doing?" And he started after the two running youths.  
  
Lucius just stood there with a raised eyebrow. What is going on? he wondered. Why did that girl's eyes turn pure white? Did she do something to Draco?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I heard Draco's shout and knew he was following. I darted in between wandering people and even ducked beneath a raised cart to get on the other side. I had to put as much distance between Draco and myself. He looked as if he would kill me.  
  
However, I hadn't given him enough credit. He was much taller than I, and therefore had longer legs to help him move faster. Also, though he was bigger than I was, he was able to move around passerby without pushing them or even touching them. He was much too agile; he was catching up to me.  
  
I rounded a corner and saw a large white building: Gringotts Bank. I stepped onto the first step - and was wrenched back around as someone roughly grabbed my wrist. I cried out as I saw that it was Draco. I kicked him in the shins and punched his arm with my free fist.  
  
"How did you see that?" he growled. His lazy, drawling voice was gone.  
  
"Leave me alone, you big bully!"  
  
Suddenly Uncle Severus's voice intercepted. What do you think you are doing?! Get your hands off her!" he ordered sharply. I had never heard him sound so terrifying before. He seized Draco by his collar and yanked him away from me. "_What_ is going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing, sir," Draco immediately answered, pretending to ignore the fact that he was being held by the collar of his black shirt. "I didn't realize she belonged to you, so when she ran off, I assumed she had stolen something from you," he lied easily.  
  
My jaw dropped open.  
  
"Is that so?" Uncle Severus's tone was disbelieving. "Did your 'catching her' involve wrenching her arm off?"  
  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Very well. Come with me." He began to walk back to where Lucius was standing, still gripping Draco's collar. I walked on Uncle Severus's other side.  
  
As we reached Lucius, Uncle Severus said coldly, shoving Draco toward his father and causing Draco to stumble, "You need to control your son, Lucius. And just so you know," he added as Lucius began to scowl, "he is a terrible liar. Teach him to speak the truth." With that, Uncle Severus put his hand on my shoulder and steered me away from Lucius and Draco. I realized then that I didn't even know their surnames.  
  
We headed in our original direction, only in a much faster pace this time. Apparently Uncle Severus had managed to not forget about getting my winter cloak in his anger. For he was undoubtedly in a bad mood now. He pulled me into a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, muttering, "I shouldn't have brought her," to himself.  
  
Inside, he found Madam Malkin and she showed us where the children's cloaks were. As I looked through the colorful ones, and Uncle Severus sorted through the black ones, examining the material and strength of each cloak, I asked, "Uncle Severus, who were those scaring people?" I pulled out a pretty, blue velvet cloak and held it up to myself experimentally.  
  
"They are Lucius Malfoy and his fifteen-year-old son Draco. What exactly happened between you and Draco?"  
  
I put the cloak back and stepped a little closer to Uncle Severus. "Did you know," I whispered, "that Draco and his daddy are both Death Eaters?"  
  
His head jerked up from the cloak in his hands and he stared at me. "Yes - but how did you know? I noticed that Draco's eyes turned white a second before you both ran off."  
  
"I. I Saw them take their hoods and masks off in a living room. The only reason Draco Saw what I did was because our eyes had met the instant I Saw. Or did I have the image _because_ our eyes met? I don't know." I noticed Uncle Severus take the cloak he was holding from the rack. "Taliesin told me that my eyes go like that whenever I have a vision while I'm awake, so I think it might be the second reason."  
  
Uncle Severus nearly dropped the small cloak. "_T-Taliesin_? I thought I told you-"  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore says Taliesin's a good guy!" I frowned. I instinctively kept my voice low just like Uncle Severus was doing.  
  
He looked as if he was going to reply to that, but changed the subject instead. "Come on; this cloak is acceptable. Let us pay for it and get back to Hogwarts." He was holding a long (for me, anyway) black woolen cloak with silver fastenings.  
  
As soon as we had the cloak fitted to my height and paid for, we went back to the "Leaky Cauldron," as Uncle Severus referred to the pub we had arrived in, and we Flooed to Hogwarts in time for a late lunch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: That was fun! I love the Malfoys! *sigh* But they are evil, so Miette doesn't love them at all, and never will. Oh, well! Review! (Oh, by the way, the poem-thingy on the bank door is straight from the first book. So don't think I wrote it or anything!) 


	24. The Students Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: I apologize for not updating earlier this week, but I have been swamped with essays (*gags*) for school, and I couldn't really find the time to write. *grin* I love writing stories and poems, but I can't stand writing essays! Sooo, to make up for the long wait, this chapter is extra- long! (It's even longer than last chapter!)  
  
Wow. Lots of you didn't think Draco should be a Death Eater yet. But there are so many stories out there that have him being one while he's in school, so I don't see what is so different. When I read the fourth book, I just assumed he would be one as soon as he could.  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - Wow. I was kind of freaked out, because I was reading one of your stories when you reviewed (I have review alert activated, so I get emails whenever someone reviews). It was really weird. Anyway; no, Draco doesn't have Seeing powers; both of Miette's theories were correct. She had the vision b/c they looked at each other's eyes at the same time, and Draco also Saw b/c he was looking into her eyes. For example: if Severus was looking into her eyes when she had a vision, then he would see the vision too. Taliesin already knows about all of this. I'm thinking of having her ask Taliesin about it. He's going to be kind of like a mentor for her on her Sight. *sigh* Fine. Bug me all you like about the 'thing', but you'll still have to wait. Lol.  
  
Maccis Blossom - I know what you mean! Have you seen the extended version of LotR: FotR? Well, in there Frodo says something along the lines of: "He looks foul but seems fair; if he was an enemy, he would probably look fair and feel foul." (He was talking to Sam about Strider.) I probably messed it all up because I only saw it once, and that was a while ago, but I think that line in the movie was a pretty good statement, and it fit what you are talking about.  
  
Them Girl - Thanks! I love writing about them too. I'm glad he is still in character, because sometimes it is rather difficult to portray his personality. It is much easier when he's in a bad mood!  
  
luna699 - *laughs* Thanks. I'm fine; it only lasted about ten minutes, which was good, because usually my bloody noses last a longer time than that (when I went on a field trip to see "Chicago," I got one on the bus ride that lasted forty-five minutes). Now; about Draco (I most certainly agree, lol!) being a Death Eater: I am pretending that the age when youths are allowed to become a Death Eater is fifteen. In many countries, that is when a child enters adulthood, or whatever it's called. Miette'll find out when Draco's birthday is (I'm making it up) later. But I will tell you that it is somewhere in August. (Haha, he's younger than Harry is, the little squirt! (Draco is the 'squirt')) Oh, lovely. Now I won't be able think of Draco without thinking of him as that.  
  
Jen - *sigh* Finally one of my friends review! It's been so long since any of you reviewed (Although, Euru was so confusing that that may have been a good thing..). *grin* Thanks. Ok. About the Draco is a Death Eater thing: read luna699's response, and you'll have my answer. Also, I have a feeling that Dumbledore already knows, but he would know he couldn't do anything about it. He'd probably want to try turning him to the good side or something. And he doesn't know if it was Draco's choice to become a Death Eater, or if it was Lucius's. Yes, there will be more magic incidents.  
  
Euru - Oooookay. I think you had too much sugar, Euru. Let's see if I can decipher your review. Yes, Severus is going to be a bit worried about if his "cover was blown," but we don't have to worry about it for a while. Now, I don't know WHAT you're talking about when you were going on about some doctor, but I'll just shrug and agree with you, because ANY doctor is creepier than Remus. (Lol, you wanted to confuse me, didn't you?)  
  
huldufolknr1 - Hehe! Yay! But. *sniff* I like the Malfoys! Ah, well. *grin* Read luna699's response about Death Eater stuff. I am not writing it ten million times! Lol.  
  
Callie Anne - Thanks for letting me know about the different kinds of nymphs! I never knew about mountain nymphs before! Oh, and yes: Draco swearing is bad. But he's not supposed to be good. He won't swear all of the time, I will assure you. In fact, he usually will have quite good manners. However, he panicked when he knew that Miette knew about he and his father. I don't like writing about people swearing, because I don't enjoy hearing swears either. I only write them when I feel that the person would swear in the situation. After all, it's not like you're going to say, "Please come back, little girl; I want to strangle you!" It is much more realistic this way. (*grin* and besides; in the books, the characters swear - we just don't get to read what exactly they say.)  
  
Gusha - I got my ring from a flea market for a dollar. *grin* Oh, don't worry; she won't do that often. She is usually asleep when she has visions. _Usually_. *smirks*  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Lol. I am trying to keep Draco in character the best I can, so in this chapter, he will act sort of polite, but we all know that he isn't. *grin* I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Draco isn't a good guy in this story. He never will be. :*( It's great to hear that you can imagine everything! Sometime next week I'll get a website up, and then everyone can see my pictures for the story!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 24: The Students Arrive  
  
It was the first of September, and that evening, the students would be arriving at Hogwarts. I was bouncing off the walls, almost literally. I kept jumping around Uncle Severus - or any other teacher, for that matter - and chanting, "When are they getting here? When, when, when? How many hours left?"  
  
Unfortunately for me, Uncle Severus was _not_ as excited as I was. He scowled at anything with two eyes and a brain, snapping at anyone who spoke when he didn't deem it necessary for them to.  
  
At one point, I asked him, "Are you practicing for when the students get here? So you can scare them? 'Cause I don't think you need to practice any more; you are already very scary."  
  
"Quiet, child! Go bother someone else; I am trying to get this pop quiz ready for those dratted students for their first class on Monday. Now _go_."  
  
I sulked out of the classroom and found Lupin. (I don't think Uncle Severus meant for me to hang around Lupin, but what did I care? Lupin was a _lot_ friendlier than Uncle Severus was.) I wasn't sure where Snuffles was, but he wasn't with Lupin. Perhaps he was wandering around by the lake.  
  
I helped Lupin clean out his office, every once and a while asking when the students would get to school. He always told me the same basic information, but he changed the way he said it each time. It was almost a game we were playing:"  
  
I passed him some books to put away. "When are they getting here?"  
  
He pushed them into a shelf. "This evening."  
  
Ten minutes later: "When will they come?"  
  
"When the train arrives."  
  
And again, twelve minutes later, "How long is it"  
  
"Until we go down to dinner"  
  
It went on and on until about an hour and a half later when we decided to go outside and have an afternoon tea with Hagrid. We met up with Snuffles on the way, and Lupin chided him for getting out of helping us clean.  
  
Finally, that evening while we were sitting at the staff table for dinner, the students came. I was amazed at how old they seemed to me. I stared at them all from my place between Uncle Severus and McGonagall's empty chair. She was welcoming the first years. Next to her chair sat Dumbledore, then Kenton, Lupin, and I couldn't see past him except for Hagrid, who sat at the end of the table. On Uncle Severus's other side was Sinistra, Sprout, and then Flitwick.  
  
I noticed many students looking up and staring. It made me very uncomfortable, and I shrank in my seat.  
  
"Don't slouch, Miette," Uncle Severus said sharply, frowning at me.  
  
"But everyone is staring at me," I whispered. "I don't like it."  
  
"Just be content I requested that Dumbledore not announce you to the whole school."  
  
Just then, McGonagall entered the Great Hall, followed by a line of first years. I was happy for two reasons: one - they didn't look as big as the other students, and two - everyone's attention was directed toward them instead of me. The first years filed along the staff table, and McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of them and then set an old wizard's hat on the stool. To my amazement (I jerked dangerously in my seat), the hat began to sing to the school. It told of the four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, what the attributes of each House were, and that the hat would decide where to place each student.  
  
When the song was done, everyone applauded, and I joined them. Then McGonagall took out a scroll and began to read off names.  
  
"Abbot, Laura!"  
  
The hat was placed on the girl's head as she sat down on the stool.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moment.  
  
"Baquis, Christopher!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Many more names were called. My attention wavered and drifted off for a while, until a name was called that got a bit of a reaction from some of the students.  
  
"Moran, Thomas!"  
  
Whispers broke out as a boy with slightly curled dirty-blond hair stepped forward and put the hat on his head. I caught some of the whispers:  
  
"_Moran_?"  
  
".related to the Quidditch chaser.?"  
  
".famous Irish chaser?"  
  
I wondered what they were talking about.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Thomas joined the table that was cheering the loudest, grinning embarrassedly.  
  
The hall quieted down as the next person was called.  
  
"Nott, Clarence!"  
  
A boy with very dark brown hair walked confidently up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Clarence sat down next to an older, pretty girl who looked a lot like him - probably his sister - and was sitting next to. Draco?!  
  
"Oh, no.." I whimpered quietly.  
  
Uncle Severus, who had been applauding Clarence, looked down at me as "Patil, Emily!" was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"D-Draco. He's here."  
  
"Well of course he is," he replied impatiently. "He is a student here. I would advise you to stay away from him though."  
  
"Don't worry; I don't want to go near him; he's creepy, and a-"  
  
"Shh!" he hissed quickly. "Don't talk about those kinds of things out in the open. Anyone could be listening."  
  
"Sorry." I let my attention return to the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"Sauli, Besaih!"  
  
A girl with rather maroon tinted blood-red hair and tanned skin put on the hat.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Besaih grinned mischievously and sat down next an older boy with pale, straw-colored hair that had black highlights in it. He had the same tanned skin as Besaih, so I wondered vaguely if they went to the same vacation spot with their families. Did magic people go on vacations?  
  
After a while, when I was beginning to get really hungry, there were only two people left.  
  
"Werirun, Devinny!"  
  
A girl with straight brown hair that reached the middle of her back and had thin bangs rolled her brown eyes - apparently she didn't like her full first name - and let the hat fall on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Wiley, Cauceil!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I clapped, happy it was over. Now to wait for the food.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall put away the stool and hat and then took her seat next to me. "I believe I have starved you long enough," his eyes twinkled merrily, and I somehow felt embarrassed. Could Dumbledore read minds? "So now feel free to gorge yourselves. Enjoy."  
  
The tables filled with food.  
  
A few minutes later, while I was working on the steak that Uncle Severus had cut for me, I noticed Snuffles get up and walk around the table. Curious as to where he was going, I jumped up and followed, ignoring Uncle Severus's grab at my arm to stop me. At the corner of the table, he stopped and waited for me when he realized that I was following him. I suppose he didn't want me to be by myself if I was following him. I put my hand on the back of his neck for comfort as we headed toward one of the tables. The students seemed even taller up close. I wove my fingers into Snuffles's fur. We stopped at the Gryffindor table. Snuffles nuzzled the elbow of an older boy with messy black hair and black-framed glasses. As the boy turned to see who was touching his elbow, I saw that his eyes were a bright emerald green.  
  
He saw Snuffles first, and a wide grin broke out on his tired but happy face. "Snuffles!" he cried, throwing his arms around Snuffles. I stepped back a little, nervous now that Snuffles's attention was on the black- haired boy, and the red-haired boy and brown-haired girl sitting next to him. Thought all three of them seemed to know Snuffles well, the first boy seemed to be the most attached to him.  
  
Just then, the boy looked up and saw me. "Why, hello," he smiled kindly at me.  
  
I gave a shy grin in return. "Hi," I said quietly.  
  
He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Harry Potter - who might you be?"  
  
I hesitantly took his hand, my hand tiny compared to his. "I'm Miette Snape," I smiled, beginning to feel comfortable in Harry's presence.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open, and I ended up being the one to shake his now limp hand.  
  
The red-haired boy gasped sharply, "Did you just say _Snape_?" I could feel hatred in his tone.  
  
I bit my lip and stepped back, my eyes beginning to water. They hate me, I thought unhappily, staring at them in fright. They hate me, and they don't even know me.  
  
"_Ron_!" The girl scolded him. "Don't be so mean! She's only a little girl, for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Snuffles growled at Harry, who still hadn't said a word. Then Snuffles nuzzled my cheek in comfort as Harry broke out of his trance and looked at me apologetically.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm. a little out of it these days." I noticed that both Ron and the girl glanced at him in concern when he said this. "So - are you his daughter or something? Snape's, I mean."  
  
Ron winced.  
  
"No; he's my uncle. I have to live with him now."  
  
"Why?" the girl asked. "Where are your parents?"  
  
My eyes widened and I swallowed.  
  
"Really, Hermione," Ron said, "now you're the one hurting her feelings. Will you stop prying into other people's lives?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then turned to me. "Sorry if I said something you thought was mean, but I-"  
  
"'S okay," I mumbled. "It's just that, my mummy and daddy were. were killed at the end of June by evil people. Uncle Severus is my. legal guardian?" I wasn't sure what it was called.  
  
Hermione was going to say something, but just then she glanced at Harry and Ron, who were both scowling at something just over my shoulder. I started to turn, but suddenly I felt a smooth, cool hand on my shoulder and heard a lazy voice:  
  
"Good evening, Miette." It was Draco. How did he know my name? But then I remembered how his father had known Daddy's name, so I suppose he knew mine as well.  
  
My eyes went wide, and the color drained from my face. I tore myself away from him with a small cry, stumbling into Harry and almost falling into the edge of the table, but Harry caught me before I hit my head. I faced Draco, trembling, my heart racing. Snuffles snarled at him, suddenly a very frightening dog.  
  
"What's this?" Draco continued. "Did Dumbledore get you a guard dog to protect you from the Dark Lord?" He sneered. "A filthy mutt won't do you much against him."  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Harry said sharply.  
  
"I don't take orders from scarheads like you, Potter," he spat disdainfully.  
  
Snuffles jumped forward and snapped at Draco's left hand, and Draco jerked his hand away just before Snuffles's teeth would have closed on his fingers. Somehow I knew that Snuffles wouldn't have actually bit Draco, but it sure looked like he would have.  
  
Draco backhanded Snuffles on the muzzle, and Snuffles gave a startled yelp.  
  
Harry jumped up in anger, his fists clenched. I glanced toward the staff table and my eyes met my uncle's. I knew then that he wasn't able to do anything because it might give him away. But a second later Lupin stepped over to us and intervened in the potential fight.  
  
"Break it up, gentlemen; I don't believe you want to have detention on your very first day back, would you?"  
  
Draco gave Lupin an insolent stare. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought Snape got you kicked out two years ago."  
  
"What?!" I asked in surprise. I turned to Lupin. "Is that true? If it is, then I'm gonna yell at him as soon as-"  
  
"Not to worry; I chose to leave," he interrupted." Now; Mr. Malfoy, if you please, go back to your table and finish your supper."  
  
Draco scowled, but he did as he was told.  
  
As soon as he was gone, I threw my arms around Lupin's waist. "You saved us, Mr. Lupin!"  
  
He chuckled and then crouched down so that he was eye-level with me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "You watch out for that boy, okay?" he said seriously.  
  
I sighed. "That's what Uncle Severus told me. And besides; why would I _want_ to be anywhere near that awful boy? This is only the second time I've been near him, and both times he was really mean to me." I stroked Snuffles's head. He didn't seem to be in any pain, except for the fact that his pride was bruised - though I didn't know dogs had pride in the first place.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "He's been like that to us since first year, and we're now in our fifth! So - wha'd he do to you anyway?"  
  
I bit my lip. I didn't think Uncle Severus would want them to know about my visions, so what was I to tell them? I decided on half of the truth.  
  
"He came up to me and Uncle Severus when we were going to get me a cloak - you know what, Mr. Lupin? Uncle Severus picked it out, and it's all dark and scary-looking!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin laughed.  
  
"Anyway, we were going to get the cloak, and when Draco saw me, he gave me a really scary look - and I was so scared that I bolted. I mean, what would you do if somebody glared at you like he was going to kill you or something? And then, he started chasing me," here I giggled and whispered, "and he was yelling naughty words - my daddy would have said Draco needed his mouth washed out with soap and a nice, long time-out - and he chased me _all_ the way through Diagon Alley and up to the front of the goblin roller coaster bank where Uncle Severus has a room full of what he calls money, but _I_ think it is definitely pirate treasure.."  
  
I frowned. "Draco grabbed my arm, so I kicked him and punched him and called him a bully, and then-" I gave them a wide smile and sat down on the bench next to Harry and sighed dramatically; I was having fun with my tale, "-and then. Uncle Severus saved me!" I giggled.  
  
"What?!" was the surprised outcry that came from Ron. "The slimy git-"  
  
I burst into giggles, imagining Uncle Severus covered in green slime. "Yep; and it was so funny, too! He was like," I scowled and deepened my voice, trying to impersonate him but failing spectacularly by sounding more like one of those American cowboys in the old western movies, "'Watcha doin'? Get yer hands off her!'"  
  
We all laughed, though I could tell that Lupin was trying not to.  
  
"An' then he _dragged_ Draco back to his daddy - ooh, did I tell you how creepy _he_ is too? - by his collar, and told his daddy that he's a bad liar!"  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Snape got pissed off at Ferret Face," Ron replied, grinning.  
  
I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when Dumbledore stood up and asked for our attention. Lupin escorted me back to my seat, and then Dumbledore began speaking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Wow. I didn't mean for it to be that long. *wails* Now when the chapters get back to normal, they'll seem really short! Review, please! 


	25. The Night of September First

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: I was going to update yesterday, but the Internet wasn't working on our computers at home, so I wasn't able to post anything. Here is a normal- length chapter!  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - *grins* Yep, a cowboy. I saw this movie about a month ago, called "Quigley Down Under," and it was a cowboy movie (although it took place in Australia), and the baddie landlord was Alan Rickman! It was really weird seeing him in those kinds of clothes; my brother and I kept going, "Look, Snape's got his feet on his desk!" and "Snape got thrown out of his own house. twice (and through the window, no less)!" It was quite amusing. *laughs* You didn't startle me; I just thought it was funny! Hehe, maybe, she will; but I'll have to think about it.  
  
Jen - Ah! I remember that! (*grins* Now we have our proof that he wants to be a Death Eater!) The chaser was on the Irish Quidditch team that one the Quidditch World Cup. No, Thomas is not going to be a celebrity. You'll find out more about him soon.  
  
sara - Lol. Thanks!  
  
Gusha I love putting little things like that in the story; where the reader knows what is going on and who is who, but the character is completely oblivious to it all.  
  
Ri Maccis- Very good point. Thanks.  
  
beefywpac - Hyper, are we not? Don't worry there will be much more of all of those people (and dogs, if you prefer)!  
  
luna699 - Ah. That's good! Wow. I don't think I read THAT fast!  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Eh. "Won't be happy"! Nope, I don't think he will be. *grins* I believe that Draco's eardrums burst! (Draco: *poking at his ears* What the - I can't hear anything! Ahhhhhhhh! Everyone feel sorry for me!) Hehe. Draco is such a drama queen - er - king. *evil smirk*  
  
Bosae - Thanks!  
  
huldufolknr1 - Hehe. I was worried that people would be like, "Why did she write the scene over again, instead of just saying, 'I told them what happened in Diagon Alley.'" But I changed it enough so that it was how Miette would tell the story. Yeah, I am hoping that the site will be up by the end of this week, but it all depends on when I can get my dad to help me (*cough cough* I am so horrible with computers, but I don't feel like taking the time to learn)  
  
LD -Thanks! I knew that if _I_ was telling a story about something like that, I would get carried away, so I decided to let her have a little bit of fun as well. *grin* Though I must admit, I got the idea of Severus grabbing Draco by his collar and shoving him forward from the "Chamber of Secrets" movie. It's so fun to push Draco around like that; he's way too "high an' mighty" for his own good.  
  
Euru - *frowns indignantly* HEY! I want some of those dark chocolate covered espresso beans! Hehe. Yep, she's supposed to be like that (that's what makes the story fun)! Nods head. Ohh, don't worry. I am easily amused to. Happy Easter to you too!  
  
Lady-Snape - I do too, but I only occasionally write them when I get carried away. (This chapter is not as long, because I didn't get carried away with silliness.) *glances back and forth cautiously and then whispers* I don't like Ron either! He's irritating. But I won't let that interfere with my writing; I'll just try to keep in book-character (not movie- character, cuz the two aren't the same, and the book-character is much better).  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 25: The Night of September First  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. In light of recent events, it is most important that we all work together to get through these dark times. Also, to keep everyone safe, no one is to leave the school with out permission. There will still be trips to Hogsmeade on some weekends, and the Inter-House Quidditch Cup shall resume."  
  
There were many happy outbursts from the tables, and I saw two older boys with red hair shout, "Alright!" and high-five each other. They were obviously twins. I glanced toward the Slytherin table, remembering Draco's question about the strange word, and saw him drinking from his goblet, trying to not look pleased. But I could tell he was; he seemed to care about whatever 'Quidditch' was.  
  
"I would also like to introduce you to two new members that have joined the Hogwarts staff. As the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Professor Kenton." Dumbledore gestured to Kenton, and there was some rather cautious applause as Kenton bowed her head, which was hooded and masked. She had kept her hood up the whole meal; only removing it to eat and then drawing it back up when she finished.  
  
"And, I am happy to welcome back none other than Remus Lupin, who shall be assisting Rubeus Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures classes."  
  
I noticed that the applause for Lupin was quite enthusiastic, though I also noticed a few wary glances from several students.  
  
Dumbledore continued on about things that Filch had added to a list of not-allowed items, and something about the Dark Forest being forbidden.. I was losing interest, and it was getting late; I was becoming a bit sleepy.  
  
I was startled out of my haze when my ears were suddenly barraged with the sound of hundreds of voices singing strange words at completely different tunes:  
  
".us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff.."  
  
I glanced at Uncle Severus in utter confusion, and, since he wasn't singing with the rest of the school (his face was contorted into a grimace), I asked quietly, "What's going on?"  
  
He turned to me and hissed, "It's the school song."  
  
"Oh. It hurts my ears," I whispered.  
  
"You aren't alone in that, Little Spider."  
  
I smiled slightly as I remembered that Uncle Severus didn't like music, and then I yawned.  
  
When the 'song' ended, Dumbledore wished everyone off to bed.  
  
I got down from my chair as Uncle Severus stood up. Uncle Severus looked like he was about to say something to Dumbledore, but when he saw me yawning widely and looking around sleepily, he changed his mind and took me by the hand.  
  
"Come on, young lady; you need to get to bed."  
  
I nodded and let him half-drag me out of the hall. I stumbled a coupled of times.  
  
"Uncle Severus," I protested as we were almost to the doors leading out of the Great Hall, "you're walking too fast!" I used both of my hands to tug on his hand, and he stopped.  
  
"You should learn to walk faster," he said irritably.  
  
"But I'm too tired!" I complained in a mumble, leaning against his side and looking up at him.  
  
He groaned. "You are being lazy, miss."  
  
Suddenly, without any warning at all, he hoisted me up with his one arm that I had been clinging to. I cried out as my feet left the ground, and I wound my arns around his arm so I wouldn't fall.  
  
Uncle Severus smirked and brought his arm to his chest so he could deposit me by his shoulders where I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't about to let myself fall if he suddenly let go. However, all he did was continue walking out into the corridor while rearranging his arms to carry me properly. I dozed off in his arms, and he had to wake me up so I could change into my pajamas. Once they were on, I fell asleep leaning against my bed - Uncle Severus had to wake me up once again to brush my teeth, and then he carried me back to my bed. I was out before my body touched the blankets.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
At that very moment, a meeting between four people was going on in Dumbledore's office. The four people were Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. Dumbledore was explaining to Harry why Remus was at Hogwarts, and also why Sirius was there.  
  
"I know this isn't very important, but I was just wondering - what happened to Buckbeak?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
Albus managed to convince a Magical Creatures' Nature Reserve to allow him to live there. They had a place where hippogriffs can live comfortably and safely," Sirius replied.  
  
"Well, that would make Hagrid happy."  
  
"Yes," Remus agreed, "but we shouldn't get him involved in the subject of Sirius's innocence."  
  
"Now, Harry," Dumbledore began, "how have you been sleeping? Have you been having many dr-" he was cut off as someone knocked on his office door.  
  
Sirius immediately changed back into a dog and jumped off of the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore called.  
  
The door opened, and Severus stepped into the room. "Oh," he said, scowling when he discovered who all was in the office, "I'll just-"  
  
"Severus, wait;" Dumbledore interrupted as Severus made to leave, "is it about Miette?"  
  
"Yes," Severus answered curtly, giving the three younger males in the room disgusted glances.  
  
Sirius, who had returned to his normal form when Severus entered, inquired, ""Is she alright?"  
  
Severus walked forward and took the chair that Dumbledore had conjured for him.  
  
"She's fine; _completely_ knocked out." He gave an evil smile and received the reaction he had hoped for:  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his face paled as a horrified expression appeared on it. He swallowed. "You - you didn't hurt her, did you?" he whispered.  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
"Of course he didn't, Harry," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "Do you _honestly_ believe I would harm my younger brother's daughter, Mr. Potter?" he spat out Harry's name like it was something foul.  
  
"N-no. Sorry, Professor."  
  
"What did you want to speak with me about, Severus?"  
  
"I would like to do something about the way Draco is treating Miette. I can't openly object to what he does; I already risked too much while we were in Diagon Alley getting supplies, and Lucius will undoubtedly report me-"  
  
"What is it you would like me to do, then?"  
  
"I was thinking that perhaps we could set up a schedule that arranges for Miette to be with a trusted teacher as often as possible when I can not be with her and she isn't with her tutor. If you could also notify the teachers to intervene if they happen to see Draco near her in the hallways.."  
  
"I could watch her during the third year classes with Hagrid," Lupin offered immediately. "When I am occupied with the other children, Snuffles can watch her. Oh, that reminds me - if we could somehow train Sirius to act like a guard dog when Mr. Malfoy is around her-"  
  
"What? Train Sirius? What are you talking about?" Harry broke in, looking rather confused.  
  
Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Miette owns a hyperactive little Labrador that she - unfortunately - named Sirius."  
  
Harry grinned. "How'd she know to name him-"  
  
"Her," everyone else in the room corrected automatically.  
  
"_Her_?" Harry's' eyebrows rose. "Oookay.."  
  
They continued with their discussion.  
  
"That seems like a good idea. Who are the teachers that you would feel most comfortable leaving Miette with, apart from Remus and Hagrid, Severus?"  
  
Severus frowned. "Minerva, I suppose. And Flitwick. I don't know Kenton well enough to decide; we haven't had the best of luck with that certain teaching position, have we?" he added darkly. "Though even if I knew and trusted her, I don't think Miette should attend Defense classes just yet."  
  
"I agree. However, I am sure we can trust Aina; her people aren't friendly with Voldemort, and never have been. Are there any other teachers?"  
  
Severus seemed to ponder this for a few seconds, giving Harry a cold stare when he noticed him looking at him. "I don't believe so. Sprout is trustworthy, but she doesn't like young children very much.. Sinistra's classes are late at night, so she's out of the question.. And don't even mention Trelawney - Miette told me a few days ago how she was frightened by the old - never mind," he amended, remembering that Harry was in the room still.  
  
"Very well. I will see what I can do about it."  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus stood up to leave.  
  
Once Severus was gone, Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "Now, what was I asking before Professor Snape granted us with his presence?"  
  
"You. were asking about my dreams."  
  
"Ah. Yes," he nodded. "And?"  
  
Harry shifted in his seat. "Well, er, to tell you the truth; I haven't been sleeping very well lately." He avoided looking at Sirius, who was looking a bit angry. "Most of my dreams weren't very important for you to know about, Sirius; just remembering. stuff. that already happened. Occasionally, I saw what the Death Eaters were doing, but I figured Snape would tell you about those things," he told Dumbledore.  
  
"I understand that, Harry, but you should still tell me - or your godfather - when you have these dreams. How has your scar been feeling?" he added.  
  
As if in habit, Harry reached up and touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Ever since June, it's felt like a dull headache, except for when Voldemort is really angry in my dreams. Like when he. when he was torturing Snape," he said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I think it is time you get to bed now, Harry; you must be exhausted."  
  
Harry shrugged, though they could tell he was.  
  
"Snuffles and I will walk him to the tower," Remus said as he stood up. Sirius changed into a dog. "Goodnight, Albus."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
As Harry, Remus and Snuffles stepped off of the moving staircase and into the corridor, Remus asked Harry quietly, "Do you still have the Map?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, if you ever need to find your godfather, just look on the Map, and you'll see a new secret passageway Dumbledore added that leads to Padfoot's rooms. There is no password - the Map will tell you what to do when you get there."  
  
"Okay. That's how I figured out how to get into Honeydukes," Harry told him.  
  
They reached a painting of a large woman in a pink dress.  
  
Remus told Harry the password, explaining that Dumbledore figured it would be a good idea if he and "Padfoot" had the password to Gryffindor tower. He wished Harry a goodnight and told him to "try and get a good amount of sleep, will you? You have tomorrow and Sunday to relax, so take advantage of that."  
  
Harry gave Remus a small smile. "Thanks; I'll try. Goodnight - er, what am I supposed to call you now? You aren't a professor anymore."  
  
"Remus is fine, except when you are in class, and then it is Mr. Lupin."  
  
"That sounds weird, but I guess that's just because I'm used to calling you Professor Lupin. Anyway; g' night Remus, Snuffles."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too boring, what with there being no action. Did I keep everyone in character? If I ever begin to lose someone's personality along the progress of the story, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it before I lose his or her character completely.  
  
Also, many of you know about how I am going to make a site where you can see the illustrations for this story. I have been delayed in getting it up because there is something wrong with my dad's scanner; so I will have to wait until the problem is figured out and fixed before I can do anything. (All of my pictures are hand drawn or painted.) 


	26. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Sorry. I was going to post days ago. I think I was having a mental breakdown or something; I had this damn math project that I was supposed to do, but I couldn't figure out anything for it, so I think I got it completely wrong. I guess I'll find out in a few days whether I failed it or not. *grin*  
  
On a happier note: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Now. I have noticed that the response part of the chapter has become rather. long, shall I say? So what I am proposing is that if you want a response to your review, please give me your e-mail (or tell me to look at your profile, if you are a member on this site, and I will e-mail you a reply. If you aren't comfortable giving me your e-mail address, then just tell me, and I will figure something out to do otherwise. Thanks.  
  
Them Girl - *grin* I suppose that I am able to keep him in character while still keeping him "sweet to Miette" is because a lot of the time my family is like that; we are sarcastic and irritated with each other, but we are still able to be nice to each other when we feel like it. *laughs* I hope you had fun waiting impatiently for this chapter!  
  
huldufolknr1 - Wow. Now two people have said that Severus is in character while still being sweet with Miette! (Sorry; I just think that is silly. let's see who else thought the same thing *grin*)  
  
sadilou - Yeah, I like the longer chapters too, but I don't always have time to make them that long - or there just isn't enough happening to fill up a long chapter without seeming really choppy. Draco was trusted enough for the dark wizards, because he obviously doesn't like any of the 'lower category' people. Besides, he has his father's influence to back him up. Yes, I wanted to have a teacher who wasn't like all of the other fanfic DADA teachers. It rather sickens me how, as soon as a female DADA teacher joins the staff, they immediately have to fall in love with some other teacher. I don't think it has occurred to the people out there that perhaps she already has a life? (I have probably offended many people by saying that, and I apologize, but that is just what I think.) *laughs* You're welcome!  
  
beefywpac - *blushes* Wow. Thanks! But I can write boring stuff like *cough cough* essays *cough cough*. Lol.  
  
Gusha - *nods* I agree with you completely. I also have that problem with judging 'in character,' but I can always somehow tell if someone is not acting the way I think they would. I want the people to do certain things, but sometimes I can't because their character wouldn't do that. Oh, well.  
  
Lady Lestrange - Yeah, sometimes I do that. I'm just glad that every once and a while you review. Sometimes people don't know what to say, even though they are enjoying a story. There will be some action in this chapter, I think. You're welcome!  
  
Ri Maccis - Very good point. Thank you. *grins* I think she forgot. Oh, and Harry _was_ there at the end of the feast in the third book; he and Hermione only missed the sorting when McGonagall was talking to them. They were there when Dumbledore was talking about the Dementors being there because of our dear Sirius Black. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to write it again, but she should at least have said that they sang the song (kind of like how I summarized the hat's song instead of trying to make something up myself).  
  
Chishiono Tenshi - Yeah.. I thought that that would happen; after all, Sirius Black is the only 'Sirius' that Harry knows, so naturally he'd think it was a male. (Same how Severus thought it was a "boy's name" way back towards the beginning of the story.) Hehe. You'll have to find out! *gigantic gasp* YOU HAVE JUNIOR MINTS?!?! *puts on an angelic expression* May I have one? Or two? (or maybe a handful would be nice! *grin*) You aren't being irritating at all. Let's see.. That scene will take place in late September/early October, I believe. (I'll remind you in my response at the beginning of that chapter, so you can tell me how I did! *laughs* We are all so silly. Oh, and please don't worry about taking up space in a review; I love long reviews!  
  
luna699 - Thanks! Now, I'd tell you, but I don't really know myself. All I know is that Miette will find out before winter, because there is a scene I have in mind for them then.  
  
Jenni - Ah. Thank you very much for being honest. I will try to stop doing that. I have this awful thing that I always compare myself to other writers that are obviously much better than I am (I usually don't bother with the really short stories unless they grab my attention). That's perfectly fine that you "generalized" it; other wise you wouldn't have been able to get your point across. *laughs* And I won't whine anymore! Thanks for your review!  
  
SnOwAnGeL - Heh. I _think_ I will have the page up this coming weekend, but. my dad hasn't exactly been trying to help me with the computer stuff (he always finds something else he's doing (like bringing my brother to the park to ride bikes!) grr.) Anyway, yeah.. I'm trying. Wow. I had a freaky dream once, and it was (I think) about Hogwarts - it took place in Hogwarts, anyway - and there was this kid that was hiding underneath a desk/table (I wasn't quite sure) at night, and there were these two teachers talking - arguing, to be exact - and I _think_ they were Severus and Sirius (or Remus; couldn't tell). Well, suddenly the kid heard the room become very quiet, and then there were footsteps heading toward the desk he was under. Suddenly, the tablecloth that was covering the desk (don't ask me _why_ there was a tablecloth; there just was) was ripped off, and the kid somehow jumped onto the desk and backed against the wall that the desk was apparently pushed up next to, and yelled. (the kid had straw-blond hair that was kind of staticky and had on a pair of rectangle-shaped, horn- rimmed glasses. No idea who it was, but hey.) Then the whole picture blacked out, and I think I woke up. Weird, huh? Well, I'll stop talking now, b/c I'm taking up way too much space. (One of the reasons why I would prefer to e-mail people - I can talk to you all as long as I want without worrying about irritating the other readers. Thanks for your second review! I'll see if I can check it out.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 26: The First Day of School  
  
As Monday came, I couldn't decide whether to be excited - or in a bad mood. Uncle Severus told me that I would get to attend the third year classes for Care of Magical Creatures with Lupin and Hagrid. Third year was apparently the youngest level, so it was the only one I was allowed to go to. However, I couldn't wait for the class - it would be right after lunch. On the other hand, right after breakfast, I would have my first school lesson of the year with Dagola. I wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Uncle Severus, of course, simply ignored any complaints I made. I had noticed a change in him lately, and it definitely wasn't for the better. He hardly ever talked; and when he did, it was usually to snap at me (or any other unwary student in the vicinity). I wondered if it was because of the "spying against Voldemort" situation, but I didn't dare ask.  
  
Once breakfast finished, Uncle Severus led me to the classroom we would be using for my lessons. As Dagola was already there, Uncle Severus left me with only a short, "Behave," before going to his first class.  
  
Dagola was sitting at the desk at the front of the empty room, staring at me. Glancing quickly at my surroundings - desks all set up for a normal-sized class, a black board at the front, and two solitary windows on one wall that let in hardly and light - I walked quietly to her desk and gave her an unsure smile. It was so quiet.  
  
"Well." She picked up a handful of different papers and roughly handed them to me. "Sit down in that desk-" she pointed to the desk directly behind me, "-and answer everything that you can. I need to know what you already have learned - I am not wasting my time teaching things you already know."  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she snapped.  
  
I wet my lips. "I. don't have anything to write with, ma'am."  
  
She made an impatient noise and conjured a quill and an ink bottle for me.  
  
"Sorry. but I don't know how to write with a feather," I mumbled.  
  
"Then you'll have to learn. Now. What _do_ you know how to write with?"  
  
"A pencil."  
  
The ink and quill disappeared, and an ordinary pencil appeared in their place.  
  
Figuring that I didn't want to irritate her any further, I quickly sat down and started on the packet of papers.  
  
Some of it was easy, while a lot of it was rather hard. I was okay with the handwriting, though my cursive was a bit sloppy-looking. Reading was easy too - I had always loved trying to read when my mum or daddy was reading to me at night. I wasn't so sure how I did with the math, or the longer questions about: "What does so-and-so mean when they say blahblahblah." I hated these kinds of questions, because it always seemed that the teacher's view of what the author was saying was much different from what I interpreted.  
  
Many minutes later, I handed everything in and waited for Dagola to look at it. While she checked off things with a bright-red-inked quill, I stared out of the window wistfully. There wasn't much to see - just another wall of the castle - but it was outside, and that in itself was something.  
  
While she was correcting my work, the bell rang, but she told me to stay; we still had an hour and a half left. The length of the other classes was apparently an hour long. Shortly after, Dagola finished and gave me a cold stare and gestured for me to walk up to the board. She handed me a piece of chalk.  
  
"When I read off these words, write them on the board so that I can see how you can spell."  
  
I nodded and posed my piece of powdery white chalk an inch away from the blackboard.  
  
"Obedience."  
  
Sounding out the syllables in my head, I slowly wrote: O-b-e-e-d-i-e- n-s-e.  
  
"No. Do it again," she said sharply. "Obedience."  
  
"I've never written this word before - how am I supposed to know how to spell it?" I protested.  
  
"_That_ is why you must learn."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I tried again, looking for what could be wrong.  
  
O-b-e-a-d-i-e-n-c-e.  
  
"No, not _that_ way, child. Look."  
  
She waved her wand, and the letters changed.  
  
Now they spelled: O-b-e-d-i-e-n-c-e.  
  
"Copy that five times, and then I will give you another word."  
  
This continued for some time, with me occasionally messing up a few letters. _Why_ did she have to give me such hard words? After all, I'm only seven!  
  
Another of the words I had a lot of trouble with was 'presumptuous.'  
  
P-r-e-s-u-m-c-h-e-w-u-s.  
  
"Again. Presumptuous."  
  
P-r-e-s-u-m-p-c-h-u-i-s-s.  
  
She snatched the piece of chalk away from me. "That is wrong; you are doing everything incorrectly!"  
  
"I don't even know what 'presumptuous' _means_!" I cried out, angry.  
  
"Don't talk beck to your teacher, _girl_," she said sternly, pointing one of her long nails at my face.  
  
The rest of my lesson was spent in almost perfect silence, only interrupted by Dagola's harsh voice. I jumped when the next bell rang, but I still had half and hour left.  
  
Just before she let me go, she handed me a packet.  
  
"This is your homework. It is due tomorrow. First, you are to answer the questions about yourself. Then, you are to find someone - a student, not your uncle - and ask him or her the second set of questions in the packet. You are to write down what he or she tells you. Tomorrow, you will put all of the information together and use it to write two essays. You have to learn how to write essays before you are old enough to come here to Hogwarts to learn to be a proper witch."  
  
As I left the room, I noticed how quiet it was. Over the weekend, I had adjusted to all of the noise the students made, but now that they were in classes, it seemed unnaturally quiet. Not knowing where else to go, I headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
The only people there were - ghosts?  
  
One of them noticed me and glided over. She was a seemingly young woman who had on one of those powdered wigs from the olden days, and a gown from the same era.  
  
"Hello," she said kindly. "You are Miette Snape, are you not?"  
  
I nodded, still clutching my homework. "Yes."  
  
She smiled. "I am called the Gray Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw House."  
  
"Nice. to meet you," I replied awkwardly.  
  
The Gray Lady sighed and smiled sadly. "I remember your father quite well, that I do. Auden was such a pleasant young man while he was in school. He was in my house, did you know that?" she asked politely.  
  
I shook my head. "Uncle Severus never talks about Daddy. What was Daddy like when he was little?" I asked excitedly. "Did he get into a lot of trouble?"  
  
She laughed. "A bit. Though getting into trouble was your uncle's job. He must have had at least one detention a month while he was here."  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide. "Was Uncle Severus _that_ naughty?"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't all his fault. You see, there were four boys in Gryffindor that he particularly disliked, and the four boys felt the same about him, apparently. Young misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were constantly pulling all sorts of pranks on him, and getting him and themselves into trouble."  
  
I frowned. "Wait. When you say Mr. Potter, do you mean Harry's' daddy?"  
  
"Yes. poor boy," she added softly.  
  
'And. and what about Mr. Lupin? Is - that couldn't be the Mr. Lupin I know, could it?"  
  
The Gray Lady laughed. "The very one."  
  
"_Really_?" I hesitated. "Do you - do you think he'd mind if I asked him about it?"  
  
"Who? Professor Snape, or Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Mr. Lupin - I don't think Uncle Severus would want to tell me anyway. He's been acting kinda mean lately."  
  
"Don't fret, child; your dear uncle will be alright. And I don't think Mr. Lupin would mind if you asked him. Just-"  
  
"Just what?" I could sense a note of caution in her voice.  
  
"Try not to be so bold when asking about his friends."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, my dear, Mr. Lupin lost all three of his friends almost fourteen years ago. In only two days. So be gentle with your questions."  
  
"You mean - you mean they _all died_?"  
  
"Not quite. Two of them died, while the other was arrested. You don't want to know why," she added as I opened my mouth.  
  
The bell suddenly rang, causing me to jump. I went over to the staff table as the students and teachers began to wander in for lunch.  
  
Lupin arrived before Uncle Severus did, and so I stole a hug from him as he was about to sit down.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ette?" Lupin asked, ruffling my hair affectionately. He lifted me up so I could sit on his lap.  
  
"I hate my tutor."  
  
"Now, now; she can't be all that bad."  
  
"Yes, she is! She's so mean! She - she kept telling me how I was doing everything wrong. I felt so bad - she hurt my feelings. And Uncle Severus won't send her away. He said before school started that I would have to wait until the year was over." I buried my face in his robes and wept.  
  
"Shh, shh," he murmured gently. "It'll be alright. You'll be fine." One hand was stroking my hair; the other was rubbing my back.  
  
I took a shuddering breath and tried to stop crying. I turned my head so that my cheek was resting against Lupin's chest, just as Uncle Severus entered the hall and was about to pull his chair out to sit in.  
  
He stopped and stared at me, taking in my puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks (not to mention I was sitting on Lupin's lap, a place where I knew he wouldn't want me).  
  
"What happened?" he hissed.  
  
I flinched and huddled closer to Lupin, who patted my back reassuringly.  
  
"She had a bit of trouble with her tutor," Lupin replied.  
  
Uncle Severus's eyes narrowed. "How so?"  
  
"She gave me really hard things to do, and when I couldn't do them, she got really mad at me," I said softly.  
  
"Hmm. I will probably talk to her about it, but don't get your hopes up." Then he snapped, "Now get off his _lap_, and eat your lunch."  
  
Lupin gently sat me down on the floor, and I sat down in the chair next to Uncle Severus.  
  
"Um, Uncle Severus," I began as I dished out some food onto my plate, "I have some homework that I have to do." I showed him the packet, and he flipped through the three pages.  
  
"I have to 'interview' a student - don't worry; I won't try Draco. After all, who'd wanna know about _him_?" I scrunched up my face.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going to warn you about him. I was going to tell you not to interview Mr. Potter about this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want you associating with him."  
  
"But he's so nice! You don't think he's a dark wizard too, do you?"  
  
"Of course he isn't. He's the complete opposite of that," he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Drop it. I don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Hmph. Fine."  
  
After lunch, I went with Mr. Lupin to my first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. As the class began to show up, Lupin turned to Snuffles, who had come with us.  
  
"Snuffles, stay with Miette and make sure she doesn't hurt herself or get into any trouble, okay?" Then he turned to me. "Your job," he informed me seriously, "is to make sure _he_ doesn't get into any mischief."  
  
I giggled. "Okay!"  
  
Once all of the students had arrived - they were Gryffindors and Slytherins - and class was about to start, a kid from Slytherin asked loudly, "So, Hagrid. Are we going to learn about _werewolves_ today?"  
  
Lupin turned sharply to look at the boy who had spoken.  
  
"No, Mr. Avery, we are not," Lupin answered before Hagrid could speak.  
  
I gasped. "There - there are _real_ werewolves?!" I had grabbed Lupin's robes and looked up at him fearfully.  
  
He looked at me uneasily and patted my head. "Unfortunately; yes, there are."  
  
"Are there any. around here?"  
  
"Yes, but I won't let them hurt you."  
  
Many of the students were whispering, and I heard some of it.  
  
"She doesn't know?"  
  
"I would've thought Snape'd tell her."  
  
"Come on; don' yeh want to know what we're learnin' 'bout today?" Hagrid interrupted loudly.  
  
He brought us over to a pile of small crates by his cottage. Many of the students (and I) peered into them.  
  
"Ew! Rats!" a girl exclaimed.  
  
"Big ones!" another boy added in disgust.  
  
"These li'l cri'ers aren' rats," Hagrid explained. "There're Murtlaps." He opened a crate. He told the class about the strange growths on all of the Murtlaps' backs - how, when pickled and eaten, the growths promote resistance to curses and jinxes - and what they ate.  
  
At one point, while the students were watching the Murtlaps, a Gryffindor boy, whose name I had found out was Shonn O'tera, came over to me.  
  
"You're related to Snape, aren't you," he said shortly.  
  
"Yeah, he's my uncle. Why-"  
  
"Ugh! Another Snape in our midst!"  
  
I frowned. "Hey! That's not very nice!" I threw a handful of crustaceans in his face.  
  
"What was that for, you little brat?!"  
  
"What do you think?" another boy's voice interrupted smoothly. I turned around to see the boy from the feast that Besaih Sauli had sat next to when she was sorted into Slytherin. His azure eyes glinted at Shonn. "Don't insult Professor Snape around us Slytherins, O'tera," he said tersely, gently placing a tan hand on my shoulder.  
  
Shonn rolled his eyes and left.  
  
"Um. I'm not a Slytherin," I said quietly, looking up at the blond-with- black-streaked-haired boy.  
  
He laughed and took his hand off of my shoulder. "Well, you will be; after all - you're a Snape."  
  
"My daddy wasn't in Slytherin, though."  
  
"Oh? I bet he was in Ravenclaw then."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"See? I knew it. Well, Slytherin's the best House out of the four. Oh!" He extended his hand to me. "I'm Jayden Helanoaq."  
  
I shook his hand. "I'm Miette Snape."  
  
He grinned. "Nice ta meet ya, Miette. You know what?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you and my younger cousin would get along pretty well."  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Yep. Besaih." He laughed. "Although. I _will_ warn you: call her 'Bessy,' and she'll tear your throat out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yay! A Slytherin friend! (his name is pronounced: Jay-den Hell-an-oak, and his cousin's is: Bess-sigh Sawl-lee.) Review! 


	27. Glowing Eyes in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Wow. I have noticed that I haven't been posting as often as I did before. I am trying to get back to the pace I was going at before, because I want this finished by the 20th of June, but sometimes I just can't write anything. I can only promise that there will definitely be at least one chapter a week. I will now post whenever I have a chapter written - not just the days I had been before.  
  
It's so much fun to write to you all, and I thank you for writing back as well! For those of you who didn't give me your address or don't have it on your profile, I will respond to you here. (It doesn't take up as much space this way.)  
  
white owl - Oh, who said she wouldn't be interviewing Harry? *grin* Just because Severus told her not to, doesn't mean she'll listen! Lol.  
  
alex - Thanks! No, he's not. He can understand how a child would be afraid of a creature like that, but it is giving him even more of a reason to keep his secret from her.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 27: Glowing Eyes in the Dark  
  
At end of class, Lupin took me back up to the castle.  
  
"So you were saying that you have homework?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." I explained to him what I had to do.  
  
"What about asking Harry? I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering your questions."  
  
"I want to. but Uncle Severus told me not to."  
  
Lupin frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't know. He said something. something about as-associating with him."  
  
"Ah." He nodded his head. "Well, I would worry about that. Harry is much more trustworthy than - oh, let's just say - those people you were talking to in class fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"So. I should ask Harry?"  
  
"Sure. And I'll even 'chaperone' you so that Severus will blame me instead if he finds out - which he is bound to."  
  
At dinner that night, Lupin asked Harry if he would answer my questions (Uncle Severus wouldn't let me out of my seat), and after dinner, we met in Lupin's office. Harry wasn't the only one who came; Ron and Hermione came too. Lupin conjured some comfortable chairs for us, and I sat at his desk so I could write. Now I had a pencil of my own.  
  
I glanced at the first question: "What is your full name?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"You don't have a middle name?"  
  
He looked puzzled, and then a little uncomfortable. "Er. actually, I'm not quite sure if I do-"  
  
"It's 'James,'" Lupin interrupted gently.  
  
Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"It is?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
"How did you - oh. I forgot - you knew Harry's daddy," I said.  
  
Lupin gave a small frown. "How did you find out? Did Severus tell you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. The Gray Lady was telling me about Daddy, and then about Uncle Severus - did you, Harry's daddy, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew really play pranks on Uncle Severus?" I f I was expecting Harry, Ron, and Hermione to laugh at the mention of someone causing trouble for their (apparently) least favorite professor, I was sadly mistaken.  
  
Snuffles, who had been lying at Harry's feet (he seemed to belong to Harry, more than he belonged to Lupin), had lifted his head up almost as if instinctively when I said 'Black,' and then growled when I said 'Pettigrew.' He wasn't the only one with a strange reaction; everyone else in the room had tensed when I said 'Pettigrew,' and I noticed that Harry's hands had clenched slightly.  
  
Lupin was the first to recover. "Yes. We did."  
  
Feeling that I should change the subject, I asked, "What's your birthday?"  
  
Harry gave a start. "Oh - July 31st, 1980."  
  
The questions went on for a while, with occasional explanations - like what Quidditch was. When I was writing down Harry's fears - dementors - something strange happened. Just as I finished the 's' on the end of the word, I felt my eyes close and my head fall to the desk. My pencil dropped from my hand. In my mind, I watched it slowly fall and hit the ground, breaking in half.  
  
Then the darkness closed in.  
  
I could hear inhuman screeches and growling. There was hissing and snarling. Glowing red eyes and yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, completely surrounding me. They were flexing their talons and claws, and bearing their teeth. And they weren't alone. As the image came into better focus, I could see the dark shadows of cloaked people everywhere. Death Eaters, of course.  
  
Wait. Death Eater?!  
  
Where was Voldemort? He was here, wasn't he? He must be trying to get these. creatures on his side.  
  
Uncle Severus? Is he here too? Is this today? Right now?  
  
I looked at the sky. Twilight, perhaps a little after. But that didn't mean it was _now_, did it? After all; who knows where this was - or is?  
  
The snarling was louder. My eyes widened. Can the monsters sense me? Even _see_ me? They. they can't actually hurt me, can they? I'm. dreaming, right?  
  
I whimpered.  
  
T-Taliesin. Taliesin, where are you? Please wake me up. Like you always do. Where are you? Please.. I'm so scared!  
  
Taliesin! Help me!  
  
Wait - what is that? A shadow on the ground - but no creature attached to it?  
  
I looked up.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around me as the shadow's owner floated to the ground and embraced me. My body was being rocked back and forth.  
  
"Shh, shh. You can wake now. Open your eyes.."  
  
"Taliesin?"  
  
My eyes snapped open. Lupin's arms were around me, rocking me on his lap. I jerked up and looked are wildly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at me with white faces.  
  
Then I remembered.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" I cried, tearing myself from Lupin's grasp.  
  
"Calm down, Ette. I'll get him." Lupin walked over to the fireplace and threw some glittering powder into the flames. "Severus, I need to speak with you," he ordered clearly.  
  
Nothing happened. Harry, who seemed to know what was supposed to have happened, said, "Why isn't he coming? I know he doesn't like and all, but I don't think he'd actually ignore a fire call from you."  
  
Lupin looked uncomfortably at me. "Why do you need him? Did. you See something?"  
  
"He's not in the castle," I replied dully. "He's in the forest. Not this one at Hogwarts, but another. There - there's scary creatures everywhere. And the bad people, too!"  
  
Lupin came over to me and took my hand. "Come on - everyone - we're going to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Five minutes later, we were standing in his office. I wondered why Harry, Ron, and Hermione were supposed to come. I could understand why Snuffles was here - he was just a loyal dog - but they weren't involved in all of this. were they?  
  
"Yes, I am afraid that Severus in indeed on one of his summons," Dumbledore confirmed gravely.  
  
I desperately wanted to ask him something, but I wasn't sure just how much these students knew and were allowed to know. I glanced between Dumbledore and the three, and Dumbledore noticed.  
  
"These three are completely in my trust, Miette; you don't have to watch what you say around them as Severus warned you."  
  
I nodded, relieved. "Has Voldemort found out about Uncle Severus yet?"  
  
"No; not that I know of. Though I believe that he suspects something is going on, so we - or rather, Severus - must be especially careful. Now - what was it that you Saw?"  
  
I told him.  
  
He sighed. "Now he once again has the dementors, and the feared creatures of The Forest where they were put fourteen years ago. I can only imagine what his next move shall be."  
  
"The giants," Harry said quietly. "Has Hagrid spoken to them yet?"  
  
Earlier in July, he and Madame Maxime paid a visit to the giants living in Sweden, but not much was confirmed of their opinion of an alliance with us. And there are many more dwellings of giants all over the world. The alliance of one group does not guarantee the allegiance of all of the giants: they have a nasty habit of fighting with each other constantly."  
  
"We should contact them as soon as possible, Albus," Lupin put in. "I can manage the classes for - for most of this week."  
  
"Yes, of course - oh, and that reminds me; when all of the youngsters here leave, I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
For the next half hour, I finished all of the rest of my homework, and I learned all about the story of when Harry was a baby and Voldemort came for him. Just as I was getting everything together to go back to my room, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A cloaked and hooded figure stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. I was instantly on my feet, for I knew who it was. I crossed the room in a short second and flung myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He managed to pick me up, though I could tell something was hurting in his arms. His hood fell back, and I gasped as I could see a trail of semi-dry blood running down his forehead. There was a suspiciously sticky red substance in his hair.  
  
"Severus, you should have stopped by the hospital wing as soon as you arrived," Dumbledore reprimanded kindly.  
  
Uncle Severus frowned, and Dumbledore gave an amused smile.  
  
"Yes, I know how much you enjoy being there, but you can't do everything for yourself, you know."  
  
I felt Uncle Severus shrug and hold me tighter. He walked over to the desk and took the seat where I had been sitting in while finishing my homework. I noticed how he obviously ignored Harry, Ron, and Hermione's presence.  
  
I shifted on his lap - rather difficultly, because he was still gripping me tightly - and looked up at his face.  
  
"Uncle Severus? Why aren't you saying anything? What happened?"  
  
He let go of me and gestured to his throat. Then he opened his mouth and made a raspy noise, before giving a short cough.  
  
I immediately knew what was wrong, because I remembered it happening to me when I was little and having a temper tantrum. He must have been screaming so much that his throat was raw and sore.  
  
"What did they do to you?!" I exclaimed unhappily. Then, remembering how he had winced when he had lifted me up, I added, "What's wrong with your arms?"  
  
"Arms?" Dumbledore said suddenly. "There is something wrong with your arms?"  
  
Uncle Severus slowly pushed his sleeves up to his elbows; first his right, then his left. He kept his left arm facing palm down when he held out his arms for us to see. There were ugly gashes all over his arms, as though cut by.  
  
"Claws? You had to fight those scary creatures?!" I asked in disbelief.  
  
He looked at me sharply. _You Saw_? He mouthed.  
  
"Yes, but only the creatures in the forest. Tal - er - I was protected from the rest." I caught myself before saying Taliesin's name. I knew Uncle Severus would not be pleased if he found out.  
  
"Is there someway you can tell us what happened, Professor?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Uncle Severus seemed to think about this, and then I saw a change in his expression, as though he had an idea. He made some signs to Dumbledore, apparently asking if his idea was allowed.  
  
"But who would it be through? You know that in order for the spell to work, the person must give his or her willing consent."  
  
Uncle Severus looked around at the occupants of the room briefly before pointing to Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, "Why is he pointing at me?"  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "there is a spell that Severus knows that will enable him to speak. However, he needs someone else to speak through."  
  
"Are you saying. that he wants to speak through _me_?"  
  
"So it would seem. But he cannot perform the spell without your willing consent. In other words, _you_ have to choose. He can't force you in any way, because then it won't work. The wizard who invented the spell made it that way so a dark witch or wizard cannot speak through someone who doesn't want them to."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Severus will mentally say the incantation, and then you will touch the tip of his wand with your right forefinger. You will still keep your state of mind, but you will speak his words. He can only make you speak - that is all."  
  
"Well. alright; I will do it. After all, we need to know what happened."  
  
"Very good, Harry."  
  
Uncle Severus took out his wand, and a closed expression appeared on his face. Then the tip of his wand began to glow a pale purple. He held it out to Harry, who touched his finger to it. The purple light disappeared. Harry sat back down in his chair, waiting for Uncle Severus to say something.  
  
"Did it work?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Of course it did, Miss Granger," Uncle Severus's irritable voice snapped out of Harry's mouth.  
  
My mouth dropped open, and I couldn't help but give a small giggle. The look on Harry's face was priceless: he had scrunched up his face as though he was smelling something disgusting.  
  
"Oh, grow up, _Potter_; it isn't as if I am enjoying this," my uncle's voice quipped.  
  
Harry glared at him, his expression showing clearly what he was thinking: _You're the one who picked me_!  
  
"That's _really_ disturbing, mate," Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"If you would kindly keep your _mouth shut_, Mr. Weasley, then we can get this over with."  
  
Harry gave Ron an apologetic look.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hehe. I'm evil, so I'm giving you a cliffhanger! How do you like Severus speaking through Harry? The idea popped into my head when I was trying to figure out how Severus could tell his story with a sore throat. Ow. Have you ever shouted so much at a game or concert that you couldn't talk anymore? That's how he is, and if he tries to talk, his throat gets irritated, causing him to cough. I tried to make sure that small point was life-like, and not exaggerated. (You'll find out why he was screaming next chapter.) Review, please! 


	28. Of Injuries, Potions, and Remaerdi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! Happy reading!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 28: Of Injuries, Potions, and Remaerdi  
  
"First, I would like to know how you became so beaten up, Severus," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It isn't possible to talk with those kinds of creatures," Uncle Severus's voice began. "That is all we had to do with the dementors. However, with these creatures, we had to prove that we were still as powerful as we were fourteen years ago. We had to prove we were capable of being leaders. That is how they think. They will only follow those who are stronger than them. So we had to fight them.  
  
"The beast I had to fight tried unsuccessfully to rip me in half - that is why my arms are as they are - and when I kicked its face - I was dangling over the ground - it threw me into a rather solid rock. Thus the state of my head." Uncle Severus gestured sarcastically to his bloody hair.  
  
"And what was the outcome of the fighting?"  
  
Uncle Severus sighed, and his voice replied, "The Death Eaters won. The creatures are now under their control. However," his voice paused, but the word didn't bring any hope for good news, as it does usually. Uncle Severus's arms wrapped around me once more. "It seems that young Mr. Malfoy has informed Voldemort of Miette."  
  
My eyes widened, and my back became stiff.  
  
There was a split-second of silence before Lupin asked tensely, "What did he tell him?"  
  
"Draco told him of the incident in Diagon Alley, when Miette Saw Draco and Lucius as Death Eaters. Voldemort. wasn't very happy about it. He mentioned something about 'another,' whatever that means, and also something about thinking he was rid of 'them' forever. He. he asked me why I hadn't told him about her - I said I didn't know about Miette Seeing anything. That she hadn't shown any signs of being anything of that kind.  
  
"'Nonetheless,' he said, 'I will not have another Memory Remaerd getting in the way of my plans - she must be destroyed.'"  
  
I gave a little whimper and buried my face in his chest, trying to block out what I was hearing.  
  
"I don't think he will have me bring her to him, because he said that it would 'give me away' for sure, but he will most likely send someone else to get her."  
  
"Then we must make sure there is always someone trustworthy around her. Now it is not only Mr. Malfoy that we must look out for," Dumbledore stated gravely, looking at me over his glasses. "Now. Was there anything else of importance? Very well then; you should get down to the hospital wing so Poppy can patch you up. Misters Weasley and Potter and Miss Granger; you should get back to your common room."  
  
Uncle Severus once again held his wand out to Harry, who placed his forefinger on the tip. It glowed a pale yellow for a second and then went back to normal.  
  
"Ah; my own voice," Harry managed to grin slightly. "I hope there is never a need to do _that_ again."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Uncle Severus and I left the office together and then went our separate ways. When Uncle Severus and I arrived in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to us.  
  
"Goodness gracious! It's only the first day of lessons, and I already have a patient?!"  
  
She forced Uncle Severus to sit down on one of the beds and ushered me into a chair beside the bed. Then she took out a small glass bottle and let two drops of a bright blue liquid fall onto a spot on his head. Steam rose form where it landed, and there was a hissing sound. I could tell that Uncle Severus winced, though he tried to hide it. Pomfrey then used her wand to clean off the blood in his hair.  
  
"So. What is wrong with you, Severus?"  
  
When he frowned and (obviously) didn't answer, I piped up. "His arms have _really_ bad boo-boos on them! Oh - and he can't talk either - his throat is sore."  
  
"Thank you, dear," Pomfrey replied shortly, before seizing Uncle Severus's arms and pushing the sleeves up roughly. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "I'll be right back."  
  
As she left to go into her office, I caught a glimpse of the inside of Uncle Severus's left forearm before he faced it downward and out of sight by his side. He had the same disgusting tattoo that Wormtail had. Uncle Severus was Marked as one of Them.  
  
When I looked up at his face, our eyes met. I held his gaze for a split second before quickly looking away and knotting my hands in the folds of my skirt.  
  
The silence was interrupted by the return of Pomfrey. She was holding two jugs. She opened the smaller one and handed a capful of the liquid inside to Uncle Severus, who drank it. Before he could try his voice out, a shallow tray was summoned over to float in front of him.  
  
"Hold your arms out."  
  
She slowly poured a sickly-looking orange potion over each of the cuts on his arms, making him turn his arms around when a cut wound around to the other side. The potion bubbled on the cuts. He was ordered to let it sit for a minute, and then Pomfrey poured some cold water over his arms to wash it off. The gashes were still there.  
  
Only, they were scars now.  
  
"What? You are supposed to heal them, Poppy! Why didn't they go away?" Uncle Severus asked angrily. Apparently the potion for his throat had worked.  
  
Pomfrey frowned. "Severus," she began tersely, "Whatever creature did this to you had poison in its claws that ate into your flesh. I was able to counteract the poison before it did any more harm - it only got through the epidermis and had just started to eat at the dermis. You should be thankful it didn't get a chance to get to your bone."  
  
Uncle Severus nodded with understanding, though I hadn't a clue of what she was talking about. He stood up and pushed his sleeves back down.  
  
"Come, Miette; I believe it is your bedtime."  
  
I groaned and followed him out of the hospital wing, wishing Pomfrey a goodnight on the way.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Once the three students and two Snapes left Dumbledore's office, Snuffles transformed back into Sirius and took a seat.  
  
Dumbledore turned to regard Remus, who was sitting opposite him. "Have you already begun to take the Wolfsbane Potion?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes; Severus brewed up a cauldronful yesterday afternoon for me. I belive it will last 'til Saturday when the full moon is scheduled, but if I run out, I'll let him know."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Albus?" Remus began. "I. was thinking that perhaps you should continue to put up the wards that you used during the summer."  
  
"Might I ask why? After all, the simple locking charm working well enough two years ago when you were here."  
  
Remus shifted slightly in his chair. "I just thought it would be better to be extra-cautious. Most of the students know about my condition, and I'd rather not risk having curious students trying to get into my chambers."  
  
"I see your point. Yes, I suppose that can be arranged. Would you like me to perform the spells, or Poppy?"  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble for you.."  
  
"Of course not, Remus."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A minute after Uncle Severus had turned off the light and closed my bedroom door, I felt a hand gently touched my shoulder. I sat up, and the lamp by my bed turned on.  
  
"Hello, Taliesin," I said quietly. I didn't want Uncle Severus to hear me, should he be out in the center room.  
  
"How are you doing, Kage?" He had no need to keep his voice low, but his voice was normally soft anyway.  
  
I shrugged. "Can I ask you some things?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What were you doing in my dream? Were you protecting me?"  
  
"In a way, yes." He sat down cross-legged on the end of my bed. "Most magical creatures have something of a sixth sense. They can tell when there is another magical being around. They don't really bother with Muggles, because to them Muggles are just dumb beasts. The creatures could feel your presence in the forest, but they couldn't see you because you weren't physically there. It confused and angered them. When I put my arms around you, it shielded your aura from them. I am not alive, therefore I can do no magic; I blocked your presence because my 'body,' so to speak, was in the way. It is more difficult for them to sense magic through objects - just as it is harder for you to hear a sound through a wall."  
  
"Ohh. I get it now."  
  
He smiled. "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. Er, Uncle Severus was telling us about something Voldemort said when Draco told him about me."  
  
Taliesin's smile faded almost immediately. "Tom knows about you?" His voice was tense. "What did he say?"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly, but Uncle Severus told us.." I repeated everything I had heard from my uncle. When I finished, I asked, "Do you know what he was talking about?"  
  
"I do. First of all, I should probably explain to you what a Memory Remaerd is. A Remaerd is someone who has the type of dreams and visions you have been having. Remaerdi are sometimes called the children of memories, because hey usually learn of their 'gift' when they are young - though some aren't discovered until they are older. I found out that I was one when I was ten."  
  
"You are a Remaerd?"  
  
"Was. I can't really have dreams anymore; I don't sleep. But I was a Remaerd when I was alive. When Tom was talking about 'another,' he meant another _Remaerd_. I was the first he knew about, and he killed me when he got out of school and didn't need to worry about Dumbledore watching his every move. He knew about what I was. I'm not quite sure _how_ he found out, but he did."  
  
"And now he wants to-to kill me too," I cried miserably, my eyes beginning to water. For a child as young as I, death is a very difficult thing to understand and accept.  
  
"Shh, shh," he whispered soothingly and leaned over to touched my shoulder. "Come over here."  
  
I crawled over to him and climbed into his lap and rested my cheek against his chest.  
  
He picked up my red blanket and draped it around my shoulders. "I told you weeks ago something. Do you remember what I said?"  
  
"T-that you wouldn't let anything happen to me?"  
  
"That's right. And I keep my promises. You've become almost like the little sister I never had."  
  
I looked up at his face. "Really?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. Now, you should try to sleep."  
  
"Mm hmm," I mumbled, already drifting off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As Miette's breathing steadied, Taliesin carefully moved her off of his lap so he could get off of the bed, but he left her at the foot of the bed instead of setting her at the correct end. He spread her blanket over her small curled form and ran a hand through her hair before turning his back to her.  
  
He closed his eyes and gave a painful sigh. "Sleep well, little one. Be in peace while you can. For I cannot prevent what is to come." With those last words, his image flickered and then disappeared, like a candle that is blown out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Wow, we learned lots of stuff in this chapter! Remaerdi is pronounced: "rem-air-die" (for the singular form of the word, just take away the 'i'). I made it all up! Remaerd is actually 'dreamer' spelled backwards. Makes sense, right? After all, the Remaerdi are the Dreamers of Memories. I was going to just add an 's' at the end for the plural form, but adding an 'i' was much more natural sounding.  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	29. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Oi! I am beginning to panic! There is a month and six days until I have to get this finished! And there is still so much to write! In addition to all that, all of the teachers have begun to rush to get through the curriculum, therefore loading projects and all that crap on us. I am trying to find the time to write, but it is rather difficult. So hang in there with me!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 29: Friends and Enemies  
  
The next morning I was awoken by Sirius's barking, and then by my uncle's shout.  
  
"Will you shut that animal up?!"  
  
I jumped out of bed and took Sirius into her yard to run around. When she was done, I got dressed and made sure I had my homework ready for my lesson. It was then that I realized that Uncle Severus probably never got a chance to speak with Dagola. In fact, he had probably forgotten all about it.  
  
During my lesson, Dagola read through my packet. When she handed it back to me, she retorted, "So. Made friends with a celebrity, have you? I don't suppose your uncle is too pleased with that?"  
  
Now that I knew of Harry's connection to Voldemort, I knew to be careful of what I said. So I just stared at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled.  
  
She set me to work writing the essays.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, the Gryffindor fifth years were in their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
The moment the second bell rang, Kenton stood up and looked over the class. "Raise your hand when I call your name." Though she was still wearing the mask over her mouth and nose, her voice was not muffled at all.  
  
"Lavender."  
  
The moment Lavender's hand went up, Kenton continued down the list she held in her gloved hand.  
  
"Seamus.. Hermione.. Neville.. Parvati.. Harry.. Dean.. Ronald."  
  
"'Ron,' please," Ron said as he raised his hand.  
  
"Very well." Kenton nodded and made a note on the list. "Thank you for letting me know." She put the attendance list back on her desk.  
  
"Before we get started, I would like to give you a fair warning. I expect you all to behave like mature fourteen and fifteen-year-olds. I do not appreciate jokes in my class - as your," she glanced at Ron, "two older brothers found out yesterday. Also, there will be no making fun of others while you are here. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone. No matter the situation and the people involved. Any questions?"  
  
At first, no one moved. Then a few hesitant hands rose. One of which was Hermione's.  
  
"Yes; Hermione, wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I was wondering if you will be here just this year, or is it long-term?"  
  
"Well, nothing is set in stone, but I hope to have it be long-term. It all depends on how everything works out. Not just in school, but with my family as well. I'm sure that you would find it difficult if your mother suddenly began teaching far away."  
  
There were a few nods.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Why did you decide to teach here?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requested that I do so. He knew a friend of mine who apparently told him about me.  
  
"Parvati?"  
  
"Is there a specific reason why you are all covered up? I mean, aren't all of those clothes really warm?"  
  
There was silence. Then, "You really want know?" Her voice sounded dangerous.  
  
There was another awkward silence.  
  
"I will answer your second question first: no, these aren't warm for me. Then again - if I was submerged into the lake during the winter, I also wouldn't be overly cold. My body is able to adapt to the temperature of its surroundings; my body does not need to be 98.5°F to work properly."  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How is that possible? I mean-"  
  
Kenton abruptly removed her mask and dropped her hood.  
  
There were a few stifled gasps, and several people's eyes widened or their mouths dropped open.  
  
"Oh! Oh! You're a Naiad, aren't you, Professor?" Hermione asked in excitement.  
  
As Kenton nodded, Hermione continued.  
  
"The Naiades' culture is co interesting! I learned about it in 'The Unabridged Copy of The History of River, Sea and Ocean Beings,' by Marian Oceanus, which I read over the sum - ow! _Ron_! What was that for?!"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," Kenton said politely.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
By the end of the week, everyone knew about Kenton. However, that didn't keep her from continuing to cover up her face and hands so people couldn't stare at her skin.  
  
On Friday afternoon, when all of the classes were over, and I was playing outside with Sirius, I heard my name being called.  
  
"Miette! Oy, Ette Girl!"  
  
I looked up toward the voice, and I saw Jayden striding over to me with two younger girls in tow. Since classes were over, they were wearing normal clothes under their open black robes. Jayden was wearing a black tunic-necked shirt and camouflage pants with black sneakers.  
  
I waved at them, and then I turned back to my uncle, who had been sitting on one of the benches, reading, but was now frowning in the direction of Jayden and the two girls.  
  
"Can I g-"  
  
"Let them come over here; I will not have you running off," he interrupted grumpily. Apparently he didn't like being outside, but I had insisted - or rather, I had whined and tugged at his hand while standing on one of his feet until he exasperatedly agreed to let me play.  
  
"Hi!" I exclaimed happily once Jayden and the girls were closer.  
  
"Hey. You want to meet my cousin?"  
  
The shorthaired girl, whom I now recognized as Besaih, grinned and plopped down next to me by Sirius. The other girl and Jayden followed suit. I noticed that Uncle Severus had resumed reading.  
  
"I'm Besaih, and this here is Vinny," Besaih stuck her hand out for me to shake. Now I knew why 'Werirun, Devinny' hadn't looked too happy when McGonagall had called her name during the Sorting Ceremony. Right now, Vinny was wearing a black t-short with bold red letters forming the words 'SHUT UP' across her chest, and a dark red knee-length skirt that darkened to black toward the hem.  
  
"Is this your own dog?" Vinny asked, as Sirius began to investigate each person, looking to be petted.  
  
"Yeah! Uncle Severus bought her for me during the summer."  
  
"What's her name?" Jayden asked as he scratched behind Sirius's ears when she climbed onto his lap. Sirius was enjoying herself very much. If she had been a cat, I was sure she would be purring.  
  
"Her name is Sirius."  
  
"Cool name," Vinny replied, whilst Jayden and Besaih demanded, "What?!"  
  
Vinny and I raised our eyebrows at the two.  
  
"Not you, too!" I said, falling backwards onto the grass in mock distress, my hands clamped to my head.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Besaih asked in amusement.  
  
I lifted my head and propped myself on my elbows. "Practically everyone I've met in the magical world has given me that same reaction - including Uncle Severus. He got mad at me when I told him what I had named her."  
  
"I'm still here, you know, young lady," a certain someone's stern voice interjected.  
  
"I love you, too," I tilted my head back and stuck my tongue out before turning back to my new friends.  
  
"I must admit," Vinny began, "I am a bit lost as well. Why don't you guys like the name Sirius?"  
  
"It's the first name of a convicted murderer who escaped from Azkaban and is still on the run," Jayden explained. "He escaped in my first year, and apparently he tried to kill Harry Potter in the same week that we found out that Lupin is a-"  
  
"That is _enough_," Uncle Severus interrupted sharply and rather fiercely.  
  
Our heads whirled around to look at him. He was standing up.  
  
"Miette, we are going back inside."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now."  
  
I sighed and got up. "Bye," said miserably. "Come on, Sirius."  
  
"See ya, Ette Girl," Jayden replied, making me smile a little.  
  
"Yeah; don't let the evil bat teacher put you down!" Vinny whispered loudly, earning herself a glare from my uncle, who had unbelievable hearing.  
  
I giggled. "During the summer, I tried imagining him upside down, and it was too funny too be possible," I hissed back, before following my uncle into the castle.  
  
That night, after dinner, I was in the library. Not because I wanted to, but because Uncle Severus had made me complete my homework so I couldn't leave it until Sunday evening, as he knew most students did. The library was quite quiet as I sat at one of the tables, working on my handwriting with a quill and ink, in perfect view of Madam Pince, the librarian. I was getting rather frustrated with the feather, and didn't notice when someone sat down in a chair on the other side of the table and laid a book on the tabletop to read. However, I did notice when I threw my quill down in annoyance and it floated over to the book in front of the person.  
  
It was Harry's friend Hermione. She handed the quill back to me. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"My teacher wants me to learn how to write with a quill, and I can't figure out how to do it. See?" I showed her the parchment I had been working on. It was covered in inkblots and messy scribbles, scratches, and smears.  
  
"Would you like me to teach you how to use it?" she offered kindly.  
  
I was hesitant. "You won't yell at me when I get it wrong, will you?" I asked quietly.  
  
She seemed startled. "Of course not. Why would I yell at you? Did someone yell at you?" she added.  
  
"My teacher, Mrs. Dagola, does. She says I'm too slow and that I don't try hard enough. But I do; I try really hard."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Does Professor Snape know about this?"  
  
I shrugged. "I told him, but I think he forgot to talk to her like he said. He was distracted by the.you know.. Anyway, he said he isn't going to get someone else until next year. So will you help me?" I asked, not liking the way the conversation was heading.  
  
"Sure. I'll come and sit on your side of the table so I don't have to lean over the table." She got up and pulled out the chair next to me. She was very patient with me, showing me how to hold the quill so that not all of the ink flowed out of it when the tip touched the parchment, among other things.  
  
About ten minutes after we had started, she suddenly asked, "What's that?"  
  
I looked up at her, puzzled. "What's what?"  
  
She pointed down towards my shirt at my necklace, which had fallen onto the outside of my tank top.  
  
"This? It's a necklace." I was still confused.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Uh, sure." I lifted it over my head and handed it to her. I didn't need to unclasp it because my head was small enough for it to fit over with chain to spare.  
  
Hermione scrutinized the tree pendant, turning it over a few times. Then she handed it back to me.  
  
"_I_ read about those," she said as I put it back around my neck. "A couple of them were made many years ago, but they were lost over the years. They weren't very popular, because they only seemed to 'like' certain witches and wizards."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked. "I got this in a Muggle antique shop. It isn't magical."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." All right, so I wasn't sure, but even if it was, well, shouldn't it be kept a secret? That's what all of the characters in the stories did.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "You're probably right. If you've had it for a long time, and nothing's happened, then I suppose it isn't magical."  
  
If I had thought that conversation was strange, it wasn't quite as strange as the one I ended up getting cornered in on Monday.  
  
It was the break between the second-to-last period and the last period, and I was walking down the corridor alone. It was one of those times when there wasn't anyone to watch me. As I was walking, I noticed Draco coming toward me from the corridor that joined up with the one I was in. His arm was around the waist of the dark-haired girl whom he had been sitting beside at the welcoming feast, and - I now realized - every meal. Oh, no.  
  
He glanced in my direction and saw me. He grinned and whispered something the girl before letting go of her and strolled toward me.  
  
I immediately turned away from him and proceeded to walk down the corridor, away from Draco. However, two seconds later, he was walking beside me.  
  
"Hello, dear. How are you doing? See anything else lately?"  
  
It was said so softly and casually that at first I thought I had imagined it.  
  
I stopped in my tracks, and he continued a few steps before turning to face me. I could see in his face that I hadn't imagined it. "What. did you say?"  
  
"You can't hide it. I don't know _what_ your weird powers are, but I do know that I don't like them. And I'm not the only one." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Snape knew about you, didn't he?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"_Didn't_ he? Look at me!"  
  
I was looking at the wall behind Draco, apparently, and he grabbed my chin to make me look at him.  
  
I clenched my fists and whipped my head (without his help) up to stare him directly in the eyes. I was peculiarly livid. "I said Leave. Me. _Alone_!"  
  
Draco was suddenly blasted into the opposite wall as I screamed the order. He slid down to the floor, his legs spread before him, while he slumped forward. There was bright red blood blossoming in his pale hair.  
  
I stared at his lifeless form in shock, and I noticed how suddenly quiet the corridor was. I slowly looked up at the occupants of the corridor, only to find them all looking at me. I pressed my hands against my mouth, my eyes darting between Draco and everyone else in increasing panic.  
  
What had I done?!  
  
I gave a small cry, and then turned tail and fled down to the dungeons. I burst into the Potions classroom just as the second bell rang and the students were sitting down.  
  
I threw myself at Uncle Severus, burying my tearstained face in his stomach. "He's dead! Dead! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! He's awful, but I never wanted him to die! I didn't mean to!"  
  
He pried me away from him and shook me by the shoulders, but I fought him and hid myself again in the folds of his cloak. "What are you talking about? Who's dead? Tell me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *evil grin* That was fun. Poor Miette. And poor Severus, having to deal with a troublesome child like that. A murderer at the age of seven! Well, she should want to get along with Sirius now! *contented malicious smirk* Review, please! 


	30. Death to Draco?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: I forgot to tell you all last chapter that I finally have my web page up. There are a few pictures on it that you can look at. They are illustrations for this story. I want to get the page to be much better eventually, but for now it'll have to do. I'm rather limited in what it allows me to do. The address can be found on my profile page.  
  
Also, - there were two people didn't have an e-mail address available for me to reply to them, so here are their responses from me:  
  
Narcissa - Well, if I hadn't stopped at that point, it would have taken forever to write up! Wow. How long did it take you to read?! Usually I'll have to put a bookmark on someone's long story so I can come back to it and read through the rest of it! P.S. When I checked out your bio, I noticed that you have read the story, "The Awakening of a Magus," by the-dreamer. I've been reading that story too, and I think it's great as well! Lol. Just thought I'd mention it. It's always nice to have something in common with your reviewers.  
  
Sadilou - Oh, but Miette doesn't know those kinds of things yet! Besides she probably figured if he wasn't dead _yet_, then he must be dying at least. Ah, yes. The Remaerdi. Such an interesting story. Hehe. You'll find out. Eventually! (But not from Hermione, I can tell you that.)  
  
Hehe. Notice the chapter title? Why should HE get his own chapter? No one else has had their own chapter, so why should he? Annoying little twit. Read on!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 30: Death to Draco?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The second Miette ran into his classroom, Severus knew something was terribly wrong. And when she threw her tiny hysterical form at him, he began to worry.  
  
"_Who is dead_? Miette!"  
  
She sobbed something into his robes.  
  
"What?" he pulled her away again.  
  
"D-D-Draco!" she wailed, her puffy red eyes squeezed shut, her nose running.  
  
The class, who had been watching in astonishment, now began to talk loudly to each other fearfully, beginning to panic.  
  
"_SILENCE_!" Severus shouted, causing the noise to immediately cease. Then he heaved Miette's sobbing and hiccupping body up, holding her by his hip. As he headed quickly toward the door, he commanded, "No one is to leave this room. Don't touch anything, and work on tonight's homework."  
  
Words began to write themselves on the board, and the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins unhappily (but smartly) started copying down the assignment.  
  
Back at the scene of the outburst, McGonagall, whose classroom was nearby, had conjured a stretcher and levitated Draco's limp body onto it. As his head touched the stretcher, he gave a small sound of pain, but he didn't wake up.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
McGonagall turned to the dark-haired Slytherin girl who had been with Draco. "Yes, Miss Nott?"  
  
"Did you see what happened to Draco? Did you see Miette Snape?" the girl's expression was angry as she walked with McGonagall toward the hospital wing.  
  
"No, I - wait - Miette? What does she have to do with this? I thought another student attacked him."  
  
"No, ma'am. The _girl_ did this. She - well, I'm not sure _how_ she did, but - she made him smash into the wall! She should be punished!"  
  
"If any punishment is arranged, it will be by Professor Snape, as he is her guardian. Now. If you would get back to your class. Explain to Professor Kenton why Mr. Malfoy is not in class."  
  
Miss Nott frowned.  
  
"Miss _Nott_," McGonagall warned.  
  
Just then Kenton stepped out of the classroom to their right. When she saw McGonagall and Miss Nott, she walked over. "Are you Meredith? And is this boy Draco?"  
  
"Yes," Meredith replied shortly.  
  
"Miss Nott, go to class. I can handle this. Good afternoon, Professor Kenton."  
  
Kenton nodded in response and led an irritated Meredith into her classroom.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
My arms were wrapped tightly around Uncle Severus's neck, my face buried in the cloth of his cloak. What would they do to me? Would I have to go to that. that prison - what was it called again? Askuban? No, it was Azkaban. Yes, that's what it was. Would I have to go there? But wasn't it broken into by Voldemort?  
  
Voldemort. Oh, no! Draco had suspected my Uncle! But. he couldn't tell anyone now, could he. Just thinking that awful, selfish thought twisted my insides in guilt and shame, and I gave a small cry as fresh sobs erupted. My whole body was shaking.  
  
We walked through a door, and I heard Pomfrey's voice.  
  
"There. Why don't you get Albus, Minerva? He isn't going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
There were footsteps that approached and then passed us, and then the door closed again.  
  
Uncle Severus walked further into the room. "What's all this about Malfoy being dead?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Dead? Well, I do suppose he looks half dead, but he is most definitely alive."  
  
I lifted my head and turned it so I could see Pomfrey, and also Draco's still form lying under white sheets on a bed. His face was paler than normal (if that was even possible) and had on a very relaxed expression. I could just barely see that his diaphragm was slowly rising and falling. I remembered my daddy once telling me that that was how singers were taught to breathe when they sing, and when I had tried, my belly expanded instead of my chest.  
  
I swallowed and hiccupped, "I-I didn't k-k-kill him?"  
  
"No, dear; though I am rather curious as to _why_ he is in this condition. I can't rightly say when he will wake up. It could be a minute, or days."  
  
"_Days_!" I hid my face in Uncle Severus's neck again. His shoulder was rather damp now.  
  
The door to the hospital wind opened once more, and one pair of feet entered. I shifted with my cheek resting against Uncle Severus's wet shoulder and saw Dumbledore. Apparently McGonagall had gone back to her class.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I believe it was of Miette's doing, however, she has been spewing nonsense for the past five minutes." Uncle Severus detached me from him and forcibly set me down on the hospital bed by Draco's feet. I scurried as far from Draco as possible without falling off of the bed.  
  
"Tell us what happened, young lady," Uncle Severus ordered sternly.  
  
I flinched.  
  
"Severus!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "Don't be so harsh with her! She is only a child."  
  
"Did you attack Mr. Malfoy, Miette?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
Uncle Severus was standing in front of me with his arms crossed, staring down at me with an irritated expression on his face.  
  
I nodded, trying to ignore him. "Yes," I began quietly. There was no use lying; too many people had witnessed it. "I. made him fly in-into a wall."  
  
"What? But-" Pomfrey started.  
  
"He wouldn't leave me alone. He-he wanted me to answer a question, and I wasn't looking at him. When he t-tried to make me look at him, I yelled at him. And he just. flew back into the wall. And then he. fell. He wasn't moving. And there was bl-" I suddenly looked closer at Draco's face. "It's gone! Oh.." I trailed off as I remembered how Uncle Severus had been healed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That evening, a while after dinner had finished, Draco woke with a start, jerking up in the bed. He glanced around in disorientation, clutching his left arm. His eyes widened and then immediately narrowed at the sight that met them.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was standing by the foot of the bed, staring coldly at him.  
  
"Put your hand down and take it like a man," he sneered.  
  
Draco instantly dropped his arm. "Yes, Father."  
  
There was silence for a second.  
  
Then, "What happened? Why am I in here?"  
  
"Pardon?" Lucius sounded disgusted.  
  
"The last thing I remember is. I was talking to that blasted little girl."  
  
"Get up. We must be off."  
  
Draco threw off the light sheet and swung his feet onto the cold floor. He summoned his shoes and quickly put them on.  
  
Just as Lucius opened the door to leave, Pomfrey came out of her office.  
  
"I _thought_ I heard voices. Where do you think you're going with my patient?"  
  
"I believe I am the one who decides where my _son_ belongs. He is coming home until he. recovers."  
  
"I think not."  
  
All three turned to see Dumbledore in the corridor just outside of the open door.  
  
"No student is allowed to leave this school without my permission. Young Mr. Malfoy does not have my permission. You are free to leave, Lucius, but Draco may not." He stared at Lucius, his gaze unwavering.  
  
Lucius pursed his lips angrily. Then, without another word, he swept out of the hospital wing, leaving Draco behind.  
  
Pomfrey expelled a furious burst of breath and turned to Draco. "You. Get back into bed."  
  
"But I'm fine! I demand you let me go!" he exclaimed. His face had become flushed.  
  
"Out of the question, Mr. Malfoy," she continued, shooing him back to the bed.. "You will not leave this room until morning."  
  
"This is for your own safety, Draco," Dumbledore replied gravely. "You should understand that. It is much too dangerous to leave in these dark times."  
  
Draco knew Dumbledore was not talking about only leaving the hospital wing, so.. His hand clenched around the sheet as he realized the unwelcome knowledge: Dumbledore must know! And why hadn't Snape told the Dark Lord about the girl? Was it possible.? No, Snape was loyal. wasn't he? Draco could understand why Snape was angered when he had chased the peeping girl through Diagon Alley, but still.. He'd have to owl his father about all of this in the morning. Once he was freed from the damn hospital wing and the irritatingly overbearing witch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *laughs* I wrote this all on that fruit sugar water (that claims it's got no sugar in it) and a bowl of chocolate and mint chocolate chip ice cream. So.. Draco's not dead! Yay (or No, depending on who you are)! Let's see. I own Meredith (except for her last name, b/c that is in the Sorting Ceremony in the first HP book - it didn't give her firsat name or house, but I kinda figured from her parent's that she'd be in Slytherin). Is Draco in character? I tried to make sure he was, even when we were in his head. Review! 


	31. Shockwaves

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Yay! This chapter is gonna be exciting! (Jen, I know I had told about something that was going to happen in this chapter, but it's actually going to be next chapter instead. This took up _way_ too much room, lol.) Everyone else, enjoy!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 31: Shockwaves  
  
Most of September passed by with little excitement. I made a few more friends - many of whom I had bumped into in the halls when I as lost; so they helped me find my way. Most of the student body had grown used to my presence and didn't go to great extents to find me guilty of something. The only noticeable exception I thought was a second year boy named Dennis Creevey. The Gryffindor boy tried "helping" me once, but his unstoppered flow of questions unnerved me. I had a feeling he'd make a _great_ reporter someday. He was extraordinarily excitable in the most dire situations; he usually thought them amusing. I was quite relieved he was not yet old enough to attend Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
On the second to last Friday of September, while lunch was halfway through, I was sitting next to Lupin since Uncle Severus was busy talking to Dumbledore about who-knows-what in Uncle Severus's office.  
  
"Alright," Lupin said as he stood up after he finished eating. "Ette, I am going down to Hagrid's to get ready for class. Would you like to come, or do you want to finish eating and wait for Severus?"  
  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" I cried, jumping up in my seat. "I wanna come! But," I added, "I want a piggy-back ride!"  
  
"What?" Lupin had a very puzzled expression.  
  
"Piggy-back ride! Piggy-back ride!" I chanted, my arms outstretched, standing on my chair.  
  
Lupin sighed. "Alright," he replied. "I guess it's good to see you happy again."  
  
He turned so I could wrap my arms around his neck, and he held my knees up as I climbed onto his back. On our way out of the hall, we came upon my uncle. He stopped and stared, horrified, at us for a second.  
  
Then he hissed, "What are you _doing_, Lupin?"  
  
"He's giving me a piggy-back ride!" I piped up. Little did I know, Lupin was grinning and had rolled his eyes. "We're going to class - I think there's something exciting we're doing today!"  
  
Uncle Severus narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me Hagrid was given permission to get those-?"  
  
"Yes," Lupin replied shortly. He was no longer smiling.  
  
"You had better make sure she comes back _unharmed_, Lupin. If she isn't.." He trailed off dangerously, letting the threat hang."  
  
I giggled and whispered in Lupin's ear, "He loves me sooo much! I feel so special!"  
  
Lupin's hard expression faded, and he smirked at Uncle Severus.  
  
"Shall we go to Hagrid's now?" I said loudly, adopting a stiff and proper tone of voice.  
  
"I think we shall," answered Lupin, playing along.  
  
"Then - onward, fair steed!" I 'properly' exclaimed.  
  
Lupin snorted at the title I had given him, but he only said, "Aye, m' lady; onward," and we left a shocked and disturbed Uncle Severus in the corridor.  
  
As we walked down the hill, Lupin proclaimed jokingly, "That was satisfying."  
  
There was a loud bark, and we turned to see Snuffles bounding over to us.  
  
I jumped down to greet the large dog who was in apparent good humor. I supposed he had come across Uncle Severus. I'd noticed that Snuffles always seemed to like it when my uncle was having some kind of problem. Snuffles gave me a slobbery kiss on my forehead, and I laughed.  
  
"Now; come on, Snuffles," Lupin said in a rather exasperated voice.  
  
"Yeah," I added, "Why don't you give your owner a kiss!"  
  
Lupin laughed. "Uh - no thanks!"  
  
The funniest part was that Snuffles jumped away and made show of shaking his head wildly, as if trying to get muck off of his muzzle. Unfortunately, this seemed to cause him to get rather dizzy, and he stumbled into me before righting himself. Lupin and I laughed, and we made our way down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Ready, are yeh?" Hagrid's cheerful voice called out to us.  
  
"As we'll ever be," Lupin muttered. "Hagrid, are you completely sure the situation will be under control? I seem to vaguely remember the trouble you had to deal with two years ago with the hippogriffs, and I'd rather you didn't have to go through with that again."  
  
"O' course, son. I'm lookin' forward to this lesson. 'S not quite as exciting as a dragon'd be, but." he shrugged his large shoulders, "not much can beat a dragon, so wha'd yeh expect?"  
  
Lupin smiled. "I must agree."  
  
"What is it? What are you talking about?!" I demanded, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
Hagrid's eyes twinkled. "Yeh'll see, li'l miss; yeh'll see. Let's go make sure everything is ready. How much time do we have until lunch is over, Remus?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes," he replied after glancing at his watch.  
  
"Great!" Hagrid enthusiastically beckoned us to follow him.  
  
We walked for some distance near the forest and came upon a paddock. I couldn't recall if Hagrid had shown it to me before when I had first come here during the summer.  
  
Lupin lifted me over the fence and then stepped up and over it himself. Snuffles crawled under the bottom planked to get inside the paddock. Hagrid walked into the forest and came back with three large and extremely dangerous-looking creatures. The bottom half of the creatures was that of a lion, while the top half was like a - very large - eagle. Great wings grew out of the creature's shoulder blades. I also noticed that one of them seemed in charge of the others. It appeared to hold itself higher than the others.  
  
"These are griffins," Hagrid explained when I looked at him in question.  
  
"It was quite difficult to convince the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to allow us to borrow them for a few days," Lupin added. "The griffin with the head, wings and feet of a golden eagle," Lupin gestured to the haughty one, "is Lucifer. Watch out for him. The other two are Karyh and Ember."  
  
"Remus, why don' you stay here while I collect the class?" Hagrid suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hagrid returned to his house to await the class.  
  
During the ten minutes Hagrid was gone, Lupin got everything ready for class while I stayed by the fence with Snuffles. Lucifer was regarding me closely from the patch of grass he was lying on. I started to walk forward toward him, but was roughly yanked back as Snuffles locked his jaws on the back of my baggy gray sweatshirt. He gave a short growl and didn't let go until I stopped trying to move.  
  
Lupin glanced over at us. "Miette! Don't go near them!" he ordered in a startled voice. "Remember what your uncle said?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." I plopped down on the grass and leaned on Snuffles for a backrest. "What do you think he would do to you?" I asked as I plucked a few blades of grass and let the wind blow them off of my hand. They twirled and floated toward Lucifer before settling down on the ground again.  
  
I turned to Lupin, who hadn't answered. "Well?"  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "He'd probably curse me or slit my throat."  
  
"Eww! I just ate!"  
  
Lupin chuckled. "Then would you prefer if he strangled me? No blood that way."  
  
"Yes," I grinned.  
  
He shook his head at me in mock hurt. "You wound m, you really do. So you want me to die a slow, painful death, staring at an insane Potions Master?" He approached me with a sad look on his face and stopped a foot away from me.  
  
I craned my neck back to look up at him. He was rolling up his sleeves.  
  
Suddenly he leaned down, scooped me up, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing my clog-like sandal to fall off. I gave a shriek in surprise.  
  
"Well would you look at that, Snuffles? She's got ten toes!" He began to tickle the bottom of my feet.  
  
"Ahh! Stopstopstop!" I shrieked in between fits of laugher. "Snuffles, help me!"  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" a boy's familiar voice called out. "Why's she screaming? Oh.."  
  
"Jayden! Help me!" I laughed.  
  
Lupin stopped and sat me down on the fence where Jayden was leaning. I began to topple backward, but Jayden threw out his arm and pushed me back into a balanced position.  
  
I think you are sufficiently punished, my dear," Lupin said lightly.  
  
"Well, ev'ryone's here;" Hagrid announced, coming up behind the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, "let's get started."  
  
There was excited chatter amongst the class, who was staring at the magnificent creatures in the paddock.  
  
A girl with straight black hair with natural red highlights detached herself from the cluster of Gryffindors and walked over to Jayden and me.  
  
"Hi, Nadine!" I greeted her cheerfully.  
  
She smiled and leaned on the fence on the other side of me. Nadine Moon had befriended me during one of the days when Jayden was in the hospital wing after a jumble fight with a couple of Gryffindor boys. Nadine had an older brother, Alexei, in Ravenclaw. When Jayden had come back to class, I managed to get them to be friends, despite their House rivalries. It was much easier to get a Slytherin to talk civilly to a Ravenclaw than to a Gryffindor, I found out. Jayden and Nadine still weren't very good at staying civil with each other for an extended period of time.  
  
"Are those actual griffins?" Nadine asked the air.  
  
"Yep!" I replied and proceeded to tell her which was which.  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat. "As yeh've prob'ly figured out by now, these are griffins. They are usually hired to guard treasure. Griffins are quite loyal once they learn to trust you, though they are very temperamental an' possessive. That's why only a few wizards've been able to tame one."  
  
He went on to explain that the class would be feeding the griffins, as they hadn't eaten yet. It was then that I realized what Lupin had been preparing when Hagrid had gone to fetch the class. There were pails lined up against the fence in which there was neatly stacked slices of raw meat.  
  
The class grimly picked up the thick slices and bowed to the griffins before tossing the meat at the creatures. No one wanted to get too close. Lupin let me feed Lucifer, as long as he was standing beside me just in case.  
  
He needn't have bothered.  
  
Lucifer, who had stood up and resumed staring at me with his gleaming golden-brown eyes, gave his wings a little ruffling shake as I bowed before him with the slippery piece of meat in my right hand. He let his head dip briefly in return, but he never took his eyes off of me.  
  
"_Kee-kee-kee_," he cried and stretched his neck toward my hand.  
  
Ignoring Lupin's protest, I stepped closer and held out the meat a foot from Lucifer's beak. He opened it and carefully pulled the meat from my hand. He swallowed it and then licked the meat juice off of my hand. I smiled and cautiously patted his beak.  
  
"_Kee_."  
  
"Miette," Lupin's shaken voice interrupted, "I think he's still hungry."  
  
"Okay." I went back for more.  
  
As I was about to give Lucifer his second piece, I heard two high- pitched bird screams. Looking over to the other griffins, I saw Shonn O'tera scrambling back away from them as they angrily flapped their wings. In between Karyh and Ember was a torn piece of meat. I had a feeling Shonn had thrown it to one of them and they both wanted it. I remembered what Hagrid had told us about their tempers.  
  
Ember gave another shrill cry and leapt at Karyh, who also shrieked and lifted himself off of the ground as he slashed back at Ember. Beside me, Lucifer gave an outraged scream at the two. Then he flapped his powerful wings, causing me to be blown off of my feet. I ended up sprawled on the ground a few feet from the fight just as Lucifer joined it.  
  
"Miette!"  
  
I tried to scramble away, but as Karyh dove at Ember, the fray closed in on me. I crouched with my knees at my chest and my arms covering my head. As a wing tip brushed my arms and I could almost feel the talons slicing through the air toward me, I screamed the loudest and highest I could ever recall in my life.  
  
The next thing that happened was so unexpected that I didn't know what to think afterward.  
  
The first thing a can remember was the sensation of calm and weakness come over me as I felt something akin to air leave my body through my skin and a split-second of no sound occurred. Then, though my eyes were squeezed shut, I saw a ripple in the air that knocked all three griffins away form me and out of the air as they lost their balance. The ripple threw first Lupin and then the rest of the students off of their feet. They blew backward and fell to the ground. As that ripple passed over them and shook the trees while the other side of it headed toward the castle across the lake, another split-second of silence occurred. Another shockwave burst from my small, tense body, draining me of my strength completely. As each of the waves hit the castle, I could feel the ground vibrate and heard the castle tremble. Rattling could also be heard from the windows.  
  
I fell forward, prone, on the ground as vague images intruded into my mind. Books and ink bottles falling off of desks; suits of armor crashing into each other; cauldrons knocking over and causing the mixed potions to explode; pots of plants falling and shattering on the floor.  
  
A pair of thin but strong arms wound themselves around me and gently lifted me off the ground. I weakly wrapped my left arm around Lupin's neck and let my head flop back. My eyes were rolling, and the world fell in and out of focus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Let's see.. Ah, yes. Nadine's last name is in the Sorting Ceremony in the first book, so I gave her an older brother and made up his first name. Also, I made up some info about the griffins, b/c the book, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" didn't have much about them except what they looked like, were used to do, and ate. Review! 


	32. A Day with the Gryffindors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Ah. Another chapter. *sigh* This would have been up about an hour ago, but the whole computer network of my house froze, and I had to get the dumb things to work again! I was so worried I had lost most of the chapter, but I didn't. (Yay!)  
  
*grins* Um, I don't think I'll be able to finish the story by the 20th of June, so I guess I'll just have to continue it after I read the fifth book and my mind is completely disorganized by the different information that I will have to force myself to forget while writing. (Do you know how hard it is to do that?!) Lol. Because I most CERTAINLY am not going to hold off reading the book while it is in my reach. Nope, I can't resist temptation like that. It'd be torture!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 32: A Day with the Gryffindors  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The whole castle was in panic. Once the two tremors had passed, the teachers each had to calm their students down. Of course, they did this in their own ways: McGonagall shot loud sparks into the air; Flitwick clapped his hands together; Kenton yanked a glove off and drew her black nails across the blackboard; and Severus bellowed, "SILENCE!" Then, Dumbledore's magically magnified voice echoed through the corridors.  
  
"Everyone return to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion, please."  
  
In the dungeons, Severus forbade the students to leave until he had handed out antidotes for the people who had gotten splashed by the potions. Once every one of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had been taken care of, he allowed them to go to the Great Hall. Then he quickly put a spell on the washrags and cauldrons to clean themselves up while he strode out of the dungeons. As he entered the Hall, his ears were barraged by the sound of hundreds of students talking loudly. He grimaced and headed toward the staff table.  
  
He met up with Dumbledore a little more than halfway across the large room.  
  
"Albus - what happened? And where's Miette?" Severus demanded sharply.  
  
"I'm not sure - I think a shockwave of some manner hit the castle from outside. From what, I don't know. And I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"_What_?!" Severus hissed angrily. He scanned the students, but couldn't find any small girls with gray sweatshirts and cadet blue shorts. That meant.. His eyes widened. "She's still outside!" he exclaimed to Dumbledore. Then he turned and sprinted out of the Great Hall.  
  
When he was fifteen feet away from the front doors, they burst open and Remus and Snuffles stumbled through them before coming to an abrupt stop before Severus. Remus's arms were wrapped around the limp body of Miette, and his eyes stared wildly at Severus.  
  
"What the - give her to me!" said Severus harshly.  
  
As Remus obeyed, the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class entered through the doors, followed by Hagrid. Hagrid had a few cuts on his hands and face - no doubt from trying to control the griffins.  
  
Looking closer at Miette's face, Severus realized that she was actually semi-conscious; her eyes were halfway open, but they were unfocused.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore's voice interrupted as Hagrid ushered the class into the hall.  
  
Remus made a small noise in his throat and then said faintly, "The griffins got into a fight as they were being fed. Miette. got caught under it, and she," he frowned, "she gave off two gigantic ripples of energy. Then she collapsed," he finished.  
  
"Miette caused those?" Dumbledore asked at the same time as Severus said, "Why the hell didn't you just _stun_ the beasts when it first started?!"  
  
"Severus, it happened much too quickly for me - or anyone else - to do anything. There wasn't any time to think-"  
  
"Gryffindors _never_ think, Lupin," Severus snapped. "You can't use that as an excuse anymore."  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said sternly, "perhaps we should get Miette to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Of course, Albus," he replied stiffly.  
  
On their way up to the hospital wing, Miette began to stir.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"- she waking up? Careful now; you don't want to jar her, Severus."  
  
The soft voice floated into my mind, before another followed.  
  
"Lupin, I believe I know what I am doing. She _is_ my niece, after all."  
  
There were shadows on my eyelids, and I could feel someone's arms holding me with the steady rhythm of walking. Instinctively I leaned farther into the warm folds. It felt funny, because not all of my body wanted to follow my mind's orders. It only seemed that my neck moved; I could still feel the passing air on my limp hand and bare legs and feet.  
  
I felt my brows furrow. Where are my sandals? Wh-"ere is the man taking me?" I heard the words finish aloud, slipping over my slow tongue and sounding slurred.  
  
The walking motion stopped, as did the footsteps on the stone floor that I hadn't noticed before now. My body was being shifted. My eyes fluttered slowly, and I could see a pale face with black hair above me.  
  
I forced my eyes open more and blinked at him. "Uncle Severus? What happened?" Why am I so tired? I felt like I had just run the whole length of the school five times. Oh, I just wanted to sleep..  
  
"No, Kage. Don't fall asleep again."  
  
My eyes snapped open and I swiveled around in Uncle Severus's arms, thoroughly startling him. My mouth dropped open as I saw Taliesin standing next to Lupin. He was only a few inches shorter than Lupin, I realized. Taliesin was wearing his normal black attire of a sweater, pants, and socks without shoes. He stepped forward about half of a foot.  
  
"You must stay awake. Do you want another Dream?" He gently touched my cheek. Catching my glance between him and Lupin, he added, "No, they can't see me."  
  
I looked back to Lupin, but when I glanced back, Taliesin was gone.  
  
"Miette, what were you staring at?" Lupin asked curiously. "You were turned toward me, but your eyes.." He trailed off.  
  
"What? What about her eyes?" Uncle Severus demanded.  
  
I pulled myself away from him and slid to the floor. I winced at the coldness that met the soles of my feet.  
  
I noticed Dumbledore gazing at be with a knowing look, but his eyes held a question. I hesitated and then nodded slightly. He smiled and turned to Uncle Severus and Lupin.  
  
"Well, gentlemen, I believe everything is under control so wh-"  
  
"_Under control_?!" my uncle sputtered indignantly. "How is this under control? I still don't have the faintest-"  
  
"Severus, this is not the place to discuss such things. For now, I shall inform the rest of the school of the absence of danger so that they may return to their lessons."  
  
So while the rest of the students went back to their classes for another twenty minutes before heading to the next period, I had to follow Uncle Severus down to his classroom and stay in a chair by his desk until the lesson was over. Feeling overwhelmingly bored, I quietly asked if I could have some paper to draw on, but was refused quite severely.  
  
I shrunk in on myself and sat huddled in the large chair and closed my eyes shortly before forcing them open again after remembering Taliesin's words. Why did he have to disappear so quickly? Why could he just tell me straight- out the things I need to know?  
  
When the break came, Uncle Severus took me to get my schoolwork to work on during the next period, because he wasn't letting me go anywhere else today. What was he punishing me for? I didn't hit the castle on purpose. I didn't even mean to get caught in the fight. Lucifer accidentally pushed me into it when he took off to intervene it himself. So what had I done wrong this time?  
  
That weekend, things were a bit tense between Uncle Severus and I. I couldn't figure out why, but he seemed to be trying to keep his distance from me. When I brought this up with Dumbledore, he told me that Uncle Severus was trying to protect me.  
  
"Protect me?" I repeated dully. "I don't understand how he is protecting me when he is being awful to me."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Some people believe that if they are dangerous or are in a dangerous position, it is safer to stay away from those that they love in order to save others the suffering that they are going through - or even causing. I have a feeling that Severus thinks that if he doesn't get too attached to you, he can spare you from all of this. That he can keep you from getting involved. But he can't change what is to be. No one can - unless they have the Sight to do so.  
  
I was still trying to figure out what he was saying when Uncle Severus had to go away on Sunday morning.  
  
I had been getting dressed when his sharp knock fell on my door, and he told me tersely, "Miette, I have to leave. Go straight to the Great Hall and stay with Dumbledore or anyone he tells you to until I get back. There is no need to look out for Draco in the halls; he will most likely be gone as well. Goodbye."  
  
I finished dressing with the help of a house elf to button the back of my simple dress, and then the elf insisted on escorting me up to the Hall. I discovered that a few to the elves were aware of my uncle's second 'job,' and were under strict orders to not betray the information to anyone other than Dumbledore, Severus, and Pomfrey (who had to know should she have to heal him from his activities).  
  
I spent the day with Snuffles, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore and Lupin wouldn't allow me to seek out Jayden and Besaih or Vinny, even though Dumbledore said he was pretty sure that they could be trusted. No one seemed to want to take any chances.  
  
Ron showed me how to play wizard chess, but I didn't do very well, as I didn't quite understand what was a good or bad move. That, of course, did nothing to sway Ron from allowing me to try. He insisted that I team up with Harry against him (Hermione didn't seem too fond of the game, and just watched over the top of her book at me). Harry was much better than I was at chess, though he wasn't nearly as good at it as Ron. We had fun debating quietly over where to move a piece, only to watch it get smashed to bits by Ron's piece. Once Harry and I had spectacularly lost the first game to Ron, Snuffles unexpectedly padded over from the fire to place his great paws on the table and stare at the board.  
  
"Want to play, Snuffles?" Harry asked casually.  
  
To my surprise, Snuffles nodded his head and tried to push Harry out of the thick-cushioned armchair. Harry stood up after I slid off of his lap, but motioned that I could stay on the chair with Snuffles.  
  
"Um, how is he going to play if he can't talk?" I asked as Snuffles jumped onto the chair beside me. I knew that in wizard chess, one had to order the pieces to move to the desired square, instead of just picking up the piece and placing it there like the Muggles did when playing the game.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see.. Snuffles, why don't you just point to the row letter and the column number, and Miette can tell the pieces to move to that square?" Harry suggested.  
  
I was still perplexed as to why the three fifteen-year-olds seemed to think that a dog would be able to play chess. And they seemed to be taking it quite seriously as well. As Ron set out the now repaired chess pieces on the board, I asked, "How does he know how to play? Did Mr. Lupin teach him or something?"  
  
Snuffles gave an amused snuffle and seemed to nod.  
  
"I didn't know dogs could be taught to play chess," I wondered aloud. "To do tricks, yes, but to play chess?"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, and Hermione looked up to see what was so funny before deciding they were just "being boys" and continuing to read her large book.  
  
"Alright; white - you go first, Si-Snuffles," Ron said, and his ears turned slightly pink as he bit his lip.  
  
Snuffles placed his paw by a letter and then a number, and the game began.  
  
Half an hour later, there were not many black pieces left on the chessboard. Hermione had put down her book to watch Snuffles beat Ron - as did a few other students in the common room. They seemed to think it was amazing that Ron - a very talented chess player - was being defeated by their assistant professor's dog. Ron's two older twin brothers, Gred and Forge (they introduced themselves to me as thus, with much dramatic bowing and nodding in agreement to each other, but Ron quickly informed me of their real names), thought it was hilarious, and kept rooting Snuffles on. Harry looked a bit distressed about the whole thing, as though something was going on that shouldn't.  
  
Fred and George began to pass out sweets, and offered me some as well.  
  
I was about to take the small white chocolate from George, when Harry suddenly said, "Don't eat it, Miette - not unless you want to turn into something unnatural."  
  
"Now, Harry," Fred began, "do you honestly believe that we would do something like that to this sweet, innocent, little girl here?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied automatically.  
  
George looked hurt. "I-I just cannot understand where we went wrong with you, Harry." He glanced at his twin. "Where did we go wrong, Gred? Where?"  
  
Fred tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was the Ton Tongue Toffee? Or was it the Canary Creams? Or perhaps-"  
  
"Nooooooooo!"  
  
We all glanced toward Ron, which was where the noise had come from. He was staring down at the chessboard in disbelief and horror. His last piece had been taken down and was being dragged across the board by one of Snuffles's pieces. Harry had taken over telling the pieces where to go when the twins had distracted me.  
  
"All right, Snuffles!" Fred and George congratulated the smug-looking large black dog simultaneously. "You've defeated Ronniekins!"  
  
"Remus must be a really good chess player," Harry said aloud. Then he laughed. "Hey, Ron, maybe we could get him to teach us how to play, and then we can get Snuffles back!"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea-" He stopped as the portrait door opened and Lupin stepped into the room.  
  
Raising his eyebrows at the stares of the occupants of the room, Lupin walked over to us. "What's going on that has made you all forget about lunch?" he asked curiously. "And what is Snuffles doing with a chessboard in front of him?"  
  
"Hey, Remus," Harry started, "how long did it take you to teach Snuffles?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He just beat Ron," Hermione answered.  
  
"Did he really?" He gave an amused smile. "I have to admit though, Ron; I am not very surprised. Sometimes I wish I never taught him. Another friend of mine always used to tease me about it, saying that he would defeat me some day when I was least expecting it."  
  
"Really? So how long did it take?" Fred asked, while motioning to George to get a small pouch of something out of his pocket.  
  
"Well, it was quite a while ago. how long was it, Snuffles? Was it a year and a half, do you think? You were rather slow, I believe.." He grinned with some secret knowledge of most likely a funny occurrence.  
  
Prof - I mean, Mr. Lupin," George began suddenly, stepping forward, "Would you like to try this mouth-watering sweet that Fred and I invented?" He held out another one of the white chocolates.  
  
Lupin picked up the piece of candy and inspected it carefully. I noticed how Harry wasn't saying anything to stop Lupin, and instead was regarding him curiously.  
  
Lupin, of course, noticed the stare, and Harry immediately switched it to that of an innocent look. "Invented, you say, George? Have you a name for this delicacy?"  
  
Fred spoke up. "Indeed we do, Mr. Lupin. But why don't you try it and then try to guess what it is?"  
  
Lupin chuckled. "James tried this one on me once." He heaved a sigh and then grinned conspiratorially. "Well, I suppose I'll find out in a second what you did to it, boys." He popped into his mouth. He slowly chewed the chocolate; seeming to enjoy the intent looks upon our faces. Five seconds after he swallowed it, his hair suddenly turned white, and his irises turned a pinkish color. His skin became slightly paler than it was previously.  
  
"It worked!" Fred cried happily.  
  
"Are you telling me that you _didn't know_ if it would work?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time, their voices exasperated.  
  
Fred and George ignored them, and George asked with a flourish, "Well, what do you think of our Albino Chocolates, Mr. Lupin?" He sounded like a very pleased store clerk.  
  
Lupin, who hadn't seen himself change, asked, "Albino? Someone lend me a mirror; I'd like to see the results of myself." A moment later, once he was handed a small hand mirror, his face cracked an amused smile. "Well, now. I don't think I was expecting that! Job well done, boys, if I do say so myself. How long does it last?"  
  
"It is supposed to last about twenty-four hours," George replied.  
  
"Does anyone else want some?" Fred added loudly.  
  
"Ooh! Can I have one?" I asked. It looked like fun to look like Lupin did.  
  
Fred handed me a chocolate, and I put it in my mouth. As I swallowed, I felt a strange tinkling spread out from my throat and to the rest of my body. It took five seconds for it to get to my hair, eyes, and skin; now I knew why it took the specific amount of time to work. Lupin handed me the mirror, and I looked at myself. Instead of black curls, I now had pure white, and my previously hazel eyes were a soft pink identical to Lupin's. My skin hadn't changed much at all, because it was already quite pale.  
  
Soon a few others had changed as well: Harry, Ron, Snuffles (I couldn't help but laugh when he went over to Fred and begged for one), and a few other Gryffindors whom I didn't know very well. Hermione declined when offered - she said that she figured there would be enough albinos roaming the school tomorrow to set off the teachers, so she wasn't about to add to the confusion. Fred and George also did not have any themselves, for they "couldn't possibly eat all of our own products!"  
  
We all then trudged down to a late lunch, receiving many odd stares from other students and teachers along the way, and as we entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore greeted us with a curiously amused expression. He laughed when told the story of Snuffles playing chess and Lupin being coaxed into eating (and testing) one of Fred and George's inventions.  
  
As lunch finished, and I was cheerfully heading toward the Entrance Hall to go outside and visit Hagrid, I never would have expected what was about to happen next.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *laughs* That was a lot more light-hearted than it was supposed to be, and the event that was supposed to happen never got to take place, but it will at the being of next chapter. (Hint: it has something to do with Severus going away.) However, I just wasn't in the mood to write that kind of stuff, so this was quite fun and unexpected. Lol. I didn't know I would write it until I began typing it! Review, please! 


	33. Tell Me What You See

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: *sigh* I am getting so sick of the rain. Why can't we have nice sunny weather like we are supposed to have in June?! *grumbles* Oh, well. It will get better sometime! Here's another chapter for you all.  
  
Also, mjk didn't leave an address for me to reply to, so here is your response! - Thanks! Yes, that scene was particularly fun to write, so I am glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 33: Tell Me What You See  
  
I was walking through the Entrance Hall when I saw Uncle Severus walking up the stairs. He walked a bit slowly, but seemingly normally; his left hand lightly skimming up the railing, his eyes fixed on the ground by his feet. He was walking in the opposite direction as I was.  
  
I paused, intending to call out a greeting to him, when suddenly he crumpled to the floor with a sickening thud as he fell down a couple of steps and then lay unmoving. I cried out and ran over to him.  
  
I stumbled down six steps and bent down to shake him.  
  
"Uncle Severus?"  
  
No response.  
  
I managed to shove him onto his back, like I had done during the summer, but I had to watch his head this time because we were on the stairs.  
  
"Uncle Severus! Wake up!" I slapped his face, not caring if he was mad at me when he woke, as long as he woke. "Wake _up_! Please!"  
  
He finally gave a small groan, and his eyes fluttered open. The strangest thing was that they looked empty. Not impassive, but as if nothing was there. Uncle Severus frowned and blinked a few times before a pained expression came over his face.  
  
"Shit," he said in a detached manner. He didn't seem to notice my change in appearance, or even the fact that I was next to him.  
  
He carefully sat up on his step and rubbed at his eyes as if trying to get something out that was irritating them.  
  
"Uncle Severus?" I asked tentatively.  
  
He jumped slightly and turned toward me. Once again he frowned. It felt like he was staring right through me.  
  
"Miette?" He seemed to be trying to clarify that I was who I was.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked skeptically. "I saw you falling on the floor."  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he slid his hand over the step until it touched the banister, and then it rose to grasp the railing. He pulled himself up and leaned slightly on it, gripping it with both hands. His knuckles were white.  
  
"Miette, give-" his voice was strained in pain, "-give me your hand -or shoulder; I don't care which." He took his right hand off of the railing and held it out in the air in front of me.  
  
I took his hand and placed it on my shoulder, and then I wrapped my left arm around his waist.  
  
"How.how many steps are there left until the landing?" he asked quietly.  
  
I sucked in my breath.  
  
"Six."  
  
We began to slowly make our way up. On the second to last step, Uncle Severus had a slight spasm of pain. He instantly let go of me so he would not pull me down with him, and he grabbed hold of the railing instead. His feet slipped down a few steps.  
  
"Uncle Severus! What's wrong?!" I cried in panic.  
  
He was putting all of his weight on the railing and was breathing heavily. He gave a couple of hoarse coughs, bringing up some yellowish- brown foamy bile from his stomach.  
  
I heard a bark, and Uncle Severus jolted again, his knees buckling. Glancing down the staircase, I saw Snuffles running up the stairs from outside.  
  
"Snuffles! Help me! He can't see, and he's sick!" I cried.  
  
Just as Uncle Severus began to fall backward down the stairs, Snuffles bounded up the stairs and pushed his great white paws against my uncle's back to keep him from falling. However, Snuffles was somewhat smaller than Uncle Severus, so he ended up falling to the step as well, his back getting crushed by Uncle Severus's weight.  
  
"Snuffles!"  
  
Suddenly Snuffles's form shifted to that of a middle-aged man with long white hair who was wearing worn dark gray robes. He shoved himself up angrily, causing Uncle Severus to roll off of his back. However, the man roughly grabbed Uncle Severus under the arms before he could fall any further.  
  
I scrambled backward and tripped, falling hard on my backside on the stairs.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
The Snuffles-man looked up at me in panic. "No, Miette. Don't make any noise. Please."  
  
I just stared at him in shock.  
  
"We have to get Snape to the hospital wing now. You must not draw any attention to us. Promise me." He carefully began to pull Uncle Severus up off of the ground.  
  
"I.promise. Mr. Lupin already knows, doesn't he, Snuffles?" If that was so, then I knew I could trust this man.  
  
Frowning, Snuffles balanced Uncle Severus's limp body against his side, with Uncle Severus's left arm over Snuffles's shoulder and Snuffles's right arm bracing Uncle Severus's back.  
  
"Yes. He does."  
  
I got up and put my arm around uncle Severus's waist and let his arm drape over my right shoulder.  
  
We pulled Uncle Severus up the stairs, and were dragging him across the hall when we heard hurried footsteps heading toward us.  
  
"Oh, no," Snuffles moaned. I had an awful feeling that there was a specific reason why he didn't want to be seen.  
  
Before anything could be done (if Snuffles were to transform back, I would be crushed under the dead weight of my uncle), Lupin rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. His pink eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open slightly before he quickly shut it. Then he strode over to us, frowning at Snuffles.  
  
"Sirius, what do you think you're doing? You could be seen! Isn't Harry worth more to you than that?" he hissed quietly as he took out his wand. "Mobilcorpus," he muttered, and Uncle Severus's body floated into the air a foot above the ground. "You had better be grateful it was I who found you, and not another student or teacher. Shift back right now," he ordered sternly.  
  
Snuffles - or did Lupin call him Sirius?! - growled sarcastically, "Yes, _Mother_," before transforming back into a great white dog.  
  
We walked up to the hospital wing and didn't meet anyone on the way. As we entered the hospital wing, Pomfrey bustled over to us.  
  
"Goodness! What has happened to him _now_?! Lay him on the bed, Remus, dear."  
  
Once the spell released my uncle ungracefully on the bed, Lupin replied, "I never got a chance to ask, actually. I thought it best if we get him here before any of the students saw him and became suspicious."  
  
Uncle Severus jerked, his arms twitching for a split-second. Then he shot up, having fits of coughs. More of the foamy bile came up.  
  
"Oh, dear," Pomfrey muttered, conjuring a wet cloth and handing it to Uncle Severus.  
  
"Poppy?" he tried to clarify. "How did I get in the hospital wing? Is Miette here?"  
  
I climbed up onto the side of the bed and lightly touched his arm. "I helped Snuffles and Mr. Lupin bring you up. You almost fell back down the stairs, but Snuffles stopped you before you could."  
  
His face contorted into a scowl. "Lupin and that.dog?"  
  
"Now, Severus," Pomfrey began, "you shouldn't talk about others as if they aren't in the room."  
  
Uncle Severus tensed. "What?"  
  
"Um, Madam Pomfrey," I interrupted, "Uncle Severus can't see anything."  
  
"What?!" she and Lupin exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Severus, just what happened? Everyone in this room is trustworthy, so-"  
  
"Then get Albus. I don't relish in repeating myself."  
  
A moment later Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace. A worried expression flitted across his face as he saw Uncle Severus on the hospital bed.  
  
Beside me, Uncle Severus had another spasm, but it was slightly smaller this time. He leaned back against the pillows, and his eyes began to close.  
  
"No, don't go again, Uncle Severus!" I shook him, and his eyes opened again. He wrapped his right arm around me as if I was a security blanket. I snuggled against his shivering form. His face was clammy with cold sweat.  
  
"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked finally.  
  
Before he could answer, Pomfrey placed a small goblet of something into his hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It will calm your stomach a bit. It will neutralize whatever is inside that is causing this reaction for a little while."  
  
He downed the potion and then handed the empty goblet back in the general direction of Pomfrey's voice.  
  
"The reason Voldemort summoned me toady was because he wanted me to brew him a potion. He can rely on Wormtail to do them most of the time," Lupin and Snuffles were visibly angered by the name 'Wormtail,' I noticed, "but this time he wanted me to invent a new potion."  
  
"What was this potion to do?" Dumbledore inquired softly.  
  
"He wanted a potion that would allow him to - to see into Potter's dreams at night.. He seems to have found out about the boy's vision-like dreams. Voldemort wanted to be able to see when Potter was watching certain things. But Potter's head wasn't the only one that he wanted to see into. He wanted to see Miette's Dreams as well."  
  
"Are you telling us that you _made_ this potion for him?!" Lupin cried in shock. "For him to see into two innocent children's heads?"  
  
Uncle Severus scowled. "Quiet. Potter is far from innocent."  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore.  
  
My uncle sighed. "I started to. I was given all of the ingredients that I could possibly need. While I was putting everything together, I keyed all of the ingredients to his physical being - whatever that is now - and added a few.side effects. I planned to tell him before he drank it that there was no way I could have gotten around them."  
  
"I take it that something went wrong with your plan?"  
  
"Yes. When I was finished with it, he told me I had to test it on myself. Well, since I had made the potion thinking that a non-human was going to be the only one drinking it, some of the ingredients weren't particularly safe for humans. I told him that. Of course that did nothing to sway him. He laughed and said something along the lines of: 'When you joined me, you pledged to give your life for the cause when the time came. That should overrule your misgivings of testing this potion, should it not? After all - for all I know, you could be trying to poison your own master.'" Uncle Severus shrugged. "So I drank it. And that is when things started to go wrong."  
  
Pomfrey broke in. "Severus, you need to tell me exactly what happened, so I can try to get your sight back."  
  
He nodded. "As I was drinking it, it felt like acid running down my throat and into my stomach. The there was a horrible pain in my head as if my head was going to implode. I believe I fell to my knees and vomited. My body couldn't handle the potion, so it was trying to reject it before too much of it seeped into my system. My stomach felt like it was on fire, and I felt exceedingly weak. When I looked up at Voldemort, everything began to unfocus, and the world was tilting. I.woke up at the edge of the Dark Forest. My vision hadn't gone yet, but it kept wavering between being clear and unfocussed. I had been heading up to the Entrance Hall when Miette found me."  
  
"Thank you, Severus. I think I know what to give you." Pomfrey walked into her office and came back shortly after with a steaming goblet of what looked like tapioca pudding.  
  
Before she handed it to him to drink, she said, "I'm sorry, Severus, but this potion takes three days to work. It has to get rid of the other potion that has gotten into your circulatory and nervous systems, and then it has to fight the symptoms the potion has caused. You'll have your sight back by Wednesday, but you will still be completely blind between now and then."  
  
As Uncle Severus took the goblet, he growled angrily, "Then how am I to teach my classes? I will _not_ give them free periods or a daft substitute teacher." He began to slowly drink the think cream-colored potion.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, the only person available who is up to.your standards in potion brewing is Professor Aina Kenton, and as she must teach Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.." He trailed off, but then he seemed to realize something. "Unless.. Remus, would you be willing to take over Aina's classes until Wednesday if she agrees to substitute for Potions?"  
  
"Of course. Hagrid has handled himself for two years of classes."  
  
"Splendid. Are you fine with that, Severus? .. Severus?  
  
My uncle had lost consciousness once again, his head relaxed back against the pillow, but his right arm was still wrapped tightly around me.  
  
"Albus, we should let him sleep for a bit," Pomfrey said sternly. "I won't have my patient stumbling around the school, passing out at random moments."  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  
  
"Er, Albus," Lupin began hesitantly, "I have something to discuss with you and Miette.privately."  
  
Dumbledore turned to regard Lupin with furrowed brows. "Alright. Poppy, with you mind terribly if you left us for a bit? I can assure you that won't disturb your patient," he said kindly.  
  
She nodded in understanding. "Of course, Albus. I'll just be in my office if you need anything."  
  
The second we heard the door to her office close, Snuffles transformed into a man again.  
  
"She found out about me, Albus," were his first words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So. Was that realistic, you think? I tried to make it so, even though half of the time I was only taking educated guesses at what would actually happen (I looked in a dictionary to find out what a few things were to make sure I was using them correctly, so if you didn't know what something was, just look it up, or ask in a review) and what everyone's reactions would be. *laughs* Actually, Miette wasn't supposed to find out about Sirius until December, but when I was writing the scene, I realized that he would have to transform. *shrugs* It was probably better than what I would have done (I hadn't really planned out what the situation would be in December). Review, please! 


	34. scowls title's too long read document

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: I am soooooo sorry about the long wait. I was planning on posting this chapter once I finished the fifth book, but by the time I was finished, I was so depressed that I couldn't write anything. Plus, once I had read the book, the Severus in this story, since he has softened up considerably toward Miette, he seemed so out-of character that I simply didn't want to write about him. I hope this boring connector chapter (yes, that's what it I *grumble*) manages to make up for the wait.  
  
*sigh* I should probably remind you all to give me a way to response to your reviews! I got a few people who didn't disclose e-mail addresses for me to respond to. Here are their responses:  
  
kazza - Yes, I feel bad for him too, and he can't do anything about his situation either! *grumbles* There will probably be some arguing in coming chapters, if you know what I mean. Lol. I don't think Miette would be any fun if she was suddenly all mature. Yes, she is slowly realizing the seriousness of life, but I don't think it will cause her personality to change much.  
  
Thranx - Ooh! Thank you! *gasp* I was slightly worried people would forget about my story in all of the excitement of the fifth book! (Btw, there will probably be a few days lag in getting the chapter (whatever number it is by then) around that time, b/c I will be taking off some time to read all the way through the fifth book, while ignoring everything else that is going on in the world. Lol.)  
  
KAPPAK - Thanks!  
  
sadilou - Lol. I take it that is a compliment! Of course it wouldn't be a very good story if things were overly complicated. I try to keep things a bit mysterious, without leaving the reader behind in the dust. *laughs* That wouldn't be very nice! Yeah, it wasn't planned at all, but it had to happen that way; just think: if Snuffles hadn't transformed, he'd probably get crushed (literally), and I don't think Sirius liked having Sev on top of him. *grins* We all know how much the two despise each other! Lol. I was missing Taliesin, and thought that would be a good place for him to show up.  
  
~ * ~ (REMINDER: the Albino chocolates are still in play, Severus is currently blind for the next three days, and Miette found out about Snuffles. Lol, I figured since it's been so long, I'd remind you.)  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 34: Sirius Business and the Dealings of a Blind Man  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "So this is when it all begins."  
  
I tensed. "What.do you mean, Mr. Dumbledore? I'm not in trouble for seeing Snuffles like this, am I?" I asked fearfully. I wished Uncle Severus were awake with me. But he was still.  
  
"No, Miette, you are not in trouble. However," Dumbledore paused, "this is very serious. Remus, could you check the door, please?"  
  
As Lupin walked over and made sure the door leading out of the infirmary was securely closed, Dumbledore took a seat by the bed. The strange man remained standing. I vaguely wondered what he looked like when he wasn't an albino. There was no way of knowing his hair or eye colors, nor if his skin was normally darker or light.  
  
"Miette, this is Sirius Black," Dumbledore explained. "He is hiding as a dog becau-"  
  
But he broke off as I gave a sharp gasp and tried scrambling backward (unsuccessfully, I might add, as Uncle Severus's arm still held me fast). Sirius had looked up at me when Dumbledore told me his name. As I saw the hollow look in his dark eyes, I had gotten a flash of memory.  
  
_I was five years old and was sitting on one of the high stools in the kitchen during breakfast. The television was on while Mummy flipped pancakes. Daddy was leaning over my shoulder, cutting up my pancake for me.  
  
I looked up at the television as the topic switched from the weather to the news A photograph of a terrifying-looking man with long, tangled hair and a bony face appeared on the screen.  
  
The reporter's voice could be heard in the background. "Early this morning we were notified that last night Sirius Black, a convicted murderer, escaped from prison-"  
  
Daddy suddenly dropped the fork and knife, sending them clattering to the floor. He whirled to look at the television screen.  
  
".The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of him should be reported immediately."  
  
"That monster!" Daddy hissed furiously, clenching his fist. "How'd he get out?!" Then he turned to Mummy, who was looking at him with confused concern. "Lynn, I have to get to work immediately. I'll have to skip breakfast, I'm afraid." He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before giving Mummy a brief kiss as he headed out the door.  
  
The ministry of Agricul-"  
  
Mummy switched off the television. "I think that's enough TV for today, sweetheart. Would you like a new fork?"_  
  
As I couldn't get away from Uncle Severus's grip, I instead curled up against him. I peered back at Sirius from under my hair. He was staring at me in shock.  
  
"How did.. What was that?" he stuttered out.  
  
Lupin stepped forward. "You did it again! Your eyes went white again!"  
  
"Miette, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
I whimpered in a way that let him know I wasn't planning on speaking anytime soon.  
  
"Sirius, what did _you_ see?"  
  
"I.well, there was a kitchen with three people in it - Miette was one of them, but she was about five years old, I think. The other two were her parents. The - the Muggle picture-box was on, and the news reporter showed a photograph of me.." He told them what the reporter and my daddy had said and done.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Miette, Sirius wasn't actually a murderer. Do you remember the man from your dreams named Wormtail? Well, that was the man who actually is the murderer. He committed the crimes, but Sirius was blamed for them, because the witnesses didn't see what they thought they were seeing."  
  
I slowly lifted my head. "So.you - won't hurt me?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I would never harm you, and I would die before I'd let someone else get you. As I would do for Harry, who is my godson."  
  
An hour later, Uncle Severus awoke, suddenly and panicky. He almost knocked me off of the bed, but I clung to his arm.  
  
"What's going on? Why can't I see anything? Miette?" he gasped out in a rush.  
  
I reminded him of what happened.  
  
He gave a loud groan and asked, "Has anyone talked to Kenton yet?"  
  
"Albus left to find her," Lupin replied from his position against the wall opposite.  
  
"Mm. Is the _dog_ still in the room?" he added disdainfully.  
  
I frowned at him. "No - Madam Pomfrey shooed him out, so he went to talk with Harry."  
  
The door to the infirmary opened, and two people walked in: Dumbledore and Kenton.  
  
"Ah. Severus, you're awake. Wonderful," Dumbledore pronounced, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Uncle Severus's. Kenton remained standing, by the foot of the bed.  
  
"I was informed of your inability to teach the next few days of classes, Professor Snape," Kenton began stiffly, "and I would be happy to fill in for you."  
  
"Thank you, Kenton. However, I would prefer to stay for the classes tomorrow to guarantee the state of my lessons. That is," he added sarcastically, yet not too much so as to insult, "if you don't object, of course."  
  
Even I could tell from his tone of voice that this wasn't a request, but an order.  
  
"Of course not, Professor. Though I assure you that I am quite.competent.with handling a room full of students." She then turned to Lupin, who was behind her (he hadn't moved during any of this). "And you are to be taking my classes for me, am I right, Remus?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Good." She turned back toward the hospital bed. "Now what are we going to tell the students of your condition, Professor? What are they to know - they obviously cannot know the truth."  
  
"I trust Aina with this information," Dumbledore answered Uncle Severus's scowl.  
  
"Very well," Uncle Severus replied curtly. "If anyone asks, we can tell then the half-truth - that will keep things simple - that I was working on a potion, tested it myself, and it backfired."  
  
"I suppose that could work," Dumbledore said slowly, doubt written across his features.  
  
He was cut off by a small chuckle that escaped Lupin's lips. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about the students asking Severus what happened," Lupin laughed. "After all, they are frightened well enough of him _now_ - who _knows_ what he's like when he's blind!"  
  
Uncle Severus's lip curled. "Let's just hope you're right, Lupin, and perhaps you should follow their example," he sneered.  
  
"Hey!" I scolded him. "Why do you want to scare them? The only people I know who aren't scared of you are Jayden, Besaih, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"Miette," he replied in an exasperated tone, "it keeps them from bothering me. And the only reason those six aren't affected is because the first three are in my own House, while the other three are just being bigheaded idiots-"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"That isn't going to do any good, Albus, as you won't change my opinion of Potter and his little friends."  
  
"Sadly enough, Severus, I have never been able to change your opinion of anything - you have always chose when you should do that - but I would greatly appreciate it if you-"  
  
"-didn't talk about him before others," Uncle Severus finished. "Yes, yes; I know."  
  
The next morning was Uncle Severus's first time in the Great Hall since he had come back. The previous night we had eaten in our chambers. Entering the hall, I was grasping his right hand (he never let me anywhere near his left arm anymore) as we walked at my normal pace. He seemed to trust my direction, so he easily walked normally. Once we reached the table, Dumbledore held out Uncle Severus's chair for him as he sat down. I tried to ignore all of the stares we were receiving. Many people hadn't noticed anything, but the few who had were now staring at Uncle Severus in shock. "What would you like, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired. He listed off the various choices.  
  
While my uncle "ordered" what he wanted, I decided to have my ideal breakfast. This, of course, included a chocolate chip scone, a cinnamon bun-  
  
"Miette," Lupin began suddenly, eyeing my plateful of goodies, "I don't think Severus would approve of that."  
  
Uncle Severus's head jerked toward me. "What?" he demanded, scowling at where he knew my head was, "What are you doing, young lady?"  
  
I stuck out my lower lip. "Aw, Mr. Lupin! Why'd you have to say something? I was gonna have a yummy breakfast!"  
  
"And what, pray tell, does that include?" Uncle Severus asked.  
  
Grumbling, I put the cinnamon bun back, but kept the scone as I allowed Lupin to scoop some healthy food onto my plate.  
  
"There," he said as he finished, "enjoy yourself, Ette."  
  
I scowled at him as I began to eat the hash browns, dunking them in ketchup.  
  
Halfway through my food, I turned to Uncle Severus. "Can I come with you to your class this morning? Please? I can keep you company, since you aren't teaching?"  
  
"No. You have your own lesson to go to. I am not allowing you to miss a class just to sit around and bug me."  
  
"But.but won't you be lonely?" I really wanted to not go to my lesson with Dagola.  
  
He rolled his sightless eyes. "No, I will not be. I seem to have handled myself well enough before you came, my dear," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, then, what about the trip down to the room, huh? How are you gonna get down there without my wonderful guidance?"  
  
"I will manage," he retorted. "Miette, just because someone can't see, doesn't render him or her helpless. Now stop asking me questions; you are trying my patience."  
  
"Hrmph. Why's everybody so mean today?" I made to get up. I'm gonna go talk to Besaih and Jayden. _They'll_ understand me."  
  
Uncle Severus tried to grab my arm, but I ducked under it and walked over to the Slytherin table. Without asking, I plopped down in between Besaih and Jayden.  
  
"Your uncle being rotten again?" Jayden asked lightly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Professor Vector glanced between Severus and Miette as the seven-year-old sat down at the Slytherin table. Then turning back to her plate, she said, "Just wait 'til she's a teenager, Severus. _Then_ you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Teenager?" he repeated weakly. "How is that worse than a seven-year-old? I deal with teenagers every single day."  
  
"Ah, yes, but there is a big difference between the way a teenager acts in school and toward his or her parent's - or in your case, guardian. I should know; I've got a sixteen-year-old daughter, and she's a nightmare."  
  
Severus frowned. "Karina? She's a Ravenclaw, correct?"  
  
Vector nodded, then, remembering that Severus couldn't see, replied, "Yes."  
  
"She's so quiet though. How could she be-"  
  
"Severus, like I said; there's a difference between school and family behavior."  
  
A few minutes later, Kenton stood up. "Ready to go, Professor?" she asked.  
  
Severus put down his cup of half drunken tea. "Yes." He pushed his chair out and stood up. "Oh. Someone make sure Miette actually goes to her lesson with her tutor. I highly doubt that she'd skip, but all the same.."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets there safe and sound, Severus," Dumbledore assured him. "Have no worries!"  
  
Kenton told Severus how far away the wall was (a few feet), so he could run his hand along it to steady himself, and they began to walk out of the hall, Kenton telling him if he need to stop or turn.  
  
"Oh - hold on, Professor. Miette is heading towards us." They paused, Kenton looking toward Miette's approaching form.  
  
Miette nodded shyly to Kenton, obviously still uneasy around the Naiad. "Hi, Professor Kenton," she greeted before looking at Severus. "Uncle Severus, are you _sure_-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now go to your lesson!" he snapped.  
  
"Now, Professor, you shouldn't talk to her like that," Kenton frowned. "She is only worried about you."  
  
"I don't need you telling me how to deal with my own niece, Kenton."  
  
"Alright," she shrugged. She looked at Miette, who was staring at Severus with an unhappy expression on her face. Kenton leaned forward and patted Miette on the head lightly and whispered, "Try not to hold a grudge against him all day, dear. It won't do you any good. Why don't you head over to the headmaster - he's going to bring you up to your lesson."  
  
"'Kay," she sighed and walked away.  
  
"Come on. I'm sure you'd rather be there before the students arrive?" Kenton muttered. They continued out of the Great Hall and into a side passageway that led to the Entrance Hall and then down to the dungeons. Once they made it into the room, Severus let go of the wall and strode over to his desk, as if he could see perfectly, and sat down in his black chair.  
  
Guessing what the sudden silence meant, Severus explained, "I have used these dungeons for fourteen years. I should hope I knew where everything was with my eyes closed. I would teach myself, but I cannot watch for the students that follow directions poorly."  
  
"Understandable," Kenton nodded. "So, during class, am I to simply ignore your presence?"  
  
"Basically. However, if I _correct_ you on anything, it would.do you well to heed me."  
  
"But of course." Kenton regarded him with a cold gaze as she removed her gloves and placed them inside a pocket. From another pocket she removed her wand.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
As students slowly began to file into the room, Kenton mentally ticked off names, raising her eyebrows at the number of Gryffindors who were still albinos. Once the second bell rang and everyone was seated quietly (yet with suspicious glances between Kenton and Severus), Kenton flicked her wand at the door, causing it to shut.  
  
"I will be teaching you today," Kenton began in a clear, imperious voice. "I expect to receive the same respect that you give Professor Snape, or you will, obviously, deal with the consequences. Now. Today you will be brewing part of a rather advanced potion, which is the antidote to the Distraught Draught. It - yes, Draco?"  
  
Draco put his pale hand down and drawled with a small smile, "Forgive my impertinence, but why are you teaching, if Professor Snape is sitting right there?"  
  
Kenton glanced quickly at Severus, and noticed that his hands were clenched tightly in his lap. Then she replied lightly, "Professor Snape ran into a bit of trouble with a potion the other day. It left him with no sight when he tested it to see if it was safe."  
  
Draco smirked. "Is she saying that you were trying to _poison_ yourself, Professor Snape?" he asked Severus.  
  
Severus's lip curled slightly. "Quite the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you would allow Professor Kenton to _teach_, the others in your class will be able to learn."  
  
Kenton resisted the urge to smile as she saw the wide-eyed looks Severus was getting from the Gryffindor side of the room. Apparently Severus never gets irritated with the Slytherins, she thought.  
  
"As I was saying, this antidote counteracts the Distraught Draught, which, when brewed correctly, causes the drinker to become distressed and unable to think rationally. When the Distraught Draught is brewed incorrectly, it can be rather dangerous, causing the drinker to become hysterically upset, and possibly carry out very foolish decisions. You have no need to know how to brew the Draught, but it is wise for you to know the antidote, should someone administer the Draught to you or someone you know. Though it is most likely pointless if you yourself have drunk the Draught - I sincerely hope you are all copying this all down," she added suddenly, and was greeted by the scrabbling for quills, ink, and parchment.  
  
She continued once it was quiet again.  
  
"The antidote calms down your mind. However, there is always the risk. Not only if you brew it incorrectly, but if you take too heavy or light a dose. Since the two potions are so similar ingredient-wise, brewing it improperly could result in the antidote becoming the Draught itself. That would indeed be an awful mistake to make if you were trying to counteract the Draught; the drinker could have a harmful mental breakdown and possibly go insane. Not something you'd like to happen to your friend, correct?  
  
"Now, if you brew the potion correctly, yet administer too much of it, the drinker will become rather unresponsive. Not mood-wise, but in the way his or her body is working. For example, the drinker will talk in a slurred voice, and their limps will move very slowly. He or she won't react quickly enough to danger if it occurs, and if the person drinks a certain amount, he or she will fall asleep immediately - no matter _what_ he or she is doing at the time." She paused shortly, and Hermione immediately put up her hand.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione put down her hand. "Professor Kenton, you said that there could be problems if you have too light of a dose, right?"  
  
Kenton nodded. "I did."  
  
"Well, if you didn't take enough, wouldn't it just not affect you?"  
  
Kenton gave a small smile. "Well spot, Hermione. Two points to Gryffindor."  
  
A few of the students glanced at each other with surprised expressions - Gryffindor _never_ received any points during Potions class; they only lost points.  
  
Kenton continued as if nothing had happened. "If you don't take enough of the antidote, the Draught that is already in your system will simply ignore the antidote, and your system will develop a resistance to the antidote - and tolerance of an antidote is not something smart to have. People can become resistant to certain potions, and that can be a good thing it is a poison, but if it is an antidote, there is no way to help you if you are poisoned."  
  
"Today we can only start on the first half of the antidote, because once you reach a certain point, it needs to sit for a week, when Professor Snape will help you all complete it, as he will be back by then."  
  
There were a few muffled groans in the back of the room.  
  
Kenton magically wrote the directions onto the blackboard, opened the storeroom, and then sat against Severus's desk to watch as everyone got their supplies out.  
  
"Disgusted yet, Professor?" she said quietly to Severus. "I told you I could handle them. Just because I am a few years younger than you does not mean I am incapable."  
  
"Kenton, I'd watch Longbottom carefully, if you don't want exactly what you described to happen," he replied just as quietly, his eyes fixed on the seat where he knew Neville to be.  
  
"Yes sir," Kenton chuckled softly, and straightened.  
  
Then she raised her voice and said, "If anyone is need of assistance, _please_ don't hesitate to ask for it. I will be happy to help you, as I am sure Professor Snape will require you all to test these." She turned back to Severus and whispered sharply, "And Professor, could you 'look' somewhere else? You are not helping Neville in the slightest; he noticed you 'staring' at him."  
  
Severus's eyes flickered up to Kenton. "He needs to learn how to work under pressure. If he can't do that, than he'll never make it in the world."  
  
"Yes, but at the moment he probably thinks you are trying to read his mind, and is panicking. Please stop." And without waiting for his answer, she walked over to Neville, whose eyes widened.  
  
"Y-yes, Professor?" Neville asked.  
  
Kenton smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't mind me, Neville. I am just blocking a certain person's irritating stare." She leaned forward and whispered, "I wouldn't worry about him, dear. He can't read your mind, or for that matter, see at all. Just remember: you are welcome to ask for help if you need it, but I have a feeling you'll do fine without his prowling around the room." She glanced back at Severus. "Ah, he actually listened to me! Lovely."  
  
Neville looked past Kenton at Severus and noticed that Severus's gaze was trained on something else - the Slytherin side of the room - and he was frowning.  
  
Kenton once again straightened and said, "Good luck. I am off to see what those charming Slytherins are up to."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: How was that? Hope it made up for the wait. And guess what? Once I started writing this again, my awful writer's block disappeared! Yay! Hehe. It was quite fun writing the Potions class. Review, please! (And if you haven't already, please leave and address for me to reply! (unless you _really_ don't want a reply, and in that case, tell me!) Thanks! 


	35. I Will Serve the EverPowerful Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: I must warn you that parts of this chapter may be considered PG-13.  
  
kappak - Yes, I noticed. It wasn't uploading, and I figured the author note couldn't be replaced, so I made a new chapter. However, the first one finally showed up a day later, and I can't delete the last ch. b/c then I would delete the whole story, along with the reviews.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 35: I Will Serve the Ever-Powerful Dark Lord  
  
On Wednesday evening as we were eating dinner, Uncle Severus said, "I am starting to see shadows, Albus." He put down his goblet and held his hand before his face and flexed his long, pale fingers.  
  
I turned to him. "You can see again?" I flung out my arm so that it passed before his face, inches away from his hooked nose. His head jerked back reflexively, providing the evidence I wanted.  
  
"This is very good, Severus," Dumbledore said. "After supper we should most likely go have Poppy check on them."  
  
I looked at Uncle Severus's face as he stared up at the many hovering candles in the air. I imagined he could see dots of white floating in the blackness. Everything probably looked fuzzy to him. As I watched him, his pupils suddenly contracted, and his eyes widened. He gave a cry of pain and quickly tried covering his eyes with his right hand.  
  
"Uncle Severus! Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"Too.bright. I've got to get out of here," he mumbled, his left hand fumbling with the chair as he stood up unsteadily. Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and I jumped up immediately; Dumbledore and Pomfrey tried to help him, but he waved them aside, protesting, "I can still _walk_; leave me alone!"  
  
Pomfrey conjured a damp black piece of cloth out of thin air and handed it to Uncle Severus to put over his eyes. Then she seized his arm and began to lead him out of the Hall's side door. Dumbledore and I followed.  
  
As soon as we were in the hospital wing, Pomfrey let Uncle Severus sit down on a chair. Dumbledore waved his wand, and all of the torches and candles went out. I had to blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. When I could see well enough, I noticed that Uncle Severus had removed the cloth and was now looking around the room.  
  
"Can you see all the way, Uncle Severus?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but since it came back all at once, I wasn't able to adjust properly."  
  
For the rest of the evening, Uncle Severus and I stayed in the hospital wing. Every couple of minutes we would light another light, allowing his eyes to become used to sight once again. He was back to normal by the time I had to go to bed.  
  
Over the next week and a half, things went back to normal, or at least as normal as possible when one is in Hogwarts. I never knew when or if Uncle Severus was away, spying for Dumbledore. He told me it was best if I didn't know too much, for it would just put me in more danger than I already was in.  
  
As I was trying to get to sleep on the night of Thursday, October fifth, I noticed that a sliver of light was still showing under my door. I got out of my bed and padded over to the door, being careful to step only on the rug, as the stone floor was now icy cold in response to the coming cold season.  
  
I pulled open my door and peeked out. "Uncle Severus?"  
  
He looked up from his desk, where he was copying down something onto many pieces of parchment. Though he was using magic to do the copying, it seemed there were many sentences that had to be copied. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Um, I can't fall asleep with the light on." I knew it sounded selfish, but it was true. The light had thrown shadows across my room, and my mind was playing awful tricks on me, keeping me from sleep. But I wasn't going to tell him _that_.  
  
"Do you think you will be able to get to sleep if I finish writing these tests out in my office?"  
  
I blushed slightly. "If-if its okay with you.I don't mean to be-"  
  
"Nonsense. I want you to get some sleep. I've noticed you looking tired lately."  
  
"Oh.okay.I'll go to sleep now, I guess." I quickly returned to my room and closed the door. A moment later the light disappeared and I heard the door to his office close. I climbed into bed and fell asleep within fifteen minutes.  
  
At first I dreamt of normal things, but about an hour after I fell asleep, my dreams changed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
There was a small group of Death Eaters gathered in a dimly lit chamber. They were arranged in a semi-circle around Voldemort, who was sitting on a throne-like chair. It was black with very dark green velvet draped over the back and the arms. Voldemort stood up and glanced around the semi-circle. Finally he spoke.  
  
"You are all wondering why I brought you here tonight, are you not?"  
  
There was murmuring around the room.  
  
"I brought you here for a very special reason. You, my most loyal followers - I would like to show you something that has been of great interest to me of late. _Great_ interest," he repeated.  
  
A shiver ran through the group.  
  
Once again, he looked through the Death Eaters. "Ahh, yess. Step forward." He lazily beckoned to one of the Death Eaters standing before him. As the person separated himself from the rest, Voldemort strolled over to him. For a short moment, he just stood in front of the solitary Death Eater. Then he took one slow step back. Not as if he was wary of the man, but as if to get a better view - like an artist standing back from his finished work to get a look at it.  
  
"Remove you mask and hood," he suddenly ordered.  
  
There was a second of hesitation, but it wasn't long enough to be really noticed by the rest of the Death Eaters. The man raised a pale, thin hand to his face and slid the white mask from his face. Using the other hand, he pulled his hood back and let it fall away from his shoulder-length black hair. The middle-aged man's sallow-skinned face was completely void of all emotion, and he stared directly at Voldemort.  
  
"May I see your mask." It wasn't a question; it was an order.  
  
The man held out the mask to Voldemort, and it was smoothly taken from his hand. Voldemort inspected the plain white, expressionless face in his hand and then held it up a little higher for the others to see. There was nothing different about it from theirs, and they were all wondering what Voldemort had planned. Only a few people in the group actually knew.  
  
While he was still holding the mask in the air, Voldemort once again turned his attention to the unmasked man.  
  
"What do you think this mask represents, Severus?" he asked.  
  
It was probably a good thing that Severus didn't answer the rhetorical question.  
  
Voldemort now spoke to everyone in the room. "It represents the purity we are going to achieve. The masks you all wear have no flaws; they are unscarred. There is no confusing, _tangled_ design on their surfaces. We want pure, _true_ wizard blood to make up our race. This is what we are striving for.  
  
"However," Voldemort said sharply, his voice slicing through the air, "what will happen if we fail? What will happen to the wizard race? Simply this." His hand suddenly released the mask, and it dropped to the ground. An inch before it actually hit the ground, cracks appeared all over the mask. When the cracked mask hit the ground, it shattered on the floor at Severus's feet.  
  
Severus's pupils involuntarily shrank.  
  
Voldemort continued as though nothing had happened. "All wizard blood will become filthy with the blood of those wretched, _disgusting_ Muggles. We can't have that, now, can we. That is why we _must not fail_." He stepped past Severus so that he was standing at his side. Severus still hadn't moved, for he was given no order to do so.  
  
"Now, lately, I have been noticing something. It hasn't been very pleasing to me at all. I didn't want to believe it. However, a few of you have confirmed my suspicions.  
  
"_Faithlessness_," he hissed suddenly, beginning to slowly walk behind Severus. They were back to back now. The air in the room was noticeably tense.  
  
"This something I will not tolerate. And frankly, I am tired of it. When you all joined my service, each of you agreed to something. Do you remember what it was? _Well_?"  
  
There was a monotonous chorus from the broken semi-circle of Death Eaters:  
  
"I will serve the ever-powerful Dark Lord as long as I live. I will put my life in his control. I will die for the Cause. I will take my own life if I am caught and questioned, rather than give away my Lord's secrets. I will serve the Dark Lord."  
  
Voldemort smiled slightly. "Very good, very good. You all remember."  
  
Then his half-smile suddenly was gone. "However.." He turned abruptly to face Severus's rigid back and drew his wand. He pointed it at Severus, two inches away from his spine. "Now, Severus, how would you feel if I told you that I have discovered one in our number who didn't follow his oath? That he _knowingly_ told the enemy who he was, and began to work _for_ the enemy?"  
  
Severus was silent. He felt as if his heart would explode any moment now, with the rate at which he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His skin had gone cold; his hands were clammy at his sides.  
  
"_Turn around_."  
  
Severus slowly turned, forcing himself to keep all emotion from showing as he saw the wand aimed at his chest.  
  
"Tell me, Severus - what are you thinking right now?"  
  
Severus wet his lips. "I.am curious as to who the.traitor is, m'lord."  
  
Voldemort's lips curled. "Ah. Good answer. But it's wrong. _Crucio_!"  
  
Severus's whole body trembled violently as he felt thousands of hot knives tearing him from the inside. Acid ran through his blood, and a fire exploded and spread through his head.  
  
He fell to his knees as they gave way. He was biting his lip so hard to keep himself from screaming that there was now blood flowing from his mouth, over his chin, and down his sweaty neck. He looked like a vampire as he stared at Voldemort, his eyes becoming bloodshot with the strain of keeping them open.  
  
Voldemort removed the curse.  
  
"Did you like that, Severus? It _was_ what you were asking for, after all; to know whom the _traitor_ is. Well now you know. I can feel your thoughts, Severus. You want to die, don't you? Get it all over with? _Crucio_!"  
  
The pain renewed itself, feeling strong as ever.  
  
"Tell me something, my dear boy. How long ago did you turn your back on me? I know you were mine once. You once _reveled_ in those worthless people's pain. When? Was it when we killed your dear brother? Or did Dumbledore take your help long before?"  
  
He broke the curse, and waited for Severus to answer.  
  
Severus was breathing heavily, choking on the air. He managed to still glare at Voldemort though. "I stopped being yours _ages_ ago," he spat.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Well then. I ask one thing before you die: What exactly is this power that your filthy half-blood niece has? _Imperio_!"  
  
All of Severus's pain suddenly vanished. He felt as though he was floating on very soft air, in complete bliss. And then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
_Tell the truth about her.exactly what she is.._  
  
No.  
  
_It won't hurt you.you may even be spared.tell.._  
  
I said no.  
  
_What kind of visions has she been having.tell what they were.._  
  
"No!" Severus suddenly shouted, and all of the pain rushed back into his body. He stared wildly at Voldemort.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't make me give her away!"  
  
"Well, I suppose you can't help it if you are a fool. Goodbye, Severus Snape. Say hello to your brother fro me."  
  
He pointed his wand directly at Severus and said calmly, "_Avada ked_- "  
  
"_NO_!"  
  
Miette shot up in bed, shaking horribly, her throat sore from the scream. She looked wildly around the dark room before scrambling out of bed, tangling herself in the covers in the process. She fell hard on the floor before dislodging her legs from the sheets. Then, crying hysterically, she ran toward her door as it burst open.  
  
The central room was dark and empty; the only light came from the glinting reflection of the almost-full moon on Taliesin's sword that was still hanging outside the window.  
  
She turned to Severus's bedroom door. No light came from beneath the door.  
  
Her sobs were louder now as she stumbled through the dark and grabbed the handle of his door. A strange tingle shot through her fingers, but in her distressed state, she didn't notice it. The door swung open and banged into the wall it was attached to. It was completely dark in the room, but Miette threw herself into the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I refuse to comment right now. Please review, and don't forget to give me your address to respond, unless I already have it. 


	36. Why Shouldn't I Die?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Wow. This is my longest chapter yet! Lol. Hope all you Americans had a great Independence Day, 'cause I sure did. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 36: Why _Shouldn't_ I Die?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miette ran into Severus's room, wailing and sobbing.  
  
Suddenly the lights switched on, and Severus jerked up in bed. His eyes widened at the sight of the hysterical child.  
  
"Miette? What's going on? How did you get in - the door's locked!"  
  
Miette screamed, and stronger tremors went through her small body as she launched herself at a thoroughly bewildered and alarmed Severus. She buried her face in his gray nightshirt.  
  
"You can't go! You can't! He knows!" she babbled.  
  
Severus tried to pull her away as he swung his legs out of bed. However, Miette didn't loosen her grasp. Severus sighed, unusually calm for the situation, and summoned his dressing robe and put it over his long nightshirt. He then picked Miette up under her arms so he could see her face. She struggled to hide against him, but he was too strong for her.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked so sharply that Miette gasped and stopped crying to look at him in shock.  
  
However, she soon continued, because the tired, angry expression on Severus's face looked far too familiar - just before she had awoken, Miette had seen Severus's face as Voldemort cursed him; Severus's look was that of deep hatred, though it could be clearly seen that he was exhausted from the torture.  
  
Miette grabbed for his neck with such a pitiful expression that Severus let her tightly wrap her thin arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder, "I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die!"  
  
Severus's eyes scanned his room for his dark, Indian red slippers as her replied calmly, "I'll die eventually, Miette - you can't stop that, you know." He found his slippers by the door and slipped his bare feet into them as he reached for the door handle.  
  
Miette clutched him even harder. "D-don't _say_ that!" she wailed. "You can't!"  
  
"Miette, you are strangling me," Severus tried to loosen her grip.  
  
As they walked through the center room, Miette didn't notice the dark- clad, pale figure standing by the piano that Severus didn't own, gazing sadly at her.  
  
Severus carried Miette through a few secret passageways as he left the dungeon to get to the headmaster's office as soon as possible. He stopped before the gargoyle and whispered the password. As soon as the opening revealed itself, he stepped onto the stairs and walked up them - even though they moved themselves. Once on the landing, he knocked on Dumbledore's office door.  
  
A moment later it was opened, and they quickly entered past Dumbledore in his dressing robe.  
  
"What's wrong, Severus?" he asked in concern as he saw Miette's trembling form.  
  
Severus took an offered seat and replied, "I can't get anything out of her except that she doesn't want me to die."  
  
Dumbledore's face immediately became grave. "Did she have a Dream?"  
  
"I have no idea. I would assume so, but I can't calm her down. I have a calming potion back in my chambers, but I didn't think to get it. I'll go get it now." He made to get up and put Miette down on the chair, but she screamed and fought to hold on.  
  
"No! Don't go away!"  
  
Dumbledore came over to help. He muttered something in her ear, and her body began to droop, falling into unconsciousness. Then he sat down and allowed Severus to place her on his lap.  
  
"Use my fire to get to your office, Severus," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Severus nodded, and a minute later he came back with a vial of something and Miette's red blanket. In reply to Dumbledore's questioning glance at the blanket, he said, "Hopefully she will strangle this instead of my neck." He took Miette from Dumbledore and revived her.  
  
The second her eyes were open, she began to panic again, shaking horribly, her eyes open wide. Severus forced her mouth open and let two drops of the potion fall into it. She shuddered and then began to relax. Severus sat down in a chair and pulled the blanket around her.  
  
"Miette, did you have a Dream?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
She slowly nodded.  
  
"What did you See?"  
  
A bit of the tremors came back, and she twisted the blanket between her hands. "I.Saw D-Death Eaters. In a room with Voldemort."  
  
"What?" Severus said sharply. "But I wasn't summoned, Albus!"  
  
"Perhaps it is like her Dream of Azkaban," he reasoned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I told you that she Saw it happen, correct?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Well, she didn't See it when it was happening; she Saw it a few days _before_ it actually took place."  
  
"So this means I will be summoned once again soon."  
  
"Apparently." Dumbledore looked back down at Miette. "What happened at the gathering?"  
  
"V-Voldemort didn't look very happy, and.and he called you forward, Uncle Severus." Miette told them exactly what transpired during the meeting, managing to not stutter too much -until she got to the end of the Dream: "And then, h-h-he point-ted his wand at y-you and he.he said the bad spell! But I woke up when he was halfway finished saying it, 'cause I-I d- didn't want to s-see you _d-d-die_!"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence at her words. Then, Severus started quietly, as if not believing her, "He killed me? Voldemort performed the Killing Curse on me?"  
  
Miette buried her face in his chest. "_Yes_," she mumbled miserably. "That's why you can't go back. I don't want you to die."  
  
Severus glanced at Dumbledore. "Albus, I have to go when he summons me, or he will _know_ that I am not his. We don't even know if he knows yet. We can't put up the chance to get more valuable information."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I think it is time you stopped spying for me, Severus. I can't take the chance that this Dream will come to pass."  
  
Severus looked very angry. "I knew there were risks when I took up this job, Albus! I knew I could be discovered at anytime and killed. But I still spied. I won't stop now, just because some silly dream-"  
  
"But this is _not_ 'some silly dream,' Severus!" Dumbledore interrupted sharply, his face stern. "Miette is a Remaerd. When will you accept that? It isn't something you can change."  
  
Severus scowled. "So now you want me to stop getting information for you. Only because there is the knowledge that I will die, you want me to stop. Don't be so selfish, Dumbledore," he spat, furiously, ignoring Miette's whimpers, "What good will it do if I stop going? Oh, yes, I'll _live_," he waved a dismissive hand, "but hundreds of others will _die_. What good will it do? One man's life in exchange for all of the others. Tell, me, Dumbledore - what _good_ will come from it if I live?"  
  
Dumbledore was silent for a moment, staring at Severus's livid face. Then he said softly, "Miette won't have to lose another family member. She won't have to lose the only person she really cares about now. Do you want to have her go through that again?"  
  
"Of course I don't! But that still doesn't mean-"  
  
"Severus. I don't think you understand. If Miette is truly the Remaerd I was told about fifty years ago, then it is essential that you stay alive."  
  
Severus had gone tense. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Remaerdi cannot get through their lives if they have no one close to guide them. Often times their Dreams and their accidental magic can be traumatic for them, as you have seen tonight with Miette. Sometimes the Remaerd cannot handle what he or she Sees, and begins to panic about what will happen -or if the event has already happened or is happening at that very moment. Unless they know certain information beforehand, they can never know. That is why Miette rushed to get you; to make sure you were still in the castle, and alive."  
  
Miette, who had calmed down a bit more (naturally - not from the potion), leaned against Severus's neck, looking at Dumbledore, and said, "Taliesin said that sometimes.sometimes we can't prevent what is to come. We.we'll be able to prevent Uncle Severus from being k-killed, right?"  
  
Before Dumbledore could say anything, however, Severus cut in. "What's this about Taliesin? I thought I told you to ignore him! Albus, why are you encouraging her to still talk to this-this person that doesn't exist?!"  
  
"Severus! Calm yourself! Taliesin was a Remaerd when he was alive, and a very good friend of mine."  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
"The boy named Taliesin went to Hogwarts many decades ago. He was a year younger than Tom Riddle - please don't interrupt, Severus - and he was a very pleasant boy. However, Tom somehow found out about his ability, and during the Christmas break when Taliesin was in his Seventh year, Tom killed Taliesin and his family. Yet, shortly before he had left to go home, Taliesin had told me something very strange.  
  
Severus frowned, not liking the sound of any of this new information.  
  
"He spoke of a Dream he had had. In the Dream, he Saw a small girl with black hair, surrounded by darkness. The light was cut off from her, though she seemed to be able to see it behind the wall of black. He said he Saw himself talking to the girl, while her eyes were pure white. Then, as if some sudden wind had blown up, the darkness began to get tangled around the girl. His other self tried to grab at the girl, but she was torn from his grasp."  
  
"Why must you talk of such things around her?!" Severus suddenly asked harshly. "You don't even try to spare her from the possible horrors she might have to face! Do you want to terrify her for the rest of her life?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Miette, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "She must know. We all must try to prepare for our fates. Miette, do you understand what I am telling Severus?" he added softly.  
  
Miette stared at him for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, why don't you both try to get some sleep before the whole castle wakes up today."  
  
"Wait - Albus. I have one last question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When Miette came into my room, she was able to open my door, which I always lock at night with a powerful ward. How was she able to do that?"  
  
Miette looked confused. "What? Your door wasn't locked, Uncle Severus. All I did was touch the handle, and then it blew open just like my door had. Actually, I didn't touch _my_ door at all. But yours didn't open until I grabbed the doorknob."  
  
Dumbledore, however, didn't seem confused at all. In fact, he was looking through one of the many shelves on his walls. After a few minutes of absolute silence, he said, "Aha," and pulled out an old book from the shelf.  
  
The book was nine inches by seven inches, with a one-inch thick spine. It was a dark yet faded forest green with fine-lined gold designs curling and twisting in strange patterns along the edges of the cover. It had a three-inch-wide flap attached to the back cover that held the book closed. The pages inside were a faded yellow color, probably from age.  
  
Dumbledore handed the old, shadowy book to Miette. "Perhaps you should read this, my dear. And you as well, Severus, so that you both understand what goes on with Remaerdi. This book will tell you all that is known about them. It used to belong to Taliesin, but he left it in my care during his Seventh year. I have a feeling that he knew he would die sometime during the year.  
  
"Now. If there isn't anything else, you two should get back to your chambers so that we all aren't falling asleep on the job tomorrow. Good night," he nodded to Severus and Miette.  
  
The two used the fireplace to return to Severus's office.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As we arrived in Uncle Severus's office, he put me back down on the floor. I was still clutching my blanket and the book. We entered the main room of our chambers, turning on a few of the lights so that the room was dimly lit.  
  
"Now, let's get you back to bed," he said sternly. "I think we've have enough excitement for the night."  
  
My eyes widened. "No! I don't want to go to sleep! What if I have another Dream? And I don't want you to leave!"  
  
Uncle Severus sighed. "Miette, we both need some sleep. I have classes tomorrow, you have your lesson."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No."  
  
I frowned and crossed my arms. "I'm not going to bed," I said angrily. "You can't make me."  
  
He groaned and muttered, "Why do I have to have a damned Little Spider always pestering me?"  
  
"I am _not_ a damned Little Sp-"  
  
"Watch your language, young lady," he cut in sharply.  
  
"Then you watch yours!" I retorted. "Don't call me bad names!"  
  
"_Miette_, you are _trying my patience_." He grabbed me around the middle and picked me up. He began to carry me toward my room.  
  
"No! Please, I don't want to sleep! I don't want you to leave me! Please!" I cried, frightened that he would try to leave once I was asleep. He had never actually said he would stop spying, and I was worried he would still go. I clung tightly to his neck, my blanket, and the book.  
  
He stopped walking toward my room and pulled me away. "Well, my dear, if you don't go to bed, what would you do? Stay up for the next few hours?"  
  
I nodded. "And I could try to read this." I waved the book in front of his face.  
  
He grimaced. "Fine. Just - let me go get dressed. I will not allow you to stay up by yourself."  
  
My eyes lit up. "Really? You'll stay up with me? You won't go away?"  
  
He plopped me down in one of the chairs. "No. I won't go away. Now don't you move, understand?"  
  
I nodded, and he went into his room and shut the door. Five minutes later he was back, dressed in his normal black attire. He came over to me, lifted me off of the chair, before sitting down in it himself and then dropping me back onto his lap. "Now let me see this book you've got," he said.  
  
I handed it to him with no protest; after all, if he were going to read it, then I wouldn't have to bother struggling with any big words myself. He flipped open the cover and turned to the first page. He began to read, after starting a small fire in the fireplace. The words were written in a fancy script that I found hard to decipher, but Uncle Severus seemed to understand the words well enough.  
  
Remaerd - Memory Dreamer  
  
A Remaerd is a human - usually of magical blood - who has dreams and visions of the past, present, and future. The knowledge of this can be used for both good and evil. Usually the gift - or as a few of the Remaerdi have referred to it, curse - can be used to prevent unwanted events or gain knowledge of what was and is.  
  
Despite popular belief, the receiving of these memories is not the only unique power of a Remaerd. When a Remaerd is angered, occasionally his or her body will give off a burst of energy to balance off the pent up magic inside. When this happens, it usually results in a shockwave of a sort. The air visibly ripples, and the ground trembles slightly. The shockwave can be as weak as a light breeze, or it can be widespread and as powerful as a large bomb (an exploding container that Muggles used to destroy things).  
  
Also, Remaerdi are somehow able to get through wards as if nothing was there. This can cause problems for the area warded, because as the Remaerd breaks through the ward (s) unconsciously, the protection around the area will disintegrate, therefore allowing any other dangers to enter the area.  
  
Halfway through the paragraph, Uncle Severus suddenly stopped reading and quickly got up.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to check on the ward to my room. If you broke my ward, then I need to fix it." He walked over to his door, and began to draw some strange symbols in the air with his wand. When nothing happened, he tried again, this time drawing different ones. The door began to glow a soft gold. He reached forward and placed his hand on the doorknob. When he did that, a new color, this time a blackish-green, joined the gold, swirling around in a marble-like pattern.  
  
"Miette, come here," he ordered, beckoning me over. Once I was standing next to him, he had me touch the handle as well - "I don't want to fix this ward every time you barge into my room, so it will now naturally allow you entrance. However, this doesn't mean that you may come in when ever you feel like it. There are still the same rules as before."  
  
A deep ocean blue joined the swirling green and gold.  
  
Once the glowing colors faded into the door, we returned to the chair and continued reading.  
  
.. What is unusual about the breaking of the wards is that instead of the Remaerd's power fighting against the ward, his or her power actually "calms" the ward. When a ward is "calmed," it becomes dormant, as a young child when soothed.  
  
This calming power apparently works not only on wards, but on animals as well. A wild animal will at first be fierce as it should, but within a few seconds it will become docile toward the Remaerd. However, the animal will still behave wildly toward anyone else who should come across it. This includes both magic and non-magic creatures.  
  
The record of Remaerdi is not consistent in telling why one person was chosen while another was not. There is no pattern, no similarities, and the gift cannot be passed down through the generations.  
  
Uncle Severus sighed and put the book down. "Must we read any more tonight, Miette? I don't think I can handle any more new discoveries about your powers."  
  
I shrugged, too tired to really make any decisions for myself. I was staring at the fire disinterestedly, blinking slowly. Soon I felt my eyelids begin to droop.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus felt Miette go limp, and considered getting up and putting her back to bed. He lazily waved his wand at the fire, and it went out. Now the only light in the room was coming from the quickly dimming lights on the walls and the tiny glimmer of sunlight beginning to show in the night sky. Severus stared dully at the reflection of the sky on a vase next to the fireplace. Then his head dropped onto his chest as he too fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
As there were no curtains to block out the morning sun, Severus was awoken a few hours later by the bright sunlight spilling into the room. He cursed as he realized he had fallen asleep sitting in the chair with Miette curled up on his lap, her right hand grasping her red blanket, while the fingers on her left hand were twisted tightly around the cloth of the front of his shirt. Severus carefully unwound her fingers to free himself from her and then slowly stood up with her in his arms. He then laid her back down on the chair and covered her with the blanket. Once that task was completed, Severus went to his room to take a shower before he got everything ready for his classes of the day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Miette.Miette, wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on; you need to get up and get dressed before we go up to breakfast," Uncle Severus's voice crashed through my head, waking me completely.  
  
I groggily stumbled into my room and dressed. However, when I walked out into the center room, Uncle Severus took one look at me and sent me back to put my clothes on properly - not inside out, backwards, or on wrong parts of my body. Once I was presentable, we headed up to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
I hardly knew what I was eating during breakfast, and a few times my head lolled - Uncle Severus had to push my head back when that happened to keep me from falling asleep in my cereal - at least that's what I thought it was. Uncle Severus served me, so I wasn't completely sure. As the end of the meal neared, I remembered that I had a lesson to go to, and my spirits fell even farther. I turned drowsily to my uncle.  
  
"Uncle Severus? Do I have to go to my lesson this morning? I don't want her to yell at me 'cause I'm not thinkin' fast enough."  
  
It took him a second to realize I was talking to him. Apparently he was tired as well. "Miette, I can't have you skip a lesson just because you are tired. Look at me - do I look awake to you? No. But I still have to teach my classes."  
  
"But didn't you say you had a test or something in your class? You can just sit at your desk.."  
  
"If I let you not go to your lesson, where _would_ you go? I won't let you wander the halls alone."  
  
I tried to think of something, but it was rather difficult. I just wanted to lay my head down on the table..  
  
"Miette, don't fall asleep _now_." A hand suddenly grabbed my head and pushed it back away from my bowl. "Fine. I hardly trust you to stay awake in you lesson. You will stay with me in my first class, and by the time that is over, hopefully you will be awake enough to go to the Care of Magical Creatures class with Lupin, even though his third year classes aren't until after lunch."  
  
I nodded my head slightly, not really comprehending.  
  
Just before breakfast finished, Uncle Severus said he was going to let Dagola know that I wasn't having a lesson today since I was so tired. I stayed in my chair, leaning against the back of it.  
  
"Tired, are you, Miette?" Lupin asked suddenly.  
  
I looked up at him. "I had a Dream last night." Suddenly my eyes shot open, and I looked around wildly. "Where's Uncle Severus?" I cried in panic.  
  
Lupin gave me an odd look. "He left to tell your tutor that you wouldn't be going to your lesson. He told you that just before he left - don't you remember?"  
  
"He.did?" I couldn't seem to remember.  
  
"Yes.are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"'m jus' sleepy. Tha's all." I closed my eyes and leaned back once more.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Without, warning, Miette toppled over sideways in her chair, and Snuffles jumped up from his spot on the floor so that she fell on his back. Then he lied down so that Miette wouldn't fall.  
  
"Nice catch, Snuffles," Remus whispered as he bent down to pick Miette up off of the ground. He had a feeling that Severus wouldn't be very happy if he came back and Miette was on the floor, sleeping against Snuffles's back. Therefore Remus let Miette sit on his lap and rest against his chest while he finished eating. He kept his left arm firmly around Miette, using his right hand to eat.  
  
A moment later, Severus came back into the Hall. "Lupin! What are you doing?" he demanded as he saw Miette asleep on his lap.  
  
"She almost fell off her chair, Severus. Would you rather I had let her?" Remus carefully handed Miette over to Severus.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Miette, wake up."  
  
"Ah, let her sleep, Severus. Oh - too late."  
  
I opened my eyes, and immediately realized that I was being held my uncle.  
  
"Miette, we need to down to my class. I am not carrying you all the way." He put me down on the floor, and we started down to the dungeons, with him holding my shoulder firmly so I didn't stumble. "Perhaps I should see if I have a potion that can wake you up a bit. Mind, you, it probably wouldn't taste very good.."  
  
I tried to look awake so I wouldn't have to drink the potion he was talking about. As we entered the classroom, I made myself look lively, looking around at everything. In fact, at one point I actually got a shock when I went to touch something, and the jar must have had some cooling spell on it, because the second I touched it, I felt like I was just doused in ice cold water. I jumped back from that shelf, my eyes more open and wary than before.  
  
The bell rang, so I went to the front of the room and sat in Uncle Severus's chair behind his desk while the students filed in. By the time the second bell had rung, everyone was in their seats with a test in front of them.  
  
"You have an hour and forty-five minutes to complete this test. I have put a spell on your tests to prevent any cheating. You may start." Uncle Severus walked back up to his desk, and ordered sternly yet quietly, "Off of the chair now."  
  
I hopped off as ordered, and then, as I had nothing better to do, began to look around at the shelves again, yawning every once in a while. There were creepy shapes floating in the murky liquid, along with containers of herbs and vials of what looked like different kinds of blood. I felt eyes on me, and I looked back at Uncle Severus, who was staring severely at me. When he saw me looking at him, he shook his head emphatically, silently telling me to stop touching everything. I sighed and stepped away from the shelves.  
  
I wondered what the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors were taking the test for, but I didn't dare try to look. I noticed Harry towards the back of one side of the room, scribbling down sentences on his piece of parchment.  
  
I yawned and continued walking around. I almost wished I could have gone to my lesson; there was nothing fun to do here. However, I didn't want to leave Uncle Severus alone, and I would much rather spend time with him than with Dagola.  
  
Uncle Severus was glaring around at all of the students, trying to see if any of them were trying to cheat. I wondered why he bothered glaring at them if no one was looking at him. I mentally shrugged and headed toward his desk. Only fifteen minutes had gone by.  
  
When I reached his desk, he was busy string at a table of Gryffindors with his eyes narrowed. Probably Harry's, I thought. Before he could notice me, I climbed onto his lap.  
  
He gave a start and looked down at me. "What are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
I blinked. "I'm tired. There's nowhere else to sit," I reasoned.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Please?" I leaned my head against him as I had last night.  
  
He sighed. "Fine." Then he proceeded to ignore me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Five minutes later, Severus was startled when he heard a little 'thud' in front of him on his desk. He looked down and saw Miette's head resting on the desk. He raised an eyebrow and lifted her head with his right hand. "Lovely," he muttered as he saw her closed eyes.  
  
A few students glanced up at his voice, and were surprised to see Miette asleep on his lap.  
  
Severus must have felt the stares, because he looked up at the students and snapped, "Back to your tests, or the parchment will think you are cheating."  
  
Many of the students jerked and immediately went back to work, though a few of them glanced up few times.  
  
Severus shifted Miette in his arms and then found an extra bit of parchment. He transfigured it into a small sleeping mat and dropped it on the floor. It landed on the floor with a 'smack.' A few students jumped. Severus carefully laid Miette down on the mat, and she unconsciously curled up.  
  
Once that was finished, Severus sat back in his chair and waited for the end of the period, wishing he had a free period next so he could get some sleep himself. However, he didn't - he had a class of first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
Near the end of the period, as he was collecting the tests, Severus heard a little cry toward the front of the room. He jerked back to look at Miette, and saw that she was shaking terribly and muttering nonsense amongst whimpers. He dropped the tests on his desk and was leaning down to her when the bell signaling the end of the period rang. Miette woke up with a sharp scream.  
  
As the jars and desks began to tremble, Severus turned furiously to the shocked students and yelled, "Get out! Get out of my sights _now_!"  
  
Everyone ran out of the classroom, grabbing their things as they went. Harry Potter was the last student to leave, glancing back shortly at Miette before he left. Miette was clutching Severus with her eyes wide and terrified. Harry thought he could just barely hear the words she was muttering:  
  
"Don't leave, I don't want you to die."  
  
Severus, noticing Harry still lurking at the door, hissed, "Potter! Out!"  
  
Harry quickly left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Was that any good? I bet you won't believe that my eyes actually started to water when I was writing the argument between Severus and Dumbledore. Notice how Severus was calling him "Albus," and then suddenly switched to "Dumbledore" when he became angry? *sigh* I hated writing that scene (I like the scene, but it was awful writing such not-happy stuff). This story is definitely getting darker, but there will still be happy parts in it every once in a while. Review, please, and let me know if you want a reply! (Lol. I know I will get tired of writing this, but I bet if I forget to once, I'll get tons of unreachable reviewers! Ahh!) 


	37. The Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm afraid it isn't very happy. My guinea pig died today, and I felt kind of depressed while writing. I wanted to write this to take my mind off of things. It kind of worked.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 37: The Warning  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The second Harry left the room, Severus seized a vial of Dreamless sleep potion. He gave a dose to Miette, and she immediately fell asleep again. Severus lay her down on the mat. Then, just before the next class arrived, Severus quickly went to Miette's room and grabbed her blanket to keep her warm in the cold dungeon.  
  
When her returned, a few of the students had arrived in the classroom. He raised an eyebrow when one of the Ravenclaws came up to him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Werirun?"  
  
"Er, is Miette alright, sir? I mean, why is she here?" Vinny asked.  
  
"That," he replied coldly, "is not something you need to know. If Miette wishes to tell you when she is no longer indisposed, she may; _however_, right now you are to be in your seat."  
  
Vinny looked a little disappointed, but nodded. She turned and went back to her seat next to Thomas Moran.  
  
"So, what's wrong with Miette?" Tom asked her when she sat down.  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno. Snape wouldn't say, Tom." She paused. "But I plan on finding out. Mi's been acting strange lately, and I'm starting to get worried about her."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When I woke up, it was around lunchtime. There was a moment of panic when I was searching for Uncle Severus, but I soon calmed down. I wasn't feeling very hungry, but Uncle Severus made sure I ate a reasonable amount of food before ignoring me again.  
  
After lunch, I almost didn't want to go with Lupin to Care of Magical Creatures class, because then I would be leaving Uncle Severus alone again.  
  
"Miette," Uncle Severus began, his voice sounding strained, "I am not _going_ any where except to my classroom. I _promise_."  
  
I looked up at him. "Promise, promise?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes! Now get out of my sight!"  
  
I nodded and took Lupin's proffered hand.  
  
"Come on, Ette. You shouldn't worry. Severus knows how to handle himself pretty well."  
  
That night, as Uncle Severus and I were heading back to out chambers right after dinner, Uncle Severus suddenly stopped walking. I turned to look at him, and saw many emotions flick across his face at once, as though he was trying to hide something.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.  
  
He blinked. "Nothing," he snapped. "Nothing's wrong. Now let's get back to our chambers."  
  
As he started walking again, though this time at a faster pace, I realized what was wrong. I ran to catch up to him and jumped in front of him.  
  
"No!" I cried, throwing my arms out. "You can't go!"  
  
He scowled. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"  
  
"You're being summoned!" I hissed at him.  
  
"No, I'm not!" he retorted, but just as he said that, he gave a jerk, and his yes widened. He stared down at his left forearm.  
  
I grabbed his other arm. "You can't go! I won't let you!"  
  
"What is going on?" Dumbledore's voice interrupted.  
  
"Albus, I must go!" Uncle Severus grated out. "We have no way of knowing that this is _the_ one."  
  
"Severus, I can't allow you to go. We can't risk it."  
  
"B-but-" he broke off with a gasp and fell heavily against the wall. Clutching his arm, he began to slide down the wall. As his eyes started to roll up, he choked out, "He is calling me.. I must go to him-" Then he crumpled over onto the floor.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and bent down to check Uncle Severus's pulse. "I had feared that Voldemort had more influence in his followers than we had first known of. Come on. Let's get him to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey can watch him."  
  
Dumbledore levitated Uncle Severus, and we headed up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Dear me! The man should just move into here!" Pomfrey exclaimed as we set Uncle Severus on a bed several minutes later. She pushed up his sleeve and gasped. "That is the clearest I've ever seen it before! Two years ago you could hardly tell there was even a mark on his arm!"  
  
I frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"In the year after Voldemort was first thought to have been defeated," Dumbledore began, "the Dark Mark faded from Severus's arm. If Voldemort had truly been defeated and never came back, eventually the Mark would completely disappear from Severus's arm. However..  
  
"As Voldemort grew stronger last year, Severus noticed his Mark becoming darker.'stronger and clearer than ever,' he had said, but I must agree with you, Poppy - this is the clearest I've ever seen it before."  
  
"What do you think it means, Albus?" she asked.  
  
"I think.." He paused. "I think that Voldemort can somehow sense when his followers are trying to resist the call of Summons. He seems to be able to send even more pain along the connection if they protest."  
  
Uncle Severus jerked in bed, almost falling out of it.  
  
"Albus, we are going to have to tied him down if we don't want him to hurt himself further."  
  
"No. That would probably make things worse, and I have no idea how Severus would react to being tied down."  
  
"Don't you have some kind of spell that can make him hold still?" I asked.  
  
"Yes; we could petrify him, but I wouldn't risk doing that because then we can't see if he gets worse or better."  
  
"Then someone will just have to watch him carefully until he wakes," Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
For the next hour, Uncle Severus tossed and turned, mumbling nonsense under his breath as though he was had a very high fever. Then, exactly one hour after he passed out, as if it were all timed, Uncle Severus gave a loud scream and jolted up in bed, wide-awake. Pomfrey had to hold him don't to keep him from hurling himself off of the bed.  
  
That weekend was not very cheerful. We spent most of the time in our chambers. I had to be with him almost all of the time now, because Dumbledore was afraid of what would happen if we left him alone for too long. He said it would be best if Uncle Severus had someone with him until he came back to himself.  
  
For he wasn't himself. He seemed distracted, restless, and uneasy. He couldn't concentrate on anything for very long. He apparently had trouble sleeping as well, because each morning he had dark shadows under his eyes. He ate his meals, but it was as if his mind wasn't even there.  
  
It was grating down on my nerves, and I couldn't even get Lupin to help cheer me up, because on Sunday he was taken ill, according to Dumbledore. He was still ill on Monday.  
  
On Monday, Uncle Severus seemed to get a little better, but not by much. I was forced to attend my lesson while he headed down to the dungeons to teach his classes. That day Dagola was exceedingly cruel. She wasn't happy at all that I had missed Friday's lesson, and didn't seem to think my excuse was good at all.  
  
"I don't _care_ if you wanted to be with him! You should have left him to deal with things himself. I'm _sure_ he would have chosen the right way to go if you hadn't bothered him!"  
  
There was something about the way she spoke that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
By the end of the week, Uncle Severus seemed back to himself. His old, snappy, irritable self. Of course, this meant that he began ignoring me again. He seemed to think he couldn't show any humane feelings toward anyone any more.  
  
I started avoiding him. I hated it when he acted that way toward me, and if the only way I could be spared from it was to stay away from him, then so be it.  
  
On Wednesday, the eighteenth of October, as I was heading toward Dagola's classroom for my lesson, I saw the back of a certain fifteen-year- old's head farther ahead in the corridor. I had gone down this usually empty corridor in order to avoid him, so I was somewhat angry that he was in the same corridor as I.  
  
"I know who you are." Those five words cut through the silence of the dark corridor, even though they were spoken softly.  
  
His pale head turned toward me, and he stopped. As if in slow motion, he advanced upon me. At the last second, time sped up, and he grabbed me by the shoulders, bending down so he could look me in the eyes. I couldn't look away.  
  
His glaring face was inches from mine. "Do you know what I'll do if you tell _anyone_, kid?"  
  
I shook my head, my eyes wide and my face white.  
  
He sneered and hissed, "I'll kill you." He paused. "The same way we killed your disgraceful parents." He gripped my shoulders tighter; they were starting to hurt. "Understand?"  
  
I nodded jerkily. My mouth was dry.  
  
He let go and straightened. The frown left his face and was replaced with a smirk. "Not one word?"  
  
Again I shook my head, mouthing 'no,' as I still couldn't speak.  
  
"Lovely." He walked away as the bell rang.  
  
I sank to my knees in the middle of the hall and forced myself to continue breathing. The darkness closed in on me and I tumbled forward, falling into a dream-trance.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hurried footsteps headed down the stairs to the dungeons. They stopped outside of a door, and Dagola rapped sharply on the door. Not waiting for an answer, she threw open the door and walked into the Potions classroom. The door banged into the wall, startling a few of the seventh years that were in class.  
  
Severus was standing at the front of the room with his wand in hand. The piece of chalk that was writing the homework on the board paused, halfway through a word, hovering less than an inch from the surface of the board.  
  
"What do you want?" Severus snapped crossly.  
  
Dagola pursed her lips and frowned, before she all but shrieked, "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
The chalk dropped to the floor and broke. The room was completely silent. Then..  
  
"_What do you mean, 'where is she'?_" His voice was dangerously low.  
  
"The brat didn't show up to her lesson She's probably off fooling around with her little friends!"  
  
Somehow Severus didn't believe that. Sure, Miette complained about he schooling, and she had become rather distant lately, but she'd never skip a lesson without a good reason that he was aware of. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell.  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of your homework," he warned the students as they rushed for the door. "Two feet of parchment - no more, no less!"  
  
Many of the students groaned at this as they grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom, heading up to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
As soon as the students were gone, Severus turned to Dagola. "Did you look for her yet?" he asked sharply.  
  
She hadn't, and he pushed past her to go upstairs. As he entered the corridor where the Transfiguration classroom was, he snapped at quite a few students who were unlucky enough to get in his way. Fifteen minutes later, when everyone was in the Great Hall, he found her.  
  
It was in one of the side corridors where hardly anyone went. She was lying facedown in the center of the corridor, unmoving. Cursing himself for not keeping a better watch over her, Severus rushed over to her and flipped her over. He made a strangled sound in his throat when he saw that her eyes were wide open and completely white. Her skin was a normal temperature though, and that somewhat calmed him.  
  
He scooped Miette up in his arms, her head leaning on his chest. He quickly carried her toward the Great Hall, where he knew he'd find both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Back in the Hall, several people were wondering where he and Miette were. Some were worried, while others were hoping that Severus had suddenly died, so that they could get a new Potions teacher.  
  
As Severus walked into the Hall, several people turned.  
  
Dumbledore stood up abruptly.  
  
"Headmaster," Severus said quickly, "I've got to get her to the hospital wing _now_. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she won't respond a t all." As he said this, Miette's head flopped limply away from his chest, and a few people gasped as they saw her white eyes.  
  
Dumbledore and Remus exchanged knowing a glance. Madam Pomfrey jumped up from her seat and hurried over to Severus, followed by Dumbledore. Poppy snapped at Severus to "get going," swatting at his arm.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I was on fire. The flames were licking at me, as if tasting me before deciding to devour me. The heat was unbearable. I felt my skin charring, and somehow I knew no one was coming to my help this time. I was going to urn alive in this angry fire.  
  
I was fading, and the flames were getting too bright.  
  
Then came a cooling, loving voice, but it held no happiness within it.  
  
"Come, shadows, and release her from the light. Shadow her from the light that will claim her life."  
  
The heat began to very slowly subside.  
  
"Kage, never take of the necklace. You must trust me. Please.  
  
"Now. _Wake up_!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Suddenly the air around Miette the utterly still Miette gave a single, strong pulse, and her eyes abruptly returned to normal, though they seemed to glow slightly green. She hadn't even blinked.  
  
Then she closed her bright hazel-green eyes and all of the lights went out in the room.  
  
"Miette!" Severus choked out, and stumbled forward to hold her.  
  
"Why?" came Miette's muffled sob. "Why me? I don't like the light any more, Uncle Severus."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Wow. I feel kind of weird; I seriously hadn't planned all of that stuff when I picked the name Taliesin calls her (remember, it means 'shadow' in Japanese). It's almost like the story was planning this all along.. Scary.. *nervous smile* I don't want to think about that. Review, please! 


	38. Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Hey! Another chapter! *rolls eyes* To tell ya the truth, I hated the ending of last chapter - it seemed really rushed to me. However, _however_, I am way too lazy to fix it. So you can all pretend that it was a wonderful ending. How's that sound? I think it sounds like a plan. Hehe. Great. I'm really hyper, because I got my hair cut up to my ears (I think it made me lightheaded, to get all that hair cut off, lol) and some blood red highlights yesterday! Yay! *grins* Enjoy yerselves with this chapter!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 38: Close Call  
  
Uncle Severus seemed a little nicer after that, but not much. Also, the "security" around me seemed to get tighter. If there wasn't an adult near, then there usually was a ghost floating in close proximity.  
  
The days flew by and soon it was the Saturday before Halloween - the twenty-eighth. Shortly after breakfast, as I was wandering outside with Sirius jumping around my heels, I met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys," I smiled at them. I felt very comfortable around them, and I could relate to Harry in many ways. I also had a strange feeling that he knew of my situation, though I hadn't told him outright.  
  
"Oh; hello, Miette!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey, we were just heading into Hogsmeade - it's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year," Harry began. "Do you want to come with us? I know how it feels to be caged up, and I thought you'd like to get out and do something fun for a change."  
  
My face lit up. "Really?" I exclaimed. "I can come with you three?"  
  
Harry nodded, glancing at the others to see if they'd mind. "As long as it's okay with Snape," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Okay! I'll go ask!" I turned to go back inside, but paused. "Um, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you watch Sirius while I ask? Only, Uncle Severus doesn't like her much, and I thought maybe if he wasn't distracted by her.."  
  
Ron grinned. "I'd hate to miss out on an opportunity to annoy the man- "  
  
"-But we'll watch her for you anyway," Harry cut in, grinning as well.  
  
"Thanks! I'll be right back!" I turned and went back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Uncle Severus," I asked, walking up to him at the staff table where he was finishing his tea, "can I go with Harry to Hogsmeade when he, Ron and Hermione go?"  
  
He looked up at me. "Absolutely not."  
  
My face fell. "But why not?"  
  
"I will not have you prancing around him and his _friends_," he sneered. "It's too dangerous."  
  
I felt anger rise within me, and my eyes began to sting as tears threatened to fall. "I hate you," I told him quietly. "Why do you have to be so mean?!" Then I ran out of the hall as fast as I could.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus groaned and put his head in his hands. A few seats away from him, Remus bent down and whispered to Snuffles, who was sitting next to him and looking toward the door where Miette ran out.  
  
"Sirius, go after her. Make sure she doesn't accidentally hurt herself." The dog nodded and then bounded out of the hall after Miette.  
  
As he came into the Entrance Hall, he saw Miette run down the last few marble steps, push the doors open and run outside past the shocked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on the last step outside, and Harry was playing with Sirius the puppy (well, she wasn't really that much of a puppy anymore) in his lap.  
  
Snuffles quietly but quickly followed Miette before Harry got a chance to get up. Miette was sitting by the edge of the lake, hugging her knees, and she no doubt was crying. Snuffles walked up behind her and gave a little whimper to let her know he was there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I jumped up and whirled around and saw Snuffles standing there. However, the swift movement had caused my foot to slip in the moist soil. I tumbled backwards toward the water, flailing my arms. Immediately Snuffles jumped forward and caught the front of my sweatshirt in his strong jaws. He pulled me back onto the dry ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his fur.  
  
"Oh, Snuffles," I sobbed. "Why doesn't he want me to be with my friends? He's so mean! I hate him, and I'm not gonna talk to him ever again! All I wanted to go with Harry to Hogsmeade. Uncle Severus is a stupid, evil, cruel uncle," I wept into his fur. Suddenly I jerked up because I thought I had heard someone calling my name.  
  
"Miette? Snuffles? Oh, there you are." It was Lupin, and several feet behind him were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius, who was sniffing at Harry's pant cuffs and getting tangled in the hem of his black robes.  
  
Once Lupin was closer, I asked with a frown, "Where's Uncle Stupidhead?"  
  
Lupin laughed, and Snuffles made a strange wheezing sound, which I strongly suspected was a laugh. "He's inside. But guess what, sweetheart?"  
  
I looked up at him curiously. "What?"  
  
He grinned. "It was hard and painful, but I convinced him to let me take you to Hogsmeade."  
  
I jumped up. "_Really_?!" I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remus awkwardly returned the embrace. He still wasn't very comfortable with Miette's affection. After so many years without close friends (he'd had friends, obviously, but none of them were as close as James, Sirius and Peter had been), it was hard to get used to it again.  
  
"Yes, but he advised me to have you wear your cloak-"  
  
"You mean the one he got me in Diagon Alley?!" she squealed, interrupting.  
  
"-because he doesn't want you to look like a Muggle," he finished. However, when Snuffles stood up, Remus looked sadly at him and then crouched down. "Sorry, Sirius," he apologized quietly, "but you can't come. Now, don't you get mad at me," he added sternly as Snuffles looked indignant. "We can't risk anyone seeing you."  
  
Snuffles made a low growling sound in his throat at Remus.  
  
Remus sighed. "I can't do anything about it, mate. You know that." He put out his hand to pat him on the head, but Snuffles pulled away and turned to walk off around the lake. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up. "He's going to be mad at me for the rest of the day," he muttered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Shall we wait for you and Miette in the Three Broomsticks, Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin turned back to him. "That sounds good, Harry. It will probably take us about fifteen minutes, I'd say."  
  
I watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down the hill toward the gates of Hogsmeade. Then Lupin, Sirius and I quickly went down to Hagrid's to drop off Sirius (Lupin didn't think it'd be a good idea to bring her) before going back up into the castle to get my cloak. Lupin followed me down to my room and tried to help me put on my cloak after I managed to tug off my sweatshirt. I didn't bother putting anything over my t-shirt, because I figured the cloak would be warm enough over my shirt and dark jeans. We ran into a bit of a problem as we realized he couldn't touch the fastenings at my collar. It was thing Uncle Severus showed up at my door asking what on earth were we doing.  
  
He smirked and cruelly at Lupin as he did up the silver fastenings and carefully pulled the hood over my head. Now I felt like a real witch.  
  
"Ah, yes. I had forgotten about your little _problem_ with silver, Lupin. I'll have to _remember_ that next time a brew you a potion for you."  
  
Lupin paled. "You wouldn't.." he said softly, his wide eyes staring at Uncle Severus.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" he replied slowly yet smoothly.  
  
"D-Dumbledore-"  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't control what I do." He narrowed his eyes and gave me a little shove toward Lupin. "Now get out of my chambers, Lupin.. Before I do something you regret. For I can't think of anything _I_ would regret."  
  
Lupin took my hand and all but fled from the dungeons. I was _very_ confused.  
  
"What was all that about?" I asked as we walked through the gates of Hogsmeade past a scowling and muttering Filch.  
  
"Nothing you need worry about," he answered shortly. "Come on. Let's find the others." He took my hand again, and we started off into the windy streets.  
  
The day was cloudy and gray, but it didn't look like we'd be getting rain any time soon. It hadn't rained for the past week, and brown leaves cluttered the ground all over the village. They were constantly changing locations though, as the chilly gusts of wind picked them up and scattered them elsewhere, whether a few inches or twenty feet.  
  
It was as a rather strong gust pushed over us and pulled my hood off of my head that we came in sight of the Three Broomsticks. We were about to cross the street to head into the tiny inn when the doors opened and three people exited. It was Draco and his father, and another man with dark hair and a black mustache. They paused to adjust their cloaks and hood, and then they started toward us. I was quite startled when Lupin roughly threw my hood back up and covered my mouth with his hand when he pulled me against him and let his old cloak fall over me to hide me from sight.  
  
Through the small opening in his cloak, I watched as Lucius, Draco and the other man walked closer, conversing quietly between themselves. When they were a few feet away, the mustached man suddenly looked up.  
  
And spotted Lupin.  
  
His eyebrows rose in recognition, and he stopped walking. "Lupin," he greeted with a half-smile that seemed to be hiding something behind it.  
  
"Macnair."  
  
I could feel Lupin shaking slightly, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with the cold weather.  
  
"What might you be doing here?" Macnair sneered.  
  
Lupin's grip on my mouth tightened painfully, and I used one of my hands to tug at his fingers. He immediately let go of my mouth and settled his vibrating hand on my shoulder. "I am an assistant teacher up at the school.. It isn't illegal for me to spend my free time in the village, is it?" he managed to sound slightly sarcastic, but it seemed as if he was asking a real question.  
  
"Macnair smirked. "Not yet, anyway." Then he narrowed his eyes. "I hop you know that your sort isn't welcome here, Lupin."  
  
"Really?" Lupin replied somewhat calmly. "I seem to recall being invited for a drink by some students of mine."  
  
Draco gave a derisive snort. "Bet it was Potter and his two side- kicks."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Mr. _Malfoy_, it was Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger. Is there something-"  
  
"I can't believe they still want to be around you when they know perfectly well you're-"  
  
Suddenly everything was muffled as Lupin covered my right ear with his hand and my left ear was pressed to his stomach. Almost as soon as my ears were covered they were released.  
  
"-is that?" I heard Macnair's sharp voice. "Not hiding anything, are you? We certainly can't trust you to not steal things."  
  
Lupin gave my shoulder a warning squeeze before pushing back his cloak. I pressed my face into his side, thankful my hood was up.  
  
"A _child_?!"  
  
"Y-yes. She is the daughter of a friend of mine."  
  
I shivered.  
  
"Really? I was unaware that you had any living friends.or are you keeping something from the Ministry.? So what's her name?"  
  
"Her name is M-Maeve."  
  
"Mauve? Maeve _what_?" Macnair questioned at the same time as Draco exclaimed, "That's not her name - it's Miette!"  
  
Just then there was a shout, and I saw Jayden running up the street toward us.  
  
"Ah, Jayden," Lupin greeted as soon as Jayden was close enough to hear. It seemed he had done some quick thinking. "We were looking for you."  
  
Before Jayden had a chance to say anything that would ruin everything, I jerked my head in his direction in such a manner that I could make eye contact with out the others seeing my face. It took less than a second, but I willed Jayden to See..  
  
_"Her name is M-Maeve."_  
  
The next second I was very thankful Jayden was a clever Slytherin.  
  
"Great! You've got Maeve! Sorry I was late - Filch held me back at the castle - something about muddy shoes.though I dunno _how_ that could be, what with the dry weather we've had lately." He smirked, and then pretended to just realize that Macnair, Lucius and Draco were there. "Oh! Hey, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Macnair!"  
  
Lucius stepped forward. "Do you know this girl, young man?" he asked coldly.  
  
Jayden raised an eyebrow. "Yeah - she's my little sister. I was _supposed_ to meet her at the station - Mum and Dad said she wanted to see me." He gave them a winning smile, and I let go of Lupin and quickly hugged Jayden before taking refuge against his side instead.  
  
"I don't believe you," Draco retorted, looking down at Jayden. He was about a full head taller than Jayden.  
  
"Well, if she wasn't my sister, who else would she be?" Jayden pointed out as though it was the craziest suggestion in the world.  
  
"_Miette Snape_!"  
  
"Jayden looked very confused. "What?" he half-laughed as if he were trying not to. He was a very good actor. "But she's up at the castle! Snape wouldn't let her go. She's probably sulking in her room right now."  
  
"And how do you know about _that_?" Macnair countered.  
  
"I had invited her, because I thought she and Maeve would get along, you know? Maeve doesn't have many playmates, as she's mute, but Miette seems like the kind of girl who wouldn't mind that."  
  
Undercover of my hood, I smiled to myself at his tale. Now I wouldn't be required to talk, and risk Lucius or Draco recognizing my voice.  
  
"I don't mean to cut this conversation short, gents," Lupin began, "but I am rather late for my appointment with those students I mentioned before." He bowed his head at the three and then began up to the inn.  
  
I tugged on Jayden's cloak and pointed at the inn as well.  
  
"Yes, it's rather cold out, isn't it? I'll get you a warm butterbeer - your favorite!" He too nodded at them. "See ya later, Draco." And before we could be stopped, we entered the Three Broomsticks.  
  
As I put my hands up to take down my hood, Jayden quickly stopped me. "Not yet," he warned quietly. "Now where did - oh, there they are!"  
  
We strolled over to one of the back tables where we could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin. Lupin immediately stood up and greeted us.  
  
"Oh, Jayden, you have no idea how grateful I am you came along when you did."  
  
Jayden gave a sort of bemused smile. "No problem. Though - I am rather lost in what was going on. And how did Miette do that.that thing when she showed me what you called her?"  
  
Lupin moved aside so I could sit down. Then he turned to Jayden. "You wouldn't mind sitting down, would you?"  
  
"Uh.I guess not.." He sat down next to me, looking a little uncomfortably at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"First of all, what I am about to tell you now must never be repeated. Understand? This is very serious, and we need to have your word," Lupin started so softly that we could hardly hear him.  
  
Jayden glanced at me and then nodded solemnly.  
  
Lupin didn't tell him everything; it would be far too dangerous to do so. However, he told him enough so he wouldn't be confused. By the time we had finished our butterbeer (which, by the way, _was_ very good), he knew I sometimes had strange visions, and that I was in serious danger from Voldemort. A little after we finished our drinks, Jayden left us to hang out with his friends.  
  
"It's fine when I'm with you," he said, grinning. "But they might think it a bit.weird that I, a Slytherin, am spending my free time with the famous Gryffindor Trio - no offense to you guys, of course," he added hastily, when Ron looked angry; after all, the three of them were a full two years older than he.  
  
"I quite understand," Lupin said kindly. "I myself was a Gryffindor when I was younger."  
  
"Really? Well.don't corrupt my little Ette Girl!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to be a Gryffindor, Jayden. I wanna be a Ravenclaw like my dad was."  
  
"That's a wonderful choice, Miette," Hermione replied.  
  
We spent the day wandering the streets and shops. My two favorite places were Honeydukes (a magnificent sweets shop) and Zonko's Joke Shop. We didn't go up to the Shrieking Shack, because Lupin casually protested, "I've seen enough of that building to last me a life time." Almost instantly, Harry added, "It's haunted - you don't want to go there."  
  
"Oh. Did whatever's inside do something to you when you were you were here as a student, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"You could say that.."  
  
I didn't see either of the Malfoys or Macnair for the rest of our time at Hogsmeade, for which I was quite thankful. Lupin and I were debating whether or not to tell Uncle Severus as we headed back to the castle for dinner, but our decision was made for us when we found him waiting for us in the Entrance Hall (for me to make sure I was alright, and for Lupin in case I wasn't so he could strangle Lupin properly - or curse him; you never could tell which Uncle Severus was preferring at any given moment).  
  
"_What_?!" he exclaimed when we told Lupin told him what had happened. "Lupin, you are never taking her there again. I shouldn't have even let you this time."  
  
"But Uncle Severus! I had so much fun!" I protested, tugging at his arm.  
  
"Well then, I will find someone else to go with you."  
  
"Why don't you take her yourself?" Lupin broke in sharply.  
  
Uncle Severus didn't answer, but simply glared at Lupin. "Did I ask for your opinion? I didn't think so. From now on, keep your canine mouth shut," he snarled.  
  
There was a bit of a shocked silence at his words. Then, "Uncle Severus, Mr. Lupin isn't a dog! Snuffles is, but not Mr. Lupin! Wait - can _you_ turn into a doggie _too_?" I whispered excitedly. "I wanna see!"  
  
Uncle Severus scowled. "I never said anything about a _dog_, Miette. I-"  
  
"_Snape_," Lupin hissed suddenly, surprising me. Lupin had never called my uncle that before, so he must be really angry about something - or really panicked.  
  
For a few seconds the two men glared at each other. Then Uncle Severus narrowed his eyes and said in a deadly calm voice. "Very well. But you had better watch it, Lupin."  
  
As Lupin turned to leave, he added, "Don't forget to tell your uncle _all_ about the fun things you did today, Miette. I'm sure he'd love to know."  
  
"Ooh! Yeah! Bye Mr. Lupin!" Then I proceeded to chatter excitedly all through dinner to Uncle Severus about every little thing I did in Hogsmeade.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: How was that? Mmm! Coffee coolatta! *smacks lips* Deeeelicious! *hands all flavors of coolattas to everyone who reviews* Review, please! Oh! And I put up another pic on my page! It's of Miette's friends. (One of them you haven't really gotten to meet, but that's okay.) 


	39. Fire in the Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I think this chapter will make up for it though. I have had this planned for ages, and I am so happy that it is finally written. I hope you like it. Oh, and I am trying not to have any things from the OotP in this, but sometimes there will be people would act like certain new characters - but they aren't, so don't get confused.  
  
kazza - Normally I wouldn't write a response for you, since you didn't give an address, but I just had to write this! Your review made me burst out laughing! Yes, I probably should have "inserted" that! *grins* But Miette wasn't supposed to notice things like that, lol, and even if she did, she probably would pay attention to that! Hehe. I had to have her pick up on what he was doing, otherwise she'd get really suspicious and confused. But she's a smart girl.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 39: Fire in the Forbidden Forest  
  
Finally. It was Halloween. I had been anxiously waiting for this day, wondering how magic people celebrated it, because Uncle Severus had told me that they don't dress up like Muggle children do. That Tuesday, I had a hard time concentrating during my lesson in the morning, and I was close to tears by the end of it.  
  
During the half-hour before lunch, I sat in the Entrance Hall on the top marble step, talking with the Gray Lady.  
  
"So," I was saying, "what _do_ we do for Halloween? Do we do anything?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she replied. "There is a big feast, and the Hall is decorated for the occasion."  
  
"Ooh. That sounds neat. Too bad I can't dress up though," I added.  
  
The Gray Lady smiled. "Oh, I don't see why you can't dress up in witch clothes instead of those Muggle clothes you have on," she suggested, pointing to my denim overalls and the sage-green sweater I wore instead of a t-shirt.  
  
"You think so?" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna do that!"  
  
I quickly finished my homework that evening, under the careful scrutiny of my uncle. Ten minutes before we were to go up to the feast, I finished it and then ran into my room to change. Uncle Severus raised his eyebrows as I shut my door.  
  
I tore through my closet and found a black dress. It had long sleeves and it was knee-length. Looking at it from the front, the neck looked like a turtle-necked collar, but in reality there were five glossy black buttons on the back along the top part of the dress, following my spine. I tried to button it up, and thought I had one of them buttoned, but then it slipped out of my fingers.  
  
"Ugh!" I cried in frustration, and stamped my foot.  
  
There was a knock on my door. "Is everything alright in there?" Uncle Severus opened the door.  
  
I pouted at him. "I can't button the buttons!"  
  
He sighed and entered the room. "Turn around and hold your hair out of the way," he instructed. As I did as he said, he deftly fastened the back of my dress, leaving my necklace hidden underneath. Once done, I grabbed my mulberry flat-heeled shoes and slipped them on my bare feet. Then we headed up to the Great Hall.  
  
As we entered the Hall, I saw that on each table there was a great carved pumpkin, and instead of the usual floating candles, there were tiny jack-o-lanterns floating in the air. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear, deep blue sky taking over the golden sunset No stars could be see though. There would be no rain tonight. Just like the past week and a half. I heard wings above my head, and turned in time to see several bats flutter over by one of the tables. It was then that I noticed that the tables had been set up like buffet tables. The students wandered between the tables, spooning various food things onto their plates. Though many of the students ate at their normal House tables, they were forced to go to each of the tales if they wanted a complete meal.  
  
"Well, this is different," I heard Uncle Severus mutter to himself.  
  
"What's different?" I asked curiously.  
  
He gestured to the tables. "We've never done a buffet style Halloween feast."  
  
"Really? What do you do normally?"  
  
"They sit at their House tables."  
  
We headed toward the staff table to get our plates before filling them up at the other tables. Several minutes after I starting eating, I left Uncle Severus so I could get some punch from the Hufflepuff table by the side doors. I filled up my goblet with raspberry punch and then put the ladle back in the large bowl. Just as I was turning around to head back, I felt something touch my shoulder, and I thought I heard someone whisper, "_Silencio_."  
  
I jerked toward the voice, but before I could see who it was, a pair of strong hands grabbed me roughly. I dropped my goblet and shrieked - but no sound came out of my mouth. I struggled as I was pulled out of the door, and my attacker scooped me up, wrapping his arms around me so that me arms were pinned to my sides. I kicked my feet as he used his left arm to similarly bind my legs together. My right shoes fell off, clattering on the floor even as I was swiftly smuggled away and out of the castle. As was neared the edge of the forest, I tried again to yell, but still no sound came out.  
  
"Did you get her, Father?" a boy's voice questioned from the darkness.  
  
"Yes. Now hand me the Portkey."  
  
A pale hand held out a tattered winter glove. I suddenly knew I didn't want Lucius - for that is who my captor undoubtedly was - to touch the glove. I squirmed and kicked, and kept screaming silently, incase the spell should wear off. My left shoes went flying out into the shadows of the grounds.  
  
"Stop struggling, you brat," Lucius snapped, and suddenly there were many white dots in my vision as he struck my face. The dots were swirling dangerously fast as I felt an uncomfortable wrenching feeling behind my navel. A second later, there was a jolt as Lucius's (and probably Draco's, but I couldn't see him) hit the ground. My stomach twisted horribly, and I vomited my whole dinner onto Lucius's front.  
  
He made a disgusted noise and dropped me on the hard, rocky ground. I tasted blood on my sour lips before I was enveloped in blissful blackness.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Several minutes had passed since Miette left to get some punch, and Severus was becoming impatient. She's probably off with _Potter_, he thought irritably, scowling at the thought.  
  
Remus, who was just sitting down after coming from the Gryffindor table, glanced over and saw the scowl. "Something wrong, Severus?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Of course not, Lupin," Severus retorted sarcastically. "I'm just trying to keep track of a seven - almost eight - year old girl who enjoys wandering off."  
  
Remus laughed. "Did she say where she was going?" he questioned just before he put a forkful of Spanish rice into his mouth.  
  
"To get some punch," Severus replied shortly. "That was almost ten minutes ago. With my luck, she's probably hanging around the Dream Team."  
  
Remus's mild smile faded. "She's not. I just left them. And I know she's not with Jayden or Besaih and her friends, because I passed them on my way here." He frowned and put down his fork. "You don't think she may have gone to the bathroom or something?"  
  
Severus's expression, if possible, became darker. "I highly doubt that. She would have let me know before hand. And besides," he added, standing up abruptly, "even if she did go, she _would've been back by now_."  
  
Remus stood up as well, and they headed over to the Hufflepuff table. As they reached the table, several things happened at once. A running girl slipped in a puddle of spilt punch, falling on an overturned goblet; a gust of wind pushed the ajar door open a couple of feet, revealing a lone mulberry shoe in the corridor; and Severus had the sensation that a hot brand had just been pressed to the soft flesh on his inner arm.  
  
"She's gone!" Severus gasped out, seizing the small shoe from the ground. "I have to go get her. I know exactly where-"  
  
"No, Severus!" Remus grabbed Severus's upper arm as Severus stood up and made to leave the Hall.  
  
"Let go of me! You go tell Dumbledore while I-"  
  
"Ohh, no you don't," Remus interrupted coldly. Then he turned back to the hall and gave a short, sharp whistle, startling a few of the closer students.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, Snuffles abruptly dropped the piece of turkey he had been eating and then turned toward the whistle. Harry also looked, and saw Remus and Severus with grim expressions over by one of the doors. Remus seemed to be restraining Severus.  
  
"I think that whistle was for you, Snuffles," he said hurriedly. "You'd better see what's up."  
  
Snuffles jumped off of the seat and ran over to the two men.  
  
"Sirius, Miette's gone, and Severus was just summoned," Remus whispered when Snuffles arrived. "Tell Dumbledore - Severus, you said you knew where-?"  
  
"The forest," he answered quickly. "Somewhere in the forest. I only can tell the vague location when I am summoned. Let go of me."  
  
Remus released Severus's arm. "Tell him!" he hissed to Snuffles, who took Miette's shoes in his mouth and turned and ran over to Dumbledore, barking madly.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, startled, and saw Remus and Severus dash out into the corridor. Then he glanced at Snuffles and gasped as he saw the small shoe. He quickly took it and walked out of the Hall. "Come on, boy," he said urgently to Snuffles for the benefit of their audience. They headed up to his office via the secret passageways. Once there, Snuffles transformed into Sirius.  
  
"Miette's been taken into the forest, no doubt by a Death Eater," Sirius began instantly. "Remus and Snape went after her."  
  
"What?!" Dumbledore cried, alarmed. "But they mustn't!"  
  
"But why not?" Sirius retorted hotly. "What are they supposed to do - just sit around and _wait_?"  
  
"Sirius." Dumbledore's voice was sharp. "You must bring them back. We can't risk them."  
  
"_Risk them_? What about _Miette_?!"  
  
"As soon as you leave, I shall contact the Aurors and let them know of the Death Eaters' location. Make sure you aren't seen in your human form when they arrive."  
  
Sirius transformed immediately and bounded out of the tower  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I awoke to unfamiliar voices around me, and a stabbing pain in my side from lying on the rocky ground. Somehow I knew I had been dragged over to this large rock that was two inches away from my head. I pushed myself up a little so I could see around. Everything was dark, even darker than before, and I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. I could just barely see the first-quarter moon through the trees' branches.  
  
There was a cloaked and masked figure sitting on the rock next to me. He was probably guarding me, I though miserably. The person turned to check on me, and saw I was awake.  
  
"Master! She's awake!" a woman's voice floated out of the white mask's lips.  
  
I blinked in surprise, and then I scrambled back away from her in panic as she rose.  
  
She gave a soft laugh and, with seemingly no effort, clasped her hand around my shoulder. "Don't be frightened, my sweet," she said in a calming voice, drawing me closer and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Against my will I began to relax. I leaned against her side. "There, there, sweet." She sat back down on the rock and lifted me onto her lap. "Well now. What happened to your little shoes?" I felt a finger touch the sole of one of my feet, and I quickly pulled it away since my feet are ticklish.  
  
A shadow fell across us, and I looked up. Through my increasingly cloudy mind, I saw a tall, skinny figure clothed in black, as the rest of the Death Eaters were. I could make out a pasty scull-like face with two gleaming red eyes. A tiny part of my brain suddenly became panicky, but it was pushed down by the warm cloud in my head.  
  
"Hello, my dear. I have been looking forward to meeting you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As Severus and Remus ran toward the forest, they heard barking behind them. A second later the soft pounding of large paws was directly behind them and then changed abruptly to a pair of soft-booted feet. Before this could register in their minds, they were both suddenly wrenched backwards as a pair of hands grabbed Severus's right shoulder and Remus's left shoulder.  
  
Severus merely stumbled, but Remus crashed to the ground before jumping up quicker and more smoothly than was humanely possible.  
  
"_Sirius_!" he gasped as he gained his footing.  
  
"What are you _doing_?!" both men demanded furiously.  
  
"You could be seen!" Remus continued.  
  
"You can't go in there!" Sirius told them fiercely.  
  
"Oh?" Severus snapped. "And why not?"  
  
"Dumbledore said."  
  
"_Dumbledore_!" Severus looked enraged. "All he's ever done is _hold me back_! He can't stop me now." He turned to go.  
  
"No!" This time it was Sirius who pulled him back. "He's contacted the Aurors, and they'll get her back safe."  
  
"I don't give a damn about Aurors!" he shouted, pushing Sirius away. "The bloody Aurors never get there in time! _Never_!" He paused. "_You_, of all people, should know that."  
  
Remus's eyes flickered back to the castle, and they widened as the color drained from his face. "Sirius! Turn back! Transform now!"  
  
Sirius obeyed without out question, and not a second too soon; just then many people came sprinting toward them from the main doors.  
  
"Must've used a Portkey," Remus muttered. "Well, all the better."  
  
The first to reach them was a tall black wizard. "_You_?" he said when he saw Severus.  
  
Remus broke in sharply. "He's on _our_ side now. Right now we've got to find Miette Snape!"  
  
The Auror turned to Remus. "You two are to stay here. We can't have you getting in the way."  
  
"Get - now wait just one second!" Severus exclaimed angrily. "She's _my_ niece! You can't-"  
  
"Shut up, Snape," a rough voice interrupted. A gray-haired man with a staff and a clawed wooden leg was limping toward them over the dark grass. The first wizard gave him a nod and quickly headed for the trees.  
  
Remus looked relieved at the sight of the disfigured man, though Severus only tensed more. "Well, Mad-eye," Remus said, "It's good to see you."  
  
Mad-eye gave a short nod to Remus, but as his gleaming magical eye swirled down and rested on the large, shaggy-haired form of Snuffles, he frowned. "That's some dog you've got, Remus."  
  
Remus tensed and answered nervously, "He's a stray I took in during the summer."  
  
"Is that so. "His normal eye turned back to look at Severus and Remus, but his bright blue eye remained trained on Snuffles. "Come with me, you two. We're going to patrol the edge of the forest in case anyone comes out. Merlin knows this damned leg will just cause problems for me in there." He shrugged. "But Dumbledore thought it best if I was here."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Voldemort placed a finger under my chin and gently raised it. "Have you been taking good care of your uncle?" he asked softly.  
  
I stared drowsily up at him. My head was beginning to throb where Lucius had clouted me, and there was a frantic feeling gnawing at the fuzziness that was making it hard to think.  
  
He dropped his hand and looked up at the woman who held me. "Elle, bring her.." He simply gestured with a pale hand and then began to walk away through the widely spaced trees.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Elle stood up and led me ahead of her as she followed Voldemort. As we stepped amongst many more Death Eaters, my growing panic suddenly exploded in me, and I started struggling against Elle.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed, and instantly realized I had been given back my voice.  
  
Someone grabbed me dragged me, kicking and screaming, over to a cauldron about the size of a salad bowl.  
  
"Hold her," Voldemort commanded.  
  
I was lifted to stand on a small boulder so I was eyelevel with Voldemort's shoulders. I abruptly shut my mouth tight when I saw Wormtail step before me with a goblet of something in his hand.  
  
"Open up."  
  
I kept my mouth shut even as my body quaked uncontrollably.  
  
Wormtail switched the goblet into his left hand and then seized my chin with his cold, silver hand. Then he pried my mouth open with his abnormally strong fingers and poured the potion into my mouth.  
  
I spat out the potion that tasted like some kind of puréed rotten food.  
  
The next moment I felt as if my insides were being ripped apart and my brain was drowning in bowling water. I screamed and flailed in the two wizard's grips. My whole body shook, as my throat became raw and hot tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped. Exhausted, I let the wizards hold me up, though I could hardly feel my arms now. My body ached horribly as I hung there, sobbing. Now I knew how my uncle felt.  
  
The goblet, having been refilled from the cauldron, was pressed to my lips again. I didn't protest as my head was lifted up and the potion was poured into my mouth, but I didn't-  
  
"_Imperio_."  
  
Everything disappeared. The pain, the Death Eaters, the forest. I couldn't feel anyone holding me. For all I knew, I was floating.  
  
_Swallow._  
  
With no second thought, I swallowed, though I couldn't remember there being anything in my mouth. But..  
  
It all came rushing back to me as the disgusting liquid slid down my throat, making me sputter and gag. At first it was a horrid taste, but then suddenly it seemed sweet, and then before I could grasp that fact, it tasted sour, like bile rising in your throat. But I didn't throw up again; I couldn't. Even if I were to try, the potion would stay down. And I had no idea what it was doing to me, other than making me dizzy and hear everyone's voices in echoes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus, Remus, Mad-eye, and Snuffles walked along the edge of the Dark Forest, peering into the shadows. It was almost completely silent, except for the faint muttering of a few of the teachers who had come out to help search for any signs that might be around. Among the teachers were Professors McGonagall, Kenton, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Hooch, and Hagrid.  
  
"Do you smell anything, Snuffles?" Remus asked the dog as they walked by a bush. Snuffles gave a sad whimper to say no, and they kept moving. Suddenly, Snuffles became tense, and he began to sniff the ground more urgently. He gave a little bark and began trotting into the bushes.  
  
"I think he smells something!" Remus exclaimed, and pushed through the withering leaves on the bush. However, before he got very far, Snuffles stopped and turned around. There was a small mulberry shoes in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, no," Severus groaned when Remus and Snuffles came out of the brush. "That's all you've got?"  
  
"Sorry," Remus sighed.  
  
"Don't be, lad," Mad-eye said gruffly. "It's Snape's own fault for not keeping an eye on the girl."  
  
"_What_?" Severus scowled at him. "Do you expect me to watch her _every waking moment_?"  
  
Mad-eye's magic eye, which had been scanning the edge of the trees, whirled to stare at Severus. "That would've worked, yes."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
My mind was so very foggy; I could hardly tell what was going on. One thing I could grasp was that someone was standing before me, chanting - or just saying, I couldn't really tell - some kind of incantation. I think it had something to do with the potion Wormtail had forced down my throat with his awful silver hand. I caught some of the words before they could flit out of my head again.. I thought I heard the word "false" and then something about a "condition." Of who or what, I couldn't remember. Then I knew I heard "give" and a few words later, "death." None of it made any sense to me though.  
  
_Why_ couldn't I think correctly? Everything was echoing in my head, so that I couldn't tell if something had been said before or after something else.  
  
I thought I saw Draco step forward to say something as well, and then I saw Voldemort touch his wand to his forehead. There was a faint light for a second, but then it seemed to melt into his skin. Then Draco spoke again, and quite suddenly my mind came back into focus.  
  
I was being supported slightly by a flat-sided rock that jutted up out of the ground. Two wizards - the same two wizards, I suspected - stood on either side of me. The moment I made movement, they both seized my shoulders and held me still. I tried to pry their hands off, but it was to no avail. My little fingers were no match for theirs.  
  
There came a burst of light from the other side of the clearing; more witches and wizards burst into the area between the trees and began attacking the Death Eaters. Immediately curses began flying every which way. My two guards left me to join in the fray. No one seemed to have noticed my presence.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Aurors burst into the clearing and were instantly met by prepared Death Eaters. One of the Aurors shot a spell at Lucius at the same instant that he cast a curse at that very Auror. The spells hit each other and ricocheted away, sparks shooting off into the trees. Almost instantly flames exploded, gobbling the brown leaves and dark needles as if they were dry tinder. As the flames spread, quickly scuttling and jumping from branch to branch and bush to bush, the wizards and witches in the area began Disapperating. The inferno spread, only as an enchanted fire could. There was only one person left in the forest now, and she couldn't escape with the others. She was trapped in the growing hell on earth. She ran from it, but the flames were quickly surrounding her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The fire was burning everywhere. I couldn't understand how it could spread so quickly. The smoke was choking me, and my eyes kept tearing up as the smoke irritated them. The heat was unbearable. I remembered my Dream, and Taliesin's words. But I quickly forced them out of my mind; I didn't want to think about dying. I couldn't think about it.  
  
Suddenly, a fiery branch fell in front of me, and the flames tried grasping my black dress. However, the second that they touched the fabric, I felt something cool against my chest inside the collar of me dress. I hurriedly reached inside, and my hand closed around my necklace. It cooled my hand, and as I looked at it, it seemed to glow with a faint white light. The "Tree of Life" glowed in my palm, and a strange tingling sensation spread all over my body. I felt my hair lift off my shoulders; it was floating. I also noticed I wasn't hot anymore. In fact, flames were licking at my skin, yet I felt nothing, and they seemed to do no damage.  
  
Gingerly, I reached out and grasped a burning branch. The flames pushed aside, making a place for my hand, before they curved around and tickled the top of my hand.  
  
My pendant was an amulet! Then again, I suppose it made sense; after all, wasn't it a symbol of the Continuity of Life? I guess Hermione was right after all. And Taliesin must have known as well, as he kept warning me to keep the necklace on. But why hadn't he just _told_ it was an amulet? Wouldn't things have been a lot simpler?  
  
Now grasping the branch with both hands, I pushed it aside. The branches still tried snagging my dress and scratching me, but the fire had no effect. I continued pushing myself forward, trying to find the edge of the woods - wherever it was.  
  
At one point I almost gave up, because I slipped on a loose rock, and tumbled down the hill several feet. I twisted my ankle and got a long gash on my right cheek where I had fallen forward and skidded to a halt at a large root that stuck up out of the ground. Now I also had two skinned knees that were starting to bleed slightly. I wiggled my foot around a bit until it stopped hurting as much, and brushed off some of the tiny bits of rock that had cut into my skin.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Suddenly there was a shout: something was coming. Severus turned to look toward the now blazing forest. Among the trees, an object - which seemed to be emanating a light - was moving steadily closer to the edge of the dark trees.  
  
As it came closer, Severus realized that it was leaving a trail of fire behind it. The creature was on fire! Yet.it didn't seem to care. The creature itself was small, no more than four feet tall, he reasoned. The creature was very dark, but it was enveloped in flames.  
  
The creature reached the edge of the trees, and he realized what 'it' was.  
  
"Miette!" Severus cried out, his voice hoarse.  
  
Miette turned toward the sound of her name and saw him. Her face was pale, as were her hands and.bloody bare feet? "Uncle Severus?" she managed to choke out before she keeled over, face forward on the ground. The flames around her faded away.  
  
Severus rushed forward to her, but as he went to grab her shoulder to flip her over, a foggy white light appeared, a centimeter away from her skin. He was blasted ten feet away from her. Severus got to his feet shakily.  
  
"Why?" he gasped, looking around at the other wizards and witches there. "Why did that happen?" They were staring at him in confusion and fright. No one answered. He began to walk toward Miette again, this time slowly.  
  
A foot away, he crouched down and carefully put out a hand. As soon as he felt the force again, he stopped moving. Then he pressed through the shield, breaking it. He flipped her over and then gathered her in his arms as he lifted her small body up off the ground.  
  
Miette's head lolled, facing away from Severus's chest. He noticed a slash across her right cheek, but it had stopped bleeding already. There was also dried blood on her lower lip. He carried her up to the hospital wing with the Headmaster walking at his side in silence.  
  
There was no one to see the lone, dissolving figure just outside the fire. No one saw the deep, shuddering breath he drew into a chest long dead, how he closed his eyes and sank to the ground against the burning tree.  
  
And no one heard him whisper softly, "You made it. Now if only you could get through what is to come. I can't See your fate; it is unclear to me. But you have dark days ahead of you, child. Don't let your guard down. Don't let us all down." Then there was a heavy sigh, and his image faded into the flames and their shadows.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Spooky! Just right for some Halloween excitement, eh? Lol. I have noticed that something always seems to happen on Halloween - the troll, the attack on Mrs. Norris, Sirius slashing the painting.well, the last two books didn't really have anything, but that's okay. Hmm. What do you think the potion was for? And what does Draco have to do with it? Find out next time! (I think! *laughs nervously*)  
  
Review! Oh! I Almost forgot! I updated my web page, so there are some pics for this chapter, and a pic of the journal Miette has. 


	40. Death and Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Okay, I have fixed the weird symbols in place of ( " ) and ( ' ) that were getting confusing with chapter 39. Ahhh! This is the longest chapter EVER! (that I've written, mind you; don't go comparing it to some gigantic novel!) I wouldn't have made it this long, but I just couldn't cut it off in any of the places in the chapter! I sure hope you enjoy it! I had WAY too much fun writing it.  
  
kazza - You signed in, yes, but on your profile says e-mail is "n/a." Anyway, no, she didn't lose him, that's just what he does when he leaves the living world for a bit of time. Like when he was in her room and disappeared once she was asleep.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 40: Death and Despair  
  
Severus carefully laid Miette down on a bed and then stepped aside so Madam Pomfrey could look at her. Miette looked pale as death, but they could all see she was breathing steadily.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore began softly, "why don't you go down to your chambers and get some pajamas for Miette? It is rather late."  
  
Severus looked like he was about to protest, but then he sighed and nodded. "Yes, Headmaster." He left the infirmary. Now only Miette, Poppy, and Dumbledore were in the dormitory.  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly as Poppy quickly healed all of the visible injuries on Miette. Ten minutes later, when Severus returned with a pair of pale blue, long-sleeved flannel pajamas that were covered in cream-colored crescent moons, stars, and misty clouds, there wasn't a single scratch on her body.  
  
"I want to get her out of her dress before I do anything else," Poppy explained. "The dress is reeking of smoke, and I don't think it a good idea if the first thing she wakes up to is the smell of smoke. She might panic." Poppy undid the five buttons of the dress and then pulled Miette's arms back in through the sleeves. "Severus, could you hold her upright? I don't want her to fall back hard when I get this thing off. Thanks." She very gently eased the black garment over Miette's head as Severus firmly held the child's waist. Before Miette could start shivering in the almost- November chill, Poppy slid the top of the pajamas over the little girl's lolling head and limp body.  
  
But not before Severus caught the gleam of the silver necklace around her neck.  
  
"Why is that glowing?" he asked sharply as Poppy slipped the pajama bottoms up over Miette's cut-free legs.  
  
"What? Why is what glowing, Severus?" Dumbledore asked curiously, as he had politely looked away when they were changing Miette's clothes. He now, however, was looking closely at her, and not seeing what Severus had been speaking of.  
  
"Her necklace," he waved vaguely toward her neck, "it was glowing faintly."  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore stood up as Poppy left to give the dress to the house elves to carefully clean. He stepped closer to Miette, and Severus lifted the pendant out from under her shirt before letting it fall again, though this time in clear view. A second later, the pendant's glow faded completely.  
  
"Oh my.." Dumbledore murmured. "So that explains how she was able to survive." He reached forward and picked up the pendant to see better.  
  
Miette's hands shot up and grasped the pendant and pulled it closer to her chest protectively. She was still unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore glanced back at a confused Severus. "Why didn't you tell me she owned an amulet of the Remaerdi?"  
  
Severus's brows rose. "_What_? That's not - we bought that in a Muggle antique shop in the town near my home!"  
  
"Severus. Didn't you read the book I gave Miette?"  
  
He hesitated. "Parts of it," he replied finally. "I haven't wanted-" he broke off as Poppy came back.  
  
"Alright, gentlemen. She's not awake yet?" she said briskly. "We need to check if she's been poisoned."  
  
"_Poisoned_?!" Severus exclaimed, enraged.  
  
"Yes, 'poisoned,' Severus," Poppy replied calmly, but fixing him with a glare. "I need to scan her for any kind of potion she may have taken."  
  
Three minutes later, as Poppy finished scanning Miette, she sighed. "I don't understand what's wrong with her - I've patched up all of her injuries, and there's no trace of a potion in her body - but she won't wake up."  
  
"Perhaps she is Dreaming," Dumbledore added thoughtfully.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I was standing in a foggy, empty space. The only thing there was the intermitted warm and cool fog that hovered in the air, and a small black trunk - about the size of four thick binders stacked on one another - that was just.there. I knew I was not awake. And I was very lonely in this big place.  
  
I looked around hesitantly, standing there in my flannel pajamas and bare feet.  
  
"T-Taliesin?" I asked the mist. "Are you somewhere in here?" There was only a slight murmur of moisture and very far away echoing voices passing by me. "I.d-don't want to be alone.." I trailed off miserably, and sat down on the smooth, glassy ground.  
  
Hugging my knees to my chest, I tried to wake my physical body up. I couldn't. Just as I was beginning to panic, a shadow fell on the ground in front of me, covering my toes. I looked up at the unsmiling boy who stood before me.  
  
Taliesin crouched down. "Are you alright, Kage?" he asked softly.  
  
I forced back a sob and mumbled, "I can't wake up. I don't like this place. It's scary. And it's too bright."  
  
"There is nothing to fear _here_," he assured me. "This is your own mind, after all."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So what exactly does this...necklace of hers do?" Severus asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.  
  
"This pendant, and perhaps one or two others, was created many years ago. Incidentally, they were created by a Remaerd, by the name of Hericus. He had meant to release them to the general public as amulets, but somehow they had keyed themselves to only respond to a Remaerd. Therefore, the pendants only protect Remaerdi. Since the public had no use for them, Hericus didn't bother creating any more than the first few he turned out."  
  
"Exactly how long ago did this Hericus bloke live?" Severus's eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"Hmm. I believe it was probably a century and a half ago. He was a cheerful fellow," Dumbledore added as an afterthought.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh, I knew Hericus well. I was.in my late teens or early twenties, I think. He was a little less than a decade older than I."  
  
"I can't imagine it."  
  
"What? Imagine what?"  
  
"You.that young," Severus expanded quickly.  
  
Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "I suppose not. But everyone is young at one point in life."  
  
Severus gave a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Undeniably so, Headmaster." Then there was a change in his eyes. "Why did the pendant choose now to show its true colors?"  
  
"It is _only_ activated when the wearer is in mortal peril and has no hope to live. It will not activate if the wearer is about to be saved anyway. In the forest, if Miette hadn't had this around her neck, if she had taken it off for just this one night, she.would not be alive right now. No matter how hard we could have searched for her. The pendant.'knew' this, and so it protected her. But if you notice, it only protected her from the _fire_ - not the rest of her surroundings. The pendant always seems to know if the wearer will be able to handle him or herself."  
  
There were a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you think.do you know if the necklace would block the Killing Curse?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded Severus seriously for a moment. "It has never been tried before. As you can probably see, it isn't the kind of thing that people-"  
  
"-would want to test out themselves. Yes, I see."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And Miette's friend Taliesin, whom you seem to despise so much, never owned one. To think.if he had one, would things have turned out differently?" he murmured softly. "I have always wondered. But it does not do well to dwell on the past."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Severus agreed dryly, smiling humorlessly. "The past always seems to tear up the future."  
  
"Mm. I once asked Hericus if it would protect him from that curse, and I remember his reply as if it was yesterday: 'Well now,' he had said, laughing, 'I don't suppose I should try it out? I don't fancy dying _just_ yet, Albus, my lad!'" Dumbledore smiled sadly. "That was, of course, before his wife Omaia was killed in front of his very eyes and he lost all faith in the world. After that, he stopped wearing his pendant, and he was killed at the young age of thirty-six."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Taliesin, who was now sitting beside me on the smooth ground, looked around and spotted the trunk. "What's that?" he asked abruptly.  
  
I glanced at it as well. "I don't know. It has been here since I came here." I shrugged.  
  
Taliesin got to his feet and walked over to the trunk. "I don't like it," he announced coldly.  
  
He looked carefully at the trunk. "There's something written here," he noticed.  
  
"What?" I stood up and walked closer.  
  
"'Hidden until called/ Unaware until summoned/ I wait for the word/ To show him the end.'" He groaned. "A riddle. I hate riddles."  
  
"Is.it talking about the box?" I asked. "The thing that's hidden?"  
  
"I would assume so. Maybe something inside the box, more likely."]  
  
"Wait - _who's_ end?"  
  
"I don't know. Not yours, anyway. But then why is it in _your_ mind?"  
  
He kicked the black trunk with the heel of his socked foot. The trunk remained exactly where it was, as if it was stuck to the ground. Then Taliesin held his hand over the trunk like he was grasping something. He jerked his hand, and, as if he had drawn it from a sheath of air and fog, his jeweled sword appeared in his hand. He flipped it in his hand so that it was facing downward at the trunk. He raised his arms above his head as he grasped the hilt with both hands, and then he brought the sword down upon the trunk.  
  
A greenish light flashed very briefly, and Taliesin stumbled as I felt a great pain in my head.  
  
"No! Don't! Don't break it! Please!" I cried out in anguish, grabbing Taliesin's arms vehemently. "You can't!"  
  
He turned his head to look at me. "What?" His breathing seemed labored and painful.  
  
"You mustn't smash it," I pleaded.  
  
"But Kage, this.this box needs to be destroyed. I think Tom put it here. It's not doing you any good, that's for sure."  
  
"_No_!"  
  
He was looking closely at me. "Kage," he began slowly, "when you were with the Death Eaters, did-"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, both he and Dumbledore were startled by the terrified cry from Miette.  
  
"No! Don't! Don't break it! Please!"  
  
"B-break?" Severus asked in confusion.  
  
"You can't!" Miette was twisting around in the blankets.  
  
"I have no id-"  
  
"You mustn't smash it." This was a pitiful whimper.  
  
"What's going on? Is this one of her Dreams, or is it a memory of the Death Eaters?" Severus's voice was tense.  
  
"_No_!"  
  
"We need to wake her up," Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Taliesin broke off as I was suddenly, quite forcibly pulled from the empty Dream place in my mind.  
  
"Ahhh!" I flailed against the blankets and fell against something warm and familiar. Without looking up, I buried my face against the darkness of Uncle Severus's robes. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he rested his chin on the top of my head, like my dad used to do when he read to me.  
  
"Miette, we need to know what happened with the Death Eaters," Uncle Severus said quietly yet firmly. Gets straight to the point, he does, I thought dully.  
  
I sniffed and then turned so I could be more comfortable as I leaned against him. "L-like what?"  
  
"Like, were you forced to drink a potion or give blood for a potion? Something in that category.?"  
  
I searched my brain, trying to remember. It seemed so long ago. Had I drank anything? I remembered getting a goblet of raspberry punch, but I couldn't recall.. "I don't remember." I answered softly.  
  
"You _don't remember_?" His grip tightened.  
  
"I.I remember Lucius carrying me down-"  
  
"Luc - I'll _kill_ the bastard!"  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore reprimanded sternly. "We don't need that right now. Now, my dear, where did he carry you?"  
  
"To the-the forest, where Draco had a.Pork-eey?"  
  
"A Portkey," Dumbledore corrected.  
  
"Yeah. A Portkey, and.after Lucius.h-h-hit me, he touched the P- Portkey, and we.well, I wasn't quite sure, a'cause my head was dizzy and swirly. When we stopped moving, I kinda.threw up on him." I hid my face in Uncle Severus's robes again.  
  
There was silence for a short while, and I had a strange feeling that Uncle Severus and Dumbledore were having something like a silent conversation that I couldn't possibly understand.  
  
"What happened after you arrived in the circle?"  
  
I tried to think back. It seemed unusually difficult. "There wasn't a circle. Just.. There was a lady Death Eater as my guard at first. She was really nice," I stated in a dreamlike trance.  
  
Suddenly I felt a cold mist on my face, and I looked up, startled. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"No.." I was handed a small chunk of chocolate. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better. Who was this 'lady Death Eater'? Did you catch her name?"  
  
I slowly chewed and swallowed the piece of candy, and I felt suddenly much better. "Hmm. I think.. Elle? Yeah, it was Elle. I never saw her face though." I paused, trying to remember everything. "She called Voldemort over when she saw I was awake-"  
  
"What do you mean? Did you pass out?"  
  
"Oh.yeah - right after Lucius dropped me on the ground when I threw up."  
  
Dumbledore ignored Uncle Severus's angry noises. "What did Voldemort do when you first saw him?"  
  
I began to falter. "I.I think I was brought somewhere, and I st-stood in front of them." There seemed to be a strange, yet familiar foggy haze floating around in my mind. It blocked my memory, withholding the information I seeked. "I can't remember!" I finally moaned unhappily.  
  
I heard a sigh. "Do you remember the fire?"  
  
I closed my eyes. A fire? Oh, yes, I remembered now. I could see each flame as they spread much too rapidly, surrounding me, cutting off any escape..  
  
"Miette!"  
  
I opened my eyes, gasping for air. I was curled in a tight ball against Uncle Severus.  
  
"Would you like a calming potion for her?" Pomfrey's voice suddenly offered from somewhere behind Uncle Severus.  
  
"No thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore replied. "I fear she will fall asleep if she were to take any amount of that. She is exhausted as it is."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Miette?"  
  
"I remember the fire. I.. But nothing else. Nothing."  
  
"They just let you go? Without a fight?" Uncle Severus asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. They were all escaping the fire. Maybe they.they thought I wasn't worth it.."  
  
"I don't think that's it. I have a feeling there is something hidden behind this all."  
  
Hidden. Why did that sound so familiar? But what was it about? Oh, no.. What was wrong with me? I began to slouch over.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Albus, I don't think we're going to get anything else out of her tonight," Severus said, shifting Miette on his lap. She automatically snuggled closer to him for comfort.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose not. It is much harder to get information out of children late at night, I have learned."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Last year, when I had to question Mr. Potter, and it was a very similar situation, but I was able to find out what had gone on from him. As he wasn't falling asleep even as he spoke."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Professors?"  
  
Dumbledore turned. "Yes, Poppy?"  
  
"I think it would be best if Miette stayed in the hospital wing tonight. Just in case."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Is that alright with you, Severus?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guess so. I'll kip on this bed tonight." He gestured to the bed parallel to Miette's.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Goodnight. I'll be in my office if you need me."  
  
Once Dumbledore was gone, Severus carefully laid Miette down on her bed and tucked her blankets around her. Then he slumped onto the next bed.  
  
"Would you like some Dreamless Sleep Potion, Severus?" Poppy asked kindly.  
  
He took a moment to respond. "Yes. And make it a strong dose. I really don't want any dreams tonight."  
  
"Severus!" she chided him quietly, not wanting to wake Miette. "You know as well as I that you shouldn't have any more than needed!" She left and came back a moment later with a small goblet of the purple Dreamless Sleep Potion.  
  
As Severus slowly drank the potion, the door to the infirmary opened, and a first year student walked in. He stopped dead when he saw Severus sitting up on one of the beds, and he began to back out of the door with wide eyes.  
  
"No, it's alright, you can come in, Mr. Moran," Poppy beckoned him in. "What's the-"  
  
Just then Severus's eyes dropped closed and he fell back ungracefully onto the bed. The goblet slipped out of his hand, hit the floor with a dull metallic clang and rolled across the floor to Tom Moran's feet.  
  
"Oh dear! Severus, _how_ many times do I have to tell you to lie down first?" Poppy exclaimed, even though Severus couldn't possibly register her in his state now. "Come in, come in!" she added to Tom, who had nervously picked up the goblet and was holding it as though it had held poison in it.  
  
"Erm, what did you do to Professor Snape?" he asked in a volume that would qualify as a loud whisper as he stepped closer to Poppy. On closer inspection, one could see that his face looked a little flushed and faintly clammy. His slightly curly dirty-blond hair looked as if he had been running his hands through it multiple times to get it off of his face.  
  
Poppy lifted Severus's arm and placed it on the bed (instead of hanging over the edge, as it had been). Then she threw a blanket over his now peacefully sleeping form, leaving only his head and shoulders showing.  
  
"I gave him Dreamless Sleep Potion. I assume you know what that is?"  
  
Tom nodded. "Did Miette have the same stuff?"  
  
Poppy sighed. "No. She was exhausted. She didn't need any. So what do you need?"  
  
"I think I'm coming down with a fever. And I wasn't hungry at all during dinner.."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day seemed to creep by so slowly. Even though Uncle Severus seemed reluctant to leave me alone in my lesson, he said I wasn't going to miss another. Dagola, for some reason, was in a moderately good mood that Wednesday. I kept catching her looking at me, but whenever I looked at her, she would pretend as if she hadn't been staring at me. It was very unnerving.  
  
Finally, after two and a half very long hours, I was free, though Uncle Severus was not. I spent my free half hour watching the end of Flitwick's Charms lesson with sixth year Hufflepuffs. He lent me a few cushions to sit on while I watched. Apparently I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being gently shaken.  
  
"Come on, Miette," Flitwick's squeaky voice intruded into my mind. "It's lunch time!"  
  
I blinked. "Huh? Oh.sorry. I didn't mean to.."  
  
He smiled. "No need to apologize, my dear girl! No, no, I understand you were a very brave little girl last night in the forest."  
  
I smiled shyly.  
  
"Here." He handed me a small box.  
  
Taking it, I asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Open it up. But be careful, or you might lose it," he added.  
  
I opened the strangely shaped paper box, and gave a small start when a dark brown frog jumped out of the box. I dropped the box in surprise, but Flitwick quickly held the frog in the air with his wand and floated it over to my cupped hands. Once it was in my hands, it squirmed a little, but I held it tight.  
  
"This, my dear, is a chocolate frog."  
  
"Eww. You dipped a froggie into chocolate?!" The frog stopped moving abruptly.  
  
Flitwick chortled. "No, this is pure chocolate, charmed to look and act like a frog. They're quite tasty. Try it!"  
  
"Okay.." I tentatively took a small bite of its foot. "Mmm! It is good! They didn't have these at Honeydukes when I was there!" I eagerly ate the rest.  
  
"I thought you might like them. I'll have to let Severus know. Now, let's get down to the Great Hall for lunch, shall we?"  
  
Halfway to the Hall, a student stopped Flitwick to talk to him, and I said I'd go ahead. He looked unsure, but then he gave in. So I headed down the staircases alone (though the corridors were quite crowded) toward the Hall.  
  
On the floor above the Great Hall, I met up with Harry and Ron, who were coming from Divination. We talked together amiably until we reached the next floor down and passed Draco and his friends talking loudly. I heard Draco laugh at something Meredith said as she stood next him, before he said, "Oh, death and despair are the least of my worries.."  
  
They fell out of earshot. And yet.I could still hear some of his words repeating themselves in my head.  
  
Death and despair.death and despair.. The words floated through my head, as if blown by a light wind. They didn't mean anything, but I mentally watched their journey through the familiar fog in my mind. I noticed the fog cleared the way for the echoing words, where it hadn't for Taliesin and I. Outwardly, I still walked with Harry and Ron, though I couldn't hear what they said.  
  
A black shape came into view in my mind's eye. A second later it came into focus. It was the black trunk that I suddenly remembered Taliesin despising. The words flew over to the trunk, and the trunk began pulsing with every repetition of the three words. Suddenly, the trunk burst open with a flash of green light. The light mixed with the fog, and then everything disappeared.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miette stopped walking, and Harry, who had been holding her hand, was forced to stop. He raised his eyebrows at her. She was looking around at everything as if she had never seen it before.  
  
"What's up, Miette? Something wrong?" he asked her in concern.  
  
She blinked and looked at him. Suddenly Harry's scar felt like it would burst with pain. He wrenched his hand away to press against his forehead.  
  
Miette simply stared at him.  
  
Ron, however, reacted immediately. "Harry! What's happening? Is it You-Know-Who?"  
  
"I-"  
  
Miette laughed in amusement at Ron's title of Voldemort, and Harry's blood ran cold.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked furiously, glaring at Miette.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied vaguely. But though it was Miette's voice, there was.something.about it that didn't sound right. Miette examined her small hands with real interest, and compared her height to Harry and Ron's.  
  
"If it was nothing, then why'd you-" He made to grab her shoulder, but Harry seized his arm away before he could.  
  
"Don't touch her," he said sharply, fear edging into his voice. "Ron, don't touch her, whatever you do."  
  
"Yes, Ronnie dear, don't touch me. I need not the filth from your family on my.hands," she said sweetly.  
  
"Why you little-!"  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry began dragging Ron away from Miette.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked hotly.  
  
"That's not Miette," Harry whispered, glancing at the little girl who was staring fixedly at them. He winced. "I don't know how, but that's not her. And.I can sense Voldemort in her."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"_Shh! Not so loud_!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Are we ever going to go to lunch, my dear boys? This is getting rather boring. Let's go see Severus."  
  
"Why? What do you want?" Harry asked coldly, turning to walk toward the Great Hall. Now, if only he could get Dumbledore's attention..  
  
They entered the Hall; Ron was giving Miette wary glances every now and then. "Why aren't you doing anything about this, Harry?" he whispered.  
  
"Do you want everyone to panic? I expect that is just what He wants, so we're not going to give him the satisfaction."  
  
When they reached the staff table, Harry tried getting Dumbledore's attention without saying anything, but the Headmaster was in deep conversation with Professor McGonagall, and didn't notice Harry's presence. Finally, Harry opted to say loudly to Miette, "I guess you're sitting next to Professor Dumbledore today.Miette."  
  
Still, Dumbledore didn't look up.  
  
"I can see that, Harry," Miette replied loftily. "A hug for until we meet again?" she added with a sweet smile that could have been Miette's. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly jumped away from her. Then he glanced up at Severus, who was eyeing them with disapproval.  
  
"_Mister_ Potter," he sneered. "Is something wrong with Miette, or are you finally simply following my orders of not hanging around with my niece?"  
  
"Ye - I mean no! N-nothing's wrong, sir! Nothing at _all_," Harry ground out trying to mentally tell Severus that there was, indeed something wrong with Miette, but, as the two didn't exactly share the same wavelength, the message never made it. Or rather, it became disconnected and shattered into the floor when it crashed into Severus's fierce scowl.  
  
"Well then, just run along to your._respectable_ table, and leave us in peace."  
  
Harry gave a last fruitless glance at Dumbledore and then was dragged away by Ron.  
  
From the seat next to Severus, Kenton watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. She could feel something was definitely wrong with the young girl, but no one else seemed to have noticed.except for Harry Potter, if that was the reason behind his nervousness.  
  
Miette walked all the way around the table, avoiding walking past Dumbledore's chair, and sat down next to Severus. "Hello!" she said, a little _too_ cheerfully.  
  
"And what are you so happy about?" Severus muttered back, raising an eyebrow as he filled her plate for her.  
  
"Oh, no reason," she smiled and ate her lunch, though she didn't pay attention to it. She was too busy staring out at the Hall. She saw Draco at the Slytherin table, staring back at her, and smiled at him.  
  
Draco smirked and gave a short nod of respect before turning back to his meal.  
  
When lunch ended, Severus stood up and prepared to leave. He noticed Miette following him. "What are you doing? You are supposed to go down with Lupin to class," he frowned.  
  
Miette blinked and then grinned. "I know that! But.what am I supposed to do if I need you?" she finished the last part softly, as though she was afraid to ask such a thing.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Severus was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that last night, you know.." She gave a little wave of her hand to emphasize her point.  
  
He frowned. "I see. Well, I will be where I always am during your Wednesday class."  
  
Miette made a wild guess, assuming there was something different about Wednesdays. "The staff room?"  
  
"Yes, Miette, the staff room," Severus said exasperatedly. "Honestly, where is your mind today?"  
  
Miette giggled, and Severus scowled as she replied, quite truthfully, "In my head, silly! It's stuck there and can't get out - did you know that?"  
  
"I'm not even going to bother answering that. Now get out of my sight, you annoying Little Spider!"  
  
As Miette headed over to Remus, she muttered to herself, "Little Spider? Is that some kind of nickname? Never would have thought my Severus would do such a thing. Then again.."  
  
"Ah, there you are, Miette. We were starting to get worried about you." Remus and Snuffles were standing at one of the doors leading out of the Hall.  
  
When Miette was five feet away from them, Snuffles began growling. Where he had at first been sitting on the floor, wagging his tail as he watched her approach, now he was standing up completely with his hackles raised and fangs bared. Miette stopped short about four feet away, when Snuffles gave a fierce growl, followed by a couple of loud barks.  
  
"Snuffles!!" Remus exclaimed in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!" He tried restraining Snuffles from leaping at her by wrapping his thin arms around Snuffles's neck and pulling him backward. "Snuffles, what's gotten into you?" Suddenly Snuffles jerked forward and snarled at Miette, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground.  
  
Miette, however, didn't seem frightened in the least. "Stay away from me, you ratty mutt," she snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Miette, are you alright?" Remus cried, finally managing to restrain Snuffles. "I have no idea why he's acting the way he is. You know he doesn't mean it, right?"  
  
"How do y-" she cut herself off quickly and amended herself by saying, "Of course I know he doesn't mean it. _Sirius_ wouldn't attack a little girl, would he?"  
  
"Shh! Careful - people might be listening!" Remus hissed urgently, a look of worry coming over his face. "Come on, let's get to class before the bell rings."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't come to class today," she said in a mock-sad voice.  
  
Remus frowned. "Why not? Severus would've told me-"  
  
Miette cut him off as she laughed slightly. "_Severus_! Well, sorry, but I refuse to learn anything from a _werewolf_ that doesn't even _act_ like one."  
  
Remus's eyes widened, and his face went white. "W-who told you?" His grip on Snuffles slipped slightly.  
  
"No one. I figured it out myself. I'm not _stupid_, you know." Before Remus could gather up his thoughts (which he seemed to have dropped like a stack of papers), Miette took off in the opposite direction, disappearing into the castle.  
  
"Snuffles, what.happened?" Remus asked miserably as the bell rang loudly. His hands were shaking slightly, and he looked rather sickly. Snuffles took hold of a section of Remus's robes and tugged at him to make him move toward the doors leading outside. As they walked outside, Snuffles kept glancing back at the castle as if expecting something horrible to come out of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *screams* Noooo! Poor Remus! Er, and poor Miette! And.well, if I say anymore, it'll give it all away! All I can tell you is: Voldie is eeeevil! He is funnnnnnnny! (I sang that after dinner as I ran down the stairs to continue writing this chapter.) Eeek. Review and tell me what you think. Are you completely freaked out? I think I am. 


	41. To Kill a Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: *dark scowl* I didn't have power ALL of yesterday (or rather, the day before, as it is after one am right now. *looks slightly guilty*)! It was so boring! And I couldn't even write this! *sigh* So I must give it to you today. I hope it is good. Tell me: Do you think I'm having too much fun writing evil things?  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 41: To Kill a Traitor  
  
Back in the castle, Miette was inside Severus's office, rummaging through his desk. Voldemort, in Miette's mind, was clearly searching for something.  
  
"_Where is it_?" she hissed angrily, not sounding anything like herself. She was so involved in her search that she didn't notice the presence of someone else in the room until he spoke casually.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Miette's head jerked up. At first, she didn't see anything, but then she noticed an area of the room that seemed slightly fuzzy. A moment later, she could see the figure of a seventeen-year-old boy. She smirked at the boy, taking in his appearance.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see you've taken a leaf out of my book, Taliesin." She frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Taliesin frowned slightly. "I might ask the same of you, Tom."  
  
"Yes, you might." Miette resumed searching, now opening the cabinets behind Severus's desk. "_Ahh_." Miette crouched down and leaned into one of the lower cabinets. She grasped the edge of the counter so she wouldn't fall in. Just as she was backing out again, her hand knocked into a large jar of Doxy venom, and it wobbled shortly before falling over the edge.  
  
"Careful!" Taliesin jumped forward and caught it an inch before it hit Miette's head. He carefully set it back on the counter.  
  
Miette gave him a bemused glance before she stood up. "Making sure I don't mangle the child's body? Or poison her? You know I can do it - it won't affect me in the slightest."  
  
Taliesin didn't bother answering. Instead he watched as Miette sorted through her findings.  
  
Miette held a small glass bottle - the size of her middle finger - of a clear liquid up to her eyes to see how much there was left: about half the bottle. Satisfied, she slipped it into one of her pockets. Next she picked up a small smoky glass sphere of a fine greenish-brown powder. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled over the small cauldron on Severus's desk and then dropped the ball inside. It didn't break. Sighing, she placed both hands by the rim of the cauldron and stared at the sphere in concentration.  
  
The ball shattered, and Miette closed her eyes on instinct - though she needed have bothered: Taliesin had placed his hands over her face. The glass had simply stopped and fell to the surface of the desk when it hit his hands.  
  
Miette impatiently pushed his hands away. "I see the only thing you are able to do is protect her," she said calmly as she reached for a cylinder of an amber liquid. "But you have no power to stop me."  
  
She poured two large dollops of the slightly thick substance and stirred it into the powder and shards of glass. The powder dissolved in it, while the glass was spread around. Miette conjured a white fire underneath the raised cauldron. Very quickly, the cauldron began to turn a dull red and then glow slightly. The potion inside bubbled dangerously. After five minutes, Miette let the fire turn to a normal yellowy color, and the cauldron stopped glowing. Then to Taliesin's horror, she picked up the jar of Doxy venom. She spooned out three tablespoons and dumped them into the simmering potion. She stirred it for another three minutes. As Miette opened a drawer and pulled out a small scalpel, Taliesin seized her wrist.  
  
"No! Please, don't. You don't need it for the potion to work-"  
  
Miette tore her hand away from Taliesin. "Get off of me, fool. And what would be the fun of this potion if he didn't suffer properly?"  
  
Taliesin winced slightly. "You want him to see the only one he cares about die numerous times, each time more horrible than the last? Even as he himself has poison streaming through his veins?" he said softly. "I have never understood how you turned out the way you did, Tom. It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"That's because you were - and seem to still be - a simple-minded, soft-hearted fool."  
  
Miette took the scalpel and gently slid it along her lifeline on her right hand. Before she began to bleed, she snatched up an empty glass vial and caught seven drops as the blood ran down her palm. Once the needed amount was obtained, she left the blood running freely down her arm as she reached up to pour the blood into the potion.  
  
Inside the amber liquid, the crimson blood spread, giving it a marbled look. Miette picked a smoky vial and filled it up with about five tablespoons of the potion. Then she stoppered the vial and placed it inside another pocket. Leaving the cauldron where it was, she turned and headed purposefully out of the office. Taliesin followed, much to her displeasure.  
  
There were twenty minutes left of the period, and it took five to get to her destination.  
  
"Why didn't you take the glass out?" Taliesin asked angrily along the way.  
  
"Why?" Miette scoffed coldly. "This way it'll spread even more quickly, as it'll tear his throat on the way down. The quicker, the better - even though it shall take a while for it to kill him _completely_."  
  
There were two teachers in the staff room when Miette entered. Professor Amelye Sinistra, the astronomy witch, and Severus. Amelye was pouring herself some steaming coffee and looking up as the door clicked shut. Severus, on the other hand, who was sitting in a low armchair and reading, didn't glance up.  
  
Hiding her bloody right sleeve, Miette gave Amelye a sweet smile and began to walk slowly toward Severus.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Severus!" she greeted him in false happiness.  
  
Severus gave a start and jerked his head to stare at her. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out of class? Return immediately."  
  
Miette gave a sad sigh and leaned on the armrest of the chair. "But I want to be with _you_," she replied unhappily. Her eyes kept flicking to rest on Amelye, who was now adding sugar and cream to her coffee.  
  
"Does it look like I care? Go back to your lesson with that infernal friend of yours. I won't have you skiving off school to be with me. You know that perfectly well, young lady." Severus returned to reading his book.  
  
Miette scowled slightly, and clenched one of her hands. Shooting a glare at Taliesin, who was leaning against the wall closest she climbed onto the armrest and leaned against Severus's shoulder with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Still here, are you?" Severus questioned in a slightly amused voice.  
  
"Of course." Her tone was light, but as she glanced at Amelye and flicked her fingers a little, Amelye began to cough quietly, then more harshly.  
  
Amelye clutched at her throat and leaned heavily against the counter as a fit o coughs burst out of her chest. She still clutched her mug of coffee in one hand.  
  
Severus looked up. "Perhaps you should drink something, Sinistra. Or go to Madam Pomfrey," he suggested mildly.  
  
A fresh bout of ragged, hacking coughs emerged, and the mug fell to the ground with a crash. Hot coffee and bits of porcelain spilled everywhere within a three-foot radius of Amelye. Looking up through watering eyes, she met Miette's eyes and saw the cruel, unchecked hatred within.  
  
She gasped, which only brought up more coughs. Staggering, she fled out of the staff room and into the corridor.  
  
Severus shrugged and turned back to his book. "She should know not to drink coffee too quickly," he muttered.  
  
Miette jumped down from the armrest and stood in front of Severus. Severus's eyes flickered off of the page and back down again, but immediately he jerked his head up once more.  
  
"What's that on your sleeve?" he demanded sharply. "Not blood, is it? I'll kill Lupin.."  
  
Miette, having just thought of something, held out her fist for him to see. He took it gently and pried her fingers apart.  
  
"What the-? Where did you get this?" As he looked up at Miette, she carefully slipped her other hand into his sleeve and slid his wand out - into her right sleeve. "Miette? Why are you so quiet?" Severus was frowning now.  
  
Miette suddenly pulled away from him and jumped back about four feet. She now held his wand in her bloody hand. Quickly flicking the wand at the door, there was a dull click as the door locked. Less than a second later, the wand was aimed at Severus's chest. Severus stiffened and grasped his right arm, realizing the wand was his.  
  
"You didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you, my dear Severus?" she smiled at him.  
  
Severus's eyes had gone wide, his face pale. "What-? But.Miette-?"  
  
Miette noticed Taliesin had straightened up and was moving closer to her incase Severus tried to attack. She smirked.  
  
"I'm not Miette."  
  
Severus was gripping the chair so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. He stood up abruptly and advanced on her. "_What have you done with her_?" he demanded furiously, ignoring the wand and seizing Miette by the shoulders.  
  
There was a blast of light, and Severus was thrown back, knocking over the armchair and hitting the wall. The force of the blast also knocked Miette backwards, as Voldemort was not used to being to small. She stumbled back and fell against the wooden and glass coffee table. Taliesin caught her head before it hit the corner of the table.  
  
To Severus, it looked as if Miette had fallen backward, only to stop a foot away from the edge and then slowly tilt back up as if strings were pulling up a marionette. It only caused him to become even more unnerved, as he now had no idea of the magic Voldemort had at his disposal.  
  
Miette laughed as she regained her footing. "Do you know you almost gave your own niece a concussion?"  
  
There was an intake of breath. "What?"  
  
Miette held out her hand to him, showing him the blood. "This," she shook it slightly so that a few drops of the scarlet liquid fell on the rug, "is Miette Snape's blood. This," she spread her arms, "is her body. But she.has no knowledge of anything anymore."  
  
"Where is she? What have you done with her?!" He started to rise from the floor, but was once again pushed back by the invisible force coming from his own wand.  
  
Miette walked closer to him. "I am the one to ask the questions, Severus. Not you." A foot away from him, she removed the clear vial from her pocket with her left hand. "Now, be a good little boy and drink this, will you? Just remember - hurt me, and you hurt Miette." She reached for his chin, and he struggled at his invisible bonds. His eyes flicked back and forth from Miette to the locked door.  
  
Just as Miette took his chin in her hands, he suddenly wrenched his arms free of whatever was holding him and pushed her away with all his strength. Once again, she fell halfway onto the coffee table before getting mysteriously righted. To his amazement, she swatted at the air behind her and muttered, "Leave me alone, you imbecile."  
  
She turned back to Severus, fury in her eyes. "You'll pay for that, you miserable traitor. _Crucio_!"  
  
Severus resisted the urge to scream as his body trembled in unbearable pain. Finally he couldn't hold it back, and he screamed.  
  
The pain instantly stopped.  
  
Miette advanced quickly as Severus began to get up again. "_Impedimenta_!"  
  
Severus froze, and before the spell could wear off, Miette uncapped the vial and let three drops fall into his slightly open mouth. Severus's face went slack, his gaze unfocused. As the Impediment Jinx wore off, he slowly slumped back against the wall.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Miette questioned.  
  
He twitched slightly. "Yes." His voice had no feeling in it.  
  
"Good. Now tell me. How long did you turn?"  
  
"A little less than seventeen years."  
  
"Seven-_seventeen_?!" She made a furious noise in her throat that sounding much like strained hissing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then. What is so special about this niece of yours? What is Dumbledore so worried about concerning her powers?"  
  
"Miette is a Remaerd. She can See-"  
  
"I _know_ what a Remaerd is, you fool! Tell me why is so _special_ about her!"  
  
"Since she discovered her power so young, Dumbledore believes that she will become even more powerful than an ordinary Remaerd usually gets. Seven years old is the youngest the Gift has been known to emerge. She has a.Memory guide to help her learn of and control her powers." Severus's face twisted into an expression of dislike. "His name is Taliesin, and he's been around her ever since summer. She's the only one who can see him."  
  
"Hmm. I guess that explains why I couldn't see him at first. Did you know that he is standing right behind me right now?"  
  
"No," Severus said truthfully.  
  
Miette rolled her eyes. "_Obviously_. Now, what does Dumbledore plan on using her for? As a weapon?"  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't ever said. I don't care much about it. It's all too much of a nuisance for me to bother about."  
  
Miette cocked her head a little, listening. She thought she heard running footsteps in the corridor outside. She tensed and pulled out the second vial from her pocket. "Quickly - tell me how much protection you have around her."  
  
"There is always someone around her who is trusted, whether human or ghost. She wears a necklace around her neck that Dumbledore claims saved her from the fire last night."  
  
Miette quickly reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant to look at it. Taliesin quickly uncurled her fingers from around the pendant and pushed it back beneath her shirt.  
  
"Don't touch that," he snarled fiercely, sounding quite uncharacteristic for him.  
  
Miette shoved him away and turned back to Severus.  
  
"Is there anything else? Besides her damned Memory man?" she growled.  
  
"I am not sure. Possibly. Dumbledore doesn't tell me everything." His face gave a slight twitch, and his eyebrows furrowed. He brought his hand up to his eyes.  
  
Realizing that Severus was either fighting the potion, or it was wearing off, Miette hurriedly crouched down before him and uncapped the smoky vial. She grasped his chin and pulled it open and tilted his head back a little. It was relatively easy, since he wasn't able to protest as of yet.  
  
She poured the whole contents of the bottle into his mouth.  
  
"_Swallow_," she urged gently, like a parent trying to feed a sick child medicine that would save his or her life.  
  
Severus closed his mouth and swallowed - gagging halfway through it. Abruptly the effects of the Truth Potion wore off, and he came back into his own mind. He coughed, choking as the miniscule shards of glass ran down his esophagus. He clutched at his throat.  
  
"Wh-cough-what did-cough-you give m-chokgahg-me?" His eyes were beginning to water as he choked, spitting up tiny droplets of blood.  
  
Miette looked very pleased. "I gave you the Draught of Dying Nightmares, Severus. Enjoy yourself." She turned and ran back to the door as Severus's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell sideways to the ground. A dribble of blood ran from his mouth, and slight spasms shook his body for a few seconds as he lay there. Then, as Miette unlocked the door and exited, he went completely still. The nightmares had yet to begin for him. The bell rang.  
  
Meanwhile, Amelye Sinistra had made it to the hospital wing. However, a second before she reached for the doorknob, the coughing abruptly ceased. She leaned, gasping, against the wall. She didn't notice the sound of the bell or the shadow that stopped before her.  
  
"Are you alright, Amelye?" a soft voice asked her, and a blue-gray hand was offered.  
  
Amelye took Aina's hand and let herself be pulled up. "T-thanks," she managed.  
  
"What happened? I saw you stumbling into the corridor, coughing your lungs up, it seemed."  
  
"I was.I was in the staff room, w-with Severus. Miette came in, and Severus berated her for skipping her Care of Magical Creatures class with Remus. I.I was making myself coffee, and I glanced at her. Her eyes.they weren't her eyes! It was like.like someone else was looking out of them, like.like she wasn't even-"  
  
"Oh, _no_," Aina groaned. "I have to find Severus!" She turned and sprinted back the way Amelye had come, her wand drawn.  
  
Miette was now walking easily through the corridor, the wand in her sleeve. If anyone approached, she'd simply act like Miette. No one would ever know-  
  
She saw Professor Kenton running up the corridor towards her, wand raised. Miette raised her eyebrows in apparent confusion and opened her mouth to greet the Naiad.  
  
"Stay where you are!" Aina commanded sharply. "Put your hands where I can see them!"  
  
"What? Professor, what's going on?" Miette asked innocently, keeping her hands by her sides as she stared at Aina. She could see her yellow- green eyes gleaming in the light of the corridor, as her head was completely uncovered at the moment.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Voldemort!" she snarled. "I know you're in there. I could feel you at lunch! As could Harry!"  
  
A small smile crept over Miette's face. "You think you know everything, do you?" Severus's wand slid down into her palm. "But.even if you do, it's _too late_."  
  
She drew her wand and aimed it at Aina. "_Crucio_!"  
  
"_P-p-protego_!"  
  
Miette screamed and collapsed on the ground as she felt the reversal of her own curse hit her body.  
  
Aina gasped and quickly ended the curse. Before Miette could steady herself and fire back, Aina shouted, "_Stupefy_!"  
  
Voldemort, sensing a split second beforehand that he wasn't going to come out on top in a child's weak body, abruptly broke the connection to Miette and escaped her body to return to his own.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All of the fog suddenly disappeared from my mind, and the black box melted into the floor of my mind. I blinked and saw everything as is was. Or was it?  
  
"_Stupefy_!"  
  
My eyes widened as I saw Kenton shout that word, her wand aimed directly at me. The next second I felt as if someone had just run straight into me, holding a pillow before them to muffle the shock. I was thrown back and hit the floor, skidding across the smooth, glassy floor in my mind. I lay there, stiff and staring at the "ceiling," and then everything, even my own mind, went black as I felt the pain of someone close by.  
  
Someone who was dying.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aina watched as Miette was thrown back on the floor. The wand Miette had been holding clattered to the stone and rolled a few feet away. As she ran toward the child's limp body, more running feet approached from behind. Amelye had apparently run into Remus and tipped him off. The two of them, plus Snuffles, sprinted up the corridor when they saw Aina stupefy Miette.  
  
Aina dropped to her knees as she reached Miette's prone form and gently gathered her in her arms. "Amelye, alert Albus. Remus, get that wand and come with me. Amelye, you said Severus was in the staff room with you?" Amelye nodded shortly before starting for Dumbledore's office at top speed.  
  
Aina, Remus and Snuffles returned as quickly as possible to the staff room as they could, with Miette in Aina's arms. She had refused to let Remus carry her, saying that he would need to help Severus if something had happened to the Potions Master.  
  
The staff room door was closed, but not locked. They both sucked in their breaths when they saw Severus on the other side of the room, sprawled against the wall and, in all appearances, dead.  
  
"Oh, god," Remus choked, a hand over his mouth. With a swift look at Aina, he rushed over to Severus, vaulting over the obstructing table in the middle of the room and sidestepping the overturned armchair. He quickly leaned down and checked for Severus's pulse. He held his two fingers at the man's throat for an unbearably long moment. Finally, when he was just about to take his hand away and pronounce it a fatality, he felt a very faint pulse against his fingers. It was so soft that the only reason he could feel it at all was because of his heightened senses from being a werewolf.  
  
He let out his breath. "He's alive. But only just."  
  
"Well then, get him on a stretcher, and let's get down to the hospital wing," Aina replied calmly yet urgently.  
  
Remus pocketed the wand and then used his own to conjure a stretcher. He carefully levitated Severus onto it before levitating the stretcher into the air.  
  
Snuffles noticed an empty glass bottle that was lying, uncapped, on the floor next to Severus, and whined to get Aina's attention. She leaned down with Miette in her arms and picked the bottle up.  
  
"Good boy, Snuffles. I'm glad you're here." She glanced up at Remus as she stood. "If this is poison, I'll have to check it out and try to get an antidote as quickly as possible.  
  
The two teachers walked quickly to the infirmary with the two unconscious Snapes. As they walked in, a worried nurse, headmaster, and deputy headmistress were there to meet them.  
  
"Merlin! What _happened_ to them?!" Poppy exclaimed in shock.  
  
Aina promptly transferred Miette to a hospital bed and then turned to help Remus lay Severus down on the next bed. "Miette is simply stunned - by myself - but Severus.. We have no idea what's wrong with him, other than the fact that he has mostly likely been poisoned."  
  
"I couldn't even feel a heartbeat until I concentrated with my extra senses," Remus added quietly. A tiny part of him was suddenly grateful for carrying the wearisome curse.  
  
Dumbledore leaned over Miette, the closest patient. "You say _you_ stunned her? Why?"  
  
"She.wasn't herself. Voldemort was in possession of her mind."  
  
Poppy gasped. "You-Know-Who-?"  
  
"Yes. But I have a feeling he is gone now. I saw a second of recognition before the spell hit her."  
  
"Well, we need to find out if she knows what the potion was." Dumbledore bent over her with his wand out. "_Ennervate_."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I opened my eyes, and immediately saw the face of Dumbledore. I sat up abruptly.  
  
"What happened? Why did you yell that spell at me?" I asked in a rush, noticing Kenton hovering near my side.  
  
There was a split second of silence.  
  
"She doesn't remember."  
  
"-no idea of what she did.."  
  
I spun in the bed and caught sight of Uncle Severus, lying unmoving on the bed next to mine.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" I threw myself off of the bed and against his. As I did, I felt something in my pocket, hitting against my side. I reached in and pulled out an almost-empty glass bottle. "What's this?!"  
  
Dumbledore took it from me. "Veritaserum," he breathed. "The strongest Truth Potion there is."  
  
"Wha-? But why was it in.?"  
  
"He was questioned," Lupin said dully. He sat down heavily on the end of my bed.  
  
As I reached over to touch Uncle Severus's pallid face, he suddenly began to twitch and jerk uncontrollably, tossing on the bed. Terror was written across his features.  
  
"It's begun," said a sad voice softly.  
  
I glanced up and saw Taliesin standing across from me on the other side of Uncle Severus's bed.  
  
"What's begun?" I asked him fearfully. The other occupants of the room seemed to fade out.  
  
He looked directly at me. "Kage, now this is very important. You need to repeat everything I say to the others. I watched you through this, and I can help you save him. But even now we may be too late. Can you do this?"  
  
I swallowed. "Y-yes."  
  
"Good, now tell them what I am going to do."  
  
I could now see the others, though they seemed a little fuzzy, almost see-through. I realized with a start that was forcing myself to stay on the border between the place where I could see Taliesin, and the living world where I could see everyone else.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, Taliesin says he saw what happened, and that I am to tell you everything as he tells me."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looked reassured. "Very good. Please continue."  
  
Taliesin began to quickly retell the events of the afternoon, and I shakily repeated his words, forcing myself not to break down and sob when I learned of what I had done to my uncle.  
  
"The potion I-I made him drink was called the Draught of Dying Nightmares. It makes-" I broke off as Uncle Severus began coughing and sputtering between and amongst violent spasms.  
  
"Don't stop, Kage!" Taliesin warned sharply. "Keep telling them! We need to stop it before it gets out of hand!"  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and continued to tell them everything up until I was stunned. The second I was done, Poppy rushed off and returned with a goblet of something that was giving off cold steam. She slowly poured it into his mouth. He gagged, but a second later he stopped sputtering and choking on his blood from his sliced up throat.  
  
Kenton and Dumbledore rushed down to Uncle Severus's office to find the leftover potion and brew an antidote. Lupin and Snuffles stayed, but McGonagall and Sinistra left - McGonagall to return to her class, and Sinistra to let Hagrid know that Lupin wouldn't be assisting with the last two classes of the day.  
  
Poppy wanted me to sleep, but I couldn't - not with Uncle Severus so close to death. I sat on the edge of his bed, and at one point Taliesin walked around the end of the bed and wrapped his arms about me, whispering words of comfort.  
  
That was how I waited, uneasily, for anything at all to happen. I couldn't See anything ahead, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to. It was the most horrid length of time I had ever been through.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Do you realize that if I was in a really bad mood at the world, I could have ended the whole story in this one chapter? If I had become sick of this story, and didn't feel like continuing it, but wanted it to at least have an ending? You should be very happy I didn't end it, because I was seriously considering it. HOWEVER, there are still a few things I want to happen, so the story will go on. But you still had better watch out, because this story has lasted about a month and a half longer than I wanted.  
  
Oh, yeah. I own Sinistra's first name, as I made it up. For some odd reason many people think her name should start with an "a," so I guess I have begun to think so as well.  
  
Hey, I've just realized something as I was looking through the fifth book. Have you noticed how Sirius always calls Remus "Lupin" when he is talking to and about him? Aren't they supposed to be really good friend? And so I looked back in the PoA, and in _that_ Sirius calls him "Remus." *is really confused* What's going ON?!  
  
Review, please, and tell me what you thought of the chapter. 


	42. Sleeping with a Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Hehe. Sorry for the horrid cliffhanger last chapter. Enjoy yourself, now!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Elfmoon87  
  
Chapter 42: Sleeping with a Werewolf  
  
A little over two hours later, Kenton and Dumbledore returned with a goblet of something. Uncle Severus was shivering and gasping; according to Pomfrey, the poison had begun to stream through his body. As Kenton came closer, I could see that, inside the goblet, was an oozy black liquid. It reminded me of oil.  
  
Pomfrey bade me to sit on my bed, and Snuffles climbed up to nudge my cheek in comfort. Pomfrey raised Uncle Severus's upper body so that he was almost in a sitting position. Then Kenton carefully pressed the rim of the goblet to his lips. Forcing his mouth open, she very slowly poured the black potion down his throat. Once he had swallowed it all, Kenton sighed and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait. It should take about fifteen minutes for it to completely destroy the poison. He will wake quite suddenly when he is healed, so we will know immediately if it worked."  
  
After ten minutes, Uncle Severus seemed to relax a little, but he still trembled, and he had broken out into a sweat, so we couldn't tell if the antidote was taking effect, or if the poison was just getting worse. Five minutes later, nothing happened. But we still waited in case he woke on the strike of the sixteenth minute.  
  
He didn't. Nor on the seventeenth.  
  
I was beginning to panic.  
  
"When's he going to wake up?!"  
  
"Soon. He'll wake soon."  
  
"But he should have already-"  
  
"Shh. Calm down."  
  
The eighteenth minute passed.  
  
I broke down in sobs, burying my face in Snuffles's fur. I dearly wished he could be human right now, but Kenton and Pomfrey were still in the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus felt terribly hot, and yet he was freezing at the same time. Something acidic was pulsing through his body, slowly eating at him, and yet.he hardly noticed the pain. He was too busy trying and failing to close his mind's eyes to the sights he was being forced to see. All he could do was watch. He was unable to help the little girl who was in so much pain.  
  
Suddenly black ooze began to cover everything. It blocked out the horrific torture and let him relax. But only for a second, it seemed like. Just when he thought it was all over, he received a strong shock of pain as he felt as if the poison was being ripped from his body but was still desperately clinging on.  
  
His whole body jerked up like he had been thrown away from the bed. His eyes snapped open, and he was greeted by white wall, white sheets, and.agonized crying. Hardly breathing, Severus turned toward the only sound in the room.  
  
On the bed next to his, Miette leaned heavily on Snuffles, sobbing. Her small body was being shaken by strong tremors.  
  
"Miette?" Though his voice was weak and rasping, it sounded slightly hopeful.  
  
The little girl gasped and pulled away from Snuffles. She stared at him through wide, puffy red eyes.  
  
"U-Uncle Severus?" she whispered. Then she threw herself into his still shaking arms.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Just as the nineteenth minute struck, Uncle Severus woke up. He was going to be all right.  
  
"I'm s-so _sorry_!" I wailed into his shirt. "I didn't want to h-hurt you!"  
  
I felt his arms wrap around me. "It wasn't your fault, Miette. And I also should have been more wary. Then he would have never gotten - where's my wand?" he asked suddenly and sharply, causing me to wince.  
  
Lupin pulled a wand from one of his robe pockets.  
  
"I suppose this is yours then?" He handed it back to Uncle Severus.  
  
Pomfrey came over with two large chunks of chocolate, and forced Uncle Severus to eat one, while I got the other one. I began to cheer up once I had swallowed it all. All of the classes were out for the day, so we headed back to our chambers (against the protesting of Madam Pomfrey, but my uncle was not to be swayed). Uncle Severus wanted to get out of the hospital wing as quickly as he could. I noticed how much time we had spent in the infirmary since I had gotten here, and also had a bad feeling that this wasn't the last time we'd be here.  
  
Once we entered the main room, Uncle Severus sat down heavily in one of the chairs by the cold fireplace and sighed. I stood by his right armrest hesitantly.  
  
"Are you okay?" I whispered.  
  
For a few seconds he didn't answer. He just kept staring at the grate. Then he silently held out a hand to me, and I climbed onto his lap and rested my head against his shoulder.  
  
"I just.. I've realized how different this war is from the last," he muttered. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not, so I didn't answer. "Last time, there wasn't anyone he could use against me. I didn't have anyone close to me that he could manipulate, and I wasn't worried about dying. I was prepared to die any day if it was required of me. But now..  
  
"Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He rested his chin on the top of my head before speaking. "Now, I am afraid of dying, because then.then you'll be all alone again. Who would take care of you? Everyone else has their hands full with their own lives, and no one else, besides Dumbledore, really knows how much danger you are in."  
  
I looked down at my hands unhappily. "I'm that much trouble?" I mumbled miserably.  
  
"No, you are not, Miette. Look at me." He tilted my face so I could look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to ever say something like that again."  
  
"But I keep getting you hurt! Every time something bad happens to you, it always seems to have something to do with me."  
  
"Miette. You are going to have to learn how to handle this life, because apparently that is the way a Remaerd's life is. You will never be particularly safe. All we can do about it is to protect you as well as possible. And that is what I will do. So stop blaming yourself," he ordered in his characteristic stern voice.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Severus," I mumbled.  
  
We didn't go up to the Great Hall for dinner; Uncle Severus wasn't feeling up to it, and Madam Pomfrey also thought it best if we just ate a quiet supper in our chambers.  
  
The next few days, Uncle Severus was a bit quieter than usual, but not so much as that it could be noticed by his students. I kept catching him glancing at me during meals, as if to see how I was doing. He began walking me up to my lessons, risking being late for his own classes. He never voiced that he was worried about me, but I could almost.sense it. Somehow, I knew how hard this was for him, because he was usually such a cold man, so I didn't make any comment. I just pretended everything was as normal as could be.  
  
My ignoring of his slight change in attitude seemed to help Uncle Severus, and so after a few days, our lives became a little bit less stressful. It was around this time that I began to remind him of my upcoming birthday (I hardly expected him to even know when it was in the first place), and he dryly commented on Monday that my "overt cheerfulness and troublemaking seems to have returned."  
  
On Tuesday the seventh, Lupin was taken ill. I had no wish to go to Care of Magical Creatures class if he wasn't there, so I asked Uncle Severus if I could just stay with the Gray Lady for company for a little while, and then maybe go back to my room and draw (or finish my homework early, he suggested).  
  
Then, since Uncle Severus had a double period with one of his classes, and I had two hours to myself, I went to visit Lupin. I knew if I had asked, I would be refused, so I came up with the idea of the Gray Lady. Besides, if Lupin was sick, I thought he might like some company. I know that _I_ don't like to be all alone when I don't feel well. It's so lonely.  
  
I walked up to Lupin's office instead of the hospital wing, because I remembered Uncle Severus saying something about how Lupin stays in his office when he is sick.  
  
The door was closed when I reached his office. I knocked, but there was no answer. I suppose he is asleep, I thought. I took the handle and started to turn it. The knob tingled in my hand, and I felt something tickly course through me. I pushed the door, but it wouldn't open, like the door was stuck. I tried again, this time with one hand holding the handle so the door was unlatched, while the other was flat against the door, pushing it. The door opened, and I fell into Lupin's office. I picked myself up, brushing myself off, and pushed the door so that it was just barely ajar. I didn't want it to get stuck again.  
  
I turned around, observing that Lupin was nowhere in sight. I noticed that there was a door to the right, behind his desk.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?" I called out. I knocked on the door, and again, received no answer. I tried the door, and had to jiggle the handle before it reluctantly opened. Were all of his doors like this? I stepped into the room, and was met by a growl. I started and glanced quickly at the source of the sound. It was a large grayish-brown wolf.  
  
And it didn't seem very pleased to have been disturbed. Standing on all four legs, the top of its head was level with my shoulders - a little bigger than Sirius's dog form. Its hackles were raised, and its fangs bared. I thought back to the strange way animals seemed to accept me because of my Remaerd powers, and wondered whether it would work with this angry wolf. I figured it would attack me anyway if I didn't try.  
  
I hesitantly stepped forward, my right hand outstretched. "Shh.hush, it's all right; I won't hurt you, Mr. Wolf," I soothed, thought inwardly laughing half-heartedly at myself; as if I could hurt the huge wolf even if I wanted to! I vaguely wondered where Lupin was; I still hadn't found him. My stomach twisted unpleasantly as I thought of the possibility that this wolf had eaten Lupin. I tried to push _that_ out of my mind, and forced myself to concentrate on getting the animal to _not_ attack me.  
  
I slid closer, and the wolf actually stepped backward, growling softly now. "Don't worry, Mr. Wolf. I just want to be friends." My hand was inches away from its snout. Trembling, I moved forward one step, and my fingers touched the wolf's muzzle. I slid them up to the top of its head, and rested my hand there. I felt relaxed somehow, and I let out a breath of air I had been holding in. My eyes began to close, and I felt that strange tingle in my hand once again.  
  
The wolf, no longer growling, rubbed its head against my limp hand. I responded by scratching behind its ears.  
  
"Have you seen Mr. Lupin around today, Mr. Wolf? You didn't have him for lunch, did you?" I asked lightly, now petting the wolf's back. I noticed that the wolf had tensed at the word "Lupin," but I didn't really think of it too much. After all, animals can't understand me, can they? (Snuffles didn't count for obvious reasons.)  
  
I sat down, and the wolf followed suit. It began licking my face and neck, and I giggled. "Stop, stop!" I cried, laughing. I fell onto my back, rolling around and giggling hysterically as the wolf nosed me playfully, tickling me.  
  
After a few minute, the wolf lost interest, because I wasn't petting it since I was too busy laughing. It lay down and rested its head on its left front leg, watching me. Tears of laugher still in my eyes, I crawled over and curled up against the wolf, my head resting on its side. It nuzzled my left hand, and I wove my fingers into its fur, stoking it. My eyelids drooped, and in minutes I was fast asleep, dreaming of the drawing from the summer coming alive to play with me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As the last of the students straggled out of the classroom, Severus sighed. Finally, after two hours of class with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, he could have a break. He had an awful headache, because there had been a rather large disruption when Neville Longbottom's cauldron exploded, drenching half of the class in the potion. There had been an uproar shortly after that, which consisted of the two Houses having a shouting contest. He wondered irritably when they would all grow up.  
  
"Perhaps I should check on Miette," said aloud. "Just to make sure she hasn't gone and caused havoc in one of the other classes." He looked in her room, but, as he had halfway expected, she wasn't there. Instead, Sirius was asleep on her little doggie bed.  
  
He headed upstairs and passed the Gray Lady as she floated into a room. "Have you seen Miette?" Severus asked her.  
  
The Lady paused, and appeared to ponder his question. "Miette?" she repeated softly. "No, I don't believe I've seen her since.what was it again? Oh, yes; since Sunday. Is something wrong?"  
  
Severus just barely managed to restrain himself from strangling the Lady; he'd only get very cold fingers if he did that. Instead, he replied curtly, "Nothing. Everything's just _peachy_." Then he stalked off to search for the missing, troublesome child.  
  
As he was walking down the second floor corridor, he noticed Remus's office door was slightly ajar. Wait, he thought sharply. _Open_?! But right now he's..  
  
He rushed forward with his wand drawn out and seized the door handle. None of the wards were active. Peering inside the dark office, Severus noticed that the door at the back of the room was open, and light was streaming in from an unseen window somewhere inside the room. Stepping into the room, he was met by a disturbing (to him, anyway) sight.  
  
Lying on the rug was a large werewolf, going by the name of Remus Lupin, resting with his head on his front paws. Fast asleep and leaning against Remus's side was Miette. Severus made a strained gasp in his throat.  
  
Almost immediately, the werewolf's head jerked up, and he gave a great snarling warning. Remus stood up, letting Miette's body fall gently to the rug without waking her. He stood over her and growled angrily at Severus. Just as he was about to leap at the pale man, Severus aimed his wand.  
  
"_Stupefy_!" he bellowed.  
  
Miette awoke from the shout in time to see a flash of red light hit Remus square in the chest and send him crashing into the wall by his bed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"No! What are you doing?!" I cried out in shock as Uncle Severus threw a spell at the wolf that made him smash into the wall. The wolf crumpled in a heap on the floor, and didn't lift his head from where it had fallen. "You.you killed him!" I ran over to the sad looking wolf and crouched by him. "Mr. Wolf? Mr. Wolf, wake up!"  
  
"Miette, get away from it! And it isn't dead. Unfortunately," he muttered quietly.  
  
I glared back at him. "What did you hurt him for?!"  
  
"He is a danger to everyone. He shouldn't be here. Get out of the _way_." He shot thin, silvery ropes out of his wand at the wolf that tied its front feet together and back feet together, and some of the ropes wrapped themselves around its muzzle and head. Then he levitated the unconscious wolf and began to walk out of Lupin's bedroom.  
  
"Come on, Miette."  
  
I scowled and stood up. "Mr. Wolf wasn't doing _anything_! Why are you so mean?!" I began shouting at him.  
  
As we were walking down the corridor, a vase shattered. A few paces farther, a statue exploded, almost immediately followed by a small table that splintered all over the stone floor. As we turned a corner, we came upon Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Snuffles.  
  
Harry took one look at the floating wolf, and his eyes widened.  
  
"What are you _DOING_?" he bellowed, as Snuffles began barking and snarling at Uncle Severus (who seemed to have gone deaf by this point). "Let him go! You're hurting him with those ropes!"  
  
Snuffles snapped at Uncle Severus's leg, and he kicked out at him.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter," he spat. "He almost _killed_ my niece," he added shortly. "I am not taking any chances."  
  
"He did not!" I exclaimed indignantly. A window shattered. "He didn't even give me a scratch!"  
  
"I will be speaking to you _later_, young lady," he replied icily.  
  
A few minutes later, we arrived at the infirmary. Uncle Severus lifted the levitation spell quite suddenly, and the wolf dropped to the floor with an awful thud. Then before I could do anything, Uncle Severus seized me by the arm and dragged me out of the hospital wing.  
  
Just before I was pulled out of the room, Harry whispered, "Don't worry; I'll make sure he's alright."  
  
Once in our chambers, Uncle Severus sat me down in one of the chairs by the fireplace and then stared down at me coldly.  
  
"_Explain_."  
  
I hesitatingly began to tell him what happened and my reasons for not telling him the truth earlier. Once finished, for some strange reason, he banned me from Care of Magical Creatures class for the rest of the week (Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday).  
  
"What?! But _why_?"  
  
"I don't want you around him anymore."  
  
Now I was really confused. "Who? Mr. Lupin? What has _he_ got to do with this?"  
  
Uncle Severus's nostrils flared, and his scowl, if possible, intensified. "You'll find out tomorrow," he grated out furiously.  
  
The next day, Uncle Severus woke me up a little earlier than usual and took me to the hospital wing with him before breakfast even started. When we arrived, Uncle Severus leaned against the wall by the door across from the bed that the wolf was lying on. It was still tied up.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room when she heard our voices. "Severus? What is going on? Why are you bothering my patient? And he's just about to turn-"  
  
"Why's he still tied up?" I interrupted angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. I really don't like having him tied up like this, but I can't take any chances. I've had to reapply the stunning spell every couple of hours to make sure he doesn't wake before it's time and attack anyone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh! Finally!"  
  
I glanced back at the wolf. Something strange was happening. Its muscles were beginning to twitch, and if it were awake, I was almost positive it would be howling in pain. Then I noticed that its fur was beginning to shorten and turn a pale peach color in some parts. The limbs of the wolf also began to change, straightening out and growing longer or, in the case of it's head, shortening and flattening.  
  
A minute later, I gasped as Lupin appeared on the bed, clad in trousers and long-sleeve shirt - both of which were very worn. He had no shoes or socks on his feet; it was as if he had just gone to bed. The silvery rope that had been around the wolf's muzzle now hung loosely around his neck, draping off of one of his ears.  
  
Pomfrey leaned over him and said, "_Ennervate_."  
  
Lupin woke up immediately, screaming. He struggled wide-eyed in panic at the ropes binding him, twisting his head away from the loose rope around his neck and head. I jumped forward and yanked away all off the silvery ropes around him as quickly as I could.  
  
He rubbed his ankles and wrists wear the rope had touched him and begun to form nasty red welts on his skin. He stared at me, apparently terrified. It was then that it all clicked.  
  
Lupin was a werewolf.  
  
I expected to feel panic, or at least fright at this knowledge that my close friend was one of those story tale monsters that I was scared of. But there wasn't anything like that. All I felt was.sorrow. Sorrow for what I realized Lupin had to go through each month - because I knew from the stories that the transformation was very painful, and the cursed person had no control over what he or she changed into.  
  
Lupin noticed Uncle Severus standing against the wall behind me, glaring at Lupin with his arms crossed.  
  
"What.what happened?" he gasped out, his voice hoarse.  
  
Uncle Severus, once again, went overboard with the story, and I corrected him angrily. Then I told Lupin everything that _did_ happen.  
  
"So.so you don't hate me.?" he asked me hesitantly when I finished.  
  
"Hate you?! Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because I'm a monster, and you told me yourself that you were.you were afraid of werewolves."  
  
"You're not a _monster_! And when you were a wolf, you nice to me! I already told you that! And besides," I added softly, "you've never been mean to me before. You've always been really nice." I gave him a shy smile and a little hug.  
  
There was a groan from behind me. "This is sickening." Unsurprisingly, it was my dear uncle.  
  
Lupin wrapped an arm around me so I could lie next to him as I had that day during the summer when we had the picnic.  
  
"Why is that, Severus?" he asked lightly. "Is it because you could never get over the fact that I wasn't - am not completely human?"  
  
"No," Uncle Severus sneered. "It was because you tried to kill me. I don't easily forget the people who try to shred me to bits."  
  
I shifted. "What? What is he talking about, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
Lupin sighed. "When we were in school, Sirius Black, you know the murderer," he added hastily, remembering that Madam Pomfrey was in the room still, "well he used to be a good friend of mine." Snuffles growled softly, and Lupin gave him a good smack on the head. "Shut up, Snuffles. I know you don't like hearing stories about him either, since he is _such_ an evil man.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, giving me a hard stare as I tried to not burst into giggles and give Sirius away, "Sirius played a trick on you uncle here. He told him how to get to me when I was taken away and locked up - he didn't mention the fact that I was a werewolf and could easily tear a sixteen-year- old boy to shreds without a second thought - oh, sorry, Ette." He patted my back comfortingly, as I had winced horribly when he was talking. "In the end, Severus was saved by James - Harry's father - and even when he went to Dumbledore, he was forbidden to say anything that would give me away. So he's harbored these hard feelings against me for years. Personally, I think he should just forget the whole thing. I sure as hel-erm, I mean, I really tried to forget the incident." He smiled nervously at Severus for his near slip-up in the language department.  
  
"Oh, that's okay!" I assured him. "Uncle Severus says 'hell' a lot!"  
  
"_Miette_!"  
  
"Oops.!" I grinned, and Snuffles gave an encouraging bark.  
  
"I think that is enough talking for now, my dear," Pomfrey interrupted. "My patient needs plenty of non-magical rest."  
  
"What? But I'm-" but Lupin was cut off abruptly as he started choking on the piece of chocolate stuffed into his mouth.  
  
"Ooh! Can I have some too?" I asked, not worried anymore.  
  
Pomfrey smiled and handed me a small piece. "Of course, dear."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: How was that? Satisfiying? *sigh* If only Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room, then we could have had so much more fun with Sirius. *shrugs* Ah, well. Too late now.  
  
I have THREE IMPORTANT NOTICES:  
  
# 1: There is one new pic on my web page, this one of Miette asleep next to Remus.  
  
# 2: I am going on vacation (camping in Vermont) on Monday, the 11, and will not be back until Friday the 15, so I will not be able to update until at the soonest, the Saturday after I get back (the 16th). I do plan on writing some during vacation, because I enjoy writing it, so there will most likely be a chapter finished by the time I get back. Try to not be too impatient. Lol. There's plenty other stuff to read out there!  
  
# 3: Next time I update, my pen name will have changed. It will be "Eizoku." I find this much easier for myself, because that is what I refer to myself as anyway. I promise I won't change it until I get back from camping, so you can all find this.  
  
Review, please! 


	43. In Sirius's Care

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Ah, such a long wait! I must admit that I wasn't able to write over my vacation as I had promised. As a friend of mine likes to say, my muse seemed to have wandered off and hid from me. However, I finally got to write this chapter down! Heh. It's a purely fun chapter. Quite a nice change, don't you think? I definitely needed a break from all of the drama.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Eizoku  
  
Chapter 43: In Sirius's Care  
  
If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought Uncle Severus was sulking for the rest of the day. I couldn't understand it; was I supposed to forget my friendship for Lupin just because he was a werewolf? _That_ seemed a silly thing to do. However, by the next day, Uncle Severus was acting like nothing had ever happened. As this kept him from muttering to himself, I made no move to change his attitude.  
  
On Friday, I noticed that many people from Gryffindor and Slytherin were acting tense. A couple of fights broke out in the corridors. When I asked about this, Lupin told me that there was going to be a Quidditch match tomorrow.  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah - wait, don't tell me Severus hasn't told you about Quidditch?!"  
  
I shrugged. "If he has, then I don't remember it. Though I do remember hearing the word spoken before."  
  
So Lupin told me all of the rules about Quidditch.  
  
".And tomorrow, Gryffindor is playing Slytherin."  
  
"Are Harry and Draco on the teams?" I asked, watching the two boys sporting bloody noses and black eyes as Uncle Severus pulled the two apart.  
  
Lupin glanced at them as well. He nodded. "Yes." Then a second later, he stood up. "Oh, _honestly_!" I walked with him over to the scene, seizing his hand and trying to keep Lupin in between Draco and I.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter. Malfoy, go to the hospital wing now. Potter, you have detention with me tonight in the dungeons, cleaning-"  
  
"But _sir_! I have Qui-"  
  
"Do you think I _care_? Now go to the hospital wing; you're dripping all over the floor."  
  
I gave Harry a little apologetic smile as he passed us, scowling darkly and muttering about "stinking bastard professors."  
  
"Severus, was that necessary?" Lupin said when we were near him.  
  
Uncle Severus sneered at him. "Are you questioning the way I treat my students, Lupin?"  
  
"Mm. It would seem so," he replied dourly.  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do about it, so don't bother trying."  
  
"Don't be so mordant, Severus," Lupin sighed.  
  
"I can be what ever it pleases me to be," Uncle Severus snarled back.  
  
This is when I chose to intervene.  
  
"I'm allowed to go to the game tomorrow, right, Uncle Severus?" I let go of Lupin and grabbed my uncle's arm instead. "Please please please?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow at me. "Yes, you are going; what else would you do? Wander around the castle aimlessly?"  
  
I hugged his waist. "Yay! Thank you! But." I added suddenly, remembering, "what am I supposed to do tonight when you are supervising Harry's detention?"  
  
"I guess I'll just have to hire one of the staff to baby-sit you for the night. I don't plan on letting Potter off easy."  
  
"Severus! You didn't even punish Mr. Malfoy! Why are you being so unfair to Harry?"  
  
Uncle Severus glanced back at Lupin. "I shall punish Malfoy later. Unbeknownst to you, the Slytherins _do_ get punished for things. Just not in the view of the rest of the school. And I still have to be careful about whom I punish."  
  
Lupin seemed to understand slightly, as he nodded.  
  
That evening, I was walking with Dumbledore down the corridor where Lupin's office and chambers were, and we stopped at a blank stretch of wall. Realizing what this meant, I turned excitedly to Dumbledore.  
  
"But I thought _you_ were going to watch me tonight!"  
  
The elderly man chuckled. "Ah, and so does Severus. But though I know Severus wouldn't approve, I believe our friend has been quite lonely, and he offered to watch you."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Dumbledore!"  
  
"It is nothing, my dear. Have a good time."  
  
He started to walk back up the corridor, and I pressed my hand to the wall. At first the stone felt normal, but then it seemed to feel like I was pressing my hand against an air mattress for a few seconds. A moment later, it felt like stone again, and the wall turned slightly transparent. But only close up. If someone were to see it from down the corridor, it would look the same.  
  
I stepped right through the wall.  
  
Sirius looked up from pile of newspapers he was poring over at his small table.  
  
"Miette! What are you doing out so late?" A little smile curved his lips. "Did you escape that uncle of yours just to see me?"  
  
I giggled and skipped over to him. "Nah, but he doesn't know I'm here. He's a bit.busy right now."  
  
He tilted his head. "Oh?"  
  
I nodded and sat down on one of the extra chairs. "He's in detention with Harry."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "The way you say it makes it sound like Snape's the one in trouble and Harry's the one punishing him!" He chuckled. "So, what'd Harry do?"  
  
"Um, he got in a fight."  
  
"A fight?! With whom?"  
  
"Draco. Draco didn't get in trouble at the scene, but Uncle Severus claimed that he would be later."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Probably took _half_ a point away for dishonoring the House or something."  
  
"Harry lost fifty points," I offered.  
  
"Fifty?!" he exclaimed once again. "Well, that's not fair! Then again, life itself isn't fair, so.."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Did Mr. Dumbledore even tell you he would drop me off here for the evening?"  
  
He laughed. "Nope. But it's not like I'd be busy anyway, so I guess he assumed I would be able to hang out with you."  
  
I shifted in my seat. "You don't mind then?"  
  
"Mind? _Mind_? Of course I don't mind, you little troublemaker!" He reached over and mussed up my hair.  
  
"He-ey! Don't do that!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"'Because' isn't an answer!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm _huuuuuuuungry_," I repeated slowly for him. "Can we get something from the kitchens? Like a dessert?" I added hopefully.  
  
"Dessert."  
  
"Yeah! Uncle Severus wouldn't let me have any dessert after dinner!"  
  
He smiled. "Well it that case, of _course_ we'll go get something for you!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Alright, but we'll have to be quiet so no one sees us and tells Snapey."  
  
I grinned. "That's not very nice, Snuffles. I don't think he'd like to hear you calling him that."  
  
Sirius pretended to be scared. "You won't tell the creeeeeeepy man what I said, will you? You won't peach?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about that.."  
  
He fell to his knees. "No! Please, I beg of you!" He abruptly turned into a dog and whined pitifully at me.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Snuffles!" I gave him a kiss on his black nose. "But I won't tell. Promise. Now let's go get something yummy to eat!"  
  
We headed down to the kitchens. Once inside, I got a tray of different kinds of sweets: a chocolate éclair, strawberry tart, coconut cookies, and a few more that Snuffles seemed to want, including three bottles of butterbeer. I assumed we'd be dropping off the third bottle in Lupin's office when we got back. The house elves were very pleased to serve us, and kept bowing and curtsying. After I had everything, we trooped back up to Sirius's chambers, meeting no one along the way.  
  
However, as we stepped into Sirius's room, we were greeted by a not- so-happy man. Well, perhaps that was a _bit_ of an understatement..  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Oh, and Remus, would you be so kind as to bring this down to Sirius's room on your way back to your office? It might give Miette something fun to do."  
  
Remus looked slightly confused as he took the box from Dumbledore. "Miette? She's with Sirius right now? But I thought.?"  
  
"That Severus was going to chose who she went with?" the headmaster finished with a smile.  
  
"Heh. Yeah, sort of. And Sirius wasn't exactly the first choice that came to mind."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes. I offered to watch her, but I remembered how lonely Sirius has seemed in the past few days, and I thought a cheerful little girl would do him some good. It doesn't do well to brood, as you may know," he added.  
  
Remus shifted the box at his side. "Do I ever," he murmured. "Well, I'll take this down to them now, I guess." He nodded to Dumbledore and then stepped out onto the landing. He sighed. "I wonder what those two troublemakers are up to now," he said, and then let the stairs carry him down to the lower floor so he could head toward Sirius's chambers.  
  
He rested his hand against the blank wall, even though he could have gotten in through his own rooms. As the ward recognized his hand, it became transparent, and he walked through.  
  
The front room was empty. Several newspapers lay scattered on the small wooden table in the center of the room, and he put the box down on top of them. Glancing shortly at the half-open bookcase, he stepped around the jumbled chairs.  
  
"Sirius?" He stopped at a door on one side of the room. "Sirius? You in there?" he called, knocking sharply on the door. When no answer came, he shoved the door open and stepped into Sirius's bedroom.  
  
He gave a frustrated sigh at the mess inside, and threw some of the robes that were discarded on the floor into a bin by Sirius's bed. "Merlin, doesn't he ever pick anything up?" he grumbled. "Sirius! You better have not wandered off!"  
  
Almost immediately, he felt a stab of worry. _Had_ Sirius gone off by himself with just Miette? According to Dumbledore, Miette was definitely supposed to be here. Remus was beginning to get slightly nervous.  
  
He glanced in the open doorway of the bathroom and even looked in the closet. Then he went back into the front room and then took the hidden handle of the door leading to his office. Turning it three times clockwise and then pushing the latch in, the door swung open and he walked through the short tunnel. His office was dark and empty as well. He highly doubted that the two were in here, hiding in the dark, but he lit the candles with his wand anyway.  
  
The flames gave off an eerie, flickering glow that threw the room into sharp shadows. Remus inwardly shuddered.  
  
"Sirius? Miette?" No answer. "Dammit," he hissed. "Where else would they be?" He turned abruptly and returned to Sirius's front room.  
  
He sifted through the newspapers on the table, but couldn't find anything of importance to his search; just articles of various scenes that could have been Death Eaters, articles of how "it seems that Black has rejoined his master," and half-finished crossword puzzles.  
  
He sat down on one of the chairs, but soon he stood up again and began pacing. He considered telling Dumbledore, but he wanted to be here in case the two came back. Several minutes later, a large black dog and a small black-haired girl stepped through the wall. Remus took a deep breath and looked over the smudge of chocolate frosting on Miette's face and the tray filled with sweets. Though this in itself explained where they had been, he saw fit to inquire.  
  
"Where have you _been_?! And _what were you thinking_?!"  
  
Miette almost dropped the tray, she was so startled by his outburst, but Sirius quickly transformed and grabbed it from her hands. As he set it safely on the table next to the box, Miette launched herself at Remus.  
  
"You scared me! I thought you were Uncle Severus for second, coming to take me back!" She clung to his waist, and he fell onto a chair that happened to be right behind him (a good thing too, or he would've fallen on the floor).  
  
However, Miette's greeting did not distract him from his anger. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Eh, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "She was hungry. We got some food from the kitchens."  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes. "Mmhmm." Then, "You should be more careful!"  
  
"You worry too much, Moony. Oh, and we got you a butterbeer and some of your favorite desserts too. See? I even thought of you!" He tossed the bottle, and Remus caught it.  
  
"You don't worry enough. I have to make up for that."  
  
"Hey, I can take care of myself, thanks," Sirius replied darkly, grabbing a chair and tilting it back on two legs while he sat down.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sirius noticed the box on the table and picked it up, the front legs of his chair hitting the ground sharply. "What's this?"  
  
I slid off of Lupin's lap to peer at it as I took a tart from the tray.  
  
Lupin shrugged and opened his butterbeer and mine. Then he popped a cream puff into his mouth. "Dumbledore said Miette might like it, whatever it is," he answered once he swallowed the sweet. "He sent me down to deliver it. Where I found you _gone_."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Don't go blaming it on her. But seriously, Sirius. You should have been more wary."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You can go on all night if you want. Ette, can I see what's inside?"  
  
"Sure. I wanna know what's in it!" I grabbed my own chair and used it to climb up on the table and lean over the box.  
  
However, when I went to reach in, Lupin grabbed my wrists. "Hold one second, miss. _Scourgify_." He pointed his wand at my hands, and suddenly they were non-sticky. "_Now_ you may touch whatever you like."  
  
"Hey, there's pictures and little books in here."  
  
"And little toys!" I added. At least, that's what they looked like. Small contraptions they were, and many of them were shiny with little whirligigs.  
  
Sirius cleared off the table (dropped the papers on the floor, and shoved the tray of food aside), and the three of us began to pull the things out of the box. The table was so small that Sirius "cleared" me off the table as well, letting me fall onto his lap instead.  
  
Lupin grabbed a small book and leafed through it. "There's several photos in here. Look." He held it out for us to see.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That's Daddy! And that's Uncle Severus.I don't know who the little girl is though, or the woman."  
  
"What?" Sirius looked over my shoulder. "_That's_ Snape?? You're kidding me!"  
  
"No, I recognize him from another picture he showed me during the summer."  
  
"You know, if you look hard, it does look kind of like Severus," Lupin said thoughtfully, taking the picture. "Though I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. Oh, wait - he's not smiling anymore."  
  
"Huh?" I reached for it.  
  
"He's crying," he said as he handed it back.  
  
Sure enough, the five-year-old Uncle Severus was sitting on the picnic blanket and crying his heart out as the little girl jumped off of the blanket and skipped around holding some strange furry thing in her hand. The woman knelt down and little Severus buried his face in her chest unhappily. Two-year-old Auden stumbled up and tried to follow the eight- year-old, dark-haired girl. However, he quickly fell back down before getting up again and walking over to Severus and the woman. The girl was still skipping around, apparently singing tauntingly. The woman snapped at the girl, and she reluctantly stopped skipping and brought the furry thing over to them. She dropped it on Severus's lap. Severus seized the item and hugged it tightly. The woman wiped his tear-stained face with a section of her sleeve.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Looks like Snape was really attached to his puffskein," he announced.  
  
"What's a puffskein?"  
  
"It's a little magical creature that is a favorite pet for children. I wonder who the other two people are.?" Lupin slipped the photograph from its place on the page. "'Severus, Purry, Auden, Aunt Marabel and Cousin Careyn - 1965,'" he read.  
  
"Purry? Ha!"  
  
"Oh, be nice, Sirius. He was five years old," Lupin reproached him.  
  
Sirius frowned. "You're no fun."  
  
"Thanks," Lupin answered dryly.  
  
An hour later, we'd looked through most of the contents of the box, and Sirius and Lupin explained to me what many of the toys were. They were happily looking through an old yearbook, and I leaned back against Sirius's chest, yawning. I had no idea how late it was, but I wasn't about to admit I was tired. So I simply snuggled up against my "backrest."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Several minutes later, Remus looked up from the book and saw Miette leaning against Sirius with her eyes closed. Sirius noticed where Remus was staring and looked down.  
  
"Oh." he said softly.  
  
"Is she awake?" Remus asked at the same volume.  
  
"Miette? Miette, are you asleep?" Sirius tilted her face a bit. "I'd take that as a yes." He sighed. "What should we do with her, Remus? She can't stay like this."  
  
Remus was silent for a moment. "Well, if you cleared off your bed - I noticed it's covered with junk - you could put her there for now."  
  
Sirius carefully stood up with Miette in his arms. "I'll ignore the fact that you were most likely poking around in my room.." He looked at Remus with raised eyebrows.  
  
Remus frowned. "I was looking for you two, and I looked all through here and in my own office."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Like I said, you worry too much. We're fine. Anyway, you've got to move my "junk," because I currently have my hands full."  
  
Remus made a soft growling noise in his throat, but did as he was told. Then he pulled back the top blanket and held it open for Sirius to deposit the sleeping child underneath.  
  
Sirius sighed as he ran his hand over Miette's hair. "She's such a sweet thing. I can't believe she is related to Snape."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on. We should put all her things back into the box for when Severus comes to collect her; he'll undoubtedly not be pleased with us to begin with."  
  
Both men returned to the front room and began packing up everything from the table. Then Sirius picked up the papers from the floor and began to look through them again, working on one of the crosswords. Remus left and came back a moment later with a book, and he resumed his previous seat and began to read from a spot toward the middle of the book.  
  
The two sat there for another half hour in companionable silence before they were finally disturbed.  
  
Severus stalked down the corridor, furious. How dare Dumbledore leave Miette with that.that _man_?! He'd said _he_ would take care of her! Damn him. Severus stopped at the stretch of blank stone wall and pressed his hand against it impatiently. Nothing happened. He gave a frustrated growl and knocked on the wall, doubting that his fist made any noise on the other side. Merlin, he probably looked like an idiot, hitting the wall like this.  
  
A split second later, the wall became transparent, and his hand fell through. Startled, he quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"Are you coming in or not?" a voice drifted from behind the wall.  
  
He scowled and stepped through. "I thought the headmaster said that wall was set up so that it lets in the people who are welcome," Severus spat, clearly irritated.  
  
"Mmhmm. It does," Sirius confirmed. "But you're not welcome, so it's not programmed to let you in. It only lets in the people I like." He smirked. Remus groaned and closed his eyes, seeming to take a deep breath before opening them again.  
  
"How nice. Where is she?"  
  
Sirius blinked. "Who?" he asked innocently.  
  
Severus clenched his fist. "You know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Sirius.." Remus began quietly.  
  
Sirius hissed at him to be silent.  
  
"Miette. Where is she? Dumbledore said she was with you."  
  
"Really?" Sirius replied, looking surprised. "Why would he trust me with such a thing? And that's not something I'd think you would approve of.tell me if I'm wrong.?"  
  
"It is beyond me why anyone would trust you, and I can _assure_ you that I did not approve of it. Now where is she?"  
  
"I will repeat, I haven't the slightest-"  
  
"Now, Sirius, this is just plain cruel." Remus stood up. "Severus, she's asleep in there."  
  
Both men turned on him at the same time:  
  
"Remus! Why'd you have to tell him?!"  
  
"I didn't need _your_ help to get him to tell me, _werewolf_!"  
  
Remus flinched and stepped away to let Severus push past him to enter the bedroom to get Miette. A second later he was back with Miette in his arms, still asleep. Sirius shoved the box at him.  
  
"This is hers."  
  
Without another word, Severus took the box with one hand and swept out through the wall.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Then Sirius sighed and sat down again. He glanced up at Remus, who was still standing exactly where he had stepped out of the way a moment before.  
  
"Sorry, Moony. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just fooling with him a bit."  
  
Remus shuddered but then stepped back to the table and picked up his book. "It's okay. I just.wish you would be more careful with the way you act sometimes."  
  
"What?! You know he deserved it after all these years!"  
  
"That's just it, Sirius. I _don't_ think he deserves it."  
  
Sirius frowned. "What is it with you? Have you fallen in-"  
  
"Don't even say it, Padfoot," Remus interrupted sharply. "That's disgusting, and I can't believe you even thought of it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He turned to go.  
  
"'Night," Sirius muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry; I really am, but sometimes you just go too far."  
  
"Go to bed, Remus," Sirius retorted.  
  
Remus nodded, though Sirius wasn't looking at him, and then he left through the tunnel.  
  
A few minutes after Remus was gone, Sirius stood up and roughly pushed his chair in. Then he retreated into his room for the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ahh, there was supposed to be Quidditch in his chapter, but I kinda got.distracted. In fact, getting watched by Sirius was not even on the agenda until I realized that it would work out perfectly when Harry got detention with Severus. I have no idea why I'm having Remus and Sirius getting irritated by each other. Maybe it's because Sirius has to spend so much time with him that he's getting tired of it? *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Heh. So how awful was that? Review. And that's an order! *innocent smile* 


	44. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Ah! Another chapter! Yay! I honestly don't feel like writing anymore right now, so here it is! Read!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Chapter 44: Quidditch  
  
Saturday dawned clear but cold, so after breakfast I got my winter cloak, and Uncle Severus lent me a dark green scarf that he wrapped around my head. Then we headed up to the teachers' section of the stands. The stands were very high up in the air, and the November wind whistled by, biting at any exposed skin. I huddled up close to uncle Severus for warmth.  
  
As fifteen brooms rose into the air (seven players on each team, plus Madam Hooch), Lee Jordan began commentating.  
  
"And what a great day for the first match of the season! It's hard to believe it's been a whole year since we've had a game. Now, onto the game itself!  
  
"Alicia Spinnet has taken the Quaffle - she passes it to Katie Bell.."  
  
I toned out Lee's voice so I could watch the game myself. I was shocked at how fast the brooms went. Harry and Draco were hovering above everyone, looking for the snitch, and most likely bickering as well. A few minutes into the games, I had decided which team I wanted to win: Gryffindor. The Slytherins were playing dirty, and there were several fouls. I winced as a Bludger missed Harry's head by mere inches and was immediately hit over toward one of the Slytherin chasers by Fred Weasley.  
  
Slytherin was the first to score, and I expressed my disappointment by groaning aloud.  
  
Uncle Severus turned to me. "And what was that for?" he asked in clipped tones.  
  
Lupin, who was sitting in the row behind me with Snuffles, leaned over in his seat and grinned at Uncle Severus. "It would seem that she's rooting for Gryffindor, Severus," he laughed and patted my head. "Quite the smart girl she is."  
  
Half an hour later, the score was 60: 40, Gryffindor, and there was still no sight of the snitch. The air had warmed slightly as the sun bathed the stands in its rays, but the biting wind kept anyone from becoming overly comfortable.  
  
"OH! That was _deliberate_!" Lee's exclamation forced me out of my stupor, and I looked up in time to see Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor's new Keeper, tumble to the ground at the foot of the goal posts. "And Finnigan's been taken out by a swift Bludger to the stomach -seems like he'll be out for the rest of the game! It looks like this is the turning point of the game here, folks!  
  
"Montague is shooting up the pitch - he dodges two Bludgers sent his way by the Weasleys twins - no one's there to stop him now - Slytherin scores! Oh, no.."  
  
The Slytherins were gaining confidence now that the Gryffindor Keeper was out of the way. And the Gryffindor Chasers were having a difficult time getting anything past the Slytherin goal - it seemed that the Keeper was even more alert than before.  
  
"- Throws to Angelina Johnson, Johnson passes it back to Bell, back to Johnson - she shoots - AND SHE - ohhh.. Slytherin Keeper Bletchley blocks the Quaffle and throws it back to Warrington.."  
  
Warrington was quite broad of shoulder, and he kept shoving people aside as he pelted up the field. George sent a Bludger his way, and a second later there was bright crimson blood streaming down his face from his nose. But Warrington simply wiped impatiently at the flow and clutched the Quaffle even tighter. Suddenly he tossed it behind him, and Pucey caught it before shooting past him to the surprise of the Gryffindor Chasers and the people in the stands. As there was no one to protect the goals, Pucey easily scored, bringing it up to a tie - 60: 60.  
  
"Well, I can say this much-" Lupin's soft voice spoke up behind me, "Slytherin's got a good strategy."  
  
"Yes, Montague is quite an improvement over Marcus Flint for Captain, if I do say so myself," Uncle Severus noted. "I was slightly worried he wouldn't be up to the job when I appointed him this year."  
  
"Well, if Harry doesn't catch the Snitch soon, I don't think we're going to win today," Lupin sighed.  
  
"Who said _Potter_ would catch the Snitch today? It's completely possible that Malfoy will get to it first," Uncle Severus retorted irritably.  
  
"Well, I think _Harry's_ going to get it," I interrupted firmly.  
  
"Wha-? Hrmph." Uncle Severus chose not to comment (which was probably a good idea), and instead just frowned out over the Quidditch pitch.  
  
I felt something furry settle down beside me, and I looked over to see that Snuffles had abandoned Lupin's side and was now curled up against me. I realized then that I had been shivering rather violently and now it had calmed down a bit since Snuffles was now blocking the majority of the wind. I unfolded my right arm and wrapped it around his neck, weaving my fingers into his fur.  
  
There was another roar from the stands as Slytherin scored again, boosting them ahead by ten points. Still no sign of the Snitch.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
I gasped as Harry and Draco simultaneously dive toward the ground where a glint of gold fluttered by the foot of the Gryffindor's left goal post. And then, before anyone knew what was going on, they both veered off course in opposite directions - a Bludger had flown straight for them, and all they could do was pull up and away from the Snitch. And now the little ball of gold had been lost once more.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
I jerked my eyes away from Harry and Draco, and saw Bletchley gesturing furiously at Katie Bell as she high-fived Alicia. The game was tied again. Harry and Draco resumed their circling of the pitch.  
  
The game of Quidditch was a lot more dangerous than I had ever expected it to be. I was used to football (soccer) and basketball, but this was about five times worse.  
  
"This is the closest game I've seen in a while!" Lee was shouting into the magic megaphone. "If the Snitch isn't caught soon, this could go on all day!"  
  
The match had been on for an hour and a half now, and the players were getting more violent as time worn on. Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin Beaters, were hitting the Bludgers with surprising accuracy at the Gryffindor team members. Then Fred got a hold of one and sent it at Pucey, who failed to duck in time. Pucey was knocked off his broom and hit the ground hard. Now both teams were short of a player.  
  
Suddenly both Seekers dove again, this time toward the middle of the pitch. As I watched them, I abruptly got a flashing image of a Bludger shooting out of nowhere and smashing into Harry's head, and I screamed, seizing Uncle Severus's arm. As quickly as it came, the vision was gone, and my mind returned to the present.  
  
"Miette? What's wro-?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Spotting the Snitch, Harry turned his Firebolt and dove once again. A muffled whistling in the wind told him that Malfoy was close beside him. He urged his broom to go faster. Feet away from the small winged ball, he stretched out his arm. Malfoy elbowed it out of the way almost immediately, and he pushed back. He shot forward a few inches. But as his hand closed over the Snitch, he felt an immense amount of pain in the back of his scull.  
  
Harry tried to keep a hold of himself - and the snitch - as he slowly brought himself toward the ground. However, the ground was tilting away from him, and darkness was quickly closing in on the dots of light in his vision as his head began to throb. Finally he leaned forward against the handle of his broom and went completely limp. The Snitch flew out of his hand.  
  
Harry hurtled the last few feet and flipped over in the air as the tip of his broom hit the hard ground and threw him off. A moment later Madam Hooch landed beside the unconscious boy and winced as she saw the dark blood seeping through his black hair and into the collar of his robes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ugh, what an end to a Quidditch match," Lupin was muttering as he sat in a chair beside Harry's bed. I had dragged Uncle Severus with me when they carried Harry to the hospital wing, and he was now scowling by his usual position by the door. Snuffles was sitting up by the head of Harry's bed, watching him unblinkingly.  
  
A few beds away, Seamus was sitting up in bed. He'd woken a few minutes before we arrived in the infirmary, and he had ordered Madam Pomfrey to "let me be and watch out for Potter!" Then he demanded to know what had happened at the end of the game. (He seemed a little happier when he heard that Gryffindor had won; two hundred twenty to seventy. Pucey, who was across the room from Seamus, scowled angrily.)  
  
Harry's head was wrapped up in a long bandage, and his glasses were on the table beside the bed. His face was pale, but as it was normally pale, that didn't tell us much.  
  
"I don't think he'll wake today," Madam Pomfrey said as she made Seamus drink a potion to keep him from getting a bruise from the Bludger.  
  
"When you think he'll wake up then?" I asked in a worried tone.  
  
"One can't tell. It could be tomorrow, it could be a week from now. Getting hit in the head with a Bludger is a very serious injury to be inflicted with."  
  
Snuffles whimpered and nudged Harry's shoulder.  
  
I felt a strange bout of guilt rise within me, and I burst into hysterical tears. I curled up into myself as strong sobs burst from me. A moment later, I felt arms wrap around me, and I turned to press my face into my uncle's robes.  
  
"If only I had seen it earlier!" I wailed. "I could have saved him! It's all my fault!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Uncle Severus asked sharply. "Is that why you screamed before.?"  
  
I nodded into his shirt as I wept. "Yes. I saw him get hit just before it happened!" My voice was muffled against him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Uncle Severus assured me. "Potter should have been watching what was going on-" He was interrupted by a growl as Snuffles lifted his head from by Harry so he could snarl at Uncle Severus.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry still hadn't awoken by Sunday night, so Professor went around and told all of the teachers to prepare his work that he'd have to make up when he was better. Meanwhile Harry just laid there, unmoving, in a coma. Sirius, or rather, Snuffles, never left his side, and Remus had to bring him dinner and make sure he ate it.  
  
"You won't help him if you get sick yourself, Padfoot," Remus, murmured as he pushed the plate under Snuffles's nose on the sixteenth, five days after the Quidditch match. Remus patted Snuffles's head lightly and then sat back to make sure the dog ate. Once he finished, Remus got up and, bidding him goodnight, left.  
  
Snuffles gave a wuffing sigh and settled down to watch Harry. Madam Pomfrey came in a little while later and gave the large dog a disapproving glance as she went about putting out the torches and pulling the drapes on the windows to keep out the chill.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen a more depressed dog," she muttered as she returned to her private rooms for the night, shutting the door and turning off the last light.  
  
When Snuffles was sure she wouldn't come back, he transformed into Sirius and sat down in the chair that had just been occupied by Remus. He was beginning to doze off when he thought he heard something. Jerking up in his seat, he saw Harry's lips move a little, and a little moan escaped the boy's lips.  
  
Harry frowned slightly and tried to shift in the bed, but his head began to throb, so he just concentrated on opening his eyes. When he was able to open them, everything was dark and blurry - but that was to be expected. Again he tried to move his head, and he groaned softly at the stabbing pain it caused.  
  
"Harry?" It was a soft but rough voice, and it sounded very hopeful.  
  
Harry's eyes slid over to look at the shadow leaning over him. He could just barely make out long, dark hair and an unshaven face, and the person's thin frame.  
  
"Sirius?" he croaked out. He lifted his hand and touched Sirius's cheek to make sure it was his godfather.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I was so scared. You - you wouldn't wake up." Sirius clasped Harry's hand, and Harry could feel a hot drop of water fall on the back of his hand. Sirius was crying. "I thought it was happening all over again. Just like that night, fourteen years ago."  
  
Harry made a little groaning noise as he tried to turn again. "Sirius, what happened?"  
  
"You got hit in the back of the head with a Bludger just as you caught the Snitch and were knocked out."  
  
"Ugh. So _that's_ why my head feels like it's gonna explode." he sighed. "So how long was I out?" he asked lightly. "Ten hours, would seem like, if the time of day is any clue."  
  
Sirius winced. "Actually, you were out for five days. It's the sixteenth."  
  
Harry jerked up in bed, causing his head to throb and dots of light to dance in his vision. "Wh-?!" Sirius pressed his hand over Harry's mouth and pushed him back down to the bed.  
  
"_Shh_!" he hissed urgently. You don't want to wake Madam Pomfrey up!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry whispered. "I was out that long?" Suddenly he remembered something. "Sirius, tomorrow's Miette's birthday! I never got a chance to get her anything! I was going to use the rest of the weekend to get her gift, but.."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. If you'd like, we can share our present. I think she'd understand. She was quite distraught over you, and I'm sure she'll be overjoyed that you woke up for her birthday," he chuckled softly.  
  
Harry smiled as well, and then grinned when Sirius yawned widely. "Tired?"  
  
"Just a bit," he smiled guiltily.  
  
Harry frowned. "Sirius, just how much have you slept these past days?"  
  
"Erm," he ran his fingers through his hair, "maybe three or four hours a night?"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Well, I was worried about you. You can't blame me for worrying about you, can you?"  
  
Harry sighed. "No, I suppose I can't. I bet Remus was on your case a lot, wasn't he?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "That's Remus for ya."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as Harry stared up at the out-of- focus ceiling and Sirius just stared off into space sleepily.  
  
"You should get some rest, Sirius," Harry finally said, looking back at the man.  
  
"I know, I know. But I'm not going to until you're asleep again," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Really. Well then I guess I'll have to make myself fall asleep again, now won't I?" Harry smiled slightly and then settled back into the pillow and closed his eyes, determined to make his godfather go to sleep. Soon he did fall asleep, even though he was only pretending at first. He was still very tired, as his head hadn't fully healed yet.  
  
Sirius watched Harry for a little while more, but then his eyes began to grow heavy, and he slouched over forward in the chair, his right arm slung over Harry's stomach and his head on his chest.  
  
At seven thirty in the morning on the seventeenth, Madam Pomfrey went in to check on Harry. She stopped, frozen in her tracks, as she saw the infamous and supposedly insane murderer fast asleep in the chair by Harry Potter's bed, his arms around Harry protectively.  
  
Then she screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, I KNOW. Short chapter. however, I feel like being mean today, so there. And I wanted to leave you all with this evil cliffie. Mwahahahaaaa! Review! 


	45. One's Birthday Isn't the Most Important ...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Ahh, finally! I got the chance to write! *laughs* I started writing this on Friday,a nd then I was gone all Saturday at a Renaissance Faire, and then today I went to a book sale (hehe, I got the first four of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles books for four dollars!!).. Yeah, so it was a busy week and weekend for me. Please enjoy!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Eizoku  
  
Chapter 45: One's Birthday Isn't the Most Important thing in Life  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remus walked down the stairs toward the hospital wing with Sirius's breakfast in hand. He wondered how Harry was doing; had he woken up yet? He knew Miette would be unhappy if Harry missed her birthday. It would probably just add to the list of bad things that could happen today. First of all, when Remus had woken up this morning, he immediately noticed the dark clouds towering in the sky and the drizzling rain that was slowly becoming heavier and heavier, coming down in sheets. Yes, it was a dreary day.  
  
As Remus stepped off of the last stair and into the corridor of the infirmary, he heard a scream. His eyes widened, and he dropped the tray of food as his hands jerked violently. Then, as an awful feeling came upon him, he sprinted down the long corridor. He skidded to a stop by the door of the hospital wing (actually, he skidded right past it and had to grab the doorframe to stop himself) and burst into the room.  
  
Sirius glanced quickly at the door as it burst open and Remus stumbled through, looking panicked. Then his eyes swiveled back to Poppy, who had her wand trained on him. Harry's arms were grasping onto Sirius's side so he could sit up and stare defiantly at the school nurse (however weak and headache-inducing the glaring was). Harry had to lean his head against Sirius as it began throbbing again and he began feeling dizzy.  
  
"Remus! Thank goodness you're here! We've got to restrain Black!" Poppy cried. "He's got Harry!"  
  
"No!" Remus exclaimed, dashing forward. "Don't do anything to him, Poppy! He's innocent!" He jumped in between the escaped convict and the stressed nurse.  
  
"What?!" Poppy's eyes almost popped out of her head. "He can't be innocent! He's never been innocent! I'm surprised at you, Remus! Is your little friendship of fourteen years ago enough to _blind you to the truth_?"  
  
"But he _is_ innocent, Madam Pomfrey!" Harry protested weakly, clinging to Sirius desperately.  
  
"Oh, not _this_ again!" she exclaimed. "I thought we cleared this all up at the end of your third year, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry to support him better. "Harry, lie down," he whispered to him.  
  
"No," Harry said firmly. His knuckles were white against Sirius's shirt.  
  
Remus had frowned at Poppy's accusation and was now trying to keep himself calm. "Poppy," he said slowly, "I'm not being blind to the truth. He is innocent. He-"  
  
The door flew open and Miette walked in, Severus in tow with a scowl on his face. Their expressions both changed dramatically when they saw what was going on, although they were completely opposite of one another. Miette's expression was one of surprise (at seeing Sirius in human form while Poppy was in the room), then to that of ecstatic joy (at seeing Harry was awake), and finally to worry (when she realized what was actually going on). Severus's, however, was first of revulsion (at seeing Sirius, in general), and then abruptly switched to a sickeningly pleased smirk (at seeing that both Remus and Sirius were at wand point).  
  
"Oh," he said shortly. "It's you. How.delightful." He grimaced, letting them all know this was a complete lie.  
  
"Severus!" Poppy tried. "They keep claiming Black is innocent, and I can't do anything because he's using Mr. Potter as a shield!"  
  
"_What_?!" several voices exclaimed at the same time (Remus's, Sirius's, and Miette's - Harry was trying to keep from passing out).  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I ran forward. "Don't hurt him!" I cried. "Sirius's a good guy! _He_ was the one who helped Uncle Severus from falling down the stairs when we were Albinos!"  
  
Both Madam Pomfrey and Uncle Severus looked shocked at my words. In the brief silence, I heard a noise that sounded like a strangled groan. I whirled around to look at Sirius in time to see Harry fall limp, and Sirius cry out as he grabbed him around the chest to keep him from falling to the floor. Then he laid Harry back down gently on the bed, putting his back to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"_Stupefy! Mobilicorpus_!"  
  
"No! Stop it!"  
  
Two spells flew over my head toward Sirius's back, but Lupin jumped sideways, and he got hit with both spells. When the first hit him, he began to drop to the floor limply, but halfway down, the other hit him and he floated up a little into the air. His body looked like a puppet that was hanging up when it wasn't being used. It was really creepy-looking.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius cried out, starting forward.  
  
I tugged at Lupin's robes. "Mr. Lupin! Wake up!"  
  
His head lolled on his shoulders as Madam Pomfrey's grip on her wand wavered, causing Lupin's body to drop a few inches abruptly before rising again.  
  
"No. Don't punish him," Sirius implored, "it's not his fault. Let him down, Madam Pomfrey! You can take me to Dumbledore. Just let him down."  
  
"Ha! Dumbledore?" Uncle Severus suddenly broke in. "He already knows about Black!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey blinked. "He does? _Albus_ knows about him?"  
  
Uncle Severus scowled. "Yes, of course," he answered in disgust.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Let Remus down! He didn't do anything!" Sirius demanded, stepping over to Lupin's floating form.  
  
She appeared to be struggling with herself. "Well - alright." She flicked her wand up, and Lupin dropped out of the air - Sirius grabbed his limp body in time so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Lupin's head lolled back onto Sirius's arm as he leaned heavily against him.  
  
"Well are you going to wake him up or not?!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.  
  
Pomfrey seemed indignant. "Of course I am! Be quiet a minute, Mr. Black!" she snapped as if Sirius was one of the more irksome students. "_Ennervate_."  
  
Lupin's brows furrowed, and he opened his eyes to blink up at he ceiling since his head was tilted back on Sirius's upper arm. Then he lifted it up and realized that his feet weren't firmly beneath him.  
  
"What the-?!" he exclaimed as his feet slid on the floor and Sirius had to push him upright. "What's going on? Sirius?"  
  
I looked back at Madam Pomfrey. "You're not going to hurt Sirius, are you?" I asked her.  
  
Uncle Severus didn't seem too pleased with the way things were going. And now we seemed to have reached a break where no one knew quite what to do about the strange and awkward situation.  
  
Finally, Lupin spoke up. "Poppy," he began, as if he hadn't just been rendered unconscious by the woman, "why don't I go get Albus, and he can clear things up a bit?"  
  
Pomfrey relaxed a little. "Alright. Yes, you can do that, Remus. It would probably be the smartest course of action."  
  
Lupin nodded and strode out the door past Uncle Severus. When he was gone, I went with Sirius to see Harry. Sirius kept glancing at Pomfrey as if he was sure she'd try to stun him again if he put his back to her.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Harry's cheek. It felt very warm. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked Sirius.  
  
He sighed and pulled the chair closer to the bed at angle that he could see most of the room from. "I hope so. He woke up last night after Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed. He said his head was hurting, but other than that, he seemed much better. And would you believe this? When I told him what day it was, he got all worried about your birthday! Said he had been planning to get your gift last weekend, but because of the game, he couldn't."  
  
A little smile crept onto my face as I put my hand on Harry's forehead - my hand was a lot cooler than his skin - and said, "He doesn't have to get me a present. I have plenty more - my relatives from Mummy's side of the family sent my gifts to Uncle Severus's house, and they were magically forwarded here."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Well, I offered Harry that we could share my gift, and he seemed a lot happier then."  
  
"You think he'll wake up a little later, maybe?" I asked.  
  
"I'd think so."  
  
The door to the infirmary opened, and Dumbledore and Lupin walked in.  
  
"Albus, I demand an explanation for all this!" Madam Pomfrey cried.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and glanced shortly at Sirius before explaining how Sirius was innocent of the crimes he had been accused of. Pomfrey seemed very reluctant to accept that he wasn't guilty. And when Harry woke up a few minutes later, she took a deep breath and finally promised that she would keep Sirius's secret.  
  
Not five minutes later, Uncle Severus dragged me out of the hospital wing so I could eat breakfast before going to my lesson. (I had tried to get out of the lesson for today, but he wasn't hearing anything.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his glasses - there hadn't been any opportunity to put them on before. However, just before his fingers touched them, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull, and he groaned and fell forward before grabbing onto Sirius to keep himself up. Sirius handed Harry the glasses.  
  
"Don't you even think you're getting out of here today, Mr. Potter!" Poppy proclaimed sharply. She wasn't in a very good mood now. "You don't need to go to your classes today."  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey," Harry protested, "I spend way too much time in here to begin with! Can't I stay in Gryffindor Tower or something?"  
  
"I'd rather you stay in the close vicinity of a capable adult, Mr. Potter, incase something happens."  
  
"Sirius _is_ capable! He can stay with me."  
  
Poppy scowled, and then turned to Remus, who was leaning against the foot railing of one of the beds. "Remus, do you have class this morning?"  
  
Remus straightened up and shook his head. "No. Why - would you like me to stay and keep an eye on these two so they don't get into trouble?" he asked seriously, earning himself a glare from Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I would. You wouldn't mind? I know you can take care of Harry - you did a wonderful job two years ago when you were giving him those special lessons."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all. We'll be in the Gryffindor Common room."  
  
"Alright. But first I'm going to give Mr. Potter a potion to help a little with his head." She poured some red liquid into a goblet and bade Harry drink it.  
  
Remus turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, you've got to switch back now, you know," he said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"But.." Sirius looked down to Harry and back again. "Fine. You're right, of _course_." His tone was slightly bitter, but he let Harry sit down before he transformed into a large black dog.  
  
Remus stepped over to Harry and helped him up. After discovering that Harry was still very wobbly, Harry wrapped his arm around Remus's waist for support as they headed up to the Tower. Once inside and sure that no one would walk in, Sirius turned back into a human. Remus bespelled the portrait hole to alert them if someone was approaching the Tower, so Sirius could shift forms before anyone climbed into the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The second Uncle Severus left the classroom, Dagola ordered me into a seat. I quickly complied, because there was a tone in her voice that I didn't like - more than usual.  
  
"Homework." I handed my homework to her quickly but rather clumsily. "Now, just because it's your _birthday_, doesn't mean you can go gallivanting about in here. Here." She dropped a big package of papers on my desk, and then set a quill and inkwell beside them. "The first fourth of the school year has gone, and I want to see how much has gotten through that head of yours," said Dagola, taking my chin and turning it up so I could look up at her more directly. Her long nails poked into my skin painfully.  
  
I kept my jaw firmly shut. I wasn't about to let her get me riled up on my birthday. This morning Uncle Severus had told me that now that I was eight years old, I had to begin acting even more mature than before. I wasn't quite sure if there was a small compliment in there, but I didn't feel like thinking about it just now.  
  
She let go of my chin. "First, there is some math, then reading, where you'll answer questions about what you read. After that, there is writing. This should take up the whole two and a half hours here." She paused shortly. "And no noise at all, you hear me?" She tapped the tip of my nose with her right forefinger nail.  
  
I nodded and picked up the package. I wrote my name down on the top right corner and then looked down at the first problem.  
  
Though the questions were easy at first, they gradually became harder and harder as I went along. He ones at the end of the section started making my head hurt, and I involuntarily whimpered. I thought I heard a single scratch on some parchment, but I wasn't sure, because it was the only sound.  
  
I finished the math section a little after a half hour had gone by. Setting the packet aside, I started on the reading. I quickly discovered that the passages were at a very level. I hardly understood most of it. I had to guess at many of the questions. I was becoming upset, and my eyes were starting to get blurry as they began watering. I noticed that every time I made some kind of sound, there was an answering scratch that lasted for no more than a split second. I didn't dare look up and instead wiped at my eyes, smearing some black ink on my forehead, eyes, and cheeks. My tears ran down my cheeks and carried the ink with them.  
  
I finished the reading section in about forty-five minutes and immediately shoved the papers aside so I could start on the writing. Within a few minutes, my hand started to ache. My fingers were cramping up from holding them in one position for so long. I risked resting for a minute while I tried stretching the muscles in my hand.  
  
"Don't tell me you're finished already," a voice dripping disbelief and repugnance began.  
  
I started and looked up. "I-I'm not, ma'am."  
  
"Then what are you doing?" snapped Dagola, sneering at my stained face.  
  
"My hand hurts. I was just.." I trailed off at her frown, and my eyes began to water again.  
  
"Being lazy, that's what. Now get back to work! You have to finish before class ends. You don't get any extra time."  
  
I went back to writing, but now my hand was shaking and blackened teardrops kept falling onto the page. I choked down my sobs, but that just made it worse. Finally, I wrote the last word and put the quill down.  
  
"M-Mrs. Dagola?"  
  
She pretended to not hear me.  
  
"Mrs. Dagola?" I said louder. I was shaking again, but this time it was with anger from the stress I just had to go through. "I'm finished."  
  
She looked up. "You don't have to _shout_, Miss Snape."  
  
"I wasn-"  
  
"Shut up and give me your tests."  
  
I grabbed the package of papers and brought it up to her desk. As I was about to go back to my seat, she seized my elbow to hold me still.  
  
"Stay here, girl, while I look through these and see how awful you did." She let go of my arm. She thumbed through the papers with a sneer plastered on her face. "Did you even _try_ to do these well? My god. I thought I was supposed to be teaching an intelligent child. That's what I was told when I took this job. But you.you don't seem to have any brains in that little head of yours."  
  
"But I _did_ try!" I cried out, more tears spilling down my cheeks. "But that stuff was really hard! It wasn't fair!"  
  
"I've also noticed you seem to have a problem with following directions. Did I not say at the beginning of this class that you weren't to make any noise? Let's see." she picked up a small piece of parchment, "twenty-seven times you have made noise when I specifically told you _not_ to."  
  
"I couldn't help it!" I burst out. The papers on her desk rippled as if in a wind.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You better watch it, young lady. If you wreck my classroom, I'll have you clean it all up, without any magical help; Muggle soap, Muggle washcloths, and Muggle brooms. All by yourself."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Silence. You have tried my patience too long - you never listen to me, you don't try on your tests-"  
  
"_That's not true_!" The inkwell on her desk exploded, spraying her in black ink.  
  
She stood up quickly with narrowed eyes and sharply slapped my face.  
  
I jumped back from her, clutching my smarting cheek.  
  
Dagola flicked her wand and the ink disappeared from her self. "Don't you _ever_ try that on me again, Snape!" she shrieked. "And if you-"  
  
The clock hit the half hour, and I bolted for the door, stumbling out into the corridor. I headed for the closest hiding place I could think of, and broke through the wards to get inside.  
  
I shut and locked the door of Lupin's office and then banged on his bedroom door. There wasn't any answer, and I realized that he was probably with Sirius and Harry or something. Sniffling, I opened the door and went in, shutting and locking the door behind me. Seeing the rain pouring down from the sky outside the window, I broke down completely. I climbed up onto his bed and curled in a ball, hugging my legs to my chest and burying my face in my knees. I couldn't remember having such a miserable birthday before.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
No one noticed that Miette was gone until thirty minutes later when everyone was at lunch - and she wasn't. Even Remus, Snuffles and Harry were there (the latter two both sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry's head seemed to be feeling better, but he still wore the bandages around his head).  
  
"Where's Miette?" Severus loudly asked no one in particular.  
  
Dumbledore glanced sharply at him. "When was the last you saw her, Severus?"  
  
"I dropped her off at her lesson three hours ago - she should have been out of it half an hour ago."  
  
"But what could have happened to her between then and now?" Remus spoke up. "All of the students were in classes.."  
  
"I'm going to contact Dagola," Severus cut in abruptly, and stood up. A few minutes later, he was in his office. Taking some blue powder, he called out, "Dagola! A word!"  
  
Dagola's head appeared in the fire. "Yes?" she asked calmly. May I help you, Professor Snape?"  
  
"I was wondering how today's lesson went."  
  
Dagola frowned, but it was as if she was confused, instead of angry. Then she smiled and gave a little laugh. "It went as normal, Professor. Granted, I did give Miss Snape a little test to take, but that was about it. Why do you ask now? Did something happen?" Her face creased into an expression of concern.  
  
"So she stayed all lesson and left exactly two and a half hours after it started?"  
  
"Yes," she laughed again. Then she frowned again, this time like she was remembering something. "She was chattering about someone's birthday, I think. Does that help at all?"  
  
"Birthday?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "It's _her_ birthday. But that doesn't explain where she is."  
  
"'Where she is?' Ohh, my! Are you saying that she's gone _missing_?"  
  
"Yes," he replied irritably.  
  
"Oh, well I'm very sorry about that, Professor. She's such a sweet child. It would be such a shame to lose her as a student. I do hope you find her." Dagola's head turned away a little, looking back behind her. "I do apologize, Professor Snape, but I must be going."  
  
Severus made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, but nodded. "Yes, yes. Good day, Mrs. Dagola."  
  
With a 'pop,' Dagola's head disappeared from the fire.  
  
For a moment, Severus just sat there, staring at the empty fireplace, but then he stood and hurried out of his office and back to the others.  
  
"What did she say?" Remus asked immediately when Severus was within hearing distance.  
  
"She had no idea what could have gone wrong," he grumbled.  
  
"We should have a search for her," Aina suggested from her seat by Remus.  
  
"Very good idea," said Dumbledore, "but only the teachers that don't have a class right now."  
  
"_What_?!" Severus and Remus exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what are you to do with all of your students? _Don't worry_. Aina, Filius and Amelye are quite capable of searching for Miette. We'll find her, Severus. Trust me." Dumbledore placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
Severus pursed his lips, and his nostrils flared. But then he expelled a large amount of air from his lungs. "_Fine_." He turned and swept back down to his dungeons.  
  
Dumbledore assigned the three teachers floors on which to look, and then he began to look himself. Fifteen minutes into his search, he went into Sirius's chambers to search, and found nothing. Then he left them and tried Remus's door. As it was still locked, he didn't bother to even open it. If Miette were inside, she would have broken the wards that Remus always put up when he left his office. Dumbledore continued on to the next floor.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After several minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I got up and went over to the window. I wondered if it would ever stop raining. Personally, I would have thought that it would be snowing at this temperature, as it was so cold. My stomach began to hurt, so I decided that I should go down to lunch. However, when I tried the door, it wouldn't open. Even with my Remaerd powers, the door refused to budge. Was this what made sure Lupin stayed in here when he was a wolf? But then why was it active now?  
  
I banged on the door, and the faint hope that someone would hear me. "Let me out!" I shouted as loud as I could. "The door won't open! Someone, help!" When no one came, I burst into tears and slid down to the floor against the door and wept.  
  
I almost screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Kage? Come on, don't cry now, sweetheart." I lifted my stained face as Taliesin knelt down in front of me. "Come here."  
  
I buried my face in his sweater, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself being lifted up off the ground as Taliesin carried me to the bathroom and set me down on the counter next to the sink.  
  
"Let's get all this ink off your face now.. Does that sound alright?" When I nodded and sniffled, he handed me a tissue before I heard the tap turn on and run for a little while as the water heated up. Then he wet a washcloth and rubbed some soap into it before gently wiping the ink and tears off of my face.  
  
Once my face was clean, Taliesin helped me off of the counter, and we went back into Lupin's room. Taliesin lit a fire in the little fireplace in the wall, and he took the top blanket off of Lupin's bed to wrap around me.  
  
"Now," Taliesin began lightly, sitting down on the rug beside me, "apart from having a miserable day, how have you been?"  
  
I shrugged and snuggled against him. "I don't know. I've been really worried about Harry lately, and then I was excited about my birthday, but now I don't like it much, because all it's been so far is _awful_. Nothing's gone right today!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well.maybe some things went okay, but everything else was bad."  
  
"That sounds a bit more like what happened. Kage, if there's one thing you should know, it's never lie to yourself. It'll just make yourself even more miserable."  
  
"I don't lie to myself!"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Sometimes it's hard to know when we are, and sometimes you can't tell the difference. But whenever it is possible, always try to tell yourself the truth. Even if it hurts, it is for the best, and you shouldn't have to regret it later."  
  
I sighed. "But.." My stomach growled, and I whimpered. "I'm hungry," I whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't bring you food, and I can't get through the door either. There is a strange ward around this room, one I've never felt before. It wasn't made to keep things out, but to keep something in. You already broke the others wards that were supposed to keep things out."  
  
"But if I can get through the other wards, why can't I get our of this one?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You see, I can sense the makings of wards-"  
  
"You can? Will I be able to do that?" I interrupted.  
  
"With time, yes, you should be able to.  
  
"Now, I can sense the makings of wards, and the way this one was made is quite different because it is almost like a scrambled up puzzle or very intricate maze in the way it is set up. No, let me finish; I'll explain. There is what seems like two layers to the ward. The first one actually is there to keep anyone from hacking into it and breaking the ward's bonds. For you, when your powers try to calm it, it counters by sending confusion into the calmness. That way the bonds don't get a chance to get hypnotized by you. And that is why you can't get out."  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore must have put it up to keep Mr. Lupin inside when he turns into a werewolf during the full moon," I said.  
  
"Yes, it would seem so. But I don't understand why it is working now. Perhaps it is to trap any students that were thinking to sneak into here so that Remus Lupin can make sure they get what they deserve."  
  
I giggled. "Maybe. But he doesn't do things like that, I don't think." Then I let out a breath of air. "I hope someone finds me soon. Do you think they're even looking for me?" I added unhappily.  
  
"Of course they are looking for you! Do you honestly think that your uncle would just forget about you?"  
  
"It's always possible," I replied. "And he was kind of mad at me this morning."  
  
"Kage, what did I say about lying to yourself?" Taliesin asked in a mock-stern voice.  
  
"I know, I know; but sometimes I feel like I'm such a nuisance to everyone because I keep getting them into danger."  
  
"Oh, you aren't a nuisance, Kage," Taliesin said softly, wrapping his arms around me. "We all love you, and we'll do all we can to protect you. It isn't because we feel obligated to; it's because we _want_ to. You shouldn't worry about that."  
  
"What am I supposed to do until they find me?" I mumbled. "And my tummy hurts."  
  
"If you'd like, I can have you fall into an enchanted sleep to pass the time. You'll wake when they find you. I can sit right beside you as well if you want. Would you like that?"  
  
"I.guess so." I stood up with the thick blanket and climbed back onto Lupin's bed. Taliesin tucked the blanket around me as a curled up under it.  
  
"It's too bad there isn't enough room in here, or I could have played my piano for you," he told me as he sat down next to me. Then he placed his right hand lightly on my head and began to sing very quietly in a different language. The words slipped over one another smoothly, and somehow I knew they were of an ancient language. I started to feel myself slipping away and drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Whew! Done with the chapter for this week! *sigh* I need to set up a schedule for this. Lol. Just kidding. I don't think I'd follow the schedule _even_ if I made one! Review, please! 


	46. And What of the Tutor?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Blah. Read!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Eizoku  
  
Chapter 46: And What of the Tutor?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As the bell dismissing class rang, Remus and Snuffles (who had joined the Care of Magical Creatures class shortly after Harry went back to the hospital wing to be checked over again by Madam Pomfrey) headed back up to the castle. Seeing Aina in the hall, Remus asked her, "Did you find her?"  
  
Aina turned. "No, I'm afraid we still haven't found her. There's just no trace of her." She shook her head. "I certainly don't want to be the one to tell Severus. But Albus said he'll talk to Severus, so the rest of us don't have to face his wrath."  
  
Remus forced a smile on his face. "No, we won't.. I just wonder what could have happened to her. Something must have happened during her lesson. I don't know what, but I have this strange feeling about it." They walked through the corridor, Aina on Remus's left, and Snuffles on his right. "Well, I have to go get a book for one of the students in my next class - I had told her about one of my Dark Creatures books, and she seemed interested in it, so I promised to bring it." He sighed, "And I forgot about it until now, because everything else has been so crazy today."  
  
Once Remus had unlocked his office door and then closed it again behind him, Snuffles shifted back into Sirius and plopped down on Remus's desk chair.  
  
"I'm plumb tired," he moaned. "Why can't life be relaxing?"  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Relaxing?" he repeated as he looked through the drawers on the desk, pushing Sirius and the chair out of the way. "Padfoot, when do you ever wanted to relax? Damn it.where did I put it?"  
  
Sirius watched in bored amusement as Remus pushed papers aside in the drawers, searching for the book. "I thought you were supposed to be the neat one, Moony? What happened? And the bell's gonna ring aaaaany moment now-"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Blast it! I must have left it in my room or something." Remus turned to face Sirius, who was still sitting in the chair where he had been pushed aside. Ironically, that was directly in front of Remus's bedroom door.  
  
Sirius blinked. "I in your way? Wow, Moony, you're really going to be late.."  
  
"Sirius! Out of the way!" Remus grabbed the arms of the chair and lifted it abruptly before depositing it two feet to the side and then reaching for the door.  
  
"Merlin!" Sirius cried. "Would you _warn_ me before you do something like that!? You know how much it creeps me out!" Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the chair until the back of the seat touched the wall and put on an expression of someone who had just survived a traumatizing experience. "This is precisely the reason why we need to keep you from getting angry. You're perfectly normal when you aren't in a bad mood," he continued.  
  
Remus ignored him. He tried to turn the handle of the door, and when it didn't work, he tapped it with his wand, muttering, "Must've locked it without realizing." Then he opened the door..  
  
And stopped moving completely as he saw what was inside his room, tucked into the blankets of his bed.  
  
Sirius must have noticed the absence of sound, because he opened one eye and glanced at Remus. His eyebrows rose as he saw the man standing in the doorway, his right hand level with his head as it rested on the doorframe, his left arm outstretched and hand clutching the doorknob still, and his face frozen in shock.  
  
"Eh? What's wrong, mate?" Sirius let the feet of the chair fall back to the ground and stood up. Walking over to the slightly smaller man, he dropped his upper arm and elbow onto Remus's left shoulder and leaned on it. "Now what's so spectacular about.your.room?"  
  
Lying peacefully in the covers of Remus's bed was a small, eight-year- old girl, her black curls spilling over the pillow.  
  
Remus broke out of his stupor and stumbled into the room, quickly followed by Sirius. He hesitantly touched Miette's exposed cheek, and she suddenly awoke with a cry.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
My eyes snapped open when I felt someone touch my cheek and cause it to sting. I scrambled back from the touch, and got tangled in blankets that didn't belong to me. I began to panic even more when hands grabbed me and lifted me back onto the bed. As I twisted in the person's arms, I fell against something - the person! I tried to push away, but I was held fast.  
  
"Easy! Miette, it's only me!"  
  
"It's only Remus and I!" another voice spoke up.  
  
Remus.? Lupin! And Sirius! Suddenly I recognized both voices. At the same time, a hand gently pulled away the blankets that were tangled around me. "Mr. Lupin!" I cried, and buried my face against him, only to pull back again suddenly as my cheek felt the pressure.  
  
"Miette? Miette, what's wrong?" Lupin was looking closely at me in concern. "What's that on your face?"  
  
I blinked. "What do you mean?" I asked with wide eyes. Was there a mark? But I didn't know you got a mark when you got hit..  
  
Sirius stepped forward, also looking at my face. "There's a.some kind of dark section on your face, as if you were-"  
  
"Oh, my.. Miette, did someone hit you?" Lupin crouched down by the side of the bed and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
My eyes began to water, and I tried to look away. "She hit me," I said softly, so softly that I didn't think anyone would be able to hear me.  
  
"Wha-?" Sirius began, but was cut off.  
  
"She?" Lupin inquired in a coaxing voice. "Not Dagola?"  
  
I nodded miserably. "Sh-she got mad at me."  
  
"Your _tutor_?!" Sirius exclaimed, making me jump. "You've got to make Snape fire her!" he said angrily.  
  
"But Uncle Sever-"  
  
"Even Severus would never do something like that," Lupin broke in. "I will talk to him. And if he won't listen to me, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Severus won't refuse Dumbledore's orders. But first I need to know what happened."  
  
I gave him a nervous glance and then told him everything. Then we all headed back out into Lupin's office after he picked up a book from on his bedside table. Sirius turned back into Snuffles, and we went into the corridor. I held Lupin's hand as we walked down the corridor toward the Great Hall, and we paused in the Entrance Hall so Lupin could give the book to Snuffles to bring down to Hagrid's. Then Lupin and I went down the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
We stopped outside the door to Uncle Severus's classroom, and Lupin turned to me.  
  
"Ette, you stay here. I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to show up in front of everyone."  
  
I looked at him in confusion. "But how come?"  
  
"Well.. Just stay here. I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
I shrugged and sat down on the floor against to wall. I had no idea what was going on, so I prepared myself to wait, if there was the need.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remus knocked on the door and then invited himself in, leaving the door open only a little.  
  
Severus looked back at Remus, and frowned. "What do you want?" he snapped. "And what are you all gawking at! Get back to work!"  
  
"Professor Snape," Remus began courteously, and despising the sound of the words in his mouth even as he spoke them, "I need to speak with you. It's urgent. If you would.." His voice trailed off, but the serious tone of it was not lost on Severus.  
  
Severus's eyes narrowed, suspecting the worst from his most disliked colleague. "Very well, then. All of you, if even _one_ object in this room has been touched while I am gone, you will _all_ be serving detention with me tonight!" Then he stormed out of the room, pushing Remus along ahead of him.  
  
"Now what's all this abou-?" Severus was cut off mid sentence when someone small wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face in his stomach. "Miette?!" He reached down and picked her up so he could see her better. "Where were you? Lupin?" he continued, frowning at Remus.  
  
Remus looked uncomfortable. It seemed he was beginning to realize what was going to happen when he told Severus what happened, and he had become uneasy. "Could we take this into your office and out of where there might be prying ears?"  
  
"Hmph. Fine." The three of them entered his office, and after Severus had locked the door, he angrily turned to Remus. "Now tell me what's going on!" He was still carrying Miette.  
  
"Miette," Remus began softly, "You're going to need to let go of him, you know. He needs to see the evidence."  
  
"_Evidence_?" Severus repeated sharply. "What are you going on about, Lupin?"  
  
Miette slowly pulled herself from Severus, and he sat her down on the desk. "Can you tell him?" she asked softly. "I don't want to."  
  
"Yes, Ette; I will just tell him what you told me."  
  
"Would you-!" Severus began furiously, but Remus shot him a glare, and Severus stopped abruptly in surprise at the emotion he had never seen before on the man's face.  
  
"Severus, do you realize that her tutor was lying to you when he talked to her this afternoon?"  
  
Severus tensed. "What?"  
  
"She was lying when she said she didn't know what was wrong. In actuality, she was the cause of Miette's disappearance."  
  
"You mean she kidna-"  
  
"No. She didn't go that far. Now, I'm sure you know how much Miette dislikes going to lessons?"  
  
Severus glanced quickly at Miette, who was sitting very still, staring at Remus.  
  
"Yes, how could I not notice, with the numerous times she complains about them?"  
  
Remus frowned. "Severus, she has a very good reason to dislike those lessons. And frankly, I'm surprised you haven't noticed before now."  
  
"Would you get to the point, you imbecile?" Severus grated out, clenching his fist as it rested on the surface of the desk by Miette.  
  
"There is no need for name-calling now, Severus; this is not the time. The fact is; Dagola has been mistreating Miette during her tutoring lessons. Oh, yes, Miette _learns_," Remus waved his hand dismissively with disgust, "but in the process, she has been berated and given work that is far too advanced for someone of her age. And would you like to know what happened today, _Severus_? Dagola struck Miette across the face, hard enough to bruise. Show him, Miette."  
  
Severus, working very hard to control his rising temper, whirled to look at Miette, who turned her head so he could see her left cheek. There was a faint darkened mark on her cheek, about the size of a hand. Severus turned back to Remus.  
  
"This still doesn't explain why she was gone until now, and _how_ you were the one to find her, when you are supposed to be in a class.."  
  
Remus hesitated. "Sirius and I found her in my rooms. She apparently ran to the closest safe place she could think of. Dagola hit her at the end of the lesson, after Miette had given her the papers for the test she had to take." Remus continued about how Miette locked all of the doors and then couldn't get out again.  
  
This is where Severus snapped. "What makes you think I'll believe you?" he snarled, advancing upon Remus. "How do I know that _you_-" he seized Remus by the collar and shoved him against the door, so that Remus's feet were dangling a few inches above the ground, "-weren't the one to take her in the first place? It is _completely_ possible that you did so. After all, you had nothing better to do in your free period! How do I know you didn't do all of this to her?!" he growled at the wide-eyed man he held prisoner against the locked door.  
  
"No!" Miette screamed, and jumped off of the desk to grab at Severus. "Stop it! He didn't do anything! Stop it, Uncle Severus!"  
  
Remus forced himself to calm down, and then he narrowed his eyes as Severus gripped his throat tightly. He grasped Severus's fingers and began to slowly pry them open without seeming to strain himself at all. Then he pushed Severus away from him as he massaged his throat with one hand.  
  
"You've got to get a grip on yourself, Snape!" he said angrily. He spared a glance at Miette. She was hovering just behind and to the side of Severus, looking panicky. "Look what you've shown your niece! Is this how you _always_ react in situations like this?" he demanded snidely. "If you want her to ever feel safe with you, you've got to learn how to restrain your temper!"  
  
"I don't need to be told how to act, _especially_ by a _werewolf like you_!"  
  
"Stop yelling at each other!" Miette cried, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't you be nice to each other? Please!"  
  
Suddenly a small bit of light came from the doorknob, and the door opened.  
  
"Is there a comprehensible reason why everyone in here is shouting?" Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Severus, I was just in your classroom, and they said you had 'gone to talk with Professor Lupin.'" His eyes caught sight of Miette. "Merlin," he said softly. "You've found her. Now what are you all yelling about?"  
  
No one said anything at first. Dumbledore watched as Remus rubbed at his throat, which looked rather red; Miette kept glancing between the two younger men as if afraid they'd leap at each other and rip out each others' throats at any second; and Severus scowled intensely at Remus in a manner that all but screamed his desire to cause Remus extreme pain.  
  
"Gentlemen?" inquired the headmaster once more. "What is going on?  
  
Miette stepped forward hesitantly. "They were arguing about me.and Mrs. Dagola. Mr. Lupin found me and brought me here, but Uncle Severus thinks.he thinks that Mr. Lupin was the one who hurt me."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Hurt you?"  
  
"Dagola struck Miette," Remus said softly. "Severus thinks I did it, and then locked her up in my rooms, which is where Sirius and I found her."  
  
"But what was she doing in your rooms?"  
  
The whole tale was retold once again, and for what Remus and Miette hoped was the last time. Only, this time, Miette added the part about Taliesin, whom she had said nothing of before.  
  
"Albus! I really don't like the sound of this.this memory interfering with Miette's condition," Severus started to say. "If he can make her fall asleep and stay like that for as long as he wishes.."  
  
"Severus, I have always trusted Taliesin, and you should too. Just because you cannot see or hear him, does not mean that he is an enemy. I'm sure that he sometimes wishes he could be seen, but that is not possible, it would seem."  
  
Severus opened his mouth to protest, but closed it with a snap and instead settled with clenching his fists at his sides.  
  
"Now," continued Dumbledore, "what shall we do about Mrs. Dagola? It seems to me that she is not someone for Miette to stay around anymore. She doesn't act like a responsible teacher."  
  
"Fire her," Remus replied instantly.  
  
"I'm not firing anyone until I have proof."  
  
Miette tensed, and her eyes widened in fright. "B-but.I don't want to go back to her. She might try to hurt me again!"  
  
"No, she won't. Because I'm going to be there."  
  
"What?" Remus frowned. "What are you talking about, Severus? Staying at one of Miette's lesson's isn't going to do _any_ good, because the woman will just pretend to be kind to Miette."  
  
Severus's lip curled. "Oh, but she won't _know_ that I am there."  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward. "Severus, what are you saying? That you are going to observe the lesson invisibly? And who will cover your class?"  
  
"Kenton - while Lupin covers her class. And no one will know that until class starts on Monday, so Dagola won't be informed of my absence. I will notify Kenton on Sunday, so it doesn't seem planned out."  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "There is no need to hide the facts from Aina; she is trustworthy, and she cares about children even more than you do, Severus. She has one of her own, remember?"  
  
"Even so, the less people knowing, the better. And you will have to pretend I am not there," Severus added to Miette. "You must act as you normally do. Give no indication that anything is not as it should be, and do not look around the room for me. Because if she begins to suspect something, she will begin to fake an act."  
  
Miette nodded.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
One Monday morning, just before breakfast ended, Uncle Severus gave my shoulder a little squeeze and whispered, "Don't look for me. Remember that." Then he turned and headed toward the Entrance Hall. While he was in the Entrance hall, I knew that he was putting Harry's invisibility cloak over himself.  
  
There had been a bit of protest on both ends when Remus suggested that he use Harry's cloak. Harry was actually the one who was asked first, and he had almost immediately exclaimed, "Let _him_ borrow it?! Are you _mad_?!"  
  
Remus had sighed and looked in between Harry and Sirius's shocked and disgusted faces. "This isn't for _Snape_," he replied in exasperation, "this is for _Miette_." And then he had to tell the two what was going on in order to get the cloak from Harry.  
  
Of course, Uncle Severus was as equally unhappy about the situation as the other two black-haired males.  
  
"I am not borrowing anything from _Potter_! I need no _assistance_ from him!"  
  
And so, that was how Uncle Severus came to be in the possession of Harry's cloak.  
  
When breakfast finished, I headed up to the classroom by myself, though I had a sneaking suspicion that Uncle Severus was quite near me. I reminded myself not to glance around. As I reached the classroom, I stepped inside the door. Dagola was sitting at her desk, and she looked up as I came in.  
  
Her eyebrows rose. "And where is your dear uncle, girl? I thought he always dropped you off. Or was it just because it was your birthday on Friday?" she gave an unpleasant smile, reminiscent of Argus Filch.  
  
"H-he was busy," I replied. Even though I could almost sense Uncle Severus's presence in the room, I was still nervous around the woman.  
  
"Very well." Dagola stood up and strode toward me. I jumped back in fright, but all she did was close the door. "Why is it that you always forget to close the door?" she asked in annoyance. She returned to her desk and sat back down. "Well, come _over_ here, Miss Snape; do you want your test results back or not?" she gestured to me impatiently as she pulled the familiar package of papers from a folder. As I neared, she summoned a chair from the closest desk and ordered me to sit in it.  
  
"Now, I thought I had taught you all of this, but obviously you didn't pay attention while I was doing so. You have an awful habit of doing that, you know."  
  
"Sorry," I said meekly. I was having a very difficult time restraining myself from looking around for my uncle. I wondered where he was hiding in the room.  
  
"Now look here," Dagola commanded, pointing to a section on one of the pages. "I distinctly remember telling you to not do that. Don't you remember the rule? 'I before E, except after C.' Each time, you somehow manage to get it all backwards! And _how_ many times have I stressed it?"  
  
I leaned over the desk to see better as she continued to scold me about the things I did wrong. If she did nothing obtrusive today, then I knew I'd be stuck with her for the rest of the year, and if that was so, then I wanted to pay attention to her now.  
  
As Dagola turned to the second page of my writing assignment, something caught my eye. I gave a tiny start and leaned farther in my chair to see. There was a small black ink line curved around the corner of the bottom of the page, about half a centimeter thick. I didn't recall drawing it, and I highly doubted that Dagola would have.  
  
Just when I looked away, I thought I saw it move from the corner of my eye. I blinked. It wasn't moving anymore. I wasn't even sure it had moved. I shivered and shook my head.  
  
"And what are you shaking your head about, miss?"  
  
I jumped. "I-I.nothing."  
  
"You absolutely sure about that?" Her eyes were narrowed.  
  
I nodded jerkily. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
We both looked back to the page. The mark was still there. And then, as Dagola went to turn the page, the black line suddenly wiggled and shot over the words toward me. I shrieked and jumped backwards, knocking my chair over and causing myself to go flying onto the floor, sprawled out.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Dagola demanded. "I turn the page, and suddenly you're Miss Dramatics. Now get up and right your chair. I want to finish this today."  
  
My eyes were roaming the floor for the ink snake. For that is what it was: a snake. I couldn't find it as I slowly stood up and cautiously went back to pick up the chair. As I was about to sit down, I saw it again. It was on the edge of the desk, as if a student had doodled while they were looking over papers with a teacher - like I was doing. It shivered vaguely.  
  
"There it is again!" I cried, distancing myself from the chair.  
  
Dagola did not seem pleased. "There _what_ is again? What are you going on about?" She leaned over to look at the edge where the snake was. "Now, you're just being ridiculous. That's only something a student drew on the desk; I'll have to let Filch know so he can clean it off. I can't have students defiling my classroom."  
  
"Why.why can't you make it disappear?" I asked quietly. "Uncle Severus can do that."  
  
"I don't care what your uncle can do. Just because he can do that, doesn't mean I want to."  
  
Warning bells began ringing inside my head. This wasn't right. Why would Dagola not want the ink snake to go away? Did she know what it was? And what was it to begin with?  
  
"Sit down."  
  
I moved forward and grasped the back of the chair, and the snake wiggled again. I froze.  
  
"No! It's moving!"  
  
"Don't be silly, girl. And even if it could, it wouldn't harm you. Whoever drew the blasted thing must have put a charm on it to make it move around like a worm. Now _sit down_." She pulled me back onto the chair and then made to turn back to the test.  
  
And then the snake leapt onto my hand. I screamed and stumbled off of the chair, trying to get it off. Uncle Severus chose that moment to appear from his location by the first row of desks.  
  
"Oh, my - what is going on?!" Dagola exclaimed, staring at Uncle Severus in shock and mingled fury that she was trying to hide.  
  
Meanwhile, I was grabbling at my left hand with my nails. I could feel the ink on me. It felt like someone was drawing on my skin whenever it moved. The snake wriggled over my hand and wrapped around my wrist like a bracelet, where it stopped moving.  
  
"Uncle Severus! Get it off! Get it off! I don't like it!" I waved my hand in front of him in panic, and he grabbed my forearm to hold it still.  
  
Pointing his wand at my wrist, he spoke, "_Scourgify_!"  
  
The ink didn't disappear.  
  
Uncle Severus turned on Dagola. "What did you do to her?" he demanded furiously, pointing his wand at her.  
  
Dagola decided this was an appropriate time to allow herself to be angry. "Are you accusing me of - of that?! I did no such thing! Why _would_ I do such a thing?!"  
  
Uncle Severus glared. "You're working for Him, aren't you?"  
  
Dagola laughed. "Him? Are you out of your mind, Snape? What makes you think I'm-"  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Dagola's wand came flying out of her pocket and landed in Uncle Severus's hand.  
  
She positively shrieked. "How _dare_ you! I qu-"  
  
"You're _fired_, Dagola. Now _get out_. I never want to ever see you again."  
  
Dagola's eyes flared, and she pursed her lips. Then she grabbed up all of the papers on the desk and seized her wand back on the way out of the room. We could hear her cursing and stumbling down the corridor before there was the slam of a door.  
  
Uncle Severus turned back to me and took my arm again. The ink snake hadn't moved since it had wrapped itself around my left wrist. The snake's head and tail were curled around each other on the inside part of my arm It looked almost like a tattoo, and I didn't like it one bit.  
  
Uncle Severus groaned in frustration. "Come on, we're going to Dumbledore," he announced. We need to get that thing off. It's His magic. I can tell."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Lovely ending, don't cha think? Hehe. When I was rereading this chapter to check for mistakes (mind you, there's obviously still the possibility of more in here, as I'm not perfect), I had to look something up in a Slang English Dictionary (sometimes it's quite useful to have an editor for a father), and when I started looking through it, I actually started to read the stuff I was looking up! My goodness, do you realize how much British Slang JK puts in the books? Lmao, and some of it is quite funny, what it means!  
  
Oh! And have any of you been on the Harry Potter Warner Bros. web site and sent he pics from the PoA? Draco's hair isn't even slicked back! What is going on? He doesn't look like a snob anymore!  
  
Review! 


	47. A Man From Their Past Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: *sigh* I DO apologize for the long wait. I honestly thought I would get a chance to update sooner, but I had two projects and a test for school all on the same day, so I had a bit of a mental breakdown on Tuesday night. I finally got a chance to work on this on Thursday night, and I wrote more during my free period on school today. I really hope this makes up for the delay.  
  
Ahem. Read and enjoy! (Another reason this took longer to write is because I got distracted halfway through and began writing a future scene so I could remember it. *puts on a silly smile* It involves Remus!!! *winks* But no one'll know until it's up!!! It was so fun to write though!  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Eizoku  
  
Chapter 47: A Man From Their Past Returns  
  
Dumbledore held my wrist lightly in one hand, while he held his wand in the other. He had tried so many things to get the ink snake off; he even tried Muggle soap and warm water. We were trying to figure out what in the world it could _be_, but we weren't having any luck. I couldn't feel the ink on my hand anymore, but I wasn't very surprised at that. After all, when you draw on yourself, you don't feel the ink after it is dry. You can only see it.  
  
Everyone kept asking me if my wrist hurt; did it sting; did it tingle; did it.. The questions never seemed to end. They acted like it was going to suck my soul out or something outrageous like that. I didn't think it would, but one could never know in this strange world. There were people in the wizarding world that would go on and on about someone getting possessed by his quill, of all things, and not being able to be released from the curse until he went out and brought home a genuine Graphorn-hide coat for his wife.. Those were the stories that these people came up with!  
  
Finally, after about twenty minutes, Dumbledore sighed and straightened up. "I can't remove the mark, nor find what it was placed on Miette for. I.don't believe Voldemort would try to possess Miette again, because he'll know we are being more watchful these days. However.what else could he use the mark for?"  
  
"The problem is," Uncle Severus began, "he can do any number of things with that mark."  
  
Finally, everyone seemed to give up. Uncle Severus and I were advised to keep an eye on it, but other than that, nothing could be done. Dagola had disappeared.  
  
By the end of the week, nothing had happened to the mark, and Uncle Severus had begun to look for a new tutor for me. I couldn't just skip a year of schooling, he said. But it was harder than ever to get a hold of another tutor, this time more trustworthy. Not to mention that Uncle Severus wasn't allowed to be the only one to chose the tutor. Dumbledore now insisted that he also evaluate the choice before he or she was hired.  
  
"I wish I could just not go to lessons for the rest of the year," I grumbled to Lupin that Friday as we ate lunch.  
  
He swallowed his mouthful of casserole. "Miette, just because your first tutor was unkind, does not mean that your next one shall be. After all, Dumbledore will make sure to have Severus hire someone respectable."  
  
"But why can't I just have you or somebody else who is already here teach me?" I asked him, giving him a hopeful look.  
  
He looked surprised, and then laughed, smiling at me. "You want me to teach you? And what shall I teach you? I must confess to you that I am not the best at math or remembering every rule of grammar."  
  
"But you know all of the stuff I am learning," I drew out.  
  
"Yes," he grinned.  
  
"So why can't you.?"  
  
He shook his head. "I have to teach my own classes, Ette. And there isn't another teacher available during the days all of the time - well, except for Amelye Sinistra, but I don't think she's the kind of person who enjoys being around small children - so no one else in the castle can teach you."  
  
"Not even Mr. Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nope. Dumbledore is far too occupied with dealing with the war and keeping the school in order. He wouldn't have time."  
  
I sighed. "Aww."  
  
The next day I spent with Harry and Hagrid in Hagrid's cottage by the edge of the forest, because Uncle Severus and Dumbledore were busy looking for a new tutor. Sirius and Lupin were off on some strange errand for Dumbledore, so I couldn't be with them either.  
  
As I raised my cup of tea to my lips, there were two sharp knocks on the door.  
  
"Hang on," Hagrid began, getting up out of his chair to go to the door. As he opened the door, a gust of icy cold wind burst into the room, and I shivered in my seat, sipping my warm tea. "Ah, Professor! Come in!"  
  
I twisted in my seat to see who the professor was, and raised my eyebrows when I realized it was Uncle Severus.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him in curiosity, watching as he walked, shivering over to the fire.  
  
"Dumbledore and I have chosen a new tutor for you, but Dumbledore wants you to make the final decision whether or not you want him as your tutor. He's in Dumbledore's office right now."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Yes. We should be getting back to the castle soon."  
  
"Okay." I turned to Hagrid and Harry. "Thanks for the tea and crumpets, Hagrid. See you later, Harry."  
  
Harry gave me a small smile. "Good luck with you tutor."  
  
I nodded and grabbed my winter cloak. Uncle Severus took off his scarf and wrapped it around my head and then took my hand.  
  
"Come on, I want to get back to the castle as soon as possible."  
  
When we stepped out of Hagrid's cottage, I discovered why he was so anxious about getting back. The temperature had dropped considerably since I'd gone down to Hagrid's, and the gray sky almost seemed to blend with the colorless landscape. I huddled closer to Uncle Severus as we walked back up the castle.  
  
I was startled a minute later when something tiny and white fluttered in front of my face. I blinked and looked up, and gasped.  
  
"It's snowing!" I cried, my eyes lighting up.  
  
"Bloody hell," Uncle Severus muttered. "It's only November; must we start this so earl-?"  
  
"And exactly a month until Christmas!" I exclaimed happily, cutting off his sentence.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"It's snow-wing, it's snow-wing," I sang, now skipping along up the path to the front doors. I paused and tilted my head back, sticking out my tongue. "Aahlh!" A few flakes touched my tongue and instantly melted.  
  
By the time we were inside the Entrance Hall, my hair was sprinkled with bits of white (Uncle Severus's was too, and he looked quite funny as he, in irritation, brushed it out with his fingers). His scarf was now hanging loosely around my shoulders, so I unwound it and handed it back to him to carry.  
  
"So," I started as we headed up the stairs, "have you seen my new tutor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well.. Do you like him?"  
  
"I'm not particularly happy with the arrangement, but Dumbledore seems to like him."  
  
"Oh." A few minutes later we stopped in front of the gargoyle and Uncle Severus told it the password. We rode the moving staircase to the top landing, and then Uncle Severus knocked on the door.  
  
Inside, Dumbledore was speaking with a man I had never seen before, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. He turned in his seat to look at me, and then stood up.  
  
I gave him a small smile, but pressed closer to Uncle Severus's side, squeezing his hand tightly. I looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, it's _snowing_ outside!" I told him in an excited but restrained whisper.  
  
His eyes twinkled. "Oh, is it, now?" He glanced out of the window briefly. "Miette, I would like to introduce you to your new tutor - that is, if you would like him to be so - Professor Timothy Jacques."  
  
Jacques gave me a mild smile as he offered his hand for me to shake. There were several laugh wrinkles on his faded face, and he had warm, light brown eyes. I was beginning to relax a little more.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Professor Shock," I replied as I shook his hand.  
  
He chuckled. "_Jacques_, my dear. But that is perfectly fine. You will grow used to it."  
  
"Sorry," I apologized with a small blush, looking down in embarrassment for mispronouncing his name.  
  
"No, no; that's quite alright, Miss Snape." His voice was calm and gentle, reminiscent of Lupin's. He brushed some of his graying sandy- colored hair out of his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore offered me a seat, and Uncle Severus took my winter cloak off of me. I quickly pulled my sweater sleeves down, covering the mark on my left wrist, but Jacques caught a glimpse of it on my pale skin.  
  
"Now, Miss Snape," Jacques began, and I shifted in my seat. "Or would you prefer if I called you Miette?"  
  
I nodded gratefully.  
  
"Well, then. Miette, I was wondering how far along you were in your education when you had your last lesson."  
  
I explained everything I could remember. When I was finished, he looked thoughtful.  
  
"You seem to be relatively advanced in your learning, from what you have told me, but you are a touch behind in basic science. I know that science isn't required for a wizard or witch's education, but I have found that my experience from primary school helped me to understand many things that are in the magical world. Because of the subjects we learned in primary school, by the time I was accepted into Beaubatons, there were fewer areas in which I was confused. Does this sound alright to you, Miette?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about that stuff before."  
  
He smiled. "No, I wouldn't expect you to have."  
  
"Timothy," Dumbledore interrupted carefully, "perhaps we should discuss what cautions must be taken concerning Miette's safety."  
  
Jacques turned back to the headmaster even as I looked at him in shock. Why was Dumbledore telling Jacques this?  
  
"Yes, you told me that there was something special about Miette, and that she needs to be carefully monitored. I must confess that I am curious as to what this is about, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore began to calmly explain about what I was, after he assured Uncle Severus and I that Jacques was an old friend of his and completely trustworthy. Jacques was almost twenty years older than Uncle Severus. I had to show Jacques my left wrist, and he also examined it but came up with now explanation for what it had been set there to do.  
  
After an hour had gone by, Dumbledore asked me to show Jacques to the Great Hall for dinner, while Uncle Severus stayed to speak with him. Unlike Dagola, Jacques was going to stay at Hogwarts during the year while he taught me. Now comfortable around the professor, I agreed willingly and led him down the moving stairs.  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I finally burst out, "You promise to be nice to me?" and almost immediately afterwards clamped my hands over my mouth.  
  
Jacques paused in his walking, and he carefully pulled my hands away from my mouth as he crouched down to eye level with me. He looked at me until I held his gaze.  
  
"I promise that I will never hurt you, whether it be physically or mentally. I will make sure that you receive a good education and are prepared for when you are accepted into Hogwarts. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yes," I answered quietly. "I just.."  
  
"Are scared that I am going to turn out to be on the wrong side?"  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"Look, Miette. During the Old War, I lost both my son _and_ daughter, who were fighting against Voldemort at the time. I, too, was fighting. But I will not fight any longer. I will protect those who are in need of protection, but I will not fight. I have lost too many things that are dear to me to go through that nightmare again. However, I give you my word that I will treat you respectably and protect you if the needs arises."  
  
I smiled shyly at him. "I believe you," I whispered.  
  
He straightened up slowly. Rubbing his side a little, he chuckled and said, "I'm getting too old for that. Remind me not to crouch down like that again?"  
  
A true smile broke out on my face. "Alright."  
  
As we walked through the room attached to the Great Hall, two people (or rather, one person and one dog) entered through the side door, the man shivering and brushing snow off of his robes. They both froze when they saw Jacques. Then, completely forgetting that he was still covered in dripping snow, Lupin broke out of his shocked state and stepped over, grinning, to Jacques and gave him a brief half-handshake, half-embrace.  
  
"Professor! What are you doing here?" he asked as he let go of the other man. "It's been so long since we've last seen each other."  
  
"Yes, fifteen years is a long time. And I might ask you that same, you old rascal! Agh! - is this your dog, Remus?"  
  
Snuffles had just shaken himself of all remaining snow, spraying the three of us with the cold, wet flakes.  
  
"Snuffles! Don't-!" I was cut off as the soggy dog gave me a sloppy kiss. "Ick!"  
  
Lupin sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. However, he seems to like Mr. Potter a lot more than me, so perhaps I can talk the boy into buying him from me."  
  
Snuffles sent Lupin a disgruntled glare.  
  
Jacques's eyebrows rose. "James and Lily's boy is here?"  
  
"Yes, and he's grown up to be quite a young man. They'd be proud." Lupin smiled sadly, and I realized why Jacques reminded me of him; they both still seemed sad when they smiled, as if something horrible had happened to them when they were younger that never fully healed. "But tell me, what are you doing here? I am an assistant teacher for Care of Magical Creatures-"  
  
"I hope you aren't there for them to learn about werewolves," Jacques interrupted in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Oh; no, no - I just help Hagrid keep them all in line."  
  
Jacques nodded. "That's comforting to hear. Well, I have just been hired as this young lady's private tutor." He placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
Lupin looked taken aback. "Really?" Then he glanced down at me and grinned. "Well, this is wonderful! See, Ette, I told you Dumbledore would pick a good tutor for you! And Professor Jacques is a much better teacher than I will ever be, so-"  
  
"Oh, stop kidding yourself, Remus," Jacques cut in. "I'm sure you are a fine teacher, I believe I heard news of your professorship here a couple of years ago, and there were only a few complaints from people, all of which I strongly disagreed on. And Remus. It is Timothy now. You have no need to continue calling me Professor."  
  
"Oh! Yes, sir. Forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, son. Now. Shall we head to supper?"  
  
We went into the Great Hall, Snuffles trotting alongside me. We were met by Harry, who looked very relieved to see both Snuffles and Lupin.  
  
"Snuffles!" he cried as he bent down to embrace the large dog around the neck. Then he looked up at Lupin. "So, Remus, did everything go wel-?" He cut himself off abruptly as he noticed Jacques, and his eyes widened in panic.  
  
Lupin was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, Harry, This is Timothy Jacques, Miette's new tutor. He - is something wrong, Timothy?"  
  
Jacques was staring at Harry with a strange expression, one of both extraordinary sorrow and wonder.  
  
"He really is both of them at once, just like they've all said." He closed his eyes as if in pain, and then opened them again. "It reminds me of how wonderful those two were."  
  
Harry looked uneasy. "You knew my mum and dad?"  
  
"Yes. I was in the same group they were in that fought against Voldemort. I knew all of the others well, though I never expected the outcome to turn out like it did. I don't think anyone did."  
  
Harry suddenly looked slightly angry, and he gripped Snuffles tighter. "You don't believe that story about Sirius betr-"  
  
Lupin and Snuffles both reacted - Snuffles growling softly, and Lupin hissing, "Shhh!" Then, before anything else could be said, Lupin seized Snuffles by the back of his neck and pulled him toward the table and away from Harry. "Let's eat, shall we?" he swiftly changed the subject.  
  
Jacques followed me to the table, and Harry sulked off to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Remus, what was that all about? You can't fool me, you know. I know you are hiding something. And by the looks of it, it's not a safe secret - not to mention it seems to involve Black."  
  
Lupin was pale as he sat down, one hand still gripping Snuffles's long fur. "Ask Dumbledore about it, if you must," he replied shortly.  
  
Jacques sighed. "I don't know what it is with you fellows. You were always so bloody secretive about the strangest things, and if you ask me, that's where it all fell apart."  
  
Lupin ignored him, keeping one hand on Snuffles as he ate, as if afraid he would disappear. Jacques turned to engage McGonagall in conversation, for they also seemed to know each other from the same time that Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore had. Fifteen minutes into dinner, Uncle Severus and Dumbledore joined the table. Uncle Severus wouldn't say when I asked what he was doing. He was very quiet.  
  
Everyone seemed to have some secret, and their own story that couldn't be told. It was frustrating me. Why couldn't people just be honest with each other? I would never understand how adults' minds worked.  
  
On Monday, I had my first lesson with Jacques. I didn't really learn anything that day, because he was mostly telling me of how the rest of the year would go about.  
  
"Once a month, you will get a project to do, which you will work on outside of the lessons and bring back on the date it is due. Also, every Friday at the end of the class, we will take a little bit of time to read a story. You can help me chose the book, and I will read it to you during the last quarter of the class. You need to start reading books for fun, not just for learning. Because otherwise you will miss out on all of the tales you could learn during your life."  
  
"My mum and dad used to read to me at night," I told him. "But no one reads to me anymore. I can read myself, but sometimes I miss it."  
  
"Well, perhaps I should talk to Professor Snape about that. In fact, how would you like it if I have something like a conference with him occasionally? So that he knows how you are doing, and if he should be contributing to your education in any way? The guardian of a child is also one of the most essential factors in a student's learning. If the parent or guardian shows no interest, or never assists, the child's learning can suffer."  
  
"I guess I wouldn't mind you having conferences with him. Though I don't think he'll like them much."  
  
"Oh, that is fine. He will just have to learn that he cannot have everything he wants - as I'm sure he probably already knows by now."  
  
By the end of the first week of December, I had grown accustomed to Jacques's way of teaching, and had begun to relax about what was going on in the world. Only a few things still concerned me, and they growing increasingly suspicious to me.  
  
Uncle Severus kept disappearing at the strangest times, and coming back at no specific time. But he wasn't the only one. Lupin and Sirius were gone a lot as well. They never said what they were up to, but I had a feeling Harry, Ron and Hermione knew. Also, something went wrong on the seventh, which was the full moon.  
  
There must have been an error in the potion Uncle Severus was giving Lupin, because the next day, when Sirius went to wake Lupin up after breakfast had finished, he found him in a terrible state; Lupin was sprawled on the rug, with dried blood all over his body and torn up clothes. Both Jacques and I decided to cancel that Friday's lesson so we could be in the hospital wing with Lupin. Lupin got a fever as he was healing, and so he had to stay in the infirmary for the next three days.  
  
The other thing that had begun to worry me was the snake on my wrist. During one of my lessons, I thought I felt a tingle in my wrist, but when I looked at it, nothing had changed. The only thing that was different was that I felt a little more tired than I had a few minutes before, but I couldn't see how it was related.  
  
Then, on Wednesday the thirteenth, I felt a short stab of pain, and moments after, we (Jacques and I) heard a low rumbling below us. We both jumped up out of our seats and ran into the corridor to look out of a window that faced the lake.  
  
"Oh, my god," Jacques murmured.  
  
A section of the mountain had crumbled into the lake, leaving a bare, ragged edge to the mountain and breaking off a piece of the road that led down to the gates of Hogsmeade. Grabbing my hand, Jacques began to swiftly head for the Entrance Hall. We met up with Lupin as he ran inside, and he shouted for us to get Uncle Severus; Lupin would get Dumbledore and the others.  
  
Uncle Severus took charge of holding my hand once we had informed him what the rumbling noise (and, in his case, the shaking) was. Then the three of us headed outside to meet up with Hagrid.  
  
"Oi don't know what 'appened, Professor," he said. "All uhva sudden, the ground just.broke," he gestured with his large hands to get his point across.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, several of the other Hogwarts teachers had come outside, and we were searching the area around where the chunk of earth had fallen. The waves on the lake had died down to small ripples by now. I stayed with Uncle Severus, Kenton and Lupin, as they searched for some explanation for why the edge of the mountain had collapsed.  
  
As we were turning to go back onto the carriage road, the ground gave way beneath be, and suddenly the cliff was growing larger and farther away from me. I screamed, and a second later hit the water, hard. My lungs filled with icy-cold water. I panicked and tried to get to the surface, but instead of getting any closer to the top, I choked on the water. Everything was in slow motion, and it was so quiet. But for the pounding of my blood in my ears. Everything was closing in on me. The sparkle of sunlight was fading. I helplessly reached out my hands before my world was enveloped in darkness and silence.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Taliesin suddenly appeared on the cliff next to Severus, but no one saw him. He looked agitated, and he shouted at Aina, "Tahw era uoy gniod?! Evid ni dna evas reh, Daian!" - What are you doing?! Dive in and save her, Naiad!  
  
Instantly Aina shed her cloak and dove off of the cliff as Miette's scream abruptly ended. She swam deep into the freezing-cold water, searching for Miette. She spotted her drifting down, her black hair floating around her head, and her skin tinted green. Aina hooked an arm around Miette's waist, and then she brought her back up to the surface.  
  
As they broke the surface of the water, Miette came to life, choking on the water in her lungs. However, as soon as it was all out, she realized she was still in the water, and panicked.  
  
"No! Please, I can't swim! I don't like the water!" She was crying now, and very distressed.  
  
"Miette, it's alright; I've got you. It's me, Aina. There's nothing to worry about now. I've got you."  
  
Miette buried her face in Aina's chest as Aina swam them back to where they could climb out of the water safely. "I want my Mummy," Miette cried, clutching Aina tightly, and when she realized what she had said, she gasped and burst into fresh wails.  
  
Aina finally found a sturdy rock to grab onto, and pulled them both out. They were met a moment later when Remus and Severus managed to get down the hill. Severus took Miette from Aina, and Remus handed Aina her cloak. Severus wrapped his cloak around Miette as she lay against him, sobbing and coughing with the occasional hiccups.  
  
"I want them back," she cried into his shoulder. "I want my mummy and daddy back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Did that seem rushed at all? I couldn't tell myself. So many things were happening, and the time is beginning to move. So how dod you like Tim Jacques? I've grown quite attached to him myself, and he's only existed for two days! Lol.  
  
Oh, and if you have noticed, I have been hinting at things from the previous war. If you are wondering, yes, the 'group' that Jacques was talking about was the Order, but I will never mention it by name in this story. I don't believe that the Order is something they would tell an eight- year-old about.  
  
Review! 


	48. Why Can't You Believe Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Finally! I managed to get away from my writer's block! It was chasing me everywhere. But I have defeated it! It disappeared when I was falling asleep last night...or rather, the night before last, and when I woke up I knew what to write! Here's a nice, long chapter to tide you over for now.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Eizoku  
  
Chapter 48: Why Can't You Believe Me?  
  
The next day during my lesson with Jacques, I kept shivering and jumping at small noises. Even though it wasn't Friday, Jacques decided to read to me in an attempt to make me relax. I sat on his lap while he read 'Matty Mayhem and His Adventures in the Muggle World.'  
  
Shortly after lunch, I walked back to my room, because my stomach was hurting a little. I told Lupin that I was too tired to go to Care of Magical Creatures class today, and he looked at me with concern.  
  
"Are you alright? You should make sure Severus knows where you are, or go to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
I managed to convince him that I was fine and had just not slept much last night - which wasn't true. As I got to my room, I had a coughing fit. I quickly got a glass of water from the sink in the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror as I sipped my water. My normally pale face looked rather flushed.  
  
Taking my cup of water with me, I went back into my room and curled up on my bed, wrapping my red blanket around me. I felt so cold. I lay there for a while, shivering, but when I started coughing again, I felt hot. I grabbed for the water on my bedside table, but it slipped from my hands and clattered to the floor, spilling all over the rug.  
  
I got out of bed again, and slipped on my kitten slippers since I had taken off my shoes before climbing into bed, and the stone floor was very cold. As I got cold again, I also wrapped my blanket around me and walked out of my room, heading to the lower dungeons. Maybe Uncle Severus would know what to do. When I reached the door of his classroom, I knocked cautiously on the closed door. I heard a muffled, "Enter," from the other side of the door. I managed to open it, but I had to fumble with the knob to get it to open. I pushed it wide enough to poke my head and half of my body through, and then stopped, peering into the room.  
  
All of the students in the room had turned, curious, to see who was interrupting their potions lesson. I recognized a few people in the class: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and - unfortunately - Draco. As I was looking at him, Uncle Severus's voice broke in.  
  
"Miette?" he said sharply. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lup-?" but he stopped as I began to cough harshly.  
  
Once again I felt hot, and I let my blanket droop from my shoulders. I glanced up at Uncle Severus, who was frowning at me in what I assumed was concern, but you never could tell with him. His image wavered, and I grasped onto the nearest table for support.  
  
"Uncle Severus," I whispered, my voice hoarse, "I don't feel good." And I promptly threw up on the hapless Slytherin boy who was sitting in front of me.  
  
Immediately chaos broke out, but I watched it as if my mind was detached from my body. The boy whom I had spewed my lunch on had jumped up in disgust and anger, yelling at me. Uncle Severus swept over to me and magicked away the mess before he snapped at the boy to be silent and picked me up. I flopped forward against him, my eyes probably looking somewhat dead. I felt awful, and the movement was making my head spin. I whimpered as silent tears clouded my eyes. I always got miserable when I became sick while my mum and dad were still alive. I suppose it was because it made me feel so helpless - which have always hating the feeling of.  
  
Uncle Severus dismissed the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and then carried me to the hospital wing. When we arrived, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to us, regarding Uncle Severus severely.  
  
"Severus! _Now_ what happened to the poor child?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I think her fall into the lake yesterday has caught up to her. She just vomited on a boy in my House. I had to dismiss the class early." He didn't sound pleased at all.  
  
I pushed myself a bit more upright against him and said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It isn't your fault that you are ill, Little Spider," he replied firmly in a whisper.  
  
"Sit her on one of the beds, Severus," Madam Pomfrey ordered. As he did, she continued, "Now go somewhere where you won't be in the way."  
  
Uncle Severus frowned, but he walked over to the chair against the wall that was near the bed I was in and sat down on it. I curled up into a little ball, pulling my blanket around me more. Uncle Severus reached over and tugged off my slippers before letting them fall to the floor by his chair.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over and rubbed my back comfortingly, much the way my mum used to. "Now, dear, what doesn't feel well?"  
  
"My tummy hurts, and my throat hurts. And I keep getting hot and then cold.  
  
She felt my forehead. "Hm. You have a bit of a temperature. When did this all start? Today?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It.got really bad after lunch when I was supposed to go with Mr. Lupin to Care of Magical Creatures class. I told him I was too tried to go today."  
  
"Okay, I know just what to get you." She disappeared into her office, before returning a moment later with two bottles. She set down one bottle on the table by the bed, and then began to unscrew the cap off of the other one. She handed me a capful of the potion. "Drink this - it will help you stomach and throat. Then you should take a little nap. When you wake up, I'll give you some of the other potion, which will make your fever go away. You can't take them at the same time."  
  
I took the small portion and drank it. It tasted lemony. Then Madam Pomfrey tucked me into the bed, and I curled up with my blanket.  
  
"Severus," I heard Madam Pomfrey say, "you may return to your dungeon to prepare for your next class if you'd like."  
  
"I'm going to stay here just a until she falls asleep."  
  
"Alright. I'll be in my office." I heard her footsteps retreat and then a door closed.  
  
After a while, as I was drifting off, I felt a hand run through my hair gently before I heard more footsteps go away and the door to the hospital wing softly close.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That evening, there was a small meeting in Dumbledore's office. Currently Dumbledore and Remus were the only ones sitting; the other three males were standing and not looking pleased at all. Sirius was standing slightly in front of Harry, who seemed to be trying to restrain himself from yelling.  
  
"So you went off after Peter without telling anyone else what you had discovered first?" Timothy was saying in a disbelieving tone of voice. "Did you even _think_ of how it would look to everyone else? We all - including Albus - thought you had been the Secret Keeper. Even if you _had_ managed to take Pete out like you wanted, who's to say that anyone would believe you then?"  
  
"But that's just _it_!" Sirius retorted sharply, unfolding his arms and pointing at Timothy angrily. "I _didn't_ kill him! And if I didn't kill him, then why do you think he's been gone all these years? Because _he_ was the traitor!"  
  
"Sirius didn't betray my mum and dad!" Harry burst out finally, pushing Sirius aside roughly, making the tall man stumble before Remus leaned forward in his seat and seized his sleeve. Harry glared up at Timothy. "I saw Wormtail myself last year in June when Voldemort was reborn. He's the one who did _this_ to me." He wrenched his right sleeve up past his elbow and held his arm out for Timothy to see. Just barely distinguishable from the rest of Harry's pale skin was a small scar that looked like it had been made by a knife.  
  
Timothy turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, are you telling me that you believe them? I'm not surprised that Remus does, since they were so close back then, and Harry doesn't know any better, but you.. How can you believe him? You remember as well as I do how he acted back then. He kept going off at night, not telling anyone where he went-"  
  
"I happen to know where he went, and James and Peter did as well, for that matter." Remus interrupted. "Back then everyone suspected everyone else; that's just the way it was. Sirius even suspected _me_ at one point. And I had thought Sirius _was_ the traitor, until I saw Peter two years ago."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "If Snape - I mean, _Professor_ Snape," he amended at the look from Dumbledore, "hadn't stuck his big nose where it didn't belong, Sirius would've been freed, and Wormtail would have been captured.." He suddenly broke off as he realized what he'd said in front of Dumbledore.again.  
  
Sirius, however, didn't give Dumbledore time to chide Harry on manners, because he plowed right ahead. "And Dumbledore knows I would _die_ before I let those insane Death Eaters get Harry."  
  
"Well it won't help me in the _slightest_ if you die, Sirius," Harry replied cynically.  
  
"Boys," Remus broke in with a small smile, "can we get back to the point of this discussion?"  
  
Both Sirius and Harry turned toward Remus with identical scowls on their faces.  
  
In defeat, Timothy let his body fall back onto the chair behind him. "And what was the point of the discussion? I seem to have lost it about halfway through Sirius's rant."  
  
Choosing to ignore the sarcasm, Dumbledore replied, "It would be very helpful if there was one more person that Sirius could transform in front of, without worrying about that person calling the Ministry to cart him off to prison. I've already told Minerva, and both Snapes know as well. If things get worse we'll probably have to tell Aina, but I don't want too many people around who know."  
  
Timothy folded his hands on his lap. "Well, I'm not saying I trust him yet, but I promise I won't call the Ministry - Merlin knows how much they would botch everything up. Just remember, I'm only doing this because I trust _you_, Albus."  
  
"Thanks," Sirius retorted unhappily.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next week passed rather uneventfully, though I must admit it was a relief. The design on my wrist didn't seem to be doing anything except occasionally give me small headaches. Once I was back to my normal health, I began to bug Uncle Severus about buying people Christmas presents. To my dismay, he didn't take me until the weekend before the holiday vacation. That weekend was also a Hogsmeade weekend for the students in third year and up.  
  
So, two days before Christmas, we left the school to buy gifts. I had also convinced Uncle Severus to trade me over to Lupin once we were finished, so I could buy _him_ a gift. Lupin had agreed to pay for it, since I had no money, and Uncle Severus would have otherwise been paying for his own gift.  
  
After breakfast we bundled up and followed the students down to the gates. I heard Uncle Severus was grumbling about something, so I asked, "What'd you say?"  
  
"Just how many people are you insisting on buying gifts for?"  
  
"Well," I began, grabbing his hand as we walked, "I have to get presents for _you_, Mr. Lupin, Snuffles, Harry, Jayden, Besaih, Hagrid.oh yeah, and Professor Jacques and Aina!"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh, well, she said I could call her that now. She said that I just have to call her Professor Kenton when I go to school here though. She's really nice now that I know her," I rambled on, kicking up puffs of snow as I skipped along.  
  
Uncle Severus sighed above my head. "That's a lot of people. I can't believe I'm paying for Lupin, Black and Potter's gifts. What a nightmare. Well, let's get it over with, shall we?"  
  
We spent the morning in the shops all over Hogsmeade. In Honey dukes I bought Harry, Jayden and Besaih strange assortments of sweets that looked good. In the bookstore I bought some stationery for Aina when she wrote home to her family. In Catagong and Wackel's, I found a nice kettle holder for Hagrid, since his had become quite worn out and didn't help much at keeping hands from being burnt. Finally, in Shadenx, I found a white gold necklace chain with a full moon-shaped disc the size of a ten pence coin ((A/N: or a quarter)) as its pendant for Lupin (I had Uncle Severus ask the store assistant to make sure it wasn't silver). Uncle Severus found a little faded red book that was empty until you named the book you wanted to read, and he suggested that I get it for Jacques. Then we had quite a bit of difficulty looking for something for Sirius.  
  
"You've know him longer than me," I grumbled. "What kind of things does he like?"  
  
Uncle Severus snorted. "He likes to torture people."  
  
"That's not nice!" I scolded him.  
  
"I know. It's not meant to be." I watched him wander over to a table covered with strange gadgets, where he picked up something that looked like a demented wind chime. It was obviously magical, because a gold ball the size of a marble floated up into the air as Uncle Severus lifted the object. As he held it up with raised eyebrows, the ball began to orbit the mobile at an angle and a high speed.  
  
"What is _that_?" I asked him, stepping up beside the table.  
  
"No idea. It looks like a-"  
  
"Weather chime, good sir," a soft voice spoke up.  
  
I jumped and whirled around to stare at the small, wispy-looking man that stood a few feet away.  
  
"A weather chime?" Uncle Severus repeated.  
  
"Yes. You see the golden sphere flying around the chime? When the weather is going to be nice - as in, clear and without precipitation - that sphere orbits the chime slowly. However, if it orbits at a high speed like it is now, that means we will have bad weather soon."  
  
"And how far ahead does this chime foretell?"  
  
The man rubbed his chin. "Hm. Well, that's hard to say. Sometimes it is only an hour warning, while other times it could be up to a day or two. Usually if the weather is nice, it won't change speed. See how it slows down every once and a while?"  
  
We glanced at the chime to see what he was talking about.  
  
"That means there will be bad weather, but the weather will be rather fussy, becoming strong and dying down at certain times. Are you wanting to buy it?"  
  
Uncle Severus shrugged and looked at me. "Were you going to get anything for Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot about him! Do you think he'd like that?"  
  
"He might. Albus enjoys these sorts of gadgets. _You've_ seen how many he has in his office."  
  
I giggled. "Yep. Alright, I want to get that for him! But what should I get the last person on my list?" I asked as Uncle Severus handed our purchases over to the man to ring up at the front counter.  
  
"I have no idea, Miette. Why don't you buy his present when you are with Lupin? I'll give you some money for it. Anyway, Lupin would know what to get him."  
  
I sighed. "Alright. I guess that is a good idea."  
  
Uncle Severus paid for the items, and we headed into the Three Broomsticks for lunch and to meet up with Lupin. A few minutes after we had sat down, Lupin and Snuffles walked into the inn and spotted us.  
  
"Oh, no," I moaned. "How am I supposed to get his present now?"  
  
"What's that?" Lupin asked, sitting down across from me.  
  
"It's just that, Uncle Severus and I couldn't think of anything to get Snuffles, so I was going to have you help me find something for him when we went to get Uncle Severus's present."  
  
"Ah. Well, that can be quickly remedied," Lupin assured me as he handed Snuffles a large piece of buttered bread to eat from his place on the floor. "We'll just leave him outside when we're in the shop."  
  
"That's good. But then we're gonna have to figure out what to get for _him_," I said, pointing sideways at Uncle Severus. "He won't give me any suggestions."  
  
Lupin grinned. "Oh, don't worry. We'll find something." He speared a slice of meat with his fork and held it out for Snuffles, who yanked it off with a disgruntled snort. He obviously didn't enjoy being handfed. Lupin seemed quite amused by this.  
  
When we were done with lunch, Uncle Severus went back to the castle, and we walked up the road.  
  
"Have you been in Zonko's yet?" Lupin asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "No. Uncle Severus didn't want to go in there. He said something about not wanting to know what the Weasley twins were buying in their free time."  
  
"Ha! I never knew Severus was scared of those two!" he laughed. "Well, we should check in there for any possibilities." Just before we went inside, Lupin turned to Snuffles. "Now, you be a good doggie and don't run off, boy," he ordered, waving his finger at Snuffles in a mock-threatening tone.  
  
Snuffles turned his nose up at Lupin and gave a short growl.  
  
"Oh, just think of what I could get you for Christmas, Snuffles!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck before jumping up again.  
  
"We'll be right back. Don't miss us too much, old boy," Lupin added as he led me inside with his hand on my shoulder. Snuffles lay down and put his head on his paws, preparing to wait for a while.  
  
Inside, it was crowded and noisy. Students were almost everywhere, looking at all of the different jokes and trick toys. We wandered around aimlessly for a bit, glancing at the strange objects on the shelves.  
  
Lupin suddenly grinned and beckoned me over to a shelf that was lined with animated rubber toys.  
  
"Huh? What are these?" I asked him in confusion.  
  
"Why don't we get Snuffles a chew toy?" Lupin asked in a completely innocent voice.  
  
A wide grin spread over my face. "You think he'd like one?"  
  
"Oh, yes. He'd _love_ one. Which one do you want to get him?"  
  
I looked over the assorted chew toys - for that was indeed what they were - and tried to decide. Finally I picked one that was a colorful little hedgehog that kept rolling up into a ball and tumbling all over the shelf. The hedgehog squeaked when it was squeezed.  
  
"He'll get a kick out of that, I can assure you," said Lupin.  
  
Several minutes later we found what seemed to be a silver bookmark (not real silver, because Lupin picked it up and wasn't affected by it), but when he picked it up a mouth appeared toward the top and began to sing complete nonsense at him. The funny thing was, the tune the words went to was quite nice.  
  
Lupin chuckled, "I wouldn't mind buying this for Severus, plus something else, since this would be such a small gift. Do you want to get it for him?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
We paid for the two items and then left the store. Snuffles was a few feet away from where we'd left him, and he was curled up on the ground. He immediately jumped to his feet when he noticed us. When he approached us, I could see that he was shivering quite a bit.  
  
"Oh, Snuffles," Lupin sighed as Snuffles nosed the bags that Lupin was carrying; "if you were cold, then you shouldn't have just lain there. You should have kept moving. Come on. We still have one more place to go. And this time you are going to stay in the Three Broomsticks while we shop. Madam Rosmerta will make sure you get something warm to drink.  
  
The wind was picking up as we made our way back to the inn, and flakes of snow began to fall. By the time we entered the inn, Snuffles looked like he had been frosted with white icing. Lupin's hair had also been dusted with snow, since he didn't have a hat, and his hood kept blowing off. My hood, however, had stayed on, because Uncle Severus had been so smart as to get a cloak with a drawstring lining the edge of the hood so I could cinch it and tie it tight.  
  
Shivering, we stumbled into the Three Broomsticks and went up to the counter. Lupin left me with Madam Rosmerta, and he dragged Snuffles over to the large fireplace to warm up. I explained to Rosmerta about what had happened to Snuffles, and she quickly poured hot tea into a bowl and mixed in some cream. Then she walked over with me to where Lupin and Snuffles were.  
  
"Here you go, sweetheart," she said kindly as she set the bowl in front of Snuffles, ruffling his fur.  
  
"Rosmerta," Lupin began, "we still need to buy some more gifts. Is it alright if he stays here while we're out?"  
  
"Of course it is, Remus," she smiled at him. "And I'll get a warm blanket for him as well. He's such a good boy whenever you two are here, so I'd be happy to take care him for you. Be careful you don't catch a cold out there as well."  
  
Lupin smiled. "I sure hope not. I just got over something a couple weeks ago, and I don't aim to get sick again." He straightened and stood. "Well, we'd better get the rest of your gifts, Miette."  
  
The second we stepped out of the door, I wished we hadn't. The wind was blowing fiercely, and icy flakes of snow bit at my exposed face. I grabbed Lupin's arm, and before I knew what was happening, he had lifted me off of my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck while trying to keep my hands inside my sleeves at the same time.  
  
"Come on," he spoke into my ear. "I know exactly where we'll find your last gifts."  
  
"Okay," I replied, snuggling against him. As his hood flew off again, I pulled it back over his head and gripped one edge of it in my right fist, next to my chin.  
  
A few minutes later, I felt Lupin's arm remove itself from around me, and there was the tinkle of a tiny bell. As the he closed the door behind us, there was a sudden absence of noise, and I felt warmth enfold me. Lupin set me down on the floor, and we brushed off the snow that had gathered on our cloaks.  
  
"Well, good afternoon to you both," a surprised female voice greeted us, and I turned to see a young, red-haired woman. "I wasn't expecting any customers in this weather."  
  
"Yes, well," Lupin shook his hood out and rumpled his hair with both hands to get the last few flakes out, "we have some last minute shopping to do, and her uncle will probably not let her back here again to finish if she doesn't right now."  
  
"Oh, you are talking about Professor Snape?" she glanced at me. "Yes, I can see some of the resemblance."  
  
I giggled at the mental image of Uncle Severus covered with snow that popped into my head.  
  
The woman smiled. "However, you aren't very much like him. So. Were you two looking for anything in particular?"  
  
Lupin shook his head. "Nope. But we are looking for something for her uncle, and.did you want to get a _real_ present for something for our friend at the inn?" he added to me.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I want to get him something warm to wear.  
  
"Well feel free to look around. I'll be in the back if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you; we'll give a shout if there's a problem."  
  
Lupin and I looked around, and thinking of how Uncle Severus's slippers were kind of old, I found a nice pair of dark gray slippers for him that both Lupin and I thought he'd like. WE had a bit of trouble trying to figure out what size to get..  
  
"Yes, but how big are his feet?"  
  
"_I_ don't know! They're a lot bigger than mine, though!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He held out his foot for me to see. "How big are his compared to mine? Does that help at all?"  
  
"Umm. I think his are a little bit bigger. By about this much." I showed him with my fingers, and he took down a pair of slippers. We compared one to his foot.  
  
Satisfied, Lupin tucked both slippers into their box, and then we began to look for something for Sirius.  
  
"How much money do you have left?" he asked me as we were looking through the sweaters.  
  
I reached into my pocket and took out the remaining coins that Uncle Severus had given me.  
  
"That's almost enough to buy a sweater," he told me. When my face fell, he smiled and added, "But I tell you what. Why don't I chip in a bit, and then the present will be from both of us? Kind of like an apology for leaving him out there," he grinned guiltily.  
  
"Alright. I like that idea. Which one do you think he'd like?"  
  
Three minutes later, we found a sweater made of soft and dark forest- green wool. To make sure it would be the right size for Sirius, Lupin tried it on, and when he found the sleeves to be too long and the rest of it to be rather loose, he declared it a perfect size.  
  
As soon as our purchases were wrapped up, we journeyed back out into the storm. The wind had calmed down a little, and when I looked up into the sky, bits of blue could be seen.right beside dark gray clouds.  
  
"The chime was right!" I said to myself, just before a gust of wind blew several snowflakes into my face.  
  
"What's that?" Lupin asked. "What chime?"  
  
I told him about the weather chime that Uncle Severus and I had bought for Dumbledore. He seemed amused that Uncle Severus had been the one to suggest it as a gift.  
  
When we entered the Three Broomsticks and went over to the fire, we found quite a strange site indeed. Snuffles was curled up, asleep on the rug with a quilt tucked around him. However, that wasn't what was so strange. Cuddled against Snuffles was a little boy, who could be no older than two or three.  
  
Lupin and I glanced at each other with our eyebrows raised.  
  
Lupin crouched down, and careful not to disturb the boy, gently shook Snuffles's shoulder.  
  
"Sirius," he whispered into Snuffles's ear. "Sirius, wake up."  
  
Snuffles shuddered and then suddenly tried to jerk up, but Lupin held him down.  
  
"Shh. It's alright. Just stay still for a second, Sirius." Snuffles turned his head and jumped slightly when he saw the little boy curled up against him. Lupin gently slid his hands between Snuffles and the toddler, wrapping his arms around the small body. When the boy shifted and snuggled against Lupin instead, we realized it would be a lot harder to put him down again without waking him up. I was wondering where his mum and dad were.  
  
Just then I heard clicking heels, and I looked up to see Rosmerta heading toward us.  
  
"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry about this, Remus. My nephew was playing on the rug here where Snuffles was sleeping, and when Devin fell asleep against him, I figured Snuffles wouldn't mind too much if I left them both there. After all, they were keeping each other warm," she smiled.  
  
Lupin chuckled, and Snuffles yawned widely at him, showing all of his teeth and his long pink tongue. I rubbed his head affectionately, grinning.  
  
"Alright, you two. We need to get back up to the castle soon."  
  
"Oh, why don't you stay here for a little while?" Rosmerta insisted. "I have some peanut blossoms that just got out of the oven, if you'd like to have a few fresh off of the pan."  
  
"Ooh, can we stay, Mr. Lupin? Pleeease?"  
  
He sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
"Goodie!"  
  
We followed Rosmerta over to the counter and pulled out some stools to sit on. A moment after she had disappeared behind the counter, Rosmerta returned with a plateful of steaming-hot peanut blossoms. Setting the plate on the surface of the counter, she handed Lupin and I each one of the soft cookies.  
  
"Mmm!" I exclaimed as I bit into the peanut butter cookie. The chocolate kiss melted on my tongue. "I didn't know that magic people had these too," I told her.  
  
"We don't," she replied. "But a friend of mine who is Muggleborn recommended them to me, and I fell in love with them. Of course, it is always a little bit of trouble to buy the Muggle chocolates, but I think it is worth it."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
When we were finished eating, we said goodbye, wishing Rosmerta a Happy Christmas, and then we went out into the snow once again. By the time we had trudged all the way up the hill to the castle, we were chilled to the bone. Snuffles and I were shaking terribly, while Lupin's teeth were chattering. Lupin immediately dragged us both up to Madam Pomfrey, where we all, including Sirius, got a drink of Pepper Up Potion. Sirius didn't seem too happy to have steam pouring out of his ears as he was a dog, so Lupin sent him off to his chambers while he brought me down to Uncle Severus, where I spent the rest of the afternoon wrapping presents in my room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Lol. The chew toy was my dad's idea. I was having SO much trouble thinking of a good gift for him, and I was whining about it, trying to get my younger brother to think of something, and my dad suggested, "How about a chew toy?" (his exact words!) I thought that was the most brilliant idea, so I just HAD to get him one.  
  
Review! 


	49. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Yay! Christmas time for Harry Potter-types!  
  
Oh, and no offence "C. Valentine," but what use would Sirius get out of receiving those things for gifts? He isn't allowed to be human around anyone except Remus, Harry, and the other people who know about him. However, I compliment your ideas for pranks; they sounded quite amusing.  
  
Child of Memories  
  
Written by Eizoku  
  
Chapter 49: Christmas  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's _Christmas_!" I jumped on Uncle Severus's bed and bounced around happily.  
  
Uncle Severus groaned and rolled over, pressing his pillow against his head.  
  
"Go away," he mumbled, trying to push me off of the bed. "It's too early."  
  
"No, it's _not_! It's Christmas! You're _supposed_ to get up early!"  
  
"Oh, bugger it all. I'm not getting up at four thirty in the morning just to-"  
  
I jumped and landed on his back before proceeding to tug at his hair to get him to move. "Come _on_! I'm not leaving 'til you're up!"  
  
He rolled over grumpily to stare at me with his best "you can't order me around" look. I immediately countered with my puppy-dog expression (the one that never fails).  
  
"_Please_? I'll love you _so_ much if you get up _now_," I said sweetly.  
  
Uncle Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Trying to bribe me now, are we?"  
  
"Yes, we _are_! You're gonna get your present from us!"  
  
"Us?"  
  
I grinned. "Yeah, Mr. Lupin helped me pick out the first present."  
  
His face adopted a distorted look. "Oh, joy."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
He groaned and sat up, lifting me off of the bed. "Go on out there while I get dressed. I'll be out in a moment."  
  
"Yay!" I bounced out of the room, twirling about.  
  
Once Uncle Severus finally arrived in the center room, I began ripping into my presents as if there was no tomorrow. He simply sat in one of the chairs to watch me in tired amusement. A glance out the window revealed that the sun hadn't even risen yet.  
  
For each gift I received, I would hold it up to him to show off, before tossing it onto my chair and starting on the next box. Apparently my grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins (on my mum's side of the family) had sent gifts to Uncle Severus's house, and his house elves had forwarded them to the school. By the time I had finished opening gifts, I had many more new clothes, several new toys, some books, and other miscellaneous items. Uncle Severus gave me a winter hat (a witch hat with flaps that went over the ears and then tied under the chin) that I had spotted in a shop in Hogsmeade a while back and liked.  
  
Once I was finished, I made sure Uncle Severus opened his gifts. He seemed quite surprised when he unwrapped the bookmark and it started singing to him.  
  
"What is _this_?" he asked in a scandalized tone.  
  
I laughed. "It's a bookmark, silly! But open your other present!"  
  
I was happy see that he seemed satisfied with his new slippers, and he even put them on for my entertainment.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, Harry. Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry rolled over in his makeshift bed and curled up in his blankets more.  
  
"Well, you asked for it.."  
  
Sirius seized the blanket and yanked it off of the sleeping boy, causing Harry to cry out in surprise.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry," Sirius exclaimed happily.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open and he grinned. "It's Christmas!"  
  
"So open your presents, Harry!"  
  
"Why don't you open yours, Padfoot?" a voice spoke up behind them.  
  
Sirius and Harry turned to see a rather tired-looking Remus standing in the doorway of the passage linking their chambers, wearing simple gray trousers and long-sleeved white shirt that he had obviously slept in.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Remus!" both Harry and Sirius greeted in unison.  
  
"And the same to you two," he replied, yawning widely behind his hand. Sirius summoned a chair from the table and turned it into a comfy armchair for Remus to sink into. "Thanks."  
  
Soon they began to open their gifts. Sirius tore into everything like a child, receiving laughs from Harry and Remus.  
  
"Well, I _do_ have to make up for all the years I missed, right?" he justified himself with a grin. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "What on earth is _this_?!" He pulled from the wrappings a colorful, rubber hedgehog that squirmed in his hand, trying to get free. It squeaked and popped out of his hand, hiding in the covers of Harry's blankets.  
  
Remus grinned widely. "Did you read the card?" He asked patiently as he carefully removed pieces of spellotape from the paper on his gifts.  
  
"Card?" Sirius repeated blankly. "Oh, wait. Here's one! 'Dear Sirius,'" he read, "'Here's a present for Snuffles. Have fun! Love. Miette.' Oh, dear god," he moaned. "Moony, please tell me this wasn't your idea?"  
  
Remus pretended to ignore him. "I'm not sure of the answer to that question, Mr. Black. Could you rephrase it?"  
  
"Moony!" Sirius grabbed Harry's pillow and hurled it at Remus's head.  
  
"Oomph!" Remus slid the pillow over his head and then settled it behind his back. "Thanks, Sirius! This is a lot more comfortable now. And all I did was point out the shelf. Miss Snape decided all by herself which one you would like the best. Personally, I think she picked the nicest one."  
  
Harry snickered. "So now Snuffles has got a chew toy? You'll have to try it out today, Snuffles!" he teased.  
  
Sirius gave a great sigh. "You guys are so cruel to me. After all I've done for you-"  
  
"Hey, Sirius, you _do_ realize there's still another gift for you from her?" Harry suddenly broke in, pointing to the lumpy package in Sirius's lap.  
  
"What? Ooh! I got _two_ presents from her!" he cried gleefully, and flipped open the second card. "What's this one say? 'Dear Sirius, We wanted to make up for leaving you out in the snow that day, and we thought you might like this. Love, Miette and Mr. Lupin.' Aww, how sweet," he smiled. "Now here's a person who has a proper heart, unlike anyone in this room."  
  
He opened the gift and held up the sweater. "Oh, great," he spoke seriously, "I've been wanting a good sweater like this, but I obviously can't go and shop.. Thanks! I assume you picked this out, Remus?"  
  
"Yeah.I had to guess at the size though. It should be nice and warm. It's made of an excellent material."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Well, if you say so, Remus."  
  
Remus was in the process of reading Miette's card: 'Dear Mr. Lupin, When I saw this, I _had_ to get it for you! I really hope you like it. If you don't, you can always return it and get something else. Oh, and don't worry - it isn't silver. I had Uncle Severus make sure it wasn't. It's white gold. Love, Miette.'  
  
Frowning slightly in curiosity, Remus unwrapped the small box and took out the full moon pendant.  
  
"Ooh, nice one, Moony!" Sirius said admiringly. "I see she's completely serious while shopping for you.. I wonder why no one is ever serious while shopping for me?"  
  
"Sirius.." Harry and Remus sighed exasperatedly. Remus deftly unclasped the chain and secured it around his neck.  
  
"And I remember the days when you'd do anything to hide the fact that you were a werewolf," Sirius mused. "Now you don't seem to mind at all that people know you are one."  
  
Remus smiled softly. "Well, I have grown used to it since I was a child, Sirius."  
  
When they were all finished with opening their gifts, they all got dressed and then headed down to the Hall together (with Sirius in his Animagus form, of course). Harry and Remus weren't able to convince Snuffles to "try out" his new chew toy, though Sirius had pulled on his new sweater before transforming.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Walking into the Great Hall, my eyes went very wide. I had never seen anything like what was covering the gigantic room; it was incredible to look at. Light snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling. Tiny flickering lights were darting all over the place (faeries, Uncle Severus told me). Somewhere in the (invisible) rafters, I could hear bells, or perhaps chimes, playing beautiful carols. Hauntingly sweet flute music accompanied the chimes (or bells). Twelve Christmas trees were arranged around the walls, and their crisp fragrance filled the Hall. Sprigs of holly and mistletoe decorated various places.  
  
Another difference was that there was only one table set up in the Hall. It almost felt like it was back in the summer when it was just the teachers and myself in the school. However, there were other students sitting at the table. All of the Weasley children had stayed over the holidays, as well as one or two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hermione, it seemed, had gone home for the week to be with her mum and dad. Harry was still here at Hogwarts, of course. I noticed that absolutely no Slytherins had stayed.  
  
"How come so many people are gone?" I asked Uncle Severus as we walked toward the table.  
  
"It's because of the war," he replied softly. "They want to spend as much time with their families as possible, because you never know.." He trailed off, not really wanting to disrupt the good mood I was in. I deliberately pushed it to the back of my mind, twitching my left wrist only slightly in my sleeve.  
  
"Oi! Etty Lette!" Two voices cried out in unison. It was Fred and George.  
  
"Sit with us this morning!" Fred exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
I grinned and skipped over to the two. "Happy Christmas!" I greeted hugging them both at the same time.  
  
Just then, Harry, Lupin and Snuffles entered the Hall. I ran up to them before they could get to the table and gave each of them a hug. Lupin lifted me up and tossed me into the air before catching me again. I squealed in delight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Do it again!" I cried happily. Obediently he did so, and I laughed as he set me down afterwards. I danced back to the table and sat down between Fred and George. I thought I heard Uncle Severus mutter something along the lines of: "They're going to corrupt her." I grinned and discreetly took a familiar white sweet from George's hand underneath the table and then leaned over the table to hand it to my uncle.  
  
"What's this?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's really good white chocolate that I got! Try it! It's really really really yummy!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, and, while Fred and George waited with baited breaths beside me (I could tell they has stopped breathing by the way they were leaning slightly forward in their seats and gripping the table), he popped it into his mouth.  
  
Five seconds after he swallowed it, the twins gave a victorious cheer, clapping me on the back as well.  
  
Uncle Severus's black hair had been replaced by pure white hair, and his black eyes were now pink. His skin was no longer a sallow color, but was a cleaner pale tone instead.  
  
"What - what is THIS?!" he sputtered angrily, eliciting several giggles from me.  
  
"Albino Chocolates, Professor!" Fred provided with a proud and gleeful expression.  
  
"Compliments of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," George added.  
  
"Yes, you missed their introduction to the wizarding world, Severus," Lupin spoke up as he sat down in between Aina and Jacques. "They tested the first on me the day you couldn't see anything. There were albinos all over the school."  
  
"You're going to be like that for a whole day," Aina joined in.  
  
Jacques chuckled, and Uncle Severus looked rather sulky. "I'm sorry I had to miss that," Jacques replied good-naturedly. So, did you know you were being tested, when you ate the candy, Remus?"  
  
Lupin laughed. "No, I did not. It took me a second to figure out why everyone was staring at me like I'd grown an extra pair of ears - now what are you two up to now?" he inquired quickly when he noticed how Fred and George had suddenly grinned and bent over me, whispering.  
  
"Should we give it to someone?" Fred asked.  
  
"But who-?"  
  
"Did you guys make a new candy?" I asked them quietly.  
  
They nodded. "Yep. They're called Bumbling Bubbleberry Bears."  
  
"They turn your ears into five-inch-long, fuzzy blue elf ears when you eat them."  
  
"Ooh! I'll try one! Please?"  
  
They grinned. "Sure! We're not sure how long they'll last, though. I think it has to do with the person.." George shrugged.  
  
Fred handed me what looked like a blue gummy bear that was the size of a toddler's fist. I giggled as it crawled around in my hand.  
  
"It moves!" I exclaimed gleefully, letting the little bear play with one of my fingers and then topple over, rolling around on my palm.  
  
"Are you eating candy?" Uncle Severus queried suspiciously. "Eat your breakfast first, miss."  
  
I sighed dramatically. "Yes, Uncle Severus." I let the bear tumble onto my plate, where it continued to explore; it tried climbing my pile of pancakes that were covered in strawberries, whipped cream, and (to my uncle's displeasure) warm chocolate sauce.  
  
"How long does this charm last?" I asked as I rescued the bear from the slippery strawberry syrup that had bled into the whipped cream from the strawberries.  
  
"For a few minutes, and then it will go still," Fred answered through a mouthful of gingerbread muffin.  
  
I took a sip of my eggnog and then turned to Uncle Severus. "So what are we going to do today? Anything special?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me. "I hadn't planned anything.."  
  
"I want to play outside!" Fred exclaimed childishly.  
  
"Yeah! How about a snow fight!" his twin added.  
  
"What a splendid idea!"  
  
"Yes, who's in? Or out, should I say?"  
  
"I am!" I cried, finishing my pancakes. "Oh, wait!" I picked up the bear (now unmoving) and bit off its head before munching on the rest of it. The sweet was just like a gummy bear; only it had a blue-raspberry taste to it.  
  
Almost immediately my ears felt very strange. They felt tickly and then I could feel them lengthening. I shook my head, and they flopped back and forth.  
  
"Neat! Now I have elf ears!"  
  
Uncle Severus grimaced.  
  
I quickly changed into my winter cloak and my new hat, and also pulled on a pair of gloves that Uncle Severus charmed to not get wet. Uncle Severus opted to watch us in the snow.  
  
"Oh, come on, Severus," laughed Lupin. "You'll enjoy yourself."  
  
"Somehow I highly doubt that. I'm just fine here. That way when you are all dripping in snow when you come in, I am perfectly dry."  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes and scooped me up, causing me to shriek in surprise. He spun me around a little before setting me on his shoulder. We.or rather.he strolled over to where the Weasleys, Harry and Snuffles were playing. Snowflakes drifted lazily down from the sky on us.  
  
"I want to build a snowman first!" I told him.  
  
"A snowman? Okay. I haven't built one in years, though." He set me down in the snow. Then, glancing around, he asked, "Where's Sirius? I haven't seen her for a few days. Is she at Hagrid's?"  
  
"Yeah, she likes to go around with him when he takes care of the animals, so we decided she should stay with him. She might come out later though."  
  
"Ah. Ooh - look out!" he laughed, and a split second later something very cold hit my back.  
  
"Hey!" I ducked down and scooped up a handful of snow. Turning around I lobbed it at the guilty one: Harry. To my amazement (and his as well), it hit him full in the face.  
  
He sputtered and hurled another snowball at me, but this one veered off to the side because there was still snow smeared on his glasses.  
  
Quite soon there was an all-out battle going on. Apparently the only person who had sided with Harry was Snuffles. Well.Fred and George had decided it was their "sworn duty" to keep everything equal, so every now and then someone on our team was attacked and pelted with snow. Lupin was on our side because early on in the game I had dragged him behind Fred and George's magically raised snow fort.  
  
"This is so not fair!" Harry yelled across the snow at us.  
  
"_Life_ isn't fair, Potty-boy!" Fred shouted back.  
  
"Agghh! Don't you tell me-" He was cut off as he got a mouthful of snow. "REMUS! And I thought you were my friend!"  
  
I grinned at Lupin, who looked quite pleased with himself. "Well, he needed to be quieted," he replied in his normal tone of voice, as if he was in class.  
  
As Lupin and I both jumped up again to throw more snowballs at Harry, suddenly a new hand appeared behind Harry's wall and heaved a snowball at us. It hit Lupin smack in the face, sending him backward in surprise, sputtering.  
  
"What the._Sirius_!" He hissed. "Ooh, I'm going to get him.." He packed a large snowball together and picked it up.  
  
"How are you going to get it all the way to them?" I asked. Won't it fall apart or just not go far enough?"  
  
He smirked. "You're forgetting one thing. I'm a werewolf. I can get to hit him with no problem."  
  
"But that's _cheating_!" I cried softly, trying to not grin widely at him. I failed.  
  
He stood up and chucked the huge snowball in Harry's side's direction. At that second, Harry stood up and through a snowball at Ginny (hitting her on the side of her head), and Remus's snowball sailed over the wall and past Harry. However, there was a loud, angry, and muffled shout a second later.  
  
As Harry's head whipped around to look at Sirius, Snuffles leapt over the wall and ran straight for our fort. I screamed (enjoying myself the whole time) and ducked down to the ground with my arms over my head. A spray of snow scattered everywhere.  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted, trying to skid to a stop and instead falling on his back as he slipped in the snow. I just barely scrambled out of the way in time.  
  
Just then Snuffles transformed and shoved a snowball into Lupin's face. Both Harry and my eyes widened.  
  
"No! You _idiot_!" he shouted, and yanked Sirius back roughly.  
  
There was a very awkward silence.  
  
Uncle Severus was the one to break it from his place on his bench. "I knew you were brainless, Black, but I didn't think that you would lose control in a children's snow fight."  
  
"Hey! You're Sirius Black, the mad mass m-"  
  
"He's innocent," Harry cut off George's excited exclamation, "or.as innocent as _he_ can be."  
  
Lupin sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm just glad it only the Weasleys out here, Sirius."  
  
"But." Ginny began.  
  
"Gin, mum knows about him, so don't worry!" Ron explained.  
  
Sirius looked sheepish for a second. "Well, now there's more people I can be human around," he grinned, trying to loosen the mood.  
  
"I just hope no one was - or is - looking out of the windows," Lupin added.  
  
"Ah, you're no fun, Moony. You never let me-"  
  
"Wait!" Fred burst out.  
  
Both Sirius and Lupin looked at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Moony, as in, Mr. Moony of the Marauders?"  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped open slightly. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Well? Are you?" George persisted.  
  
Lupin smiled weakly. "Yeah. And Sirius is-"  
  
"Padfoot," Sirius finished.  
  
"Both twin's eyes widened. "_Really_?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"That is so _cool_," George replied.  
  
"Hey, Harry, how come you never told us?! You knew, didn't you?"  
  
I giggled. "I did too!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
A few minutes later, we were all enlarging our fort (the Muggle way), though we had forced Sirius to turn back into Snuffles, and Fred and George (and occasionally Ginny) would sneak-attack someone with a bucketful of snow. No one knew where the two had gotten the bucket form, and frankly, no one cared to know.  
  
"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Harry told me as we worked together on a wall and some stairs.  
  
"Really? I don't know if it has been for me. I don't really remember that many I had before."  
  
"But you've enjoyed yourself?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" I assured him, laughing. "I've had so much fun today!"  
  
He paused and glanced up at the sky, squinting slightly in the brightness. "I wonder when it'll stop snowing?"  
  
I looked up too. "Don't know. I - what's that?"  
  
Harry immediately became alert, peering up into the sky. "I'm not sure. It looks.kind of like a.really big bird. Or the shape of one, anyway."  
  
"But it looks like a shadow. Wouldn't the shadow be on the ground, and the bird be in the sky? Besides. I don't think it looks like a bird. It's just too.weirdly shaped to be a bird," I added.  
  
Indeed, up in the sky above us - directly above us - there seemed to be a large, misty shadow hovering.shifting back and forth a little in the breeze.  
  
"I don't like it," I whispered uneasily, getting a strange feeling inside, as if something in my brain knew a detail that the rest of me did not. I seized Harry's wrist.  
  
It was then that we both _knew_ something was wrong.  
  
Harry gasped loudly in pain and sank to his knees in the snow. His free hand clutched at the scar on his forehead. At the same time my wrist burst with a hot, stabbing sensation. I whimpered, stumbling into Harry, burying my face in his cloak. Then, as the pain reached an all-time high, we both screamed and fell to the ground. Harry was still holding onto me as we both went limp.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Everyone outside went stiff when they heard two people scream out in terrible pain. The worst thing was when they recognized who the voices belonged to, and many warning bells began ringing in their heads.  
  
Severus jumped up from his seat on the bench, whereas Sirius rapidly turned back into a human and joined Remus in dashing to where the shrieks had come from. They rounded a corned in the fort and skidded to a shocked stop.  
  
Harry and Miette were sprawled on the snow, unconscious. Miette was lying over Harry's stomach, her face hiding against his chest. Her left hand was gripping his right wrist, while her right arms had fallen underneath Harry's bent and halfway-raised left arm. Harry's head was tilted back at an uncomfortable-looking angle. Miette's hat lay in the snow just to the side of them.  
  
Both black-haired youths were glowing gold.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Was that any good? Boy, do I hate writing about holidays. *grins* Well, now you know I won't be writing about Easter!  
  
Oh, and a notice for the future (because I will most likely forget otherwise), HPnLOTRrox has been so kind as to help me with some things that Timothy Jacques could say in French.since I know maybe.one or two words in French. Lol. So in future chapters, when Timothy says anything in French, you know that I didn't do that. (Don't worry, I'll have the translation in double parenthesis or something so you know what he's saying.)  
  
I started to draw Harry and Miette how they are at the end of the chapter, so soon I will put the picture up on my page. You can check my profile page to see when the last time I updated the page, and what was put up.)  
  
Review! 


	50. Fields of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: YAY! I have untangled myself from my slump of not knowing how to continue this! So here is the REAL chapter 50, with everything it was supposed to have. (It would do you well to read it through again, because I added several things in between that weren't there before.)  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 50: Fields of the Dead  
  
I stood in an open field in bare feet, the spring breeze ruffling my hair and pure white nightgown. A gold mist surrounded my skin and clothing. The field was completely barren; no grass was to be seen, and the hills in the distance seemed black to my eyes.  
  
"What is going on?" a voice spoke suddenly, startling me a little. I turned to see Harry standing beside me, wearing his normal clothing, but also glowing a soft gold. "Were we transported somewhere?" he continued.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think so. I...I think this is one of my Dreams. But, somehow I have the feeling that this isn't an event that will happen in the future." I struggled for the right words. "It feels like.like it's only the place where something will happen."  
  
"Like the setting for a play?" Harry offered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Then I thought of something. "Harry, do you see the same things here as I am?"  
  
"I don't know. Are you seeing a dead moor and some mountains in the distance? 'Cause that's what I'm seeing."  
  
I nodded. "Why is it so warm though? And why am I wearing pajamas?"  
  
He shrugged. "And why are we gold? Can't say. What I want to know is why we are here, of all places. Nothing is ha-"  
  
He stopped talking when a soft rumble of thunder came out of the distance. The gray clouds flickered with the lightning inside them. I heard an eerie howling of the wind. It sounded like dozens of miserable souls were crying and moaning. I stepped closer to Harry, and he placed a shaking hand on my shoulder. I clutched my ever-present necklace with my right hand.  
  
Then, in the distance, we could see a small figure, walking slowly but steadily toward us. At first I felt uneasy, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. However, as the figure drew closer, I released his hand and almost cried with happiness. At that instant, the scenery changed, and the ground became covered in snow. The cloudy, thundering night switched a clear, sunny day. And Taliesin was trudging through the snow toward us, clad in his usual outfit of a sweater, pants, socks and his coat; his jeweled sword hung at his waist.  
  
He stopped ten feet away from us and smiled softly at me.  
  
"Taliesin!" I cried, and I left Harry's side to run through the powdery snow.  
  
"Happy Christmas, my dear." He knelt down and embraced me briefly before he turned to Harry. "Hello, Harry. I was wondering when I would meet you."  
  
I also turned to look at Harry, still holding Taliesin's hand. Taliesin rose to stand by my side.  
  
"Can you see him?" I asked Harry curiously.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide, but he nodded. "Yeah. So this is the bloke you've been talking to?"  
  
Taliesin nodded and spoke, "I would shake your hand, Harry, but you wouldn't be able to grasp it. I would pass right through."  
  
Harry frowned. "How is it that she can touch you then? If you aren't solid?"  
  
"Ah, well Kage is different," he smiled.  
  
Harry looked slightly confused at Taliesin's name for me, but he didn't ask.  
  
"Taliesin," I began, "Where are we?"  
  
He sighed and looked around. "Do you want to see the true appearance of this place? What you are seeing is how it looks right now, but you shall never see this place how it is in this dream."  
  
"Do you mean I am going to see this again?" I asked, confused.  
  
"No."  
  
The scenery changed, and once again the air was warm, with thundering clouds tumbling overhead.  
  
"You will see this place again."  
  
As I looked around the desolate moor in slight desperation, I noticed something new. Fifty feet from where we stood, a smooth black stone with sharp edges rested, it widest side - about three feet by five feet - facing the sky. I could see the clouds reflected in its surface when the lightning flashed.  
  
"What is that?" I inquired, starting toward the stone, but Taliesin seized my shoulder and pulled me back.  
  
"Don't go near it, Kage. You mustn't."  
  
Harry stepped forward angrily. "What is it you're not telling us, Taliesin? That we are going to die here? Is that what it is?"  
  
Taliesin didn't answer, but his grip on my shoulder tightened. I looked up into his pale face. He was staring at Harry with an expression that I couldn't rightly place. All I knew was that whatever he wasn't saying was painful for him to know.  
  
"Fine! Don't tell us," Harry muttered. "But can you at least tell us what happened? You do know, right?"  
  
The wailing voices sounded around us again, and I felt a stabbing pain in my left wrist, all along the ink snake.  
  
"Yes, I do. Tom tried to give you a...holiday greeting, but I have placed a protection spell over you both."  
  
"What does the spell do?" Harry asked.  
  
"It keeps you both from being detected by Tom. I understand you are familiar with the Fidelius Charm?"  
  
While I shook my head, Harry nodded, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I am. But how do you know about that?"  
  
Taliesin waved his hand dismissively. "Well this shield works very similarly to that charm. However, instead of your location being sealed within me, my aura hides you from your enemy. I have done this once before with Kage, but since she was already in a Dream, I simply shielded her with my own body, forcing my aura around both of us."  
  
"So that's what the gold is," Harry stated, glancing at the mist surrounding our bodies.  
  
Taliesin nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Your aura is gold?" I asked curiously. "So it's different for everyone.." I looked up at the strange glance I was getting from Harry. "Oh. Well, I found out a while ago that Uncle Severus's aura is a greenish black, and mine is blue, like the colors of the ocean."  
  
"You can see auras?" Harry asked, clearly misunderstanding.  
  
I shook my head. "No, but I accidentally broke the ward to Uncle Severus's room, so when he fixed it, I got to see both of our auras." I stopped talking when I felt my wrist sting again, and I dropped to my knees. My head was spinning, and darkness began to fall. Sharp snowflakes whirled down from the sky, and the wind screamed in anger.  
  
Taliesin knelt down beside me. "Kage...Kage, listen to my voice. Come back to us. You can do it. Follow my voice, love. All you need to do is follow it."  
  
I felt a swell of warmth, and I blinked. The scenery was back to as it had been: the dead moor with the black stone several meters away from us. Taliesin was holding me up, his arms around me as he spoke to me.  
  
I sat up. My wrist still stung a little, but not as much as it had before. Taliesin stood up and helped me to stand as well.  
  
There was a ringing of metal as Taliesin drew his sword. "Hold out your hand, Kage."  
  
To Harry's apparent dismay, I obediently held out my left arm, palm facing the sky. Taliesin gently touched the cool tip of the sword blade to the inside of my arm, on top of the snake. At first it stung, but then a cooling sensation spread over my arm, soothing the pain. Taliesin slid the blade up my sleeve to my elbow. Then I felt a surge of magic, almost knocking me off of my feet.  
  
He removed the sword and sheathed it again.  
  
"Both of you, listen to me," he ordered sharply. Harry and I glanced at each other uneasily, and then back to Taliesin. He stepped forward and took my right hand and Harry's left hand. As he touched us both, the gold mist slowly began to disperse, starting at our hands and swirling up our arms to the rest of our bodies.  
  
"Now wake up in the land of the living."  
  
Before I could wonder why his voice sounded so strange - sounding like it was echoing and vibrating - everything became white, and I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling of the hospital wing.  
  
Without thinking, I sat up sharply, at the same moment that Harry did.  
  
"They're awake!" a voice cried out, but I didn't acknowledge it. I felt much stronger than I had for many weeks, as if Taliesin had somehow restored all of the magic that had been drained from me by the snake.  
  
The second I had the thought, I realized what the snake had been put on me for. I had known it all along, and yet it never really occurred to me before. The snake was trying to pull my energy from me. So what had Taliesin done?  
  
"Are you two alright?" Remus broke into my thoughts. "What happened?"  
  
Harry glanced at me. "We saw something in the sky," he replied, "but.."  
  
"Something in the sky?" Uncle Severus interrupted. "I didn't see anything in the sky - just clouds and snow."  
  
He stopped talking when a loud, sorrowful wailing and howling drifted through the closed windows. I looked out of them and could see snow blowing past, hitting the windows and castle walls.  
  
"When did it become a blizzard out there?" Harry asked with a surprised expression.  
  
"Shortly after we found you two unconscious," Sirius replied.  
  
Harry glanced at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It's just like in the dream we had a second ago," I whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah. Was that one of your visions, but I could see it because I was with you in that place?"  
  
We were interrupted when there was another great shrieking, howling noise from outside. It sounded like a mixture of metal scraping against each other, and the way the wind might sound like during a tornado - though I had only ever heard that sound in movies. Lupin clamped his hands over his ears, whereas the rest of us just jumped and winced horribly.  
  
"What on earth is going on out there?!" Uncle Severus exclaimed.  
  
I jumped up and looked up into the sky through the window. "Harry! Look!"  
  
He leapt up and joined me. "It's the shadow," he murmured. "He sent it. And now he can sense us."  
  
I heard a crash from outside the hospital wing, and we ran out into the corridor. One of the windows had blown open, and a vase had been knocked over. The wind whirled through the corridor, pulling at tapestries and struggling to knock over the suit of armor.  
  
The blizzard lasted for the rest of the day; it only began to taper off during the evening while we were eating our Christmas dinner.  
  
The next day, we didn't go outside at all. Instead, I mostly played with my news gifts. It was a quite day, and no one said much. By the evening, I was not tired, but bored. Grumbling, I climbed into bed and lay there for a while. However, around the time that I heard Uncle Severus go into his room for the night, I fell asleep, and Dreamt.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Taliesin knelt down and untied his black boots, setting them by the doormat. His face was flushed from the cold. There was a sharp crack, and a house elf suddenly appeared before him.  
  
"Young Master Talie!" it greeted happily, in its high voice.  
  
Taliesin's face broke into a grin. "Good evening, Bluebell. What's that you have there?" He nodded to the tray in the elf's arms that was full of steaming cookies.  
  
"Oh, the Missus and Master was requesting an evening snack, and Bluebell thought the Missus and Master would like some fresh cookies. Would Master Talie be wanting one? They is his favorite!"  
  
"Sure, I'd love one." He lifted a soft snickerdoodle from the tray and took a bite out of it. "Mmm. Delicious as always, Bluebell. Tell Mum and Dad I have returned," he smiled, and then proceeded to walk down the hallway, humming a Celtic tune in a lilting tone. A faint dusting of snow still rested on his coat shoulders.  
  
As Taliesin finished his cookie, his light step slowed, and his cheery demeanor seemed to fade. He couldn't place it, but something did not feel right.  
  
"Something is going to happen tonight," he murmured to himself. He walked down a corridor and then stopped at a familiar door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Somehow, I was able to force myself awake, so I didn't have to watch the horrible dream again. I glanced around my room in the darkness. After a while, I realized that I could hear soft piano notes through the door. I slipped off of my bed and wrapped my blanket around myself, tugging on my kitten slippers.  
  
The center room was poorly lit, but I could still see with the dying embers' light, and by the solitary mulberry-red candle on the piano. Taliesin sat on the bench, staring at the keys mournfully as his fingers slowly touched certain keys. His heart wasn't in the music, but it seemed that he would crumble if he did not allow his fingertips to explore the keys. He showed no sign that he had noticed my presence.  
  
I carefully shut my door and stepped closer to him, making no noise on the rug. Taliesin closed his eyes as a pained expression fell down to veil his face. Had he had the same dream as I?  
  
"Fifty years this night," I heard him whisper, as though to himself. "I can still feel it."  
  
"You mean.... You were...the day after Christmas?" I asked softly, hesitantly.  
  
He turned to look at me, and he smiled gently. "Come here, little one, and sit beside me."  
  
Never had I sat on the piano bench before, but I did as he told. He gave me a brief, one-arm hug, and then shifted to face the keys once more.  
  
At first, he only played stray notes, but then he seemed to decide on a rather lonesome tune, and soon his soft voice began to sing.  
  
"'E vill liw dlih ceh temoc;  
  
Th' gil fo dlih ceh temoc  
  
Ssenk rad fodna.  
  
Sieht tahw t'on won klli wehs;  
  
Li veeht fo t'on won klli wehs  
  
Os su seu gal'p t'aht.  
  
Ecid naer ifehth gu oh tre'hed i ug;  
  
Eby am tih gu oh tre'hed i ug  
  
D'ner ehot.  
  
N'woru oy fo en os arehe vol;  
  
Em itehtt o n'sa hehss arehe vol.  
  
'E fil reh fol lae es ot." *((translation below in A/N))  
  
Abruptly his words changed to English, but his tone still did not change.  
  
"And she came to me in a Dream, a Dream of brightly lit colors with dark shadowy edges.... Yet we died together, and fell into the abyss.... The sky wept for her, and the thunder shrieked for me...punishing the bringers of Death...." His voice trailed off, and the notes began to slow.  
  
As they stopped completely, he sighed and stood up. I watched as he walked around the bench to stand before the fireplace and stare at the glowing embers. I slid off of the bench to stand beside the piano.  
  
Taliesin gave a quiet moan and sank into his red chair near the fire. I started toward him in alarm, for his eyes had closed when he collapsed into the chair.  
  
"Taliesin!" I whispered urgently in concern.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, and he gestured for me to come closer.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
  
"I feel as though I am dying all over again," he replied. "I feel so weak, and I can feel every spell that touched me that night."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
He shook his head. "No; and I wouldn't want you to waste your energy on me, as I am not even alive. You must keep your strength."  
  
"But some of it is yours, isn't it?" I climbed up onto the chair to sit on his lap, leaning my head against his shoulder.  
  
He smiled. "You are a smart girl, aren't you?" he murmured, genuine pride creeping into his tired voice. "But there is still nothing you can do for me, Kage."  
  
"I can stay with you," I told him. "I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway, if I knew that you were like this."  
  
"So you'll stay?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
There was silence for several seconds.  
  
"Our roles have been reversed for now," he mused. "You are the source of comfort, while I am the one in need of it. Such strange things that happen these days.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *sigh* I did it! And in time for the holidays, too! Btw, I don't think I'll be updating until January, because I want to enjoy my vacation, lol.  
  
* Here's the song that Taliesin sang, in readable in English. ^_^ (Although, you'll probably look like ;_; when you finish reading it.)  
  
Come, the child will live;  
  
Come, the child of light  
  
And of darkness.  
  
She will know not what she is;  
  
She will know not of the evil  
  
That plagues us so.  
  
Guide her, through the fire and ice;  
  
Guide her, though it may be  
  
To her end.  
  
Love her, as one of your own;  
  
Love her, as she has not the time  
  
To see all of her life. 


	51. Two Winter Scenes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That includes any characters, creatures, or "wizard terms" from the books. (I'd think that everyone knew by now that those things belong to J. K. Rowling!) However, I _do_ own all of my original characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Well, here's the first part of the scenes in Child of Memories, as promised. I really hope you enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
EXPLANATION: This one takes place shortly after Christmas, probably during the first week of January. Miette now must spend her free time in classes, with the trusted teachers. Here she is waiting with Aina Kenton for the beginning of the next class. (This scene actually has no real part in the story, but I wanted to give Aina's people a bit of culture.  
  
*  
  
After staring at Aina's tapping black-nailed fingers for a few minutes, I said, "I thought you were married."  
  
She looked up at me, a puzzled expression on her face. "I am."  
  
"But then, how come you don't have a wedding ring on your finger?"  
  
Her expression cleared with understanding. "My people have a different custom. We don't wear wedding rings, because we don't wear jewelry. Most jewelry would get ruined in the waters where we live."  
  
"That makes sense. So," I tilted my head a little, "what do you do instead? So that other people know you are married?"  
  
"Well, each person, from the time of the engagement to the day of the wedding, has to take locks of his or her own hair and create two armlets in the form of four-strand braids. There are many spells that are also used in making the armlets - spells to allow the armlet to stay at a comfortable tightness, and to keep the strands from breaking or wearing."  
  
"Cool! But - wouldn't everyone's hair have to be really long to be able to do that?"  
  
"We use charms to connect strands if they are too short, but all of the males have long hair. My husband's hair wasn't very long though, so he had to connect quite a few strands. Would you like to see one of my armlets?"  
  
I nodded, curious to see what it looked like.  
  
She pushed her left sweater sleeve up to her shoulder easily because she apparently had on a sleeveless shirt underneath. She then turned so I could see her arm better. The intricately knotted band was about a centimeter wide, and was a rich copper hue. I couldn't see any break in the braid that should have been there to hold the band closed.  
  
"That's your husband's hair?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Is he.is he a.."  
  
"A human?" Aina finished for me.  
  
I nodded, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, he is. Intermarriage with humans is a common thing among the Naiades. If we hadn't married humans, we would have died out. Though we somewhat prefer magical humans to Muggles; it is a lot less troublesome to explain ourselves around people who already know we exist."  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
EXPLANATION: January 10th, Miette is kidnapped by Death Eaters, but just as Miette disappears, Sirius (as Snuffles) runs forward and grabs the fabric of her shirt. He is pulled with her. Sirius manages to get the two of them out of the Death Eaters' camp, but now they much journey through the Forbidden Forest in the winter - and Sirius's wand was taken away.  
  
*  
  
The waning moon struggled to break free of the clouds above, but they kept it hidden behind their swirling mass. The wind bit at our faces as we trekked through the layer of snow on the ground. Sirius grumbled beside me, and I caught a few words.something to do with wanting his wand back.and how it was so bloody cold, he was going to free his arse off.  
  
I tugged at his sleeve. "Sirius, I'm tired. When can we rest?"  
  
He stopped and looked down at me with a worried expression. "Miette, it wouldn't be a very good idea to sleep in this temperature."  
  
"But I'm so tired! We've been walking all day," I moaned.  
  
He sighed. "Yes, I know. But we've got to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. It looks like there's a snowstorm on the way."  
  
I groaned. "It's bad enough already."  
  
Sirius gestured me closer to him, and we continued on, with his cloak pulled against us both. An hour later, the clouds grew much darker, and it became very hard to see a few feet in front of us. Sirius stopped.  
  
I knew what he was thinking. We couldn't go any further tonight. We could get lost and start going in the opposite direction of what we originally wanted.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper from flaring up in annoyance, and then settled himself down next to a large tree, tugging his hood closer to his head. "I am going to stay awake, because it is dangerous to fall asleep in the snow. I could get hypothermia - that means that my body temperature is too low," he explained, "and I could freeze or get very sick. You may sleep, because I will make sure you stay warm."  
  
"Alright," I replied. He pulled me onto his lap and then pulled his cloak around both of us. It was definitely a good change from walking, as I had on only my sweater, pants, and shoes on. Soon I drifted off to sleep in the warm shelter of Sirius's arms.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
So dark, so dark.  
  
No sound at all.except the beating of someone's heart. I couldn't tell if it was my own.  
  
Suddenly there was a fuzzy image of an empty corridor - or was it? There was the flickering image of a young girl wearing a silky, pale green dress with a ragged hem at her calves. I recognized her - she was myself. The dress left her pale arms bare, and they were outspread. There was a soft, eerie song in the background, and my flickering image began to dance; twirling around, her bare feet lightly touching the smooth stone floor. My image's eyes were vacant, as was her expression. She looked to be in a trance, or just daydreaming. Her long dark curls were flying out because of her spinning.  
  
I noticed something swirling in the darkness around my figure. Very slowly, the objects came into focus, revolving around her. They were ribbons and strings of dimly glowing beads. Each ribbon and strand was only one color, though there were four colors. One ribbon and one string of beads were black, another set was dark green, another set was dark blue, and the last set was a platinum silver.  
  
The darkness was pulsing with the beat of my heart, which coincidentally coincided with the beat of the music - which was getting faster. As the speed of the beat increased, so did the pace at which my still flickering form danced. The glowing ribbons and beads surrounding her were getting closer and closer to her.  
  
The music wasn't any louder, but it was becoming screechy - as though a whole orchestra was playing a wrong note, and they were all playing the same wrong note, too close to the bridges of their instruments. The ribbons and glowing beads suddenly shot toward her and wrapped themselves about her small body, tangling tightly around her arms, legs, and neck.  
  
My image screamed and struggled, emotion finally coming into her face. Although.anguish wasn't the emotion I was hoping for.  
  
The music still hadn't stopped.  
  
The darkness closed in.  
  
I screamed..  
  
And awoke, gripping Sirius's shirt tightly. After a few minutes of panicked sobbing, I slowly began to hear his voice, which was trying to soothe me.  
  
"Shh.it's alright, Miette; it's alright. You're going to be fine. It was only a dream."  
  
Only a dream.. Where had I heard those same words spoken before?  
  
I was shaking terribly, and he drew his cloak closer around us, trying to shelter me from the winter chill. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back to create more warmth in my small body. He rested his chin on the top of my head.  
  
Everything will be better soon. We will get back tomorrow.." His voice trailed off, but then I heard him murmur to himself, ".hopefully."  
  
In the morning, I awoke curled up against Sirius, feeling warm with his arms and cloak around me. When I looked up at him, I was startled to see that he was asleep. A two-inch layer of powdery snow had settled on his cloak, and was covering the top of the hood that was shadowing his relaxed face. Some snow clung to the locks of hair that had come out from under his hood.  
  
Remembering what he told me the night before, I hastily shook him. "Wake up! Sirius, wake up! Please!" I exclaimed, panicking when he wouldn't respond. "Oh, no.." I began to shake him harder, and his head flopped back, hitting the trunk of the tree we were against.  
  
He gave a disgruntled noise, and his eyes fluttered open. "Merlin! I shouldn't have fallen asleep!" he moaned groggily. He motioned for me to get up, and then he struggled to stand on his frozen limbs. He swayed a bit and leaned against the tree for support. His hood fell back, revealing his unshaven face. It looked strange to me, because whenever I saw him in his human form, he was always clean-shaven.  
  
Once he had his balance, he began to stretch his arms, neck, and legs to get his blood flowing again. He shook one leg and bent it a few times, before he did the same with the other. After he was convinced that all his limbs were working properly, he took my hand.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
We trudged on through the snow for a while, pushing past scratchy bushes and trying to avoid having clumps of snow drop on us from tree branches. It was very quiet; the only noise was the sound of crunching in the snow, and our heavy breathing. Soon a new sound joined the chattering of our teeth: my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything since before I was taken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now, and I hope that wasn't too horrible. Oh. Just to let you know, Sirius and Miette ended up getting back to the castle safely, though the both of them were very tired and hungry. 


End file.
